Dancing Across Time
by cerberus angel
Summary: Love happens in various stages during a lifetime. One can never know the exact time it starts, only when or after one has fallen. What could be. What should be. & What will be. These are the different stages in life in which Sam and Rachel fall in love.
1. First Time

_**We're both looking for something**__**  
><strong>__**We've been afraid to find**__**  
><strong>__**It's easier to be broken**__**  
><strong>__**It's easier to hide**_

_**Looking at you, holding my breath,**__**  
><strong>__**For once in my life, I'm scared to death,**__**  
><strong>__**I'm taking a chance, letting you inside.**_

Many people say that high school could be the worst years of your life or the best, but Sam had to disagree. Middle school takes the spot of being the worst years of someone's life even though he had yet to reach high school. The disregard for others feelings, the constant putdowns one gives in order to feel powerful and above all others, the need to find a place to belong, to become popular and to top it all off the beginning stages of hormones. Sam hated all the above and most definitely the last subject.

His eyes roamed the classroom to see his best friend Puck flirting with Santana the only Latina in the cheerleading squad. One look from her had anyone backing away from her. Even though Santana seemed intimidating Sam knew she was somewhat a softie…somewhere deep, deep, deep…deep inside the recess of her soul. One just had to really dig in order to find it, but Sam knew that maybe Puck might have been the one who did by the way Santana gaze softened as she looked at Puck as he spoke to her grinning. Feeling that he was intruding into something private he quickly looked away to see, his once crush Quinn Fabray talking to her boyfriend Finn Hudson. She was sitting on her chair, while Finn was crouched down beside her whispering something into her ear that had her chuckling.

Once a upon a time that scene would have made him feel bitter, but that was before he found out how cruel Quinn could be when she felt someone was a threat to her. It sometimes fascinated him how much her angelic looks of luscious blonde hair, golden-brown eyes, and alabaster skin betrayed her inner self and yet people still wanted to be her friend. The moment her golden-brown eyes met his gaze, Sam looked away not seeing the frown that marred her face when he did.

No matter where he was his eyes always sought her to see if she was in his class. The girl with the voice on of an angel and yet no one knew. It was only be chance he came across her singing afterschool three months ago as she waited alone for her dads to pick her up. After that day Sam tried to find out anything about her without raising any suspicion. It was as if her voice had unlocked something within him that lay hidden, his insatiable curiosity toward finding out who she really was. And it was by luck that Puck knew her.

"You mean Rachel." Puck narrowed his eyes at him. "You want to know about Rachel Berry. I have only one piece of advice to give you. She's bat shit crazy. Stay away from her."

"But why?" Sam asked confused. "I see you talk to her sometimes."

"That's different." Puck smirked. "We go to the same temple and us Jews have to stick together." With that said Puck practically forced him to change the topic.

When his eyes landed on her form he felt himself relax. The first thing he had noticed when he had taken the time to real look at her for the first time was that her looks contrasted greatly with that of Quinn. Instead of luscious blonde hair she had rich velvet chocolate locks, instead of golden-brown eyes she had caramel orbs and her skin was a slight shade dark than Quinn, but that did nothing to take from her appeal instead it made her soft to the eyes. One could even go as far as to say she looked like a classic beauty. Rachel was reading a book in her usual seat at the back of the class. No one around her bothered to talk to her, it was as if there was an invisible circle surrounding Rachel that only let daring few approach her. As if feeling someone looking at her she looked up from her book and like magnets their eyes met and held each other. Neither looked away and with that simple look Sam's heart began pounding against his chest viciously as he felt the room temperature rise. Everything around them faded away and all that he saw was her and all he could hear was a mixture of the rapid pounding of his heart and the blood coursing through his veins.

"…Sam."

A punch to his shoulder broke through the trance and caused him to crash back to reality. "What is it?" he asked Puck who was glaring at him slightly. Santana had followed Sam's gaze and saw who he was staring at. She looked at Sam amused, but decided not to comment for the time being.

"I was asking, who are you planning to take for the winter formal this Friday?"

Sam unconsciously risked another glance at Rachel. "I'm not sure yet."

Santana noticed the way her boyfriend frowned at Sam. She knew how protective Puck could be of Rachel even though many didn't have clue and he was very discreetly about it. There had been a time that Santana had been jealous about the girl and had been ready to wipe the floor with her, but Puck intervened before she act out on such violent actions and explained that Rachel and him were solely friends who knew each other since their childhood. Even though they no longer were close he still kept a close eye on her. Santana placed a hand on Puck's forearm and felt the muscle under it relax as the tension left his body. "Why don't you take Brittany?"

Sam took his gaze off Rachel and looked at Santana surprised. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "You too good for her Golden Boy?"

"That's not the case." Sam sighed. He glanced at where the blonde, sweetheart and naïve cheerleader was talking animatedly with a boy on a wheelchair wearing glasses. "I think she might be going with Artie."

"Wheelchair kid?"

"Yep."

Before they could continue the conversation the bell rang signaling the end of class. "I'll see you guys later I have to leave a couple of things in my locker." Sam grabbed his backpack and walked away before Santana and Puck could try to suggest on going with him.

"What's up with him?" Quinn asked as she walked up to Puck and Santana.

"It seems Sammy Evans has the hots for Rachel Berry." Santana grinned when she saw Sam and Rachel bump into each other as they tried to exit out the room at the same time. They both looked at each other blushing before Sam motioned for Rachel to go first. Puck, Santana and Quinn saw the way Sam's eyes softened when she said something to him and walked out the classroom quickly. A small smile curved on his lips as walked out the classroom shortly after.

"No he doesn't." Puck grabbed his backpack. "He knows to stay away from Rachel." He said trying to cover up what they had witnessed. He glanced at Quinn to see her glaring. _"Oh shit. Things are about to go down."_

Santana seeing her mistake gave Puck an apologetic look, but he simply shook his head and walked out the classroom. Santana sighed as she walked after Puck.

Quinn felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked at her boyfriend and pouted. "Finn you love me, right?"

"Of course." Finn held her closer to him.

"Will you do anything for me?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"There's someone who needs to be reminded of their place."

Finn looked at his girlfriend curiously as they walked out the room.

* * *

><p>Rachel took a deep breath to calm the rapid pounding of her heart as she put her English textbook back in her locker and took out her Algebra 1 text book and put it in her backpack. A smile curved on her lips as closed her locker. The day had been turning out really well for her. It was good enough that no one had yet to pick on her for the day and to make matters far more interesting her suspicions that Sam Evans had been looking at her had been confirmed. What she had not expected was that he would hold her gaze once she caught him staring or the feelings he would invoke from her. She had yet to truly have a conversation with him. The only things she knew of him was what she heard and what she is able to gather from the few classes she has with him.<p>

Sam Evans is the Golden Boy of McKinley Middle School and his popularity ranked up there with Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. They were the most popular in the school and every kid in the school has heard their names at least more than once. Rachel knew Noah personally since they were almost practically raised together and go to the same temple, but they became distant once middle school started and he began growing closer to Finn and the others as well as increasing in popularity. He at the moment was going out with Santana Lopez at first Rachel had been against it, but hadn't voiced her thoughts to him about it, but she accepted it once she saw how serious Noah was about her by simply watching them interact. Even though Santana had her bitchy moments were she tore her claws into someone's self esteem and ripped it to shreds, Rachel knew she was a good person somewhere deep down. After all, Santana along with Brittany had yet to lift a hand against her which never ceased to surprise her since they were Quinn Fabray's best friends. Brittany by far was one of the sweetest people she had ever crossed paths with, which made Rachel wonder why she hangs out with Quinn. The reason she got to know Brittany was because of her assigned seat next to her in Algebra 1 and she had introduced Brittany to Artie a few months back when she needed extra help aside from Rachel helping her.

Then there was Quinn aka Queen Q. Every girl admired her or wanted to be her…well mostly every girl except for Rachel. Rachel did not hate her per se she simply disliked her…greatly. Quinn never hid the fact that she had a personal vendetta against her when Finn began to talk to Rachel in the sixth grade instead of her first. But the moment Finn and Quinn clicked she made sure that Finn cut any ties he had with her and that Rachel never forgot how low she was in their standards. She could never be one of them. As for Finn after he stopped talking to her and avoided her like a plague her opinion of him plummeted to the ground. She had thought that he was different because he had approached her first, but was glad that she found out earlier than later how he was not different as she had imagined.

As for Sam, she has only seen him and never really talked to him unless to say excuse me, or apologize if by accident she bumped into him or thank him when he was very well mannered like he was a few minutes ago when he let her pass through the door first. Just the thought of him and what he did made Rachel blush. She had heard that he was very sweet and polite, but she never truly believed it even if Puck was his best friend because he hangs out with Quinn and Finn. But to experience it firsthand Rachel would be lying if she said she wasn't a believer now. Now that she reflects back on Sam she couldn't help but remember the multiple times she thought she saw him staring at her and very scarce times it seemed he wanted to say something to her only to quickly walk the other way. _"Could it be that…"_ Rachel gulped. _"…that he wants to be friends." _Rachel couldn't stop even if she tried the smile that formed on her lips at the thought of Sam Evans wanting to be friends. It didn't seem awful, not one bit. _"Maybe I should say hi to him."_ Rachel fought back a giggle as she walked through the hallway.

Rachel was looking at the floor contemplating the pros and cons if she did gather the courage to say hi to Sam when she noticed two pairs of feet standing in front of her. Just as her gaze traveled up the forms a wave of dread had yet to hit her when the coldness of a grape slushie bit into her skin paralyzing her with shock. She had no idea how to react as she opened her eyes and fought back tears when a wave of embarrassment washed over as laughter echoed in the hallway from some of the students, while some stood looking at her in shock or gave her sympathetic looks and others whispered amongst themselves frantically. Rachel looked at her assailants to see Finn holding the now empty slushie cup, while Quinn stood next to him smirking.

"Do you real think you have a chance with Sam?" Quinn leaned forward toward Rachel grinning. "Did you forget that compared to us you are lower than dirt RuPaul?"

Rachel willed herself not cry in front of them. She couldn't even come back with a remark because she feared her voice would crack and prove to them how much this one action had cut her far deeper than ever before. Instead Rachel squeezed her eyes closed fighting back tears as her hands curled into fists. Nails pierced the skin allowing Rachel to focus on the new pain instead of what was happening to her at the moment.

"Are you going to cry treasure trail?" Quinn asked with a hint of dark amusement in her voice.

"What's going on here?"

Rachel eyes snapped open as his voice pierced through the tension and Quinn quickly moved away from Rachel. The sound of his footsteps now echoing in the dead silent hallway filled her with hope and she didn't know why. It wasn't until he was standing next to her that she felt she could actually breathe since the incident happened.

"It's nothing Sam." Finn responded before his girlfriend could say anything.

Sam glanced at Rachel drenched in purple slushie and then at the empty cup in Finn's hand. "This doesn't look like nothing."

"We were only teaching her a lesson." Quinn smiled sweetly at him making Rachel feel sick.

"What type a lesson involves a grape slushie?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"She needed to be reminded of her place."

That simple phrase filled Sam with disgust and anger. His fist clenched. "What right do you have to judge others?" He said through gritted teeth glaring daggers at her.

"Woah Sam." Finn stepped forward trying to cover Quinn from his view. "You know the rules."

"What rules?" Sam growled. "The unwritten rules of popularity? Don't make me laugh Finn! Those rules were only invented for people who think they are better than others, so they don't feel guilty for making another's life a living hell!"

Finn tried not to flinch under Sam's anger and gulped nervously. Sam looked like he was about to blow a fuse. This was the first time he ever saw his friend this pissed. "Why are you acting this way? You never questioned the rules before! Is it because of her?" Quinn stepped from behind of Finn and pointed an accusing finger at Rachel. "She is poisoning you against us! Can't you see that?"

"Quinn!" Sam snapped. "Can you hear yourself speak? Do you know ludicrous your accusations are? What does Rachel have to do this?"

"She has everything to do with this!" Quinn snapped back glaring at Rachel venomously. Just as Quinn marched up to Rachel and lifted her hand to smack her Sam was able to step between them in time shoving Rachel behind him as Quinn's hand came down and slapped him instead of Rachel. Quinn gasped when she realized what happened and looked at Sam with disbelieving eyes. "Why her?" she whispered so only Sam and Rachel could hear.

Ignoring the sting on his right cheek Sam met her gaze. "…Because she's different and I wouldn't want to change her in any way."

Quinn blinked back tears as her fists clenched.

"I think its best you leave." Sam told her as the bell rang signaling the end of nutrition. Without waiting to see if Quinn did as he told her Sam grabbed Rachel by the wrist and pulled her along behind him until they reached the girls restroom. Sam and Rachel stopped by the sinks were Brittany was washing her hands. She took one look at Rachel and frowned. "I'll tell Mrs. Ramos you're going to be late for class. You just take your time cleaning yourself up."

Another wave of tears misted Rachel's eyes as she tried to blink them back. Brittany hadn't asked anything and instead said all the right things that would help Rachel's day set back to normal even if she would be late for class. "Thank you Brittany."

"It's not a problem compared to how much you help me in that class." Brittany smiled at her before looking Sam. "You take good care of her. She's my math partner, so try not to keep her too long from me."

"I'll have her cleaned up in no time." Sam grinned as Brittany walked passed them and out the restroom.

"Aren't you worried that your Golden Boy image might be ruined?" Rachel asked as Sam turned on the faucet.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Sam made Rachel sit on the chair he place in front of the sink and made her lean her head back so the water could wet it taking away the stickiness before grabbing paper towels and wetting them lightly. "They'll find out I'm in the girls restroom helping you clean up."

"I guess you're right." Rachel grabbed the wet paper towels Sam gave her and cleaned her face and anywhere that slushied had fallen on her. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"Why?" Sam asked curiously as he ran his fingers through her hair making sure that it was getting cleaned. He wasn't about to tell anyone that he was enjoying himself even though he was cleaning Rachel's hair at least he is able for the first time talk to her and be near her. "It wasn't your fault." _"It's my fault. If I didn't have feelings for you Quinn wouldn't have done this to you."_

"I highly doubt that. Quinn doesn't do anything without reason. I must have done something to set her off again and you ended up getting slapped for it."

"The slap is nothing compared to what she put you through. Quinn is a very insecure person." Sam turned off the faucet and wrung Rachel's hair. "Mostly anything can set her off and that's why she lashes out."

"I'm insecure." Rachel looked up and met Sam's gaze.

A smile graced his lips. "That may be true, but you don't let your insecurities govern your life."

"You don't either." Rachel instantly regretted her words when the smile faded from Sam's lips as he stepped away from her.

"That's not true." Sam grabbed her hand lightly and tugged her up from the chair. "I don't make anyone's life miserable nor do I really help it. I don't stop Finn and Quinn or the others from bullying others nor do I encourage it."

"That's not true." Rachel looked away from. "You helped me today." She noticed for the first time that Sam had yet to let go of her hand.

"You're one" Sam's hand held hers tighter, "of hundreds that I have yet to help." _"You're an exception to me…"_ He looked at Rachel to see her shirt was also stained. "Do you have another shirt?"

"No." Rachel sighed. "This never happened before."

"It's ok you can use my sweater." Sam unzipped his hoodie.

"No!" Rachel said quickly.

"Do you want my shirt?"

"No…"

"So you plan on walking with a wet slushied shirt the entire day?"

"It will get dry as time goes by."

"…"

"…"

"That won't work for me." Sam took off his hoodie and hanged it over one of the stall doors before taking off his black shirt.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked frantically when he took off his muscle shirt that he had under his black shirt.

"What does it look like?" Sam grinned unbashfully as he stood before her bare-chested showing off his leaning figure. Rachel could see the faint outline of a six pack forming. He handed her his white muscle shirt and hoodie. "Put these on." Sam commanded as he turned around and slipped his black shirt on.

While his back was turned Rachel slipped into a stall and quickly took off her dirty shirt and put on his muscle shirt and hoodie. When she came out the stall Sam's face reddened slightly as he looked at her. His eyes never leaving her form made her heart pound rapidly against her chest and her own face become warm. She silently hoped that he didn't notice her blush.

Sam could barely repress the male satisfaction he felt when he saw Rachel step out of the stall dressed in his clothing. Without thinking Sam stepped toward her and zipped up the sweater before lightly tugging her wet hair out of it. He gently ran his fingers through her hair making it fan out around her. "There you go, all better."

"Won't your sweater get wet?"

"It will dry off later." He tugged the dirty shirt from Rachel's hand and began to wash it.

"I can do that."

"Its fine I'm almost done either way."

"Sam give it here…"

"No…Rachel I need my space otherwise this won't work."

"It's my shirt."

"And I'm doing you a favor, now deal with it."

Rachel bit back a smile as she tried to glare at him, but was failing miserably.

"Look." Sam held up the now wet and clean shirt. "I'm done."

"Thank you." Rachel gave him a grateful smile as she grabbed the shirt. "I guess we should head to our classes."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam took out his cell phone and looked at the time. "Are you busy this Friday?"

"No, I don't have any plans that day." Rachel answered curiously.

"I was wondering, but it's cool if you don't want to…" Sam scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my date for the winter formal?"

Rachel looked at him surprised and was speechless. She wanted to say yes, but it seemed like her voice didn't want to cooperate.

"Like I said it's cool if you don't wa-"

"I'd loved to be your date…" Rachel blushed when Sam met her gaze. "I mean it would be nice."

"That's awesome!" Sam grinned. "We can talk about the details during lunch, that's if you're not busy?"

"Sure."

"It's a date…not the lunch of course cus I can't take you out to eating during lunch, but the winter formal I mean." Sam chuckled nervously. "That's not to say that I don't want to take you out on a date for lunch."

Rachel couldn't stop the giggle that had risen from her during his explanation. "I understand Sam, it's a date."

The soft smile Sam gave her had her knees going weak, her stomach doing back flips, her heart pounded rapidly and her cheeks burning. "I'll see you at lunch." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek before he pulled away. She barely got to see his blushing face as their gaze held each other only for a few seconds before he rushed out the restroom. The only evidence other than the fact that she was wearing Sam Evan's clothing was slight the burning spot she felt where his lips had pressed gently against her cheek proved that what had happened was not a dream, but indeed something real.

_**Feeling alive all over again,**__**  
><strong>__**As deep as the sky, under my skin**__**  
><strong>__**Like being in love, she says**__**  
><strong>__**For the first time**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe I'm wrong,**__**  
><strong>__**But I'm feeling right where I belong**__**  
><strong>__**With you tonight**__**  
><strong>__**Like being in love**__**  
><strong>__**To feel for the first time**_

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. This one-shot is dedicated to The Wonderful Mistique. I hope this made it to her expectations and to everyone who reads this I hope you enjoyed it as well. Please be kind and drop me a review telling me what you think. You know I love hearing from you. =) The lyrics are from First Time by Lifehouse. I couldn't resist putting it in I felt the song fit their relationship.


	2. You Were The Best I Ever Had

Warning: Slight M rating for adult situations and implications. Nothing really explicit, so you have been warned.

"Please Rachel."

"No."

"I'll pay for our food and everything."

"I said no Quinn."

"Please! Finn is going to be there and I have yet to see him since Spring Awakening has opened and he began his tour with Sam and Puck." Quinn thought that maybe it was her imagination that Rachel might have slightly flinched when she mentioned Sam's name. "Plus I have two tickets and VIP passes."

"Fine." Rachel sighed and semi glared at her understudy/ best friend knowing that Quinn would not stop begging unless she agreed. "But I'm not going backstage. You can after the concert if you want. I'll simply wait in the car."

"Thank you!" Quinn jumped up from her seat and speared Rachel with a hug. "You're the best! I'll call Finn and tell him we're going to be there tonight."

Rachel shook her head. "You go do that, while I figure out what I am going to wear."

"If you need help deciding you know where to find me." Quinn winked at her before running out the room with her cell phone in her hand already speed dialing Finn.

Once the door closed a sad smile graced Rachel's lips slightly envying Quinn's relationship with Finn. The both of them had been going out since their sophomore year in high school and dated all through high school and university. They still remained together even after both Finn and her had become famous it was only until earlier in the year before Finn left on tour that he dashed into a rehearsal of Spring Awakening and proposed to Quinn in front the whole crew in a spur of the moment. Rachel knew he had wanted to do something romantic for Quinn and had enlisted her help, but when he saw that Quinn was becoming busier and when he found out they had changed his tour schedule to any earlier date he had panicked and all the plans that Rachel and him had worked on went out the window. And of course Quinn agreed on the spot practically jumping on him and almost making the 6'3 guy fall to the floor with her in his arms. But that's not to say that Quinn and Finn didn't have their arguments. When they argued it wasn't about something trivial that set them off and Rachel personally hated it because she sees how much Quinn and Finn are hurting even though they are angry with one another.

Rachel turned in her seat to face the dresser. She picked up her comb began to brush her dark chocolate locks. There had been a reason why she was against attending the concert. It wasn't because it was country, but because of the main singer Sam Evans. Just the thought of him brought back the familiar ache in her heart, but no longer the sting of tears she had to fight back almost four years ago. This proved she was getting stronger. So what if she would see him again, she made it this far without breaking. If she did not break tonight then she knew she had truly let go of him and she would be able to close the chapter in her life that had ever involved him.

Her eyes pierced the mirror, but she was not looking at herself. A faraway look clouded her gaze as the act of combing her hair became mechanical. Her traitorous mind began to remember the first time she met him four years ago, but even so no matter the pain she could not bring herself to regret it.

* * *

><p>"I barely got off the phone with Quinn." Finn said grinning.<p>

Puck looked at him. "So I take it that it's good news."

"Yep." Fin took a seat on the other end of the couch that Sam was silently sitting on as he tuned his guitar. "She's brining Rachel with her."

Puck and Finn were too busy talking that neither noticed the way Sam's hand froze for a little while before going back to what he was doing. Sam had never told them about knowing Rachel and it wasn't until two and half years ago that Sam found out that the Rachel Finn talked about was the Rachel he met four years ago in Lima, Ohio. Even after all these years hearing her name was beckoning to him like a lover's caress. Sam could still distinctively remember the feel of her satin skin under the palms of his hands, her tongue shyly stroking his, her back arching pressing all her curves against him, her hot breath fanning his neck as she moaned his name like a prayer, sweat glistening on her body as her hair flared around her on the pillow. Seeing her in such a way made her the most beautiful woman he had ever set his eyes on. This scene constantly haunted him in his dreams along with the sound of her voice that made his heart pound rapidly and a simple look from her had the room temperature rising in an alarming rate. His hand fisted at the vivid memories.

This was his punishment, remembering the best thing he ever had and never being able to relive or feel it again. Sam knew he had screwed up his chances the moment he up and left her life without so much as a goodbye. Even though his life was messed up at the moment and he had to get his act together he at least owed it to Rachel to give her a proper farewell, but instead he ran away from her. She had encouraged him to become something better and he had only taken and gave her nothing back. And yet he still had to stop himself from dropping everything and going to her countless of times. He didn't deserve her in any way or form, but even with that thought engraved in his head he couldn't stop himself from comparing every other girl he had been with after Rachel to her. They didn't have the right complexion, hair color, eyes, nose, lips, the bottom line was that compared to Rachel each girl was imperfection at its finest and he could not settle for that after he had gotten a taste of what he believe perfection was to him.

But maybe just maybe tonight he might have a chance to actually make it up to her. He owed her that and so much more. Even if she didn't accept him back he just wanted her to know. Sam glanced at the lyrics he barely finished composing.

"Hey Sam."

Finn's voice broke through Sam's musings. "What?"

"I'll introduce to Rachel."

"…" Sam simply remained quiet causing Puck and Finn to share a look before looking back at Sam concerned.

In order to understand their story one must turn back the wheels of time till the first day Sam Evans met Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Years Ago<strong>

"Good morning Ohio! How is everyone this morning? I hope everyone is well and safe driving the kids to school or going to work and even those who are still home at the moment. Now that we have the pleasantries out the way let's get down to the real gossip. I know by now everyone already knows the scandal involving the teen sensation country singer Sam Evans. And for those who by some weird chance have not heard what the whole commotion is all about allow me to fill you in. Twenty two year old Sam Evans led the police to a high speed chase in the freeway and to make matters worse he was drinking, while driving. Teens look up to this young man and this is the example he sets. It's disgusting Ohio! Disgusting I say! So now I have a few callers here. Hello…"

"Hi this is Levi speaking."

"Welcome Levi. What are your thoughts concerning this incident?"

"I personally think you're being too harsh on him."

"How so Levi? Enlighten us."

"You have to take into consideration that Sam has been a singer since he was sixteen and his family were the one thing supporting him. His parents died two years ago separating his family even more. It was bad enough that he was going on constant tours and couldn't be with his family. The last time he saw his parents alive were a couple months before the accident. Now his two younger siblings live with their grandmother. His pillar of support has crumbled."

"So you're saying that his fans aren't good enough support for him and that his parents death justifies drinking while driving and running from the police as well as the countless records of assault under his belt?"

"That's not what I meant! His support from his fans can only go so far! The people he loved and raised him were taken from him abruptly and he wasn't able to truly mourning until after the tour, which he didn't cancel because he didn't want to disappoint his fans and that same tour had benefit concerts for kids with cancer. Everyone saw that after that one tour, things for him started spiraling down and even though I'm a huge fan of him it's sad to say that I'm not surprised he snapped this way. It was bound to happen. I just think it's best that the paparazzi leave him alone for a while and give him some breathing space."

"Even so Levi I can't agree with you. Life is unfair and cruel lots of people lose a loved one every day, why should he be an exception? Why should he have a chance to lash out recklessly? And it wasn't just once Levi. He has made himself a record with the police this past year. Bottom line Levi he's not just an ordinary young man. Adults, teens and maybe who knows children listen to his music and hundreds of eyes follow his every move. He should be more considerate with what he does. As for his parents death it's been two years and people adjust to such circumstances. It's about time he starts."

"You have no right to say that. People adjust differently and only because he's a famous singer, he's still a person above all else."

The radio host chuckled. "What a true young dashing man he is."

Sam cursed as he turned off the radio feeling his anger boiling in the surface. His hands clenched the stirring wheel until his knuckles were white. "That damn ignorant imbecile!"

"Calm down." His agent instructed through the bluetooth Sam wore in his right ear.

"I dare that idiot to say that to my face." Sam growled into the earpiece.

"What happened to the young boy who came into my studio with the only curse word being darn?"

"He grew up Mr. Schue."

William fought back a smile. Sam was the only one who still called him that even when he told him to call him William. "Yes he did and he has a nasty habit of punching people that get him pissed."

"Hey don't go putting me with Puck now. I don't deck someone out until they throw the first punch."

"You act as if that's a good thing. I swear from the three of you only Finn still has self restraint."

"That's only because Finn is Finn."

"And why am I not surprised that Finn has his own category."

For the first time since the incident had been leaked Sam felt a smile tug, but still did not show.

"Remember Sam no funny business. I don't want you back until the month is out. I told Finn and Puck not to answer your calls no matter how much you beg for them to come get you. I froze all your assets for the time being. The only card that's working is the one you're using at the moment for food and gas. The moment you reach Lima I'm putting it on hold. I made sure to put five hundred dollars in your suit case. You may use it however you like if you need more money you can call me and I'll wire you some, but I swear if you call me to get you out I'm leaving you stranded for another month."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me."

"Fine, damn it. I won't call you unless for money."

"And forget the one a week call."

"I won't."

"Don't act like you won't enjoy yourself. When's the last time you were able to see your grandmother Anne or the twins Stevie and Stacy."

"And that's the only reason I'm forgiving you for this."

"Aww, I could feel the love. Have fun Sam and don't forget to call me once you get there."

"I won't I'm less than an hour away."

"I expect to hear from you shortly then."

* * *

><p>"Come on Rachel!" Steve tugged the hand he was holding.<p>

"Won't you stay and eat dinner with us?" Stacy pouted.

Rachel looked between the blonde twins and felt something tug at her heart. She felt like they were the younger siblings she never had. "How about next time you invite me? My dads' want me to go with them to a family dinner for one of their clients."

"Awww." The twins said at the same time as they frowned.

"Come on you two turn those frowns upside down." Rachel started tickling them.

"Ok! Ok!"

"We give in!"

Rachel smiled when she saw Stevie and Stacy wiping the few tears that leaked down their eyes from laughing so hard. "Let's get you two home now. It's almost dinner time and I don't want Anne to worry about you two."

"Okay then Rachel."

"You owe us."

"Thank you both for understanding." Rachel grabbed their hands and continued to lead the way back to their grandmother's house. Once they reached the house Rachel noticed a black Audi parked in the driveway. _"Anne doesn't have that car. Whose is it?"_

"That's weird…" Stevie frowned.

Stacy gasped. "It can't be!" she ran up the driveway.

"Is everything ok?" Rachel asked slightly worried.

"Yeah it is."Stevie smirked.

Before Rachel could question him her cell phone rang. "Oh shoot it's my dad he probably wants me back home." She looked at Stevie. "Is it ok if I go now?"

"Sure Stacy is already pounding on the door." Stevie smiled up at her. "We'll see you soon."

"Of course little one, make sure to take care of Stacy and Anne as well as yourself. Call me if you need anything." Rachel kissed his forehead causing Stevie to blush before she went off running.

Stevie watched her go for a little while before turning to look at back at his house. What he saw made his eyes go wide. Stacy was being held by his older brother "Sam!" he yelled excited as he ran to him.

Sam already expecting this crouched down with Stacy still in one arm and swooped up his younger brother with his other arm holding the both of them up. "Did you two miss me?" He grinned.

"Do you even have to ask?" Stacy rolled her eyes, while Stevie nodded.

"Touché."

"Why didn't grandma tell us you were coming?" Stevie asked.

"It was a surprise."

"I like this surprise." Stacy wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "I missed you Sammy.

For a moment the three of them stood like that silently each taking comfort from each other's presence. "I missed you too." Sam whispered to her as he pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"How many times do I have to tell you three to close the front door or else the flies will get in?" Anne said coming to the doorway smiling at the scene before her.

"Grandma!" Stacy and Stevie let go of Sam and ran to Anne hugging her once they reached her.

"Did you two have fun with Rachel?"

"Yep we went to the park." Stevie grinned.

Stacy nodded. "And she bought us ice cream."

"I thought Rachel was going to eat dinner with us?" Anne looked at the twins curiously.

"She couldn't." Stacy sighed. "She has to go to dinner with her dads."

"Something about family dinner with her dads' clients."

"Oh I see." Anne smiled at them softly before looking at her eldest grandson. "Oh Sammy, I so wanted you to meet her. You would love her."

At the moment Sam didn't give much thought to what his grandmother said. He would never know how true those words would turn out to be until it was too late.

* * *

><p>Sam is an early riser and there are times when he hates that especially when he has nothing to be up early for, but today that was not the case. He remembered from his childhood his grandmother will always cook breakfast and so with that in mind it didn't seem so bad for him. Sam took his shower and slipped on a pair of boxers followed by a pair of loose fitting pants that hung dangerously low on his hips. He stepped out the room and climbed down the stairs following the smell of eggs and bacon. He entered the kitchen and saw the plate filled with bacon making his mouth water and stomach growl. Just when he was reaching for one the doorbell rang.<p>

"Sam, won't you be a dear and get that for me." Anne smiled sweetly at him.

Not being able to deny his grandma anything Sam nodded and walked out the kitchen. A frown marred his face as he opened the front door to see a petite girl with chocolate locks for hair and expressive soft caramel orbs for eyes. The smile that graced her kissable lips vanished when she met his glare, but it came back a second later when she thrust out her hand to him.

"Good morning. You probably don't know me, but I'm Rachel Berry and I've known your grandmother since she moved here a couple years ago. She's like the grandmother I was never able to meet. I also know the darling twins who I love and adore with all my heart. Anne has told me so much about you. It truly is a pleasure to finally being able to meet you face to face."

Sam caught off guard as he hesitatingly shook her hand. Most girls would either be too nervous to speak to him, wanted a photograph, a signature or just flat out wanted to date him. This was the first time a girl simply introduced herself to him without an ulterior motive. "I'm Sam."

"I know." Rachel chuckled, but it was short lived when her eyes looked down and roamed his tone physique. Upon finally noticing that he was bare-chested and that she could most definitely see the six pack he had as well as how enticingly low his jeans hung on his hips Rachel felt her face heating up and had to clear her throat. "Maybe you show put on a shirt. It's kind of cold and you can get sick."

Sam could have easily just let her in and save her the discomfort, but there was something in the way she wouldn't meet his eyes at the moment and she was looking at anywhere but him. Maybe it was the blush on her cheeks that he found adorable and made him want to tease her. "It's summer Rachel." He made sure to make his voice husky when he said her name and was awarded with their gazes meeting, but became momentarily distracted when her tongue flickered out to lick her dry lips. For a brief moment he wondered how her lips tasted.

"Rachel!"

Sam felt Stevie and Stacy push by his legs to reach Rachel and envelope her in a hug. "You came!"

"I told you I would."

"Are we going to the park again?"

"It depends. Have you asked Anne if you can go out?"

Wasting no time Stevie and Stacy left Rachel's side and ran back into the house to ask their grandma for permission.

That was the day Sam first met Rachel and he had no idea that was the day he began to fall for her.

* * *

><p>"What are you looking for?"<p>

"Alcohol."

"I have rubbing alcohol at home."

"Not that alcohol."

"Oh…why do you want some?"

"I've been dying to get my hands on some lately."

"So it's a necessity then."

"It's not a necessity."

"A habit?"

"No!" Sam snapped, but when he saw Rachel flinched he calmed down. "I don't know…"

"Is something troubling you?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Why do you say that?" Sam looked at her nervously. Did she know how much her mere presence affected him? How many times he had to stop himself from doing anything that could break the fragile friendship they formed the last two weeks.

"You have been more edgy lately. Stacy and Stevie have commented it to me before as well."

Sam sighed. "I didn't want to worry them."

"They're family. They will always worry because they love you." Rachel took a seat on the floor beside him. "I will too…"

A small flare of hope ignited his heart as it pounded viciously against his chest. He dare not open his mouth for a part of him feared what he might say. He couldn't start anything more than a friendship with her. The month is almost over and he will be gone, while she will go back to New York in the end of summer and continue her Broadway career. Anything between them that is more than friendship would not be able to exist.

"Does your grandmother know that you tend to drink your problems away?"

"No…"

"…"

"Wait, what do you mean I tend to drink my problems away?" Sam felt his body go tense. "I don't have a drinking problem."

"When was the first time you truly drank?"

Sam remained quiet. He knew the exact first time. It was after Schue had told him about his parents dying in a car accident and made sure that Stevie and Stacy were being taken to their grandmother. He had snuck into Puck's liquor cabinet and grabbed the first bottle he saw. He chugged it down within less than half an hour even when it burned his throat and made him cringed. By the time Puck found him he was already finishing the second bottle. He hazily remembered the numbness that came with it, the pain had stopped momentarily. It was his way of escaping from everything and shortly after he decided that would be his remedy for the time being until he found something else.

"Doesn't it bother you…"

"What doesn't?"

"What they say about you?"

"…I try not to let it get to me."

"Why don't you try proving them wrong?" Rachel rested her head on his shoulder. "They say you are falling and you won't get back up. Prove them wrong." She whispered the last sentence to him as she clasped his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"How do I do that?" Sam asked looking at their clasped hands.

"Stop drinking. Do something else like drink a lot of Gatorade."

"That's way too much sugar."

"How about chewing gum?" Rachel smiled at him. "That's another alternative that people who used to smoke use."

Sam didn't know, but seeing Rachel smile at him with hope filled eyes made him want to become a better person. Someone worthy of her. "I'll see what I can do."

"And that's all I ask for." Rachel pressed her lips against his cheek.

Sam turned to look at her his surprise mirrored in her eyes as well. Neither of them said anything and yet their close proximity spoke volumes. Her presence comforted him more than he could ever say. In a way he felt safe with her it didn't matter that the paparazzi were trying to tear the image he built to pieces. At that moment all that mattered was her. Sam felt her breath mingle with his when she exhaled and the scent of strawberries that he came to familiarize as her scent was overpowering. Her lips were centimeters away from his and if he said anything they would brush hers. Once again he found himself wondering how her lips would taste, how they will feel against his. But before he could even act Rachel pulled away.

"Oh look at the time." Rachel barely glanced at her cell phone. "Daddy wanted me to help him with dinner tonight. I'll see you tomorrow and don't forget to tell Anne, Stevie and Stacy I said hi when they get home." She didn't spare him a glance as she got up.

Sam hand itched to grab hers and pull her close not wanting to let her go yet. He could have called her bluff because earlier in the day she had stated that her dads were going to be away on a business trip for two weeks, but decided not to. Sam knew that as hard as it was for him it was hard for her as well. When they became friends he had told her point blank that they could not be anything more than friends and if they became something more it would simply be a fling nothing cemented. It could never be cemented. "I will." Sam answered, but Rachel was already out the room and running down the stairs.

Just one simple kiss may lead to their falling out or something far better than either imagined, but neither was willing nor ready to risk it.

* * *

><p>After the almost kiss Rachel kept making excuses why she couldn't meet up with them. Anne had her suspicions something may have happened between Sam and Rachel, but kept quiet. Nonetheless as punishment Anne had Sam take Stevie and Stacy out whenever they wanted. There were those rare times they crossed paths with Rachel and she would spend a little time with them before going her own way. Sam at first respected that she wanted her space and needed time to think especially since they almost crossed the line four days ago, but by the fifth day he was furious. Didn't she know that he still wanted to spend time with her? Their time together was limited since he was about to leave in a week. "Damn her…" Sam hissed as he walked through the park by himself. Stevie and Stacy wanted to come, so he took them, but they abandoned him to play with the other kids and it's not like he could blame them.<p>

Sam had no idea where he was going as he continued walking trying to calm down, but nothing was working. He just wanted to walk up to Rachel to shake her a bit or force her to spend the whole damn day with him as punishment. As if some higher entity was smiling down at him, he found the one person was making his mind run in circles. Lying on the grass a few feet away from him was none other than Rachel Berry. But as he walked closer Sam noticed that she didn't even bother to look at who was approaching her. This only fueled his anger even more and just as he reached her to give her a piece of his mind he noticed her eyes were closed and she was breathing in relaxed manner, which only proved she was asleep.

Just one look at her peaceful face had his anger slowly dissipating. "How could she be sleeping out in the open like this? Someone could try to take advantage of her." He quietly and carefully crouched down toward her and moved her bangs from her face. "What do you do to me?" He didn't know what possessed him to lean closer to her and before he knew what he was doing he was hovering over her. His lips centimeters from hers. If he leaned forward and captured her lips with his there was no going back if she woke up and yet that thought did little to stop him. "Just one taste." He whispered as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were soft against his and yielded when he ran his tongue across her bottom lip before lightly sucking on it. The taste of strawberries exploded in his mouth and he knew he was addicted. He wanted more. Sam deepened the kiss ravishing her mouth when she sighed. His tongue stroked hers exquisitely making her moan in her sleep. His hands fisted on the grass, so they wouldn't touch her body like he craved to do so. When his lungs demanded for air Sam pulled away.

"…Sam…"

Sam froze as he opened his eyes and looked down at Rachel only to see her still sleeping. _"Did she just moan my name in her sleep?" _A smile tugged at his lips and slightly grew when he moved to sit beside her only for her to move on her side facing him. As he looked down at her with a gentle look in his eyes Sam tucked some of the locks that fell over her face behind her ear. He knew he was being damn selfish with her, but at the moment he could not bring himself to care when he just heard her moan his name in her sleep and her moist lips were still slightly bruised by his kiss. "What do you do to me?" he whispered the question to her.

Without him knowing that was the day Sam fell in love with Rachel.

* * *

><p>Sam only had three days left before he had to leave. He risked a glance at Rachel to see her looking out the window in her room. Anne had practically kicked Sam out the house for the day, "Whatever is going on between you and Rachel I want you to fix it. That girl has been forcing smiles these past three days and so have you. I will not stand for this Sammy, I love you both dearly."<p>

"Why did you come?" Rachel spoke for the first time since he walked into her room.

Her dads weren't home and he had to use the spare key under the flower pot to open the door since Rachel refused to answer his calls. "I wanted to see you."

"There are a lot of people who want something, but that doesn't mean they get it in the end." Rachel looked over her shoulder and met his gaze. "You and I know that more than anyone."

"So then why not make things easier for each other?"

"How do you propose we make that work?"

"…"

"If we try to be friends we will only hurt each other and if we were to become something more…"

"We wouldn't stand a chance Rachel. You will be in New York and I will be touring again. We would not see each other."

"That's why we have cell phones!" Rachel snapped. "It's you who doesn't want to make it work! Just say that what I feel for you is unrequited love! End this now, so then I can move on from you."

Sam knew he was causing Rachel pain by his negation toward what could be between them, but he couldn't let her go and the thought of her with another man caused his blood to boil. "It's not that simple damn it! You think that because we may love each other everything will work out, but life isn't that way. It throws shit back at you and causes you to burn the bridges that can weigh you down in life. I don't want to do that…"

"So you're saying I will weigh you down." Rachel glared at him.

"That's not what I meant." Sam closed his eyes willing for patience. _"The way things are my reputation could weigh you down in the future when you become famous as a Broadway star and it will be you who will let go of me. I can't stand the thought of that."_

"Then what did you mean?" Rachel asked this time gently as she leaned against the wall.

"How can you weigh me down if you're nothing to me?"

"What?" Rachel looked at him hurt.

Sam clenched his hands into fists. "You mean nothing to me and you will remain that way." He walked up to her and caressed her cheek. "I won't let you mean anything to me."

"How can you say that?" Rachel whispered fighting back tears.

"I don't want us to hurt when we go our separate ways." Sam pressed his forehead against her and met her gaze. "Hate me." He whispered as a tear slid down her face.

"Idiot!" Rachel shoved him away as tears streamed down her face. "How can you say that? You're so damn selfish! Maybe you hating me will be easier for you, but I can't!" She wiped at her tears furiously. "Why can't you understand that I would give you everything that I am just to be with you even if you are leaving three days? I want to at least experience once being loved by you without you guarding yourself. I want the Sam I know and love back! Not this cold jerk standing in front of me! Give him back to me!"

"Don't cry." Sam tugged her toward him even when she fought him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while she repeatedly pounded him on the chest. "I can't stand seeing you cry."

"Then stop making me cry!" Rachel's hands fisted on his shirt as she buried her face on his chest. "I hate it when you act distant with me."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not." She mumbled into his shirt

"Yes I am Rachel."

"Prove it." Rachel met his gaze.

Instead of fighting her on the subject he obliged her by capturing her lips with his and kissing her senseless. They pulled away from one another when the necessity to breathe became too much to ignore. Sam pressed his forehead against hers and met her gaze. "I'm sorry for being an idiot and a jerk for not being considerate enough to listen to your feelings."

"Heartless."

"Heartless?"

"You forgot to say heartless?"

"Is that really important?"

"…I guess not since you are apologizing to me."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Sure. Why not?" Rachel sighed. "But you did hear what I said, right?"

"Rachel if we were to do that there's no going back."

"Doesn't that also apply to the kiss you gave me before apologizing?"

"A kiss is a lot different from what you have in mind."

"I know Sam." Rachel smiled softly at him. "I'm not a little girl and I know what I am asking for. I want this Sam and I want it to be with you."

"No regrets?" Sam asked.

"No regrets." Rachel promised.

That day Sam did not go home instead he slept over Rachel's house spending countless hours with her in bed. Not knowing where she began and where he ended when they were joined as one, only feeling pleasure and satisfaction that he was the first one to ever show her this. And as he moved inside her feeling her nails digging into his back, her legs wrapped around his waist, her back arching when he moved a specific way that caused her to receive more pleasure and moaned his name, Sam never wanted the moment to end. After they finished the act of making love for the second time Sam lay next to Rachel in her bed as they tried to regain their breath. He wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled up to him resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you." She whispered to him.

Sam momentarily froze not knowing how to respond until he felt the steady rhythm of her breathing and knew she sleeping. He slowly relaxed and began stroking her hair as he pondered why he felt the need to repeat the statement right after she said it, but he had to stop himself. If he had told her it would have only caused more problems, but now since she sleeping there could be no harm. _"Maybe I am a coward, but I…"_ The words he did not know before that moment, but he found himself wanting to say multiple times the past week threatened to spill out of him. But nothing was holding him back, there was no danger for she was sleeping. "I love you too." Sam whispered into her ear before he fell asleep holding her in his arms.

It was not until near dawn that Sam left Rachel's room without waking her. A phone call to William, who heard the desperation in his voice of him needing to leave Lima, Ohio as soon possible, had his assets unfrozen, and an hour later Sam had his luggage packed in the car and was saying his farewells to his grandma, Stevie and Stacy. Neither asked if he would wait to say goodbye to Rachel it felt inappropriate to, so with a kiss on his cheek and a hug Anne set him on his way. Sam quickly got in his car and sped out of there. He needed to put as much distance as possible thinking that he would be able to breathe, but no matter how far he went the ache still remained. _"Maybe in time when I get back on my own two feet…I can come back for her…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

No matter how many times Rachel reflected what happened she never regretted meeting Sam Evans or that he was her first. _"I kept my promise." _A small smile graced her lips as she took one last look at herself in the mirror.

"You ready to go?" Quinn asked as she opened the door to Rachel's dressing room.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Rachel sighed grabbing her purse and followed Quinn out the door.

* * *

><p>"Sam, it's time." Puck said the moment he walked into room.<p>

"Let's head out." Sam got up from his seat.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Finn asked his friend worried.

"Yea I'm fine." Sam sighed.

"You seemed very distant." Puck muttered to him as they walked out the room.

"I was just remembering something about my past."

"Do you know where Quinn is sitting?" Puck asked Finn.

"Somewhere in the front rows. I kinda forgot the seat numbers she told me."

Sam chuckled as Puck shook his head saying. "Why am I not surprised?"

William saw the three boys approaching. "Good luck out there. It's a full house."

"Thanks Mr. Schue." Sam smirked at him before walking into the stage.

* * *

><p>Hearing his voice after so long made her realize how much she missed him. After Sam left Rachel tried to hear about what he was doing with his life by following the details the paparazzi leaked or what Anne has told her from their conversations through the phone, but as time went by she slowly stopped trying to find out things about him. But since Finn was his friend he would tell Quinn who would tell her. Yet they did not know what happened that summer between them four years ago. No one did except for Sam and her. Sometimes Rachel believed that life might be playing a joke on her. Sam had believed that they would lose contact and go separate ways, but they made friends with people who knew each other and because of that Rachel heard news about Sam. She couldn't help, but wonder if Sam heard about her through Finn and if that were the case, why didn't he contact her? But then again she didn't try contacting him because she feared that he might not want anything to do with her.<p>

"It's about time we wrap this up." Sam said through the mic smiling. "This is a song I barely finished working on and everyone here will be the first to hear it." He said over the cries of joy from his fans. "I'm dedicating this song to a special someone that I met a couple years back and I hurt her by ending things between us abruptly. This is my way of apologizing to her and wanting her to know how special she is to me."

"Who's the special girl?" One of his fans yelled.

Rachel felt her heart pound rapidly as she waited for Sam's answer. "She knows who she is." Sam answered a moment before catcalls and whistles echoed causing a smile to tug at Rachel's lips as she blushed. As Sam began to strum his guitar everyone grew quiet and listened. The moment he began to sing the audience was captivated.

_**So you sailed away into a grey sky morning**__**  
><strong>__**Now I'm here to stay, love can be so boring**__**  
><strong>__**And nothing's quite the same now**__**  
><strong>__**I just say your name now.**_

Rachel tried to hide with the people around her when Sam's eyes roamed over the crowd.

_**But it's not so bad**__**  
><strong>__**You're only the best I ever had**__**  
><strong>__**You don't want me back**__**  
><strong>__**You're just the best I ever had.**_

Sam couldn't stop his eyes from searching for her frantically. He needed her to hear, to understand. But what if she left? _"Please be here."_

_**So you stole my world, now I'm just a phony**__**  
><strong>__**Remembering the girl leaves me down and lonely**__**  
><strong>__**Well send it in a letter**__**  
><strong>__**Make yourself feel better.**_

Rachel eyes misted with tears as she heard the lyrics.

_**But it's not so bad**__**  
><strong>__**You're only the best I ever had**__**  
><strong>__**You don't want me back**__**  
><strong>__**You're just the best I ever had.**_

"Rachel is something wrong?" Quinn asked worried when she saw a tear slide down Rachel's face. She shook her head and began to walk forward. "Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"I need to see him." Rachel said before moving passed people. Quinn stood frozen in her spot when it dawned on her that Rachel was the girl. She looked back at Sam and grinned.

_**And it might take some time to patch me up inside**__**  
><strong>__**But I can't take it so I, I run away and hide**__**  
><strong>__**And I might find in time that you were always right**__**  
><strong>__**You're always right.**_

Sam still didn't give up hope even when he kept seeing nameless faces. It was only by chance that he saw movement in the right side of the front rows. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a flash of chocolate locks. His heart parted rapidly when the crowd began parting.

_**So you sailed away into a grey sky morning**__**  
><strong>__**Now, I'm here to stay, love can be so boring**__**  
><strong>__**Was it what you wanted?**__**  
><strong>__**Could it be I'm haunted?**_

Rachel felt relief once she reached the front as she blinked back another, but was not prepared when she met the piercing gaze of his emerald eyes. Tears streamed down her face as her heart swelled at the sight of him. It was until that moment she realized how much she missed him. The familiar ache she felt at the thought of him slowly dissipated at the sight of him. "Sam." She whispered as she wiped her tears away.

_**But it's not so bad**__**  
><strong>__**You're only the best I ever had**__**  
><strong>__**You don't want me back**__**  
><strong>__**You're just the best I ever had.**_

Seeing her in person standing just a few feet from him seemed like a dream. He never thought that they would ever be this close again especially after what he did. He knew that he said as long as she knew how he felt he would leave her alone if she did not want him in her life. But that was not case anymore, seeing her crying he knew that this time he would not be able to leave her side at least not without knowing that they had a future together. He sang the last line, while holding her gaze pleading that she knew he meant every word.

_**You're just the best I ever had**_

Once the song ended Sam stood there looking at Rachel. Neither daring to move from their spot in case it was a dream and one move would ruin everything. A huge silence settled over the crowd. The smile that graced Rachel's lips was the catalyst that had Sam admitting what he had feared to tell her four years ago and a night that everyone who had witnessed would never forget. "I love you." Sam said into the mic without realizing it. "I loved you all along."

Years from then no one could ever deny Sam Evans love for Rachel Berry. They became a couple to be admired. Some would argue that he was too good for her, while others would argue she was too good for him, but there was one thing everyone could agree in and that was in the way Sam loved Rachel. He made sure to spoil her with affection. There had been a joke made about them. Where ever Rachel was, Sam was soon to follow. The day the world received news that Rachel Barbara Evans passed away of old age they knew what would happen next. Two months later Sam Evans passed away. But instead of mourning people rejoiced knowing that Rachel and Sam were reunited where ever they were in the afterlife, after all, if any love could survive after death it would be theirs.

AN: This one-shot is for bahnannah. I really hope you liked it and I apologize for any grammatical errors. I tried to keep it to what you requested. I hope that everyone who reads this enjoyed it. The song Sam sang was Best I Ever Had (Grey Sky Morning) by Gary Allan. I know that Vertical Horizon has also sang this song, but I feel that Gary Allan version fit this one-shot more, nonetheless both versions of the song are amazing. I will also like to thank The Wonderful Mistique, cdaqtcherry, GleeRachelBerry, and theregoesmysanity for reviewing. You guys made my day. =D If you haven't read my other fic Once More please check it out and drop a review telling me what you think. That's my baby there along with this fic =) And on that note please don't forget leaving a review telling me what you think. I love hearing from you guys. (^_^)


	3. You and Me Against the World

Sam woke up from his sleep unsettled. He sat up in bed as his eyes adjusted to the dark trying to see what could have disturbed him from his sleep. Slight movement from the woman sleeping next to him caught his attention. Her chocolate locks were in disarray and yet it seemed to create a slight halo around her. A small smile played on her lips as she slept. Sam brushed some of the hair that obscured her face from his vision to the side. Watching the moonlight glow on his wife's skin made her appear far more ethereal to him. Just watching her sleep brought him a sense of calm, but it was soon interrupted the sound of his cell phone vibrating on his night stand. Sam reached for it and answered it without taking his eyes off his wife. "Hello."

"Sam."

Hearing the urgency and slight panic in his right hand man's voice had his undivided attention. "Puck, what wrong?"

"You and Rachel have to leave now with Mickey."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Various members of the family have been attacked tonight. We don't know the number of casualties yet since everyone is still regrouping.

"Where are you heading?"

"To Finn and Quinn's place, they're the only ones who haven't been targeted."

"We'll meet you there."

"I'll come get you first."

"You better hurry then." Sam snapped his cell phone shut. A moment later glass shattered as bullets rained through their home. Sam grabbed his wife and pushed them off the bed. A young boy's cries echoed with the bullets. "Daddy! Mommy!"

"Get under your bed Mickey!" Sam instructed over the sound of gunfire. He looked over at his wife to see the fear in her eyes. "Rachel."

"They're going to kill us." She whispered in shock.

"No they're not. I won't let them." Sam growled. "I need you here with me. You know what to do; we've talked about this in case it happened." He placed a hand against her cheek.

Rachel nodded feeling the warmth of Sam's hand calm her. "I know." She pressed her lips against his for a quick kiss. "Be careful." She whispered to him before she ran out the room as she ducked.

Once the bullets stopped Sam didn't waste any time as he got up and ran across the room throwing a portrait aside to reveal a safe. He spun the dial quickly putting in the combination. When he opened it he pulled out two 45 caliber semi automatic pistols and two different silencers. He ran to the side of the window making sure to crouch beside it has he equipped the silencers to the pistols. Sam risked a glance to see that armed men dressed in black were running on his lawn as they prepared to invade his home. _"Not if I can help it."_ Sam took aim and shot the first man trying to break through the front door in the head. The man's head snapped back as blood exploded from the back of his head and his body crumbled to the floor. The man behind him looked up only to be met with the same fate. In less than two minutes Sam was able to kill two more men.

"Shit," Sam cursed when they released another volley of bullets. _"Rachel! Mickey!"_ Sam from his position crawled on his forearms ignoring the glass cutting into his skin as he dragged himself over it. He had to reach his wife and son.

* * *

><p>Rachel entered Mickey's room. "Baby, are you hurt?" she asked over the bullets raining over them.<p>

"Mommy." Mickey whimpered from under the bed.

Rachel crawled toward him on her belly and took a good look at her five year old son and felt relief to see he was unharmed, but scared nonetheless. She felt anger burn through her. How dare they destroy her home and scare her son? When the bullets stopped Rachel left her son's side and ran to his closet to take out two luggage bags.

"Mommy." Mickey sniffed.

Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Mickey standing up. "Mickey, get down." She reached for him and tugged him into the closet as bullets pierced through the air again.

"Mommy I'm scared. Where's daddy?" Mickey cried into her shoulder.

"Don't worry baby. Daddy's coming." Rachel said trying to keep her voice calm as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Rachel!"

Rachel looked toward the doorway to see Sam crawling to them. Her eyes misted with tears, even covered in blood she felt relief wash over her at the sight of him.

"Daddy!" Mickey wiggled in Rachel's embrace as he tried to go to his father.

"Stay there Mickey. I'll come to you." Sam grabbed something from Mickey's bed before continuing on his way. "Here, put this on him."

Rachel grabbed the iPod and headphones Sam gave her. "Listen to this." She placed the headphones on Mickey's ears.

"And don't take them off Mickey." Sam ruffled his son's hair.

"Okay I won't." Mickey said as he calmed down as his mother pressed play. A song his mom would sing to him before going to bed began to play drowning out the sound of bullets and what his parents were talking about.

_**Smile though your heart is aching**__**  
><strong>__**Smile even though it's breaking**_

"How many are there?" Rachel asked.

"I wasn't able to get an exact estimate, but there are over twenty. They have us surrounded." Sam reloaded his pistols. "The only way out is for us to reach the garage. We should get a move on before they raid the house." He moved away from her and closer to the window. "I'll distract them while you and Mickey make a run for it."

"Alright." Rachel shoved the luggage bags across the room toward the door before motioning Mickey to follow her. She placed Mickey in front of her in case a bullet goes stray it will hit her instead of him. When she reached the doorway she looked over her shoulder at Sam to see him wink at her before turning to the window and opening fire. She took that as the signal and grabbed both the luggage bags in one hand and Mickey's hand with the other.

_**When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by**__**  
><strong>__**If you smile through your fear and sorrow**_

Mickey almost tripped on his feet as he ran to keep up with his mother's pace. He watched as Rachel threw the luggage bags down the stairs before picking him up and running down the stairs. When she reached the bottom Mickey felt her become tense. He clutched onto her as she grabbed the luggage bags and ran toward the back of the house. Mickey saw the front door slam open as a man in black rushed in. When the man caught sight of them he raised his gun at them and yelled something making his mother freeze.

_**Smile and maybe tomorrow**__**  
><strong>__**You'll see the sun come shining through for you**_

"Put the child down!"

Rachel stopped in her tracks knowing that she was trapped. She turned around to meet her assailant as he approached her. She let the luggage drop.

"I said put the child down." The man growled as he pointed the gun at her.

"Not going to happen." Rachel growled as she kicked him between the legs causing him to drop his gun in pain and cup himself. When he was bent over in pain she grabbed the back of his head and brought it to meet her knee. She felt more than heard when his nose cracked on impact blood leaked from his nose. "Don't you ever copy that." She told Mickey giving him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing the luggage.

_**Light up your face with gladness**__**  
><strong>__**Hide every trace of sadness**_

Rachel continued to run with Mickey in her arms through the darkness of the house not daring to turn on the lights. Panic gripped her as footsteps echoed behind her. Opening the closet to her right she placed Mickey in there along with the luggage bags before reaching over the top shelf. When her finger tips brushed against cool metal she felt herself calm a little. She latched onto the shotgun hidden under blanket and pulled it out and turning to face the enemy. Cold sweat coated her hands making it a little harder for her to have a good grip on the shotgun and leading her to have second thoughts. What if she missed? The darkness surrounding her did nothing to ease her fear. **"If by chance your eyes fail you, use your ears. Listen to them approaching. Once you know they are near don't hesitate to pull the trigger." **Remembering Sam's words offered her comfort as she lifted the shotgun and familiarized herself with the weight of it as she took aim. Her eyes adjusted and Rachel was able to see dark figures approaching. "A little closer." She whispered. 

_**Although a tear may be ever so near**__**  
><strong>__**That's the time you must keep on trying**_

Mickey could barely make out the figure of his mother in the darkness as she raised the shotgun. A loud bang echoed a second later, followed by a second one causing him to jump.

_**Smile, what's the use of crying?**__**  
><strong>__**You'll find that life is still worthwhile**__**  
><strong>__**If you just smile**_

Rachel heard rapid footsteps approaching and tried to reload in the dark, but before she could close the barrel something metallic slammed against her cheek. She stumbled back and was momentarily disoriented with the pain as she tasted blood in her mouth. The coldness of a barrel pressed against her forehead. _"Sam!" _her mind screamed for her husband as she kneeled on the floor paralyzed with fear knowing that she will die.

_**That's the time you must keep on trying**__**  
><strong>__**Smile, what's the use of crying?**_

The lights in the hallway turned on and Mickey was able to see his mother on her knees as blood dripped down her chin, while a man dressed in black grinned as he held a gun to her head. "Mommy." Mickey whimpered. The man in black pierced Mickey with a look that filled him with fear. "Daddy!" Mickey yelled. He watched as blood splattered from the man's forehead before his knees gave out under him and fell face forward about to land on his mother, but she quickly moved to the side letting him land on the hardwood floor. A pool of blood began to form around the man's head.

_**You'll find that life is still worthwhile**__**  
><strong>__**If you just smile**_

Sam walked toward Rachel. The cold glint in his eyes melted when they landed on her. The menacing aura that surrounded him vanished in an instant. Seeing him standing over the dead body of the man reminded her of the first night she met him. She was in the process of being raped when a bullet pierced the head of her almost rapist. She had confused him with angel of Death when she saw the cold detached gaze in his eyes as he regarded the dead body. The menacing aura that had surrounded him made her feel fear far worse than what the man who tried raping her, but when he met her gaze concern melted the coldness in his emerald eyes and in a matter of seconds he became human before her eyes.

"Rachel." Sam looked at her worried. "Sweetheart…" he crouched down until he was in eye level with her.

Rachel touched his face hesitantly, but when she felt his warm skin against her palm she knew everything was going to be fine. Her vision became blurry at the thought of her never being able to touch him, of leaving his side. She glanced at Mickey to see that he had taken his headphones off and was looking at them. Tears streamed down her face she would have never been able to hold Mickey again, sing him to sleep or tell him how much she loved him.

Sam wiped the tears that streamed down his wife's cheeks. "It's ok. I got rid of them for the time being." He pulled his wife into his chest before motioning Mickey to join in on the hug. He held them close to him as they both cried. A small smile graced his lips knowing that even though they had gone through hell they survived. But they weren't out of the danger zone just yet. "We have to get to Finn and Quinn's place."

"I know." Rachel pulled away wiping her tears away slowly regaining her composure. It had been years since her life had been threatened, unlike her husband who had been raised around death and dealing it to others, she was not used to it. When she met Sam's gaze she smiled up at him, even so he never thought of her weak and when others had told him she was not worthy of him he paid them no attention. When she asked him why, he responded by saying, "They don't know what they speak of because they don't see you like I do. How could someone as pure as you ever fall in love in with someone tainted with blood like I am?"

"You and Mickey go get the car ready, while I grab the luggage bags." Sam stood up and ruffled Mickey's hair before reaching for the bags as Rachel led Mickey to the garage. He followed close behind. "I'll drive." He stated when Rachel started the engine and he packed the bags in the trunk of their black Audi Q7.

"Go ahead, if that's what you want." Rachel said as she strapped Mickey into his booster seat securing the seatbelt. She closed the back door after making sure to put the child lock. "Let's go." She said as she put her seat belt on.

Sam locked the doors and pushed the button to open the garage only for them to be blinded by headlights. He grabbed the pistol from his glove compartment trying to remain calm as he took off the safety and was only able to see shadowy figures.

"I thought you said you got rid of them." Rachel whispered to him trying not alarm Mickey.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Mickey asked from the backseat. "Why aren't we going?"

"There's just one more thing I have to do." Sam reached inside the glove compartment and took out a handkerchief. "Blindfold him." Sam said to Rachel as he gave her the handkerchief. "I don't want him to see any more bloodshed than necessary." He whispered to her.

Rachel nodded as she grabbed the handkerchief and took off her seat beat. She turned around in her seat. "Mickey lean forward and close your eyes."

Mickey did as he was told. "Why mommy?"

Rachel ignored his question as she blindfolded him. "You must not take off the blindfold until I tell you." She turned to her husband. "Must you go? Can't you stay here with us?"

"If offering myself as a decoy will help you and Mickey escape, then so be it."

"I won't let you go…"

"If anything happens to me you must keep on driving."

"Sam -"

Sam placed a finger over his lips to signal her to be quiet as he glanced at Mickey before meeting her gaze. Rachel bit back a sob. He reached to the back and ruffled Mickey's hair. "I'll be back."

Mickey lifted his hand and touched the hand his dad had over his head. "Be careful." His voice cracked as his tears were soaked up by the blindfold. "Come back okay."

"I will." Sam promised before unlocking his door. He glanced at his wife. "Don't hesitate."

"I know." Rachel said through clenched teeth as she blinked back tears. "I love you." She said as he opened the door.

"I love you too."

The moment Sam's door closed Rachel locked the doors, the armored car being the only protection Rachel and Mickey had now.

* * *

><p>Sam hid by the side of the garage and fired three warning shots to see if the dark figures were friends or foes.<p>

"Fuck Sam! You know I hate when you do that shit!"

Sam felt relief wash over him when he heard the familiar voice. "If you turned off the fucking headlights then I wouldn't have shot."

"That was my fault. Sorry about that." The head lights came off.

Sam got out of his hiding place and walked out the garage to see Puck glaring at Finn. "I could have fucking gotten shot because of your ass."

"I said I was sorry." Finn frowned at him. "You act like I was the one who fired the gun."

"You might as well have been." Puck snapped before turning to Sam. A grin graced his lips. "It's been a long time since I've seen you dressed in blood."

Sam looked over Puck's shoulder to see multiple cars pulling in the driveway and familiar faces stepping out.

"Where are the fuckers that want to die?" A Latina woman growled as she stepped out the car taking out her dessert eagle 44 magnum. But the moment her eyes roamed and took in the carnage of dead bodies littering the lawn she frowned. "You could have at least saved us some Sam."

"What are Santana and the others doing here?" Sam asked surprised.

"The moment they heard that the head of the Evans family was being attacked along with his wife and child, all the remaining few that could still lend a helping hand rushed over here."

"Remaining few?" Sam raised an eyebrow when more than ten cars showed up packed with people armed with weapons.

"Trust me when I say. Many more would have shown up, but either they were injured or had their hands full with treating their injured."

"Sam! Why is Mickey blindfolded? Did he get shot in the eyes?" Finn's voice carried from the garage to the front yard where everyone heard his question. A moment later the night was filled with curses of anger.

"I swear I'll kill all these bastards for what they did to Mickey!" Santana yelled outraged.

"Not Mickey!"

"We'll get your eyes back!"

"Mickey's eyes weren't shot Finn." Rachel said as she opened the backdoor and took Mickey off his seat. She held him in her arms. "Mickey, show Uncle Finn your eyes."

Mickey lifted the blindfold from his eyes and showed Finn his emerald eyes. "See Uncle Finn. I'm fine." He chuckled. "You're funny."

Finn sighed in relief. "False alarm!" he told the others who instantly calmed down when they heard the heir to the Evans family was unharmed.

Rachel met Sam's gaze. A small smile graced his lips causing her eyes to mist with tears. "Daddy!" Mickey wiggled out of Rachel's grip before running to his dad.

Sam seeing his son running toward him crouched down. Just as Mickey was about to hug him Sam pulled the blindfold back down, so he wouldn't see the blood or dead bodies. Sam wanted to protect him from seeing such things as long as he could. He didn't want Mickey's childhood to be like his. Sam picked up Mickey as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Sam held onto his son tightly and pressed a kiss against his head.

Rachel walked slowly toward them not wanting to disturb Mickey and Sam's moment. Sam looked at her to see a tear slid down Rachel's face. He held out a hand for her. Rachel ran to him and hugged him and Mickey. She buried her face in his shirt not caring that it was stained with blood, sweat and gunpowder. Feeling his body against hers proved that it was not a dream and that Sam was standing with her and Mickey safe. "You idiot." Rachel cried into his shirt as her hand fisted his shirt. "I could deal with all the blood, death, and having to constantly be in the move in order for us to be safe as long as your by my side." She looked up at him crying. "But I can't without you. Without you -"

"I'm nothing." Sam finished the sentence for her. And with those two words Rachel knew he felt the same way. Rachel came into Sam's life in time that he had lost the will to keep on living the bleak existence he called his life. She became his pillar of strength and the center of his world. When Mickey was born it only strengthened the bond between them and his will to keep on living. Everything he did was for them, and if one of them died a part of him would as well. If both were taken from him Sam would not be able to live a day without them. He no longer knew how to live without them. "I wouldn't know how to live if I had lost you and Mickey." Sam whispered to her before pressing his lips against hers.

"Are mommy and daddy kissing?" Mickey asked.

Puck burst out laughing, while Finn snorted completely ruining the atmosphere surrounding Sam and Rachel.

"Yes they are Mickey." Santana grinned. "They forgot all about you and it's a good thing your blindfolded cus it's a horrifying sight."

Sam glared at Puck and Finn who wouldn't stop laughing, while Rachel stuck out her tongue at Santana playfully causing the Latina to chuckle.

"If you two are done sucking each other's faces you should get a move on." Puck grinned.

"Noah!" Rachel scolded.

Puck raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just saying. The police are on their way and since you three had a pretty fucked up night already, we can stay behind and take care of this mess."

"Puck has a point. Quinn is waiting for you three; she was worried sick when she heard what was happening." Finn said seriously.

"And you two don't want to keep Mickey from his girlfriend Angela for too long."

"Angela is awake?" Mickey asked excited.

"I bet she is if Finn told her you were coming." Puck had to bite back a laugh when Finn glared at him.

"Daddy, what's a girlfriend?" Mickey asked.

Sam had a tough night as it was; the last thing on his mind was how to explain to his five year old son what a girlfriend was. And has he thought about it his mind kept coming up blank. He looked around his group of friends to see them looking at him amused and knew they would not help him. Instead it was his wife who came to his rescue.

"It's something you won't have until you're sixteen."

"Okay mommy." Mickey let the matter drop.

Sam had half a mind to argue that he had his first girlfriend at thirteen, but decided against it. They could discuss it some other time after he puts Mickey to sleep, bathes and has some alone time with his wife, making up it up to her for this incident. "The sooner we get to Quinn's place, the sooner we'll be able to have access to a bed and some alone time." Sam whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel blushed at her husband's train thinking. Even after everything they went through tonight Sam was insatiable and Rachel wasn't about to complain. They said their farewells to their friends and Rachel let Sam lead the way back to the car.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. This one-shot is for kate7184. I know you wanted it based on the song You and Me by Parachute, but I don't know if the atmosphere of this fic fits the song considering that I had only read the lyrics before actually listening to the song, so when I heard the song I was like dang because it the beat sounded different from what I imagined it to be. I sincerely hope you still enjoyed reading this one-shot. I also want to thank Unable-Unbelievable, GleeRachelBerry, cdaqtcherry, missberryfan, bahnannah, The Wonderful Mistique and kate7189 for reviewing you guys the best. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think I love to hear from you.

AN2: The song Mickey was listening to was Smile by Nat King Cole. I was debating about this one or Somewhere Over The Rainbow during the scene. Another song that helped me with this one-shot song was Dream is Collapsing by Hans Zimmer. I fell in love with this song after listening to it in Inception, the song is freaking epic! =D Then there was Mind Heist by Zack Hemsey, which is anther epic song that came out playing during the trailer for Inception that also helped me when writing this. And incase there is confusion with how Mickey is pronounced, it's not pronounced like Mickey Mouse, its pronounced like two different words Mic and then key, so it's Mickey. But if you already know that I apologize for explaining cus I was afraid someone would think his name was pronounced like Mickey, from Mickey Mouse. =(

AN3: For those wondering what is happening with Once More, don't worry I'm already writing the chapter. If things go as planned I'll have it up is by Sunday. (^_^)


	4. Protecting You

"Today I'm taking you to meet the Berry family." Dustin glanced down at his blonde hair and emerald eyed five year old son. "You must be on your best behavior."

"I know dad." Sam said not taking his eyes off where he was going. His eyes always vigilant, taking in the surrounding and making note of anything that can be amiss. "The Berry family is one the most influential families' underground. They helped the Evans family in their time of need and as payment we provide protection for them."

"I'm glad to know that you do pay attention to my lectures." Dustin smiled proudly as his son. "Today you will meet your charge. She is to become your top priority Sam."

"Her needs, desires and life will come before mine." Sam repeated the words he heard ever since he could remember. He had been raised believing that this girl's life was far more important than his and should never hesitate to do what was necessary in order to protect her. Sam didn't think that was possible, how could one girl's life be so important to him when he hasn't even met her? But today was the day he would and he will see if she is worth all he must do for as long as he lived.

Dustin led his son the backyard of a beautiful two story house. "I thought they would live in a mansion considering all the money and power they have." Sam said looking at the house confused. It looked as simple as his house. Dustin chuckled. "It's not what appears on the outside that matters, but what's inside. Remember Sam, Hiram and Leroy Berry may pull the strings in the underground world and are as rich as those politicians trying to run the government, but they don't show it. To the outside world they are lawyers. Why show to the world how glamorous your life is? It will only cause unwanted attention and problems to head your way. This way Hiram and Leroy could keep a close eye on their investments and be able to look after their daughter Rachel better."

"Then why do they need me to protect her?"

"You my son are the last line of defense for them. They can't be with her 24/7 and during those times that they can't or fail to do so, you are the one who will have to. For you failure is not an option Sam."

Sam remained silent as they walked. Once they reached the backyard Sam saw two grown up men chasing a little girl in a white summer dress. The wind blew her chocolate locks from her face as she ran; she appeared to radiate her own light as the sun reflected on her white dress and her laughter echoed throughout the backyard. Sam slightly stumbled on his next step when her laughter reached his ears. She was running toward them, but instead of looking forward she was looking back the two grown men slowly giving chase to her. The next thing he knew she had rammed into him knocking the air out of him, but instead of falling backward Sam's reflexes kicked causing his feet to ground on the floor and his body to absorb most of the impact as it braced itself. His arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling back.

"I'm sorry." The girl exclaimed as she looked up.

Sam froze when his eyes met her caramel orbs filled with worry. He felt his face become warm and his heart pounded rapidly against his chest. Sam couldn't comprehend why his face felt like he was burning when he knew for a fact that he was not sick with a fever because then his mom wouldn't have let him go with his dad. And the only time his heart pounded so rapidly was when danger was near and he knew to get away from there. The moment the girl was able to stand by herself correctly he let her go and took two steps away from her watching her warily. How could someone like her cause him to panic?

"So it seems Helen and you trained the boy well." Hiram smirked impressed, while Leroy looked between Sam who was avoiding looking at anywhere, but Rachel and Rachel who bit her bottom lip when she was worried.

"We tried our best especially when you told us what you had planned for him." Dustin smiled down at Rachel.

"Rachel." Hiram crouched down to be at his daughter's eye level. "You know what Dustin does for me and Leroy, right?"

"Uncle Dustin protects you." Rachel said as she smiled up at Dustin affectionately.

"This is his son." Hiram motioned to Sam. "He will protect you Rachel, so you won't get hurt. He will become everything you want him to be."

"But I don't want him to get hurt for me dad." Rachel looked at the blonde boy to see him staring at her directly. Once again she found her heart racing, while under his gaze. Before Hiram, Leroy or Dustin could say anything else she walked up to him. "Hi, I'm Rachel." She held out her hand to him smiling.

Sam looked at her hand caught off guard by her sudden introduction. It was moments like those he would glance at his father for consulting, but this time he didn't. He felt impelled to shake her hand. Sam took her hand in his. "I'm Sam."

"It's nice meeting you Sam." Rachel shook his hand. "Let's be friends." She tugged him away from the adults and began to show him her favorite toys. Sam forgot about the adults as Rachel walked around telling him stories of good versus evil, while she made them reenact them. Whenever she was close to falling or was about to trip over something because she was too busy concentrating on telling him every detail in the story, Sam would catch her in time before she would take a tumble by stepping on the skirt of her dress as she walked or he would discreetly pull her to the side to avoid objects that she could trip over and cause her harm.

It wasn't until he left her side to go home with his dad that he realized Rachel Berry was indeed a klutz and he would have to watch over her constantly, so she wouldn't somehow end up hurting herself. She was more a danger to herself than anyone else was to her at the moment and Sam could see why her dads wanted someone to look after her. As he continued to walk Sam stumbled upon another realization, he wouldn't mind looking after Rachel and maybe just maybe she was worth having to spend the rest of his life protecting her.

* * *

><p><strong>11 years later…<strong>

Sam saw from the corner of his eye saw a glimpse of chocolate colored hair. He knew what was coming next as he placed his geometry book inside his locker, but instead of closing his locker to give her the signal to pounce on him, Sam turned around swiftly. He watched that she had yet to fully register in her mind that he had turned around and spoiled her plan by catching her in the act. "Boo." He whispered to her causing her eyes widened as she gasped.

"That's so unfair."

"Really Rachel?" Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "Says the one who that has been trying to scare me the past two days."

"That's only because you said you don't fear anything." Rachel glared at him. "And it is since you have years of training on how to be stealth, while I barely started two days ago."

Sam bit back a smile. "Tough luck."

"I'll get you next time." Rachel looked at her watch. "I'm going to be late."

"Where are you off to?" Sam caught Rachel by the arm when she began to walk away.

"I have something important to do."

"Does this something important have to do with Finn?" Sam had to keep himself from growling out the words. There was no love lost between Sam and Finn since no connection had ever existed. Everyone knew how deep their dislike ran for each other and the only reason Sam put up with Finn was because Rachel was going out with him.

"He's my boyfriend Sam. Anything to do with him is important to me." Rachel said looking away from him not being able to meet his gaze.

"That he is." Sam let go of her arm as if he it had burned him.

Rachel feeling him pull away looked up to see him standing exactly where he had been. She had gotten close to him enough to know when he was pulling away emotionally or physically. "I know how you two feel about one another."

"Even so Rachel you should tell me, so I can at least know where you are or who you're with." Sam closed his locker. "I don't want to waste time searching the whole damn school when you don't show up for English because you're busy with Finn and I had no clue."

"…" There were no words she could say that could describe how much his words hurt her. "So, I'm an inconvenience to you?"

"You shouldn't keep him waiting." Sam swung his backpack over his shoulder. "I'll be with Mercedes and Kurt if you need me."

"Sam, answer me." Rachel demanded when he turned his back on her to walk away.

"Just drop it Rachel."

The tone he used sent a shiver down Rachel's back keeping her frozen as she watched him walk away. When she no longer could see his retreating back Rachel turned around stomping down the urge to go after Sam and walked to meet up with Finn. It didn't take her long to reach the classroom Finn texted her to meet him at. She entered the room noticing that the lights were off and the only source of light was coming from the door she left open. The hairs on the back of her stood as a chill went down her spine and she felt the sudden sensation of being watched. Rachel turned around when she heard the door close to see Finn standing in front of the closed door glaring at her. "Finn." She said watching him cautiously as he walked to her.

"I saw you with him again today." Finn hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked trying to remain calm.

"You and Sam."

"We're just friends Finn."

"You keep saying that, but I see the way you smile when he's around…the way your eyes soften when he walks into the room." Rachel began to walk backward until she bumped the desk behind her. Finn brushed his fingertips against Rachel's cheek. "The way you blush when he catches you staring."

"You're seeing things Finn." Rachel whispered to him.

"I wish that I was Rachel." He met her gaze. "But I'm not and I won't let him take you from me. You're mine!"

Rachel tried to shove him away from her when he grabbed her roughly, but no matter how much she struggled Finn pinned her against the desk with his body. One hand held both her hands captive above her head, while his other one hand slid down her neck to the front of her buttoned down blouse. "Finn, don't!" Rachel continued to struggle as she felt bile rise up her throat whenever her body continued to brush against his.

"I'll make sure he won't be able to look at you without seeing what I did to you." Finn grinned. "He won't ever want you after I'm through with you and you will be mine alone." He kissed every inch of skin that was being revealed to him as he unbuttoned the blouse.

"_Sam!"_ Rachel's mind screamed desperately as she blinked back tears. "Finn, stop!"

* * *

><p>"What's taking Rachel so long?" Mercedes sighed.<p>

"She went to go meet with Finn." Sam said as he scanned the crowd for any sign of Rachel even though he knew she would not show up.

"Talking about that boy," Mercedes glanced at him. "You need to watch out with him. I've seen him glaring at you when you're around Rachel."

"Like that's anything new." Sam smirked at her. "I know he hates me and the feeling is mutual."

"I wouldn't say really say hate when he glares at you when you're with Rachel." Mercedes chuckled. "I would say it's jealously."

"What's he jealous about, he's the one dating Rachel." Sam grumbled.

"_But you're the one with her heart." _Mercedes had half a mind to say to him, but instead remained quite when she saw Kurt approaching them. "Hi Kurt."

"Hello Cedes," Kurt glanced at Sam, "and Sammy." When he noticed Rachel missing he frowned. "Where's our diva?"

"She's off with Finn." Mercedes answered before Sam could say a biting remark.

"That's strange." Kurt said as he took a seat.

"Why?" Mercedes asked curiously. Even though Sam hadn't asked and seemed to be paying attention to the surroundings instead of the conversation he kept his ears open.

"He looked angry when I crossed paths with him minutes ago. I felt bad for whoever would have to deal with that." Kurt gasped as a thought occurred to him. He leaned toward Mercedes. "You don't think that Finn will take it out on Rachel?"

Hearing Kurt's words made Sam's stomach drop as dread gripped him. He stood up without a word catching the attention of Kurt and Mercedes. "What's wrong Sam?" Kurt asked worried.

"Where did you see Finn heading toward?" Sam asked cutting Kurt with a look.

"I think toward the west wing of the building." Kurt answered.

Before Mercedes or Kurt could say anything Sam took off running toward the building. _"I swear I'll kill him if he hurts her!"_

* * *

><p>Rachel took advantage of the opening she saw when Finn let go of her hands to rip the rest of her shirt open. She slapped him across the face and tried to shove him away from her, but he barely budged. Finn growled and slammed her back down against the desk when she tried to sit up. The back of Rachel's head hit the desk causing the room to become blurry as her vision darkened. <em>"I have to stay awake." <em>Tears misted in her eyes. "Don't!" she cried when she felt his lips against her skin again.

"Why do you fight me Rachel?" Finn met her gaze confused as if he wasn't forcing himself onto her. "Can't you see we belong together? You're mine."

"I'm not yours!"

"Yes you are! I will make you mine!"

"Stop it Finn!" Rachel screeched when she felt his hand slid up her thighs into her skirt and began pulling her panties down. She felt more than heard when he unbuckled his belt. "Please, I don't want this." Tears streamed down her face.

"Tell me what you really want." Finn whispered against her ear as he unbuttoned his jeans.

"I want Sam!" Rachel yelled feeling Finn freeze and hearing the door burst open. She couldn't see who was at the door because her body was pinned under Finn's and Finn had yet to move since Rachel's declaration. She thought she saw a flash of blonde hair before Finn was pulled off of her and shoved across the room.

"Are you ok?"

She couldn't believe her eyes as relief overwhelmed at the sight of him. "Sam." Rachel's voice cracked as her body shook with sobs tugging painfully at Sam's heart.

Sam risked a glance over his shoulder at Rachel who was now sitting up, as he faced Finn, who was beginning to stand, only to see her shirt torn and her skirt riding dangerously up her thighs as her panties had been discarded on the floor. His fists clenched as anger coursed through his veins. The need to retaliate clawed at him. The thought of failing her fanned the anger to his flames. How could he allow her to go alone? He should have followed and kept her safe. Sam unzipped his hoddie and handed it back to Rachel wordlessly. Her fingers brushed against his voicing the thank you she couldn't at the moment as she grabbed the hoddie and put it on.

"This has nothing to do with you Evans." Finn hissed glaring at him.

"It has everything to do with me when it involves Rachel's well being!" Sam growled.

"She's mine!" Finn ran to him.

"That's what you wish." Sam ducked the punch aimed at him with easy before seeing an opening and driving his fist against Finn's right cheek. He didn't stop punching as Finn stumbled back with each blow. Even when Finn couldn't move back since the wall had him trapped Sam continued to beat him. The blood that coated his knuckles barely cooled the anger that came off him in waves.

Rachel sat frozen as she watched the violent scene become bloody. She had never seen Sam this livid and didn't know what to do. If she didn't stop him, Sam might end up beating Finn to death. In the end Sam would up being the most hurt out of all them if that was to happen and Rachel couldn't allow that. _"I don't want him to get hurt because of me."_ Sam, stop!" Rachel ran to him wrapping her arms around his waist as she pressed her front against his back. "Please…"

When Sam felt Rachel's body flush against his back, he stopped instantly in his assault. His anger slowly dissipating. "Rachel…" he whispered into the silent room.

"He's not worth it Sam." Rachel whispered against his back.

Sam felt himself calming under her embrace, his eyes never leaving Finn's crumbled body on the floor, as he put his bloody hand over Rachel's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Rachel." Finn whispered weakly from the floor.

Sam had the sudden urge to kick him, but Rachel stopped him by responding. "Finn, don't ever come near Sam and I again or I swear I will have my dads' sue you with and attempt to rape. I'll make sure they will trial you as an adult and throw you in jail where you will rot." Rachel growled. "Let's go Sam." She detangled herself from Sam and grabbed her discarded panties from the floor. She glanced over her shoulder to see Sam still looking at Finn and quickly slipped them back on before returning to his side.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked glancing at her.

"Yeah."

Sam grabbed her lightly by the elbow and led her out the room.

"Do we have to go to class?"

"No, I can take you home if you want."

"I don't want to go home…"

"Or we can go where ever you want."

"…"

Sam glanced at Rachel to see her looking at the floor. "I'm sorry I came late."

Rachel shook her head. "Don't apologize, you came just in time."

"…"

"…"

"…I lied…"

Sam's sudden outburst had Rachel looking at him confused. "What?"

"I lied about not fearing anything." Sam opened the front doors to the school for them and let Rachel pass before him.

"What do you fear?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I fear you getting hurt…of losing you."

"Because of what can happen if you fail at your job?"

"No." The back of Sam's hand brushed against the back of Rachel's hand as they walked. "Because I can't stand the sight of you crying and the thought of not being able to see you…scares me more than I can say." Sam knew he said too much. He was only supposed to be her bodyguard; these feeling should have never been voiced. Sam was about to tell her that she should forget about what he said when Rachel spoke.

"I'm scared of not having you by my side." Rachel grabbed Sam's blood caked hand. "I don't care where we go as long as you're by my side."

The smile that graced Rachel's lips had Sam's heart beating viscously against his chest and his face becoming warm. He held her hand tighter in his grasp as they walked side by side to the car. Sam came to the realization that Rachel was worth having to spend the rest of his life protecting her, but then again he already knew it the first day he met her even though it took him eleven years to come to terms with it.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I barely came home from work and am really tired, so my proofreading is not up par, but since I had finished it the night before I couldn't wait to post it and hear what you think. This one-shot is for Princesakarlita411, I hope it reached your expectations and that you enjoyed it even though Finn seemed more possessive than jealous. The same goes to my fellow readers and reviewers, who make me a very happy person whenever I see a review from you. =D I want to thank kate7148, GleeFantasy, GleeRachelberry, The Wonderful Mistique and Unable-Unbelievable for reviewing. You make my day whenever you review. =) So please don't forget to review telling me what you thing. I love hearing from all of you. (^_^)

AN 2: And if you're wondering that Sam's dad is Dustin Goolsby, yes he is, but for this one-shot his last name is Evans.


	5. Jealously

AN: This one-shot takes place in the universe of You and Me Against the World. I couldn't resist revisiting this scenario and tying it with another prompt from a reviewer.

Warning: Rated M for some adult situations and cursing.

It had been six months since the incident and Puck, Finn and Santana had stayed true to their word. They took care of the police and Sam had been pleasantly surprised to not have to explain anything. Instead of investing their money to repair their home and moving back in, Sam and Rachel decided to rent the house out after repairing it and bought a house in Lima, Ohio near Puck and Finn. Mickey began attending Kindergarten with Angela and were becoming closer everyday making Finn worry over his little baby girl finding a boy to replace him in being No.1 in her heart. Sam had to constantly remind Finn that it will be a couple more years until Angela does bring a boyfriend only reinstating Finn's firm belief in putting Angela in a convent and causing Quinn to kick him out the bedroom for the night whenever he brought it up to her for debate.

A knock brought Sam back to the present. "Come in." Sam said as he sighed and placed the pen he was writing with on the table beside his paperwork. He watched Rachel's bodyguard Artie and Jesse walk in. Jesse was holding a manila folder. "We have something to show you." Artie said with a frown.

Sam looked between Artie and Jesse worried. The reason Artie and Jesse paid a visit before the two week report meant that something was definitely wrong. "Did someone threaten Rachel life again?" Sam growled the question as he stood up from his chair. "Where is she?" Ready to go out the room to look for Rachel knowing that Artie and Jesse would have brought her home to secure her safety.

"She's fine." Artie said quickly. "We left Kurt to keep an eye out for her, while we came here to report to you our findings."

"Findings?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Show him." Artie motioned for Jesse to hand Sam the manila folder.

Jesse held out the manila folder to Sam who met his gaze looking at him inquisitively. Jesse simply looked away not wanting to tell his boss what the photos contained. Sam wordlessly grabbed the manila folder and held his breath as he opened it to see photo that knocked the air out of his lungs and grabbed his heart in a vice grip. He flipped through the pictures seeing his wife walking with an Asian man by her side. He saw the man opening the door for Rachel with one hand and the other was on her lower back. The more Sam saw, the hurt he felt when he began seeing the photos slowly melted into anger. The need to beat the man for laying a hand on his wife burned through him. Sam slammed the pictures on the table when he saw the last photo of his wife dining in a restaurant with the Asian man. The man was saying something that had his wife wholeheartedly chuckling as her eyes danced with amusement. "When did you take these photos?"

"Almost two hours ago." Jesse responded and gulped nervously when Sam glare hit him full force.

"Why didn't you call me?" Sam hissed.

"You would have made a scene." Artie responded trying to keep an impassive face when Sam's glare landed on him. "For all we know he might be a friend from high school or university."

"So which is he?" Sam asked trying to calm himself as his fists curled into fists.

"We looked into his background to see that they did go to the same high school, but I won't go as far as to say they were close friends, one can say maybe acquaintances."

"Who is he?"

"Mike Chang."

"Chang…" Sam met Artie's gaze. "You don't mean…"

"Yep." Jesse sighed. "He's the heir from the Chinese mobsters that run part of Lima Ohio."

Sam cursed as he glared at the photos. He knew the Chang family was almost or as strong as the Evans family. Their grandfathers had made a small treaty when they had been the heads of the family. Sam never crossed paths with them so he had forgotten about them, not to mention Rachel and he lived in other states or cities this was the first time in almost ten years that Rachel and him had returned to Lima.

"You have to approach this carefully Sam." Artie said watching his boss cautiously. "If you harm Mike in any way the treaty would be broken and bloodshed will cover the streets of Lima like they had almost two decades ago."

"I don't need to lift a finger against him to intimidate him." Sam spat. "Just get me alone in a room with him."

"Sam, right now that may not be possible." Jesse spoke up. "Wait it out for awhile."

"I don't want to wait it out!"

"Think about it!" Artie snapped. "Do you really think Rachel would cheat on you? After everything you two have been through."

Sam took a seat feeling his anger slowly dissipate as Artie words sank in. Would she leave him? He would automatically say no and would never doubt his answer, but when he glanced at the photos his mind began having second thoughts. What if she was tired of having to constantly be worried about their lives? What if the last attack was her last straw? They hadn't talked about the attack after it happened nor what their escape plan would be if it happened again. It seemed that Rachel wanted to keep moving forward without having to dwell on such things. There were times Sam wished he could do that, but it wasn't possible for him. Not when Mickey and Rachel's life depended on him. _"She wouldn't leave me…" _ Sam looked up at Artie and Jesse. "Out."

Artie and Jesse simply nodded and walked out without another word.

When Sam heard the door close behind them he threw the photos and manila folder in the trash not wanted to see them anymore. He grabbed the pen again and tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him, but the photos of Rachel and Mike kept rearing its head in his mind. Without a word Sam threw his pen across the room and heard it slam against the wall before skidding over the floor.

* * *

><p>A huge smile graced Rachel's lips as she drove to pick Mickey and Angela from school. She couldn't believe her luck. She had spent the past two weeks planning for Sam's surprise 30th birthday party with the help of Quinn and Santana, but they were having trouble reserving a place that would be safe for everyone to have fun and provide enough protection to cover everyone. That was until she crossed paths with the boyfriend of her high school friend Tina Cohen only to find out that they were now engaged. Rachel remembered that Mike's father had been against their relationship and was glad that Mike was able to make a living with Tina by his side. They now owned the newly opened restaurant with a breathtaking ballroom in Lima.<p>

When Mike heard her plight he quickly offered his restaurant at a discounted price and even offered to pull some strings to have some of his men come over and offer protection for them. Rachel had practically jumped for joy and hugged him right then and there. He went as far as to invite her to eat at his restaurant for lunch, so she could try what food she would like for him to offer. Tina was supposed to join them, but couldn't in the last minute because she had to take her mother to a doctor's appointment. In the end they went their separate ways with Rachel already choosing the dining food and plans to meet the next day to go to a bakery where he swore the best cakes in all of Lima, Ohio were made.

Rachel pulled in the school parking lot and got out of her car. She walked into the main building only to have the women in the main office greet her with smiles. Rachel waved at them as she continued on her way until she walked out the building where the school play ground was. Ms. Ramirez, the kindergarten teacher greeted her with a smile before calling Mickey and Angela over. Rachel watched as Mickey and Angela said goodbye to their friends before they ran to her.

"Mommy!" Mickey wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aunty Rachel!" Angela hugged Rachel.

Rachel wrapped her arms around both of them. "Hi my little babies. How was your day?"

"We got chocolate chip cookies!"

"And cupcakes."

"That sounds delicious. How about we head over to the car and along the way you tell me about your day?"

"Okay." Mickey said before turning to Ms. Ramirez. "Bye Ms. Ramirez."

"We will see you tomorrow." Angela waved at Ms. Ramirez before grabbing Rachel hand, while Mickey grabbed her other one. As they walked Mickey and Angela told her how a Mr. Chang and a Ms. Cohen had come by in the morning dropping them off baked cookies and cupcakes.

"You mean as in Mike Chang and Tina Cohen?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yep yep." Mickey grinned.

"They take care of us." Angela nodded. "They started a pro-pro-pro-"

"Program." Mickey said helping her.

"Yeah that…program that helps kids like us in public schools to suc-suc-"

"Succeed." Mickey automatically said as if helping her was second nature to him.

"Succeed in life. They are like our mentors." Angela looked at Mickey. "What was the other word Ms. Ramirez said?"

"They are our benefactors."

Rachel grinned at the two kids as she helped them into their booster seats and put the seat belts on them. She made sure they were secure and the child lock was on both doors before getting in the drive seat and starting the engine. "I'll let you two in a secret, but you can't tell anyone." She drove out the parking lot heading to Finn and Quinn's house to drop off Angela home.

"We promise we won't!" Angela and Mickey grinned leaning forward waiting eagerly to hear the news.

"I found the perfect place where we will be having Sam's 30th birthday surprise party at. Mr. Mike Chang will be hosting it in his restaurant."

Both the children gasp. "That's so cool!"

"I didn't know you knew Mr. Chang!"

"I was close friends with his fiancée Tina Cohen, but I knew him. He was kind enough to offer his help." Rachel smiled at the rearview mirror as they began cheering. "But you can't tell anyone only a few people know it and we don't want the word to spread and Sam finding out."

"Okay. I don't want daddy to find out yet."

"Me neither. I wanna surprise Uncle Sam."

* * *

><p>When Rachel opened the door to their home she felt a wave of relief to finally be home and part of her ached to see her husband. She hated keeping secrets from him, but she knew it would all be worth it in the end. Mickey ran forward when she pushed the door open.<p>

"Daddy!" Mickey yelled at the top of his lungs.

Rachel entered the house and locked the door behind her. She turned around in time to see Sam pick up Mickey with ease causing their son to chuckle. "How was your day?" Sam asked him smiling.

"I had fun daddy. Mr. Chang brought us cookies and donuts." Mickey said grinning. He didn't notice the way his father eyes narrowed slightly at the name Chang before returning to normal.

Rachel had seen the slight change in her husband's facial expression, but decided not to comment until Mickey left the room. Sam put Mickey down. "Why don't you go upstairs and start on your homework? After you're done we can play anything you like until dinner time."

"Ok than daddy." Mickey looked over his shoulder at his mom. "Mommy can you help me with my homework?"

"Of course baby." Rachel smiled at him. "I'll be right up there shortly." She watched as Mickey ran up the stairs before turning to Sam to see him looking at her with an unreadable expression. She walked up to him smiling and went on her tiptoes to kiss him on his lips only for him to turn his head discreetly to the right in the last moment and ended up kissing him on his cheek. Rachel stepped back to see him looking at her with slightly accusing eyes making her feel guilty for hiding things from him. "Is something wrong?" she asked even so the way he was looking at her made her feel as if she had done something extremely wrong, but she knew she hadn't and hated the feeling.

"It's nothing." Sam said watching her carefully waiting for her to say something about what happened earlier in the day. He was tempted to bring it up right then and there, but wanted to give her the chance.

"The way you're acting doesn't make it seem like nothing." Rachel raised an eyebrow at him only for him to look away and clench his fists. She knew at the moment he wouldn't say anything. "Well I had a very nice day with Quinn and felt that I accomplished a lot today."

"Is that right?" Sam looked at her with a piercing gaze. "Was there anyone else that I should know about that you might have met with?"

"_It can't be. He wouldn't know about Mike…how would he?"_ "What are you trying to imply?"

"Is there anything I should be worried about?"

"Are you implying that I might be cheating on you?" Rachel glared at him.

"I never said that." Sam said giving her an even look. "You said it."

"I can't believe you." Rachel said through gritted teeth.

"…" Sam remained silent.

When Sam didn't say anything Rachel felt hurt by his lack of trust in her and anger at his accusation. "You know what I don't have time to waste on people like you-"

"People like me." Sam hissed glaring at her.

But Rachel simply continued as if he hadn't interrupted her, "when I am needed elsewhere like helping Mickey with his homework." Without sparing him a glance Rachel turned away from him and began climbing up the stairs. She knew she shouldn't let this affect her so because she was being distant in order to throw him a surprise birthday party and Sam hated whenever she distant herself from him. _"Only six more days."_ Rachel thought to herself trying to gain strength from the thought. She will make it up to him tonight by cooking one of his favorite foods for dinner.

"Rachel…" Sam sighed feeling slightly guilty knowing that he hurt her. He knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions and just confront her, but a part of him feared the truth. When she didn't acknowledge him and continued on her path upstairs the guilt mingled with anger at himself and at her. His hand fisted as he turned to the wall and punched it venting out frustration and anger.

"Please try not to destroy our house when you're throwing a tantrum." Rachel said from the second floor.

"I'll try not to." Sam snapped.

The only response was the sound of Mickey's bedroom door opening and closing.

* * *

><p>"Daddy."<p>

"Yeah."

"Are you mad at mommy?"

Sam completely missed catching the ball Mickey threw at him. "What? Why would you say that?"

"It just that mommy looked sad when she was helping me with my homework." Mickey frowned at the floor. "She was smiling, but I know when she really smiles and when it's fake." Mickey met his father's gaze. "You can see the difference too daddy, right?"

"Of course I can." Sam sat on the grass and patted the spot beside him.

Mickey took a seat next to Sam. "You never answered my question daddy."

"No, I'm not mad at your mom." Sam sighed. "I'm just bothered."

"Why?"

"It's a complicated matter Mickey." Sam looked at the darkening sky.

"Then make it uncomplicated." Mickey said grinning as if were the easiest thing in the world.

Sam chuckled. "It's not that easy."

"Boys! Dinner is ready!" Rachel's yell ceased the conversation. At the mention of food Mickey was already on his feet and running back toward the house. Sam got up at a slower pace and walked back to the house to see Rachel pouring apple juice in Mickey's glass. He opened his mouth to say something and shut it when she looked up at him and Mickey ran out the kitchen and took a seat. Sam walked to the kitchen and washed his hands. When he came back out Rachel had already poured a glass of red wine for him. Without a word he took a seat and looked at the food Rachel cooked for him. A small smile tugged at his lips she had cooked one of his favorite foods, chicken alfredo. "Thank you." He said gruffly before beginning to eat.

"Thanks mommy." Mickey said before beginning to dig into his food, while Rachel glanced at her husband to see him looking at his food before hesitatingly began to eat.

Sam looked up to see his wife picking more at her food than eating and knew that she only did that when something was bothering her or mainly after they had an argument and had yet to settle the matter. He felt slightly guilty knowing that he was the cause of her loss of appetite for the evening. Instead of commenting Sam continued to eat.

"Mommy can I have seconds?" Mickey asked.

"Of course sweetheart." Rachel got up from her chair and grabbed his plate.

When Rachel was gone Mickey frowned at Sam. "Why aren't mommy and you talking?"

"We don't have anything to talk about." Sam said to him a moment before Rachel walked out the kitchen with Mickey's plate filled with food again.

"So mommy Mr. Chang promised to bring us a cake on Friday." Mickey said excited when she placed the plate in front of him.

Sam's body went rigid and Rachel took note of it as she smiled at their son. "Don't you think he's bringing too many sweets to you? Maybe I should file for a complaint against him the next time I cross paths with him."

"_She admitted to seeing him."_ Sam head snapped up as he looked at his wife.

Rachel saw the sudden movement and met her husband's gaze to see betrayal flash through his eyes followed by a hint of anger. Sam stood up from his chair and grabbed his glass of wine along with the wine bottle. "I'm done." He stated before walking out the dining room.

"What's wrong with daddy?" Mickey asked worried.

"I'm not sure." Rachel looked at the doorway Sam had walked through seconds ago worried.

* * *

><p>Later that night after putting Mickey to bed Rachel headed to her and Sam's bedroom to see it empty. She got ready for bed by changing to her pjs and heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she opened the door she saw Sam sitting on the bed shirtless and wearing his pj bottoms. Their gazes met for a moment before he looked away as he got off the bed. Rachel walked out the bathroom, neither said a word as they crossed paths. Rachel tried not to let the situation get to her as she turned off the lights and got into bed, but even so she found herself trying to blink back tears. <em>"Why is he so mad?" <em>She heard the faucet turn off as he brushed his teeth before turning on once more and off again. The door to the bathroom opened and closed followed by footsteps. Rachel felt the bed dip and waited for the familiar warmth of his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her near to him, but it never came and that hurt her more than any of his words could. _"If he wants his space then I'll let him have it."_Rachel grabbed the some of the pillows on their bed back began using them to make a line between them in the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"You want your space, you can have it."

"Rachel…"

"This way neither one of us can involuntarily cross the line when we sleep."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam growled the question when his hand brushed against pillows. "What the hell is this?" He grabbed one of the pillows and threw it across the room.

"It's our boundary." Rachel replaced the pillow with another one.

"Are you trying distant us?" Sam hissed the question as he glared at the darkness where her form would be.

"That's what you wanted."

"I never wanted this." Sam snapped throwing the pillows off the bed and grabbing Rachel. "You're the one distancing yourself from me. Hiding things. Keeping me in the dark." He pinned Rachel under him and held her hands captive above her head. "I won't stand for this. You're my wife. What happened to telling each other the truth?"

"So you're saying that you never kept anything from me?" Rachel glared at her husband even though he couldn't see it.

"That's completely different." Sam whispered to her. "I don't want to burden you with problems."

"Even so Sam we are married. Married couples share their problems no matter how drastic they may be. They support one another."

"Are you implying that I don't do that?"

"That's not what I meant." Rachel snapped. "You do some of those things too much and then you ignore the other half."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked fearing that maybe this was her way of telling him that he was losing her.

"You try to support this family by yourself making all the decisions. When do I come in Sam? Half the time I feel useless because I have no idea what you have planned and then you go on business trips that sometimes last over a week." Rachel eyes misted with tears. "I know that you have to go away, but you never give me a reason other than its business and I have to trust you unconditionally that it's strictly business."

"Rachel…" Sam pressed his forehead against hers.

"You accused me of cheating on you today because I am keeping things from you, but you don't see me accusing you of such things when you come from your business trips. And you want to know why, it's because I trust you Sam. I trust you with all my heart even when I'm having second thoughts I push them away. All I ask from you is for you to trust me."

"Trust you." Sam's lips brushed against hers as he spoke.

"Trust me. Can you do that?"

"…" Even though he heard her words the photos wouldn't leave him be.

"Sam…"

"…"

Rachel gave a humorless chuckle. "I guess you just gave me your answer." Before she could give him a chance to speak she began to struggle against him. "Get off me."

"Rachel…"

"I said get off me." Rachel hissed trying to blink back tears. Now she knew how much her husband really trusted her.

"Calm down."

"I will once you let go of me." Rachel tried to shove him off. "I don't want to be near you."

Hearing those words cut through Sam far deeper than any blade sinking into his skin ever had. He got off of her wordlessly and heard as she got off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep with Mickey tonight. You can have the bed for yourself."

Sam heard her walking to the door a moment before it opened and closed. He sat there in the bed not knowing whether to run after her or not. He loved Rachel and trusted her with his life and his very heart, but he couldn't say that to her. No one, not even she knew how much power she had over him and the thought of another man taking her away from him throws him into rage. He couldn't risk it not when so many lives depended on him and so many would want him and his family dead. He lay back on her side of the bed, the scent of strawberries, her smell still remained in the sheets and not feeling her next to him made him feel empty.

Sam didn't know for how long remained in the bed before he got up and headed to Mickey's room. When he opened the door he saw Rachel holding Mickey in her arms as her body curled around him protecting him. Sam was tempted to join them in bed, but after the argument he had with Rachel, she wouldn't appreciate sleeping anywhere near him. Instead he made sure the windows were shut and locked before kissing Mickey on the forehead and pressing his lips lightly against Rachel realizing that he hadn't kissed his wife, since the morning even though they were in the same house most of the day. It was an act he very much missed and knew that it will not happen any time soon again. Sam locked the door behind him as he closed it before heading back to his room and sleeping on the bed, the faint smell of strawberries remained offering him little comfort in the night.

* * *

><p>Three days had gone by and Sam was still walking on eggshells with his wife. To make matters worse Jesse and Artie continued to drop of photos of Rachel and Mike together each day that went by. Sam felt something in him slowly breaking wanting to come out. The need to lash out was becoming sickening. Puck and Finn came to visit him that very afternoon and saw how Sam was pacing his study like a caged tiger.<p>

"What's wrong with you?' Puck asked raising an eyebrow at him, while Finn took a seat on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"It's Rachel." Sam said looking at them.

"Is she hurt?" Finn asked worried.

"No." Sam snapped. "If that were the case, don't you think I'll be out there killing the bastard that harmed her myself."

"Sorry." Finn raised his hands in surrender. "I haven't seen you this livid since that one time that guy tried to shoot Rachel down when she went shopping with Mickey almost two years ago.

"This is worse." Sam sighed feeling tired from everything. "I think Rachel's cheating on me."

"What the fuck are you spouting?" Puck snapped at him.

"You must be freaking stupid to think Rachel would do that to you." Finn snorted. "You have a higher chance of cheating on her than she on you."

"I'll never cheat on her!" Sam growled.

"And I just proved my point." Finn said calmly.

"That's what I thought." Sam pulled out three manila folders and slammed them on the table. "See for yourselves."

Finn and Puck looked through the photos. Puck let out a low whistle. "I can see what you mean."

"Why are they in a bakery?" Finn asked confused. "Is he going to buy her cake?"

"The guy has no taste when it comes to courting woman."

"I guess if Rachel is giving it up to him then that means the saying, 'the way to a man's heart is through his belly' also applies to a woman now." Finn chuckled. "He's practically taking her out to eat somewhere in most of these photos." When he noticed no one was chuckling with him Finn looked up to see Puck shaking his head at him, while Sam glared daggers at him. He cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"What are you planning on doing?" Puck asked meeting Sam's gaze.

"I can't do anything to bring harm to him." Sam looked at the desk where the photos were now spread over. "He's Mike Chang, the next heir to the Chang family."

"Shit." Puck cursed. "The Chinese mob. Does Rachel even know who she's getting involved with?"

"I don't know nor do I care. I don't want them to continue seeing each other." Sam hands curled into fists. "I'm not letting her go Puck. She's my wife."

Finn remained silent as he looked at every photo carefully. _"What are they doing in a ballroom?" _He looked at the other photos that were taken of Mike and Rachel in the ballroom_ "It's as if they are discussing something. Maybe planning something." _Finn looked through the other photos and stopped flipping through them when he saw who was in the photo._ "No wait that can't be…"_ "Quinn and Santana are there with them along with another Asian girl." Finn met Sam's gaze. "Quinn would have told me if Rachel was having an affair."

"Quinn, Santana and Rachel are like best friends." Puck glanced at him. "She wouldn't tell you anything concerning that."

"That's not true." Finn glared at him. "Quinn and I tell everything to each other."

"I don't mean to burst your bubble Finnessa, but girl code tramples our marriage vowels." Puck smirked. "The same goes for guy code." Puck glanced at Sam. "So what's the plan?"

"I want to pay him visit." Sam took out his handgun and made sure it was loaded. "Gather the others."

"I like the way you think." Puck smirked as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Don't you think you're jumping in too hasty?" Finn said trying to calm the situation down before it blew up on all their faces.

"Finnocence, you either in or out." Puck growled. "We can't be having you bone out the last minute on us."

"Fine." Finn sighed pulling out his handgun that had been hidden inside his jacket causing Puck and Sam to raise an eyebrow at him. "We ride together and die together still applies to us after all these years." He checked his ammunition before placing the gun back in his gun holster and stood up. "When we leaving?"

Sam smirked. "Right now."

"Hey we gonna visit a Mike Chang right now. Sam wants to meet with him." Puck said into his cell phone. "Yeah he's the heir to the Chinese mob in Lima, so I suggest you get all your shit together and have the men head out in ten minutes." He chuckled into the phone. "Shit is about to go down."

* * *

><p>Mike was looking over the things Rachel wanted arranged in the restaurant and had to make sure they would be able to be done in three days time for the surprise birthday party when one of his men came in. "Sam Evans wishes to speak to you."<p>

"Oh shoot." Mike said. He was worried this would happen and had asked Rachel if by chance there was anyone watching over her, but she had said no. Mike knew not to believe it his grandfather would tell him storied of how the Evans males were very possessive and protective of their woman. It was a completely other story if Rachel did not know and Sam had never told her. "Let him in." Mike sighed knowing that this confrontation was inevitable especially when Rachel tried to keep it a secret from her husband, but then again Mike knew what he was getting into when he offered Rachel his help. _"I wouldn't be surprised if he thought I was having an affair with his wife. If only he knew the truth."_

The doors to the entrance burst open as Sam Evan strolled in with his right hand man Noah Puckerman at his right and Finn Hudson at his left. Behind them entered a little over fifteen men looking lethal and intimidating. Mike didn't let the scene faze him knowing that the treaty protected him from harm, but there was always the risk that Sam Evans or one of his men might cross the line. "Welcome." Mike greeted them with a friendly smile. "What have I done to earn the honor of having Sam Evans and his men visit me this fine afternoon? Would you like a table for twenty?"

"That won't be necessary." Sam walked closer to Mike. "I would like for you to answer some questions for me."

"I will try to my best ability." Mike answered truthfully.

"I've heard that you have been keeping company with my wife as of late. I would like to know the reason why." Sam narrowed his eyes on him when Mike shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I am not at liberty to discuss such things with her without her consent." Mike frowned. "You will have to ask your wife if you want an answer."

"Quit bullshitting Mike." Puck growled. "We all know you have been shagging Rachel."

Mike tried not to burst laughing knowing that it might provoke them, but he couldn't speak without threatening to laugh instead he shook his head.

"I see you can't say anything in your defense." Puck snarled. "Just end him Sam."

Sam met Mike's gaze and saw the amusement in them. "Why are you laughing?"

"Do you trust your wife so little?"

Mike's question burn Sam with anger. _"How dare he question my trust in Rachel?" _He pulled out his handgun and aimed it at Mike's heart. A second later the kitchen doors burst open as the cooks pulled out their handguns along with the waiters, while Puck, Finn and the others also pulled out their guns. The way they were aiming at each, if they were to shoot bloodshed will not be able to avoided and everyone would either end up hurt or dead. "What do you know about me or my wife? I love her."

"I'm not questioning your love." Mike said unfazed by the gun aimed at his heart. "I'm questioning your trust for her."

"I trust her." Sam growled.

"Have you given her reason to run to the arms of another man?"

"No."

"They why are you letting yourself be plagued by thoughts of her having an affair?"

Sam stood silent as he contemplated Mike's words. The answer was always there, but he was afraid to voice it and now that he was in a situation where he had to confront it and admit it there was no way out. "I'm afraid of losing her in any way or form. I would gladly destroy a treaty of peace between two families if it guaranteed that she would remain at my side." The answer frightened him, he who thought himself above pointless bloodshed and wanted to be nothing like his father, was willing to starting another bloodbath in order to have Rachel stay with him. He was a selfish monster.

"Sam." Mike's voice broke through Sam's dark musings. "When it comes to certain people or things in other lives, we'll do anything for them."

Before Sam could respond the doors to the restaurant opened causing all the men in the room to look at the intruders only to see Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Tina standing there. Everyone remained frozen as the women looked at the sight before them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rachel screeched the question as she glared at everyone. "Put your guns away now or God help me I will show you no mercy!" The men under Sam's reign quickly lowered their weapons under Rachel's threat.

"The same goes for you Chang men!" Tina glared the waiters and cooks who quickly put their weapons away, gathered their things and fled to the kitchen knowing that it was best to leave than deal with her anger.

"Finn." Quinn said disappointed at her husband as she frowned.

"I'm sorry babe, but Sam needed me." Finn looked at the floor feeling guilty under his wife's frown.

Santana simply raised an eyebrow at Puck that had him sighing. "It's a complicated matter."

"How could you?" Rachel walked up to Sam as he put away his handgun. "What's going on with you?"

"…" Sam remained silent.

"Sam…" Rachel looked at him worried.

"Oh for fuck sakes." Puck snapped. "Sam thinks you're having an affair with Mike. So you can be straight up and just tell us if you are?"

"No, I'm not." The glare Rachel gave Puck had him wanting to take a step back, but instead he looked away. "For you to even say that to my face disgusts me Noah. I thought you knew me better." She turned to look at Sam. "And for you to even think that…have I ever given you a reason to make you think that I would share my bed or my body with another man that wasn't you?" Her hands curled into fists.

"No you haven't."

"I thought so." Rachel eyes misted with tears. "The only reason I can think of you acting this way is because you're feeling guilty about something. So I'm going to turn the question against you. Have you ever cheated on me?"

"Never." Sam said without hesitation and met her gaze.

Rachel felt a wave of relief when she couldn't detect a hint of a lie in his facial expression, eyes or voice and that the reason he was acting this way wasn't because he had been unfaithful. "So then the only answer I can come up with it that you don't trust me."

Sam wanted to tell her that it wasn't true, but everything he did pointed to that. He didn't want to lose her and would anything in order for that to happen, but he also had to trust her not leave him. He could never keep her against her will. If one day she wanted to leave him, he would be powerless to stop her because he wanted her to be happy and if leaving him made her happy then…so be it. "…"

"Well maybe if I tell you why I was meeting with Mike these past four days you will learn to trust me." Rachel said blinking back tears. "I wanted to throw you a surprise birthday party. Mike offered his newly opened restaurant for the night and even offered to provide protection for everyone. Tina, Quinn, Santana and him helped me look for the decorations, cake and various beverages to offer for the party after I would drop Mickey off at school and we would finish when I had to go pick up Mickey and Angela from school." Rachel gave him a sad smile. "You told me once that you never had a birthday party because of certain circumstances and after we began dating you were always occupied for your birthday. You either had to go to a business trip or were occupied doing things for the other members of the family. I thought maybe this once I could make it happen."

"Oh scrap I received an email saying something about that this Friday." One of Sam's men said.

"Sorry Rachel."

"We screwed up big time."

Sam glanced at his men to see them talking to each other about the email Rachel had sent them the night before about the surprise party.

Rachel looked at Mike to see him looking between her and Sam. "I understand if you no longer want the party here."

"It's not a problem." Mike smiled at her reassuringly. "It's just a big misunderstanding. I'll have everything done by Friday, but I suggest you come visit to see the work in progress."

"Ok then I will. I'll see you and Tina tomorrow." Rachel glanced at Sam. "I'm going home."

Sam grabbed her wrist. "Rachel…"

"Don't touch me." Rachel said coldly surprising Sam who let go her wrist. "Don't forget to pick up Mickey. I'll get started on dinner as soon as I get home."

Sam remained silent ignoring everyone's gaze on him as he watched Rachel walk out the restaurant. "I'm sorry man." Puck said feeling guilty. Sam simply shook his head.

"You should tell her what you told me."

Sam looked at Mike. "What?"

"Tell her your fears Sam. Tell her everything. If anyone could understand, it would be her."

* * *

><p>After putting Mickey to sleep that night, Sam walked into their room to see Rachel place a pillow over a blanket she had grabbed from their closet.<p>

"I need some space to think for the next three nights Sam." Rachel said before he could question her. This had been the first entire sentence she had told him since she left Mike's restaurant that afternoon. "You can either sleep in the guest room, Mickey's room or the living room."

"You're kicking me out." Sam stated as if trying to process what was going on at the moment.

"Like I said I need some space to think." Rachel forced a smile.

"Okay." Sam leaned against the doorway. "But we need to talk."

"Not right now Sam." Rachel sighed. "I'm tired let's deal with this tomorrow."

"No." Sam said surprising Rachel since he would always agree to postpone anything when she wasn't up to par. "This can't wait for tomorrow."

"Sam-"

"You owe me at least this Rachel since you're kicking me out of our room and I'm not arguing."

"Okay. I'm listening." Rachel looked at him as she leaned against the wall next to their bed.

"I know I really fucked up this time." Sam looked at the floor feeling guilty. "I shouldn't have let the photos get to me and I should have looked more into who Mike was and that he was engaged to your friend Tina."

"Wait a sec…photos?" Rachel looked at him confused. "Did you have someone spying on me?"

"It's not exactly spying. It was for your protection."

"My protection?" Rachel glared at him.

"I knew already you were against having bodyguards, but you swear like I would let you or Mickey go around unprotected." Sam met her glare evenly.

"Now I think that just going too far."

"Not when your life has been threatened three times when we were dating and more than five times after we were married, two of them were with Mickey."

Rachel looked at him surprised. "What?"

"Remember those times I would show up in the middle of your shopping sprees or lunch dates with Quinn and Santana."

"Yeah…don't tell me those times was when…" Rachel didn't need Sam to answer her question when she could see the answers in his eyes.

"Artie and Jesse were able to them in time before they could actually harm you." Sam looked out their bedroom window. "They report back to me if there's anything strange going on."

"They brought you photos of me and Mike together."

Sam nodded. "You two appeared happy and very close to each other."

"Mike is a friendly person."

"I know that now, but not at the moment when I had gotten the photos. I began thinking that this was why you seemed distant to me these last couple of days. I didn't know it was because you were planning a surprise birthday party for me."

"…"

"As for the trust issue. It's not that I don't trust you Rachel…I just…I don't ever want to lose you to anyone or anything. I'd do anything to keep you by my side."

"Even kill Mike?" Rachel asked remembering how Sam had the gun pointed to Mike's heart.

"Yes." Sam answered without hesitation.

Rachel knew she should have been frightened by his dark revelation, but instead she welcomed it. He was opening more to her and she was finding out that his feelings for her ran deeper than she had expected. Their love was not an innocent one even though it had the butterflies and discreetly glances and touches. It was not a passionate one that was only filled with heated kisses and overwhelming emotions. Their love was a dark one filled passion and its own hint of sprinkled innocence combined with a dark underlining. After all, she married a man that had hands stained with blood and dealt with death on a daily basis growing up. She knew what she was getting into the moment they were dating and she knew what she was committing her life into the moment she said 'I do' to him. Was there ever a day she regretted it? No, not even when they had their arguments and she wanted her space. In the end she always welcomed him back or she would go back to him only for Sam to accept her with open arms, but that was their way of being. The thought of leaving never crossed either of their minds even when it would have been many times the easier option to take.

Rachel grabbed the blanket and pillow before walking up to Sam and giving it to him. "You're forgiven, but as punishment you're not allowed to sleep with me in this room until the day of your birthday."

"Rachel…"

"Don't you dare trying giving me the pout Sam Evans. It won't work tonight." Rachel said stubbornly trying not to laugh. "It's only three nights. I'll make it up to the night of your birthday."

Sam found himself smirking. "Is that a promise?"

"We'll see." Rachel went on her tiptoes and grabbed her husband's shirt tugging him down as she pressed her lips against his.

It had been a while since Sam kissed his wife, the merely contact rocked him. Her lips were yielding under his as they parted in welcome. She whimpered against him as her hands uncurled and her palms slid up his chest to rest on his shoulders, her fingers twined at his hair. His tongue slid into her mouth and she met it with her own, with slow wicked laps that had him inhaling sharply only to groan against her. His free hand grasped her waist as he deepened the kiss and she moaned her approval going soft only for him. Rachel pulled away when she needed to breathe. "Goodnight Sam." She said meeting his gaze with her forehead pressed against his.

"Goodnight Rachel." Sam stepped out the room as Rachel reached to close the door. With a smile on his lips Sam walked down the hall to one of the guest rooms.

* * *

><p>The next three nights went as a blur for Sam. The first night he had spent cock blocking Puck on his date with Santana as pay back. The way he saw it, if he wasn't going to get any why should Puck. Puck was partial to blame for putting Rachel on the spot. The second night Sam was able to rope Finn into playing COD with him online, which resulted in Finn getting kick out the bedroom for the night, but he didn't mind. It was rare for him and Sam nowadays to get a chance to play some COD. The third night Mickey slept next to him in the guest room. They had stayed up watching Scooby Doo without Rachel knowing.<p>

The day of his birthday Sam woke up to Mickey telling him happy birthday before a rushed goodbye since his Uncle Finn was waiting in driveway with Angela to drop him off for school. It took Sam an hour later to get off the bed. He folded the blanket he used before taking it and the pillow he used back to his and Rachel's bedroom. Sam entered the room in time to see Rachel coming out the bathroom in a black skirt that reached mid thigh and made her legs look like they go on for miles, with a long sleeve, that was rolled up to her elbows, white button down blouse that hugged her chest nicely showing her curves. She was busy buttoning her blouse that she did not see her husband in the room. Sam was struck by the sight before him. He knew she loved wearing skirts, but it has been a while since he took the time to appreciate her dressed in one. His hands ached to slide up her legs and into her skirt.

Rachel looked up to see Sam's eye slightly darkening as his gaze raked over her body. "Good morning Sam."

"Good morning Rachel." Sam threw the blanket and pillow on the bed as he walked toward her. "Where are you heading dressed like that?"

"I have to meet with Tina, Quinn, Santana, and Mike in an hour." Rachel ran her fingers through her wet hair.

Sam gave Rachel a peck on the lips. "Is there any way I can convince you to stay longer with me?" He wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and groaned lightly as he slid his hand up Rachel's leg feeling her silky skin under his palm.

"Sam…" Rachel tried not to groan as he trailed kiss down her neck. She felt him growing hard as his hands cupped her ass and rocked her up to him, forcing her against his rigid shaft. This time Rachel did groan.

"You can go a little late." Sam hoisted her up causing Rachel to wrap her legs around his waist as he walked to the bed and set her gently down in it.

* * *

><p>The sound of the doorbell ringing had Sam running down the stairs. He threw his suit jacket on the couch as he continued on his way to answer the door. "Where's Rachel and Mickey?" Sam asked when he opened his front door to see Finn and Puck standing there.<p>

"They're at the restaurant." Puck answered.

"Were they able to get dressed?" Sam asked as he walked to the oval mirror hanging on the living room wall to finish tying his tie.

"Yeah they were. Quinn says Mickey looks adorable-"

"We all know she means freakin awesome."

"in his suit," Finn continued as if Puck hadn't interrupted him, "and Rachel looks beautiful in her dress."

"A.k.a drop dead gorgeous."

Sam glanced at Puck. "I don't know if I should be worried about you calling my wife drop dead gorgeous."

"I'm just saying the truth." Puck grinned.

"You ready to head out?" Finn asked. "The others are waiting."

"Yeah let's go." Sam grabbed his suit jack from the couch and his car keys from the coffee table.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into the restaurant with Puck and Finn only to have Mike greet them. "Follow me." They followed him across the restaurant to a set of double doors. The men standing by the doors opened them and Mike motioned for them to walk in. The moment Sam walked in he noticed that it was packed with some of his family, along with his men, their wives and children.<p>

"It's the birthday boy!" One of them yelled when they caught sight of Sam by the entrance. Sam had to bite back a smile when various shouts of happy birthday were thrown his way. Mickey, and Angela along with some other kids that he knew ran up to him hugging him.

"Daddy I'm so glad you came." Mickey said smiling. "Mommy has been waiting for you."

"Where is she?" Sam asked and just as he looked up the crowd began to part. The moment his eyes caught sight of her everything around him vanished and all that mattered at that moment was her. She looked breathtakingly amazing dressed in a stunning embellished strapless red cocktail dress with a sweetheart top that cupped her chest nicely and a ruched bodice. The dress stuck to her body like a second skin ending at mid thigh. Sam felt his throat go dry and with each step she took his heart pound rapidly against his chest.

"Do you like it?" Rachel asked with a cheeky smile when she stood in front of him.

"Do you even have to ask?" Sam pulled her toward him wrapping an arm around her waist and cupping her cheek before pressing his lips against hers. Catcalls and cheers echoed throughout the room.

"Get a room you two."

When they pulled away Sam glanced at Puck amused to see Santana smacking him upside the head for his comment.

"So I'll take that as a yes." Sam met Rachel's gaze to see her grinning. She grabbed his hand and began to pull him toward the crowd. "Let's make this a night to remember for you."

It didn't take long for the men to drag Sam away from Rachel and get him drunk along with them. Sam sat in table with Puck, Finn, Jesse and Artie.

"So everything's good with you and Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"You know he's gonna be getting some tonight."

"Get some?"

"Yeah you know that some?"

"Jesse , do you know what he means about that some?"

Jesse grabbed the vodka bottle and poured himself some more. "Yeah I know what he means."

"What does he mean?"

"You're really asking me that?"

"Puck means sex Artie."

"Thanks Finn."

"So then, are you Sam?"

"I don't know." Sam shrugged as his gaze roamed around the ballroom to see Rachel with Quinn making sure that no left liquor out in the open for the children to grab.

"I swear if she weren't your wife Sam I'd tie her up to my bed and have my wicked way with her."

"…."

"…."

"…."

A smack was heard amongst the table.

"What the hell was that for? First Santana and now you."

"That's my wife you're talking about."

"That's why I said if she weren't your wife I'd do that to her."

"Puck I'm thinking that you're missing the point."

"And what is the point Finnessa?"

"It's like saying you would sleep with Quinn dude. I wouldn't want you saying that cus she's my wife even if you said 'if she weren't your wife'. The bottom line would still be that she's my wife."

"But you seem to forget that if I say that about Quinn it would be true whether you liked it or not."

"I'll kill you!"

Artie and Jesse quickly got off their seats and retrained Finn from trying to tear into Puck.

Puck chuckled. "Jealous?"

"Bastard! That was before Quinn and I even thought about becoming something more than friends." Finn calmed even though he remained glaring at Puck. He took his seat.

"Anyway going back to the subject of you and Rachel." Puck looked back at Sam as if nothing had happened between him and Finn. "Are there any plans for an after party?"

"Hmm…should there be?"

The men in the table gasped.

"How can you even ask that?"

"What type of man are you?"

"This is blasphemy!"

"Of course there should be one! Why shouldn't there be one?"

"Whatever I'm not listening to either of you guys. Why the hell are we discussing my love life? Stay the fuck out of it!"

"But we can't!"

"Don't you see how much we care for you?"

"We worry about you."

"Let us guild you."

"Screw you guys."

Before the men could convince Sam otherwise Rachel came up to their table and grabbed Sam's hand. "Let's dance." Sam simply smirked as he got up and followed her.

"Cope a field while you at it!"

"Don't forget to show her some lovin'."

There only answer was a middle finger.

"Do you remember what was the song they danced to for their wedding?" Puck asked Finn.

"Yeah. What about it?" Finn looked at him confused.

"I have a plan that will definitely let him get some tonight."

"I don't know Puck." Finn looked over at where Rachel and Sam were dancing to a slow song holding each other extremely close. "I think he will get some whether or not we do anything."

"Fine, it'll be a gift for them."

"Alright I'm in."

* * *

><p>"Are you enjoying yourself?" Rachel asked smiling up at him.<p>

"Yeah. I haven't had this much fun in a while." Sam answered her honestly.

"I'm glad." Rachel pressed her lips against his cheek.

Sam looked to the side to see Mickey and Angela dancing at the very end. "Would you look at that?"

Rachel followed his gaze and chuckled. "Let's hope Finn doesn't notice or he will begin freaking out."

Sam smirked. "Where is he?" He looked around only to see him and Puck standing by the DJ. "What are they doing?"

The music stopped causing everyone in the dance floor to stop dancing and look at the DJ.

"They better not do anything stupid." Sam whispered to Rachel glaring at them.

"Maybe they won't." Rachel said trying to reassure him, but even she knew that once Puck and Finn got drunk all hell could break loose in moments.

"There has been a request for a specific song to be played for Sam Evans and his wife Rachel Evans from," The DJ handed the mic to Puck and Finn.

"Puckzilla."

"Finny H."

They handed the mic back to the DJ. "They hope you enjoy it."

Sam didn't know whether to smile when Finn and Puck kept giving him the thumbs up or feel nervous about what song they would choose. But when the song began to play a warm feeling overwhelmed him as a smile tugged at his lips when he heard Rachel gasped.

_**Beautiful dawn **_

_**Lights up the shore for me.**__**  
><strong>__**There is nothing else in the world,**__**  
><strong>__**I'd rather wake up and see, with you.**_

"It's our song." Rachel whispered as her eyes misted with tears. It was the first song Sam and her had ever danced as a couple and it was the song they chose to dance for their wedding.

Sam pulled Rachel into his arms as she placed a hand on his shoulder and with their other hand twined their fingers together. Their bodies began swaying as one to the song as the couples around them began to join the dancing.

_**Beautiful dawn **_

_**I'm just chasing time again.**__**  
><strong>__**Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night.**_

Sam twirled Rachel before bringing her back into his arms. A smile graced his lips as her eyes glowed with affection for him.

_**But now I'm high **_

_**Running wild among all the stars above.**__**  
><strong>__**Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.**_

"I can't believe it's been eight years Sam." Rachel whispered to him as she laid her head against his chest.

"Do you regret any of it?" Sam asked. Even though he knew she loved him, he still wondered if she ever regretted her choice when things became unbearable.

"Never." Rachel answered without hesitation. "I'll redo everything the same way and put up with everything again if it means I'll be right here with you again."

_**Beautiful dawn **_

_**Melt with the stars again.**__**  
><strong>__**Do you remember the day when my journey began?**__**  
><strong>__**Will you remember the end of time?**_

"How about you?" Rachel asked. "Do you ever think about what if you married someone stronger? Like Santana?"

"No." Sam whispered into her ear. "Never. You helped make me the man I am today. I was losing my way in life and then you came. Everything began to make sense to me. I could see clearly what I wanted in life."

"Like a light at the end of a dark tunnel."

"Precisely." Sam grinned. "You're my light.

_**Beautiful dawn **_

_**You're just blowing my mind again.**__**  
><strong>__**Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine.**_

Rachel chuckled. "Is that another way of saying you love me?"

"Maybe."

"Which is it?"

_**High**_

_**Running wild among all the stars above.**__**  
><strong>__**Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.**_

"I thought you already knew."

"No, I don't think so."

"What can I do to make the answer clear for you?"

"I don't know. Prove it to me."

_**Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?**__**  
><strong>__**Promise me tomorrow starts with you,**_

Sam grinned as he twirled her again before grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her up. Rachel gasped when she felt her feet leave the ground. She placed her hands on Sam's shoulders as her legs wrapped around his waist. His wrapped arms around her waist holding her securely against his chest. She looked down and felt the air leave her lungs as her heart pounded against her chest painfully when she met Sam's gaze. The unguarded look in his eyes, the look he reserved only for her, reflected all the love he had for her. No one except her and Mickey had ever been graced with that one look. Others had been able to observe it, but would never know how it felt to have it directed to them.

"Rachel Barbara Evans, I love you." The moment those words slipped through Sam's lips he felt Rachel go soft in his arms.

"I love you Sam Evans. More than words can describe." Rachel cupped his neck as she captured his lips with hers in a passionate kiss that ignited a flame in their veins and spread throughout their bodies.

_**Getting high**_

_**Running wild among all the stars above.**__**  
><strong>__**Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me**_

After the kiss Rachel pressed her forehead against Sam. Neither moved from their position as they stared into each other eyes, a smile gracing their lips.

* * *

><p>The next day Jesse and Artie walked into Sam's study holding a manila folder.<p>

"Here." Jesse placed it on his desk.

"What's this?" Sam picked it up and looked at them curiously.

"Mike said to give it to you." Artie said. "Something about it being your birthday gift."

Sam opened it curiously and pulled out the photo that was in it. Artie and Jesse watched as Sam's eyes went wide for a moment before mirth danced in them as a smile graced his lips. "I guess I have to buy a frame for this one."

Jesse and Artie glanced at each other curiously. "Do you want us to get it for you?"

"Yeah. That would be great." Sam said smiling not taking his eyes off the picture.

Artie and Jesse didn't have to be told the measurements as they walked out the room. Sam placed the photo on the table. _"We look like two teenagers in love."_ Mike had taken a picture of Rachel and him when they had been dancing, but it wasn't just any picture. Mike took it when Sam was holding Rachel in his arms the moment after they had confessed their love to each other because they were both kissing in the picture.

In the following years anyone who happened to catch sight of the photo could instantly tell that Sam Evans and Rachel Barbara Evans loved each other and just liked it worked in showing the outside world how much they loved each other, it helped calm them after an argument by letting their anger dissipate when they look at the photo and remember how much they loved each other. An argument was nothing compared to what they had to go through in order to be together and how deep their feelings ran for each other. And as long as they lived Sam and Rachel never left each other side no matter how bad the situation got. It was until death did they part, but even so one could say that even in the afterlife they remained together.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. This one-shot is for Unable-Unbelievable (your review for the last chapter just had me lol I never expected to get such a reaction, but I am very glad I did). I really hope you liked it and it reached your expectations. One thing I can say is that I had never planned for it to be this long, but even so I hope everyone enjoyed it. And as you noticed their love in this one-shot is slightly darker than in the past one-shots even so I still hope you still liked it. I want to thank Princesakarlita411, The Wonderful Mistique, GleeRachelberry, Catlimere, 2school4cool, and Unable-Unbelievable for reviewing. As always your reviews make my day. =D Please don't forget to review I love hearing from you guys. And for those who read, but don't review please leave a review I would also like to hear from you because I know your there since I get the hits, but not the reviews. =) So maybe this time you will drop a review. I will look forward to hearing from you. (^_^)

AN2: The song Rachel and Sam danced to was High by James Blunt. It's truly an amazing song. I had listened to it the night before, while trying to go to bed and I couldn't help, but to think this song was perfect for Rachel and Sam's relationship for this one-shot.

AN3: I know Tina's full name is Tina Cohen-Chang, but since Mike's last name is Chang for the sake of this one-shot I left her last name as Cohen.


	6. Something New

AN: Okay this is the first time I write something like this, so I'm definitely stepping out my comfort zone in writing, but I hope it turned out well that you still enjoy it, especially riverkirby cus this one is for you. =)

It all started with a drunken kiss. Rachel never expected it to develop into anything, but one thing led to another and she became involved in a secret relationship with Quinn Fabray. They have been together since the summer before starting their senior year and they were still together after school began, but that's when the problems began. That's not to say they never argued before school began, but there were things that Rachel could no longer ignore. And those things were the longing glances between Finn and Quinn. She found it ironic that Finn was the one to bring them together by breaking up with Quinn the year before after Sue's older sister Jean's funeral and then him coming to her to ask for a second chance. She had rejected him and had gone to comfort Quinn even if she was at risk of receiving the cold shoulder from her, but Quinn had surprised her by letting her stay. That night they both got drunk and the kiss happened. It wasn't until a few weeks later they brought up what happened and decided to see where it would lead them.

They had not only developed a physical relationship, but also an emotional one. Whenever Quinn needed someone she would either go see Rachel or call her no matter the time and Rachel would always welcome her. When Rachel needed someone Quinn would instantly stop what she was doing and go to Rachel where ever she was. They talked about their problems and helped one another become a better person. Quinn wasn't as mean to others when the new school year started and Rachel had calmed down in always being the star of everything, but that is not to say she still didn't get down with Kurt and Mercedes when she wanted to the main singer.

But now Rachel knew that Finn was going to be the one to also break them up even though Quinn constantly reassured her that she and Finn weren't anything. Rachel trusts her, but she won't wait to get hurt when Finn and Quinn act on their feelings again. She can't, not again. She was tired of not being or sharing the number one spot in someone's heart. With Finn she shared that spot with Quinn, with Noah she didn't stand a chance when they had dated and their hearts were set on another person and even now he had Lauren and then Jesse she didn't lose anyone, but she lost to something that wasn't even a person, she lost to his goals and dreams. Rachel loved Quinn, but she didn't want to share her not with Finn or anyone and she didn't want Quinn sharing her own affections with another person that wasn't her. She knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't help it and in the end she knew she was going to only end up hurting herself and Quinn. If she truly loved her she would let her go. The thought of not being with Quinn anymore brought tears to her eyes.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Quinn asked concerned when she saw her girlfriend's eyes glistening with tears. "Did someone say something to you?" she growled the question just waiting for Rachel to tell her who and she would person hunt the person down and teach them a lesson or two.

Rachel shook her head holding back her tears. "No one said anything and you know I'm stronger than that."

"I know." Quinn sighed giving her a soft smile. "But that doesn't stop me from worrying." She looked around the empty classroom and then glanced at the open door to see no one there. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Rachel clenched her fists trying not to let her words soften her resolve. She had to do this. "I'm breaking up with you." She watched the way Quinn's body went rigid a moment before their gazes met and she could see the disbelief and hurt in her eyes.

"Why?" Quinn whispered the question hoarsely trying to keep her emotions in check. Rachel's words cut straight through her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't." Rachel said trying hard not to reach out toward the blonde. "It's better this way."

"That doesn't make any sense." Quinn snapped trying to blink back tears. Just when she thought things were going good for Rachel and her. "I don't get you, this is all too sudden."

"I don't want to hold you back Quinn. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to have any regrets."

"What are you talking about? I'm happy with you."

"I'm talking about Finn. You still have feelings for him."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do Quinn. I see the way you look at him."

"…I don't mean to Rachel." Quinn stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry, I won't look at him anymore. Just please stay with me."

Rachel shook her head. "I can't, you know how I feel about sharing first place Quinn. I'm tired of it."

"Then you don't love me!" Quinn cried out finally breaking as tears slid down her face. "If you did, you would stay by my side. You would understand."

"I do love you Quinn! More than I can bear!" Rachel snapped as she tried hard to fight tears, but it was all in vain because they still slid down her face. "That's why I'm letting you go. I don't want you to wonder what ifs Quinn. It will destroy you like it does me. I want you to explore this opportunity once more."

"What if it doesn't work out Rachel?" Quinn whimpered. "You will be lost to me."

Rachel shook her head. "I never said we wouldn't ever get back together. If things with Finn don't work out and I'm not with anyone else we can pick up from where we left off."

Quinn shook her head. "I want to stay with you."

"It's not going to happen unless you do what I say."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want you to be happy."

"And you think he will be able to do that, after everything he has done to me?"

"Even so, I notice that when you two talk to each other you're the happiest."

"I'm happy with you."

"But not as much as you are with him."

"You don't know that."

"But I do."

"There's no way for me to change your mind."

"No…"

"…"

"…"

"Quinn, what are y-" Rachel wasn't able to finish the question due to Quinn pressing her lips against hers. She sighed into the kiss knowing that it was a farewell kiss and a promise for more in the future. Neither knew that it would be the last they would ever share.

Quinn pulled away blinking back another wave of tears. "Don't be a stranger to me."

Before Rachel could say anything Quinn ran out the classroom leaving Rachel by herself. It was at that moment that all the emotions she had bottled up cam spilling out. Her body shook with sobs.

* * *

><p>Sam had been sent by none other than Kurt and Mercedes to go look for their fellow diva Rachel Berry who had gone missing mysteriously after the bell rang to signal lunch and had to yet to show up to their lunch table. Sam had tried to reassure them that Rachel was fine, but they would take none of it, so he being the nice guy that he was volunteered to go look for their darling friend. As he passed the Cheerios and football team table he noticed Quinn missing, but thought nothing of it. <em>"She might be with Rachel. After all they seem to hang around each other lately." <em>

Sam continued walking aimlessly trying to figure out where Rachel could be since she wasn't at her locker and he had checked the auditorium and choir room. It was by chance he came across hearing Quinn's voice. Sam was heading toward the room to ask Quinn if she had seen Rachel when he heard Rachel's voice, "I'm breaking up with you."

Sam froze by the wall next to the door. _"What?" _It didn't take him long to piece together what Rachel and Quinn were talking about and couldn't believe what he was hearing _"Rachel and Quinn were going out." _The moment he heard Quinn's voice crack he knew he was intruding by listening and wanted to leave to give them their privacy, but his body wouldn't respond. He remained standing there listening and his fists clenching when he heard the reason why they were breaking up. _"Finn…"_ He was the cause of Rachel's pain, Quinn cheating and breaking up him and now the reason Rachel is breaking up with Quinn.

Sam was lost in his own thoughts until someone rammed into him. He hands grasped onto the person's arms so they wouldn't fall backward on impact. His emerald eyes connected with hazel orbs glistening with tears. It took him a moment to register that it was a crying Quinn Fabray he was holding up. His grip on her loosened in shock as he felt sympathy for her. Sam knew how much the girl had changed, she smiled more, was nicer when it came to dealing with others, and popularity was no longer a necessity her, which only made her a more likable person. One could even say Quinn and him were friends on a certain level now. Instead of saying anything Quinn pulled away and continued to run down the hall. For a moment Sam debated going after her, but the thought left his mind when he heard Rachel crying in the classroom.

Without a second thought Sam walked inside the room and up to Rachel. There gaze met for a moment before Sam pulled her into his arms and held her. "It's ok."

"It hurts Sam." Rachel cried into his chest. "It hurts so damn much."

"It's supposed to hurt." Sam said as he soothingly rubbed circles on her back. "The pain proves how deep your feelings for her are."

"You knew?" Rachel asked pulling away.

"I barely found out." Sam tucked some of the locks of hair that had slipped forward behind her ear.

"Promise that you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Thank you Sam." Rachel sighed in relief as she lay her head against his chest and let the sound of his heartbeat soothe her pain.

"Let's get out here."

"What?"

"Away from the pain." Before Rachel could protest Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her out the classroom, away from where everything took place and to somewhere where they could create memories that could bring a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>That night Sam lay awake on his bed as he stared at the ceiling thinking about what took place during the day. After he left the school with Rachel he took her to the park and pushed her when she got on the swing until her tears dried and her sobs turned into laughter. Only for her to later force him on the swing and push him. After an hour he took her to go eat at a vegan restaurant she had taken Kurt, Mercedes and him before when it had been her turn to choose something for them to eat. By the time he dropped her back to her house there was barely any lingering sadness echoing in her eyes. He just hoped that she didn't feel sad alone in her room and that she didn't cry herself to sleep. His cell phone vibrating against his nightstand broke through his thoughts.<p>

Sam reached for this cell phone and flipped it open to read the text message someone sent him.

"_**Thank u for 2day Sam. I'll c u at school tomorrow."**_

A smile curved onto his lips when he read the message. _**"You're welcome Rach. I'm always here for u."**_ He sent the message and as if he had been waiting the whole time for her text as he lay on his bed, sleep finally began to rear its head. Just as his eyes closed his cell phone vibrated again. He reached for it and flipped it open. He didn't have to guess who the sender was once he read the message.

"_**Take good care of her."**_

"_**U didn't have to tell me. I am already planning 2." **_He sent the message and fell asleep with his cell phone in his hand.

The next morning Sam didn't receive a reply to his last text until he arrived at school and crossed paths with Quinn Fabray. A small smile graced her when their gazes met. Neither said a word as they continued on their path to their classes. Just as he reached the end of the hall he saw Rachel taking out text books as if feeling his gaze on her, she looked up and met his gaze smiling. A warm feeling spread through him at an alarming rate as his heart pounded rapidly in his chest. It was the same feeling that Quinn had invoked in him, but this time it was stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Months Later<strong>

"Should I be worried that the two of you are talking in low voices to each other?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow at Quinn as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Do I hear some insecurity in your voice?" Quinn looked at Sam amused before glancing at Rachel. "You worried that she might be coming back with me?"

"Not at all." Sam grinned. "I think it would be kinda hot if I saw you two making out."

"Sam." Rachel scolded her boyfriend by lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"Who knows," Quinn winked at him. "Maybe as your third month anniversary Rachel and I could put on a show for you."

"Quinn! Don't encourage him." Rachel glared at her ex, while Sam chuckled.

"I'm just playing." Quinn gave her a peck on the cheek. "I have to meet up with Finn. I'll see you later." She waved at Sam and Rachel before walking away. They watched as Quinn walked up to Finn, who smiled at her before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"They seem happy." Rachel sighed with a smile.

"They better be cus I don't plan to let you go any time soon." Sam pulled her closer to him.

"I thought you wanted me to make out with Quinn." Rachel met his gaze only to see it darken as amusement faded from his eyes.

Sam looked around to see the hallway empty before trapping her body between the lockers and him. "It sounds like something exciting to see, but I would never want you to do it." Sam hissed. "If I ever catch you and Quinn making out in a janitor's closet I swear I'll pull you out of there and lock her in there personally before taking you back to my place and reminding you who you're with and who you belong to."

"Belong to…" Rachel raised an eyebrow at him amused. "That sounds kind of kinky." She winked at him.

Sam fought back a smile. "No comment."

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you get jealous?" Rachel slid her hands slowly up his chest.

"You're going to be the death of me." Sam groaned as his hands grasped her waist and pulled her closer to him, his forehead pressed against hers.

"You know you love me." Rachel got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. It was supposed to be a simple kiss when she pulled back, but Sam simply crushed his lips against hers. Her hands fisted his shirt as she sighed into the kiss contently and her toes curled in pleasure when his tongue brushed against her. When they pulled away for breath Rachel grinned at him. "Okay, you know I love you too."

"That's what I thought." Sam grinned as grabbed her hand and led her to the cafeteria where Kurt and Mercedes would be waiting for them.

Rachel was finally able to find the person that placed her number one in their heart and Sam finally knew that he gave his heart to the right girl this time.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. This one-shot is for riverkirby I hope I did it justice and that you enjoyed as well as everyone who read this as well. I want to thank Catlimere, Unable-Unbelievable, GleeRachelberry, Princesakarlita411, IlithyiaCZ, The Wonderful Mistique and kate7148 for reviewing. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. I love hearing from you, so please don't forget to review. (^_^)


	7. Where You Go, I Go

AN: I apologize beforehand if this one-shot isn't up to par, but I'm really sick right now and my head's a little fuzzy and the stomach flu freaking sucks. I needed to post this one cus school starts next Monday, so I'm going to be working and going to school and I don't know when I will be able to update. This one is for you SandiiB I hope I did you justice.

"What's taking her so long?" Mercedes sighed inpatient.

Kurt glanced at his watch. "She's thirty minutes late." He said frowning slightly. "This isn't like her."

"Maybe her airplane got held up." Blaine commented looking at his boyfriend. "Just you wait she'll come bursting through those doors." He motioned to the doors at the entrance of the café.

"I knew we should have gone to pick her up." Puck growled ready at any moment to get off his chair and drive to the airport.

"Has anyone called her?" Quinn asked concerned knowing that Rachel was always punctual.

"I already thought of that." Santana waved down a worker. "Can I have a refill?" The worker nodded and grabbed her cup.

Brittany closed her cell phone. "She's not answering."

"I'm sure she's fine." Finn shared a look with Puck. "Rachel probably has a good excuse why she's not here."

Mike nodded. "If anything had happened she would have called us."

"That's right." Tina agreed with her fiancée, but still what if something bad happened and she couldn't call?

An uncomfortable silence settled over the group. A few heartbeats later Puck stood from his chair along with Mike and Finn. "We'll go look for her in the airport. Call us if she shows up." Without waiting for a response they headed toward the entrance only for the door to open and what they saw quickly caused the feeling of uneasiness to dissipate. Rachel Berry walked through the door. Her eyes glowed of amusement and a radiant smile graced her lips.

Puck was about to walk up to her and embrace her when a guy walked inside the café behind her to close for comfort. He had half a mind to tell the guy to back off until he took in the blonde hair and green eyes. _"It can't be."_ Puck watched silently as Rachel said something to the blonde guy causing him to chuckle and it was then he noticed the way the two stood close to each other as if they were flirting. He had to bite back a grin when Rachel had yet to notice the attention she was getting standing next to the blonde. That simple action spoke volumes considering Rachel liked being the center of attention when she could be. "You had us all concerned and here you are flirting with a blonde." When Rachel looked at him, Puck had to stop himself from pulling her into his arms. He missed his best friend.

"Noah!" Rachel smiled at him and ran to him throwing her arms around him. "How have you been? I've missed you."

"I've been good." Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel and hugged her back. "I've missed you too."

Rachel pulled away. "I can't believe it's been almost a year since I have last seen you. I hope you've stayed out of trouble."

"Don't worry Rachel. Mike and I have been keeping an eye on him." Finn said giving her a small smile.

"That's good to hear." Rachel pulled away and turned to Finn. "I see you've been working out more." She poked his belly only to feel muscle.

"That's only because Quinn told him she wanted some eye candy." Puck said chuckling and took a step away from Finn when he tried punching him on the arm.

Rachel looked at Mike grinning. "Tina told me you proposed to her last month." She hugged him. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Rachel." Mike returned her hug before looking at the blonde who had yet to say something. He could swear the guy looked familiar to him.

"You won't believe who I ran into." Rachel pulled away from Mike and returned to the blonde's side.

Puck, Finn and Mike looked at him. He looked familiar to them, but they couldn't say from where. When no one said anything the blonde sighed. "I don't know if I should be offended that you don't remember me."

The voice filled the final piece. Puck grinned. "Dude! I can't believe it!" He went up to the blonde and knuckle touched. "Sam. How you been?"

Finn looked at Sam and smiled. "Sorry about that man it's been almost five years since we last saw you."

"I know." Sam grinned at him. "No hard feelings."

"We need to take you to the girls. They'll flip." Mike said leading the way to their table with Sam and Rachel being the last to follow. "Guess who Rachel brought with her in the trip."

"It's no wonder she came late." Puck chuckled when Rachel glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked curiously until her gaze landed on Rachel and Sam. Silence surrounded the table for a moment before all the girls including Kurt stood up and ran to them.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell us you were bringing Sam?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Sam welcomed the hugs directed at him and even took the time to make sure to hug all the girls including Kurt who held on a bit longer than necessary, but didn't mind. He looked over at Blaine and waved, while Blaine returned the gesture. "So, what are the plans for the day?" Sam asked curiously when he took a seat between Puck and Blaine and across from Rachel.

Puck wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

><p><strong>4 Hours Later<strong>

All the girls including Kurt where finally able to separate Rachel from Sam's side when she went to get a drink from the bar and cornered her there. Rachel turned around and almost dropped her drink when she saw Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt looking at her with narrowing eyes, while Brittany simply smiled at her. "What's going on?"

"You have to give us the juicy details." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

"How long have you been keeping Sam for yourself?" Mercedes asked Rachel raising an eyebrow.

"I want to know too." Quinn nodded. "I lost contact with him almost two and a half years ago."

"Are you two going out?" Santana asked grinning when she saw the surprise look on Rachel's face.

"No, we are not." Rachel said looking at them. "We are only friends."

"You expect us to believe that." Tina chuckled. "You two have been inseparable since we entered the club."

"That's not true." Rachel shook her head. Sure she had been sitting next to Sam, but she was talking to the others as well.

"I think you like Sam more than a friend Rachel." Brittany nodded. "You should ask him out."

"It's not like that."

"Then, what is it Rachel?"

"Since when have you met up with Sam?"

"…Three months."

"Rachel!" Kurt gasped. "We attend Juilliard together and we practically hang out almost every day and you didn't tell me."

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

"You just wanted to keep Sam for yourself."

"That's not true!" Rachel looked at her friends. "What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"You have to dance and spend the rest of the night with us and away from Sam." The girls nodded their heads agreeing with Kurt's punishment.

"Fine." Rachel snapped before gulping the rest of her drink and slamming the empty glass on the counter. "Let's go." They parted as Rachel walked passed them and toward the dance floor. She felt the familiar sensation of a shiver rake her body and didn't bother to glance at the table they left the guys sitting, already knowing the cause of it. He would be staring at her.

* * *

><p>"Whoop! Whoop!" Finn said grinning as he sat on his chair laughing while Puck, Blaine, and Sam joined him on sharing a table. "Come on join me!"<p>

"I think you had enough." Blaine discreetly grabbed the beer bottle from Finn's hand and slid it toward Puck who was drinking it like it was water.

"Where'd my beer go?" Finn looked around frantically before turning to Sam trying to whisper, but somehow ended up yelling, "Hide your wallets, and hide your beers cus they be stealing everybody here!"

Sam nodded also paying close attention to what Finn was saying since he himself was drunk. He glanced at the dance floor trying to catch sight of Rachel, but knew it was futile since he had lost sight of her a while ago as she danced with Kurt and the other girls. Mike had left to join his fiancée. "Blaine, why aren't dancing with Kurt?"

"Why aren't you dancing with Rachel?" Blaine grinned.

"Burn!" Finn yelled slamming his fist on the table.

Puck, Blaine and Sam waited for Finn to whimper at the pain, but nothing came. "Idiot." Puck muttered knowing that was going to bruise the next day.

"Did you say something?" Finn asked him curiously.

"Nothing." Puck glanced at Sam. "What's up with you and Rachel? Are you going out with her?"

"No…at least I don't think so." Sam said peering at his beer bottle as if it held the answers to Puck's questions.

"So then what are you two?" Blaine asked curiously.

"We're friends."

"You better not be friends with benefits." Finn growled. "She didn't let Puck and I sleep with her, so you best be putting a ring on that finger if you are sharing her bed."

"I agree with Finn." Puck glared at Sam. "We didn't get our Berry, so if we find out that you are getting our Berry and you ain't committing, mark my words Sam. Finn and I will personally fly to New York and kick your ass."

"I'm not sleeping with Rachel." Sam snapped before taking a chug from his beer. His eyes once again roam the dance floor trying to catch sight of her.

"Then, why do you continue to look after her like a possessive boyfriend?" Blaine's question brought Sam's attention back to the table.

"What?" Sam asked choking on his beer. "Can't I be a concerned friend?"

"Of course you can." Puck agreed. "I'm protective of Rachel and won't hesitate to kick any guy's ass that breaks her heart. But there's a line and you cross it every time you're with her." Puck leaned on his forearms peering into Sam's gaze. "The way you look at her, the distance between you two when standing close to each other and how you're aware of her presence when she's in the same room. Every so often I see your eyes trail to the dance floor as if you're starving for the mere sight of her."

Sam remained silent not wanting to admit out loud how true Puck's words were.

"That was deep." Blaine looked at Puck awestruck.

"I thought so too." Puck grinned. "I should be a writer."

"I'll buy your books." Blaine glanced at Finn ready to ask him what he thought about what Puck said only to see him staring at the dance floor. "What are you looking at?"

"I thought Rachel was dancing with Kurt and the other girls." Finn said confused.

Blaine, Puck, and Sam followed his gaze to see another guy trying to dance with Rachel. Before anyone could say anything Sam narrowed his eyes as he stood up causing Puck, Blaine, and Finn to look at him as he made his way toward where Rachel and the other guy was.

"Should we help him?" Blaine asked concerned.

"He's walking perfectly fine even though he's drunk." Puck shrugged taking a drink from his beer.

"I think we should be more worried about the guy if he tries to do something." Finn chuckled. "You saw how Sam was glaring? He looked ready to beat the crap out of him."

* * *

><p>Rachel had no idea how she got separated from the group. One moment they were dancing and it was beginning to get too crowd as sweaty bodies brushed against hers making her a bit uncomfortable. They were moving to another direction when she felt someone grab her hand and pull her catching her off guard. Rachel looked up to see a guy in his late twenties grinning down at her. Without warning he pulled her closer to his body and began grinding his hips against hers. Rachel felt bile rise up in her throat as she tried to push the guy away from him. "Stop!" she said loud enough for him to hear over the music but he ignored her. She continued to try putting some place between them not wanting to make a scene, but she highly doubted anyone would notice since they were busy dancing with their friends or partners. Her eyes searched frantically for Kurt and the girls, but couldn't see them.<p>

Rachel felt a warm body behind hers a moment before an arm wrapped around her waist forcing a distance between the stranger's hips and hers. From the corner of her eyes she saw an arm reach out and shove the guy away from her roughly. Instead of panicking at the new turn of events a warmth feeling slowly spread over her. "Stay away from her." Rachel felt the growl rumble from the chest pressed against her back causing a wave of relief to wash over her when she heard the familiar voice. "She doesn't want you." She felt the arm around her waist tighten bringing her body even more impossibly flush against his. Rachel didn't know what could have caused the guy to take a step back wordlessly before walking away from them. She craned her neck up to look at her protector. "Sam." She whispered his name knowing that he would not have heard her over the loud music, but surprised her when he glanced down at her. When his emerald gaze met hers she felt a shiver go down her spine. The cold look in his eyes should have unnerved her, but she knew that his gaze only hardened in that sort of way when someone was endangering one of his loved ones. _"Does that mean he loves me?"_ But that look would constantly glaze his eyes, why was it now that she truly took it to account?

"_**You just wanted to keep Sam for yourself!"**_ Kurt's voice echoed in her mind making her aware of how close she and Sam were. Rachel looked away from his gaze as a blush coated her cheeks and her body went tense in his embrace.

"Relax Rachel." Sam whispered into her ear as he loosened his arm around her waist and slid his hands to her hips.

The moment Rachel heard Sam's voice in her ear her heart sped up slightly. She melted under his hands and let her body move with his to the sound of the music. Before she knew it their hips were swaying in a seductive dance. Everything around them faded and all Rachel could concentrate on was the feel of Sam's hands on her hips, the way his hips swayed with hers, every time he inhaled his chest would press against her back and she could swear she could distinctively feel his heart beat. The incident with the guy barely moments ago seemed like a faraway memory. All she could focus on was Sam and a small part of her wondered if Kurt had been right. Without breaking stride Rachel turned around and faced Sam. Her caramel orbs met his emerald gaze and she had no idea what possessed her to open her mouth and utter, "I wish we could stay like this…"

A smirked graced his lips. "Dancing?"

Rachel shook her head as her hands fisted his shirt willing herself not say anything. She feared that what she had with Sam could be lost if she said what she wanted, but it still came out. "Together."

Her only response was Sam wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. Rachel had no idea when they had stopped swaying to the music or how long they stood there holding each other. She knew she should let Sam go and go look for Kurt and the girls, but she couldn't. She wanted to stay with Sam. _"If only time could stand still for just this moment."_

Little did she know that Sam was thinking the same thing, but life did not work that way. Everything good must come to an end. Sam looked away from Rachel for a moment and instantly regretted when he saw Puck standing at the end of the dance floor pointing at the exit to see that Finn, Blaine, Mike, Kurt and the girls were already walking out the club. Sam sighed. "We have to go."

Rachel hearing him looked up. "Already?"

"Yeah. Puck's waiting for us." Sam motioned to where Puck was standing waiting impatiently for them.

Rachel pulled away from him and turned around following his gaze. "Ok then." She began to walk toward Puck with Sam right behind her.

"And you two said you weren't dating." Puck snorted. "Who are you trying to BS?" Without waiting for a reply he walked toward the exit.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was gathered outside in a circle they began to discuss what they wanted to do next.<p>

"I don't see why we should continue to walking around aimlessly. Mostly everything is closed now."

"Not to mention half of us are drunk."

"Who's drunk? I dare you to point the finger….oooo is that a squirrel?"

"Quinn I think you should take Finn straight to bed. He's going to have a major hangover."

"You're right." Quinn sighed glancing at her boyfriend who was standing by a tree trying to lure the squirrel down. The only problem was that there was no squirrel.

Puck walked up to Finn. "Are you sure one is up there?" He asked peering at the tree.

"Yea I'm sure."

"Alright then, you boost me up and I'll grab it. Then we can keep it as a pet."

"Deal!" Finn crouched down on the floor.

"I'm going to go to bed." Brittany said. "I have to pick Artie up from the airport in less than five hours." She smiled thinking about her boyfriend. "Then we're going to meet up with you guys to eat some breakfast."

"I almost forgot about him." Santana said looking at Puck and Finn warily.

"Brittany has a point." Mercedes agreed. "Most of you guys are going to wake up with hangovers and I really don't want to deal with any of that tomorrow morning. I suggest we hit the beds. Those that want to stay up can, but don't go alone."

"Alright."

"Cool."

"I got nothing better to do."

"Let's go for a walk Mike."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Night."

Brittany and Mercedes leave the group and walk back to the hotel. Quinn turned around to see her boyfriend lifting Puck up, while Puck was searching through the branches frantically trying to find something. "Finn put Puck down now!" She growled walking toward them.

"I'll go help her." Santana grinned amused when Finn instantly let Puck go when he heard Quinn's yell and caused Puck to hit the floor landing on his back.

"Do you think we should help?" Sam asked as he watched Quinn scold Finn and Santana laughing as she stared down at Puck who was groaning on the floor instead of helping him up.

"They're both in capable hands." Kurt said smiling before looking at his boyfriend. "So shall we?"

"We shall." Blaine winked at his boyfriend.

"I bid you all a goodnight." Kurt waved at them. "Make sure not to stay up to late."

Tina, Mike, Sam and Rachel watched as Blaine and Kurt walked away. "Why did Blaine wink at Kurt like that?" Sam asked curiously.

"That wink could mean many things." Mike shuddered.

Tina shook her head at Sam. "It's best to let the matter rest." She grabbed her fiancée's hand. "Let's go." Not waiting for Mike's reply Tina tugged him along as she waved at Sam and Rachel in farewell.

Sam and Rachel glanced at each other for the first time since they exit the club and looked away quickly. Sam in his drunken haze didn't know if he had done something wrong by the way she quickly looked away from him and Rachel didn't know if she had crossed a line that could risk her chance of being close to Sam in any way or form.

"So do-"

"I don't care where you're going." Sam said cutting Rachel off. His words felt far colder and stung more than a slushie facial ever had or could. Rachel turned her face away from him blinking back the tears that stung her eyes. Just one negative sentence from Sam could hurt her far worse than Jesse's betrayal or Finn giving her the cold shoulder ever could. Unknowingly he had the power to break or mend her. Not wanting to hear anything else he might say Rachel felt her body tense as it was preparing to break into a run, but just as she took a step Sam's hand latched onto her wrist. Before she could snap at him he spoke, "I'm coming along with you."

"What?" Rachel whipped her head to look at him caught off by his words.

Sam felt cold sweat coat his skin as his stomach began feeling queasy. He felt something coming out and spilled the next words that came to his head. "It doesn't matter when or where. I'll always be by your side."

A small smile graced Rachel's lips.

Sam felt his heart flutter a moment before he felt bile rise up his throat._ "Oh crap…"_

"Sam-"

Not wanting to throw up in front of Rachel, Sam ran to the end of the sidewalk where the street was and vomited. It wasn't until he was done did he hear Santana's laughter pierce the night sky. Sam looked to his right to see Santana, Quinn, Finn and Puck still by the tree. Finn was looking at him surprised, while Quinn frowned at him concerned and Puck was still on the floor leaning against the tree staring at him a good moment before his laughter joined Santana's.

Sam felt embarrassment clawing at him and didn't dare look to his left. He couldn't face Rachel. A moment later he felt a warm hand on his back rubbing soothing circles as he remained hunched over. He risked a glance to his left to see Rachel looking at him. "It's ok. I'll take you to your bed and you can sleep it off." She pressed a kiss against his temple.

Puck and Santana's laughter no longer bothered him after seeing the affection in Rachel's gaze instead of disgust.

"Noah!" Rachel glared at him. "Be quiet!"

Puck instantly went silent when he saw Rachel's glare.

This only made Santana laugh harder. "You actually listen to her."

"Shut it Satan."

Santana instantly stopped laughing and glared at Puck hating his nickname for her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel woke up, showered and got ready for the day. Once she was done she knocked on the adjoining door that led to Sam's room. When she didn't receive an answer Rachel opened the door just in time to see Sam open the door to the bathroom and weakly walk toward the bed dragging his feet before flopping on it, face first. "Sam." Rachel approached the bed concerned.<p>

Sam didn't lift his head he simply turned it to face her. "Rach…I don't feel so good."

"I know." Rachel said soothingly as she placed her hand on his forehead, but didn't feel any fever. "Did you take the pills that I left on the night stand with the glass of water?"

"Yeah, after I finished throwing up." Sam watched as Rachel climbed on the bed and scooted over to make her space. "Aren't you going to meet with the others?"

"They would understand." Rachel smiled softly at him as he laid his head on her lap and curled into a ball. She gently ran a hand through his silky hair. "I'll text them later."

"I don't want to hold you back." Sam muttered as his eyes closed slowly relaxing under her expertise hands.

"You're not Sam. After all, where you go, I go."

"I thought that only applied to me." Sam said as sleep clouded his mind.

"No, it also applies to me too." Rachel glanced down to see that Sam had fallen asleep. She pressed her lips against his cheek. "When you wake up I'll be beside you."

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. This one-shot is for SandiiB, I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it. The same goes for everyone who reads this one-shot I hope you like it. I know that in this one-shot Sam and Rachel didn't say I love you to each other, but I hope their actions spoke louder than their words and that you could see that they do love each other without having to say it. I want to thank Catlimere, riverkirby, The Wonderful Mistique, Kkaty, GleeRachelberry, Keating's Disciple, Unable-Unbelievable, and GleeFantasy for reviewing. You guys always make my day better by reviewing and I love hearing from you. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. (^_^)

AN 2: Okay these are the people that I still owe an EvanBerry one-shot, but they have yet to tell me what prompt they would like: missberryfan, GleeFantasy, Glee Sam Lover, GleeRachelberry, f, and ueghefh. Please message me or in your review tell me what prompt you would like. =D

AN 3: So far I only have one more prompt to write. If I don't get any of the other prompts from one-shots that are to come first, I will be open for prompts, so if you have any prompts give me a heads up. =)


	8. What Lies Beneath

Warning: Very dark themes: slight blood and gore. Not for very faint of heart. Very dark Finn.

It was supposed to be an easy recon assignment. Get in, gather the evidence and get the hell out before they discover you're an undercover agent. But no assignment is ever easy when it comes to dealing with the underground world. If the evidence was gathered they would be able to take down three senators along with Finn Hudson, one of the strongest and most feared drug lords. Up until now he had been untouchable.

"We'll make you an example for all those who dare defy my order." Finn grinned viscously at the man tied to the chair. He snapped his fingers. Another man stepped forward and handed him a switch blade. Without warning Finn dug the blade into the man tied to the chair thigh and twisted it. The guy's cry of pain was muffled by the tape covering his mouth. "Samuel, what do you think we should do?" Finn looked over his shoulder and met the cold look of emerald.

Sam Evans who had been assigned to go undercover and gather the evidence had to close off all emotion, so only visible in the exterior would be an impassive face even though inside he was filled with disgust and anger. He had to keep from clenching his fists lest he show how much the scene before him was affecting him. "Do with him what you like."

"That's the problem." Finn sighed. "I can't choose between the chainsaw or the saw." He motioned to the table to his right where various contraptions used for torture lay.

Sam glanced at the table and shrugged. "It depends. Do you want to do it slow or quick?"

"I like the way you think." Finn looked at the man who handed him the switchblade. "Get the saw."

Everyone in the room ignored the muffled cries of the man tied up as he shook his head in disbelief and horror bled into his gaze as he watched the man hand Finn the saw. Just as Finn grabbed the saw his cell phone rang. "Damn it." He cursed as he pulled out the electronic and answered the call. "Hi Rach."

Sam met the man's gaze and felt a wave of sympathy, but quickly crushed it. He remembered reading the man's criminal file. Not only did he distribute drugs, he had a few cases of rape against him, but was never persecuted because the girls always ended up dead the day before the trial. Still no one deserved to be killed the way Finn was planning to do, a simple bullet to the head could bring the same end result.

Finn sighed as he placed his cell phone back in his pocket and handed the saw back to the other man. "Rachel wants me to go pick her up, but I have to head out to a meeting in less than an hour." He glanced at the man tied up. "Use the chainsaw. Make it quick. If I can't enjoy slaughtering him then so can't any of you sick fucks." He turned to face Sam. "Samuel, you're with me. You're in charge of Rachel duty again. Pick up her and take her wherever the fuck she wants to go."

Sam followed Finn up the stairs as he heard the chainsaw turn on. As they walked out the basement and closed the door behind them he could have swore he heard the muffled cries of the man as the chainsaw tore into his skin.

* * *

><p>"Why am I not surprised Finn didn't come?" Rachel sighed as she got into the car.<p>

Sam glanced at the girl in the passenger seat amused. Since being assigned to this case Rachel Berry had been the only thing from keeping him from fucking everything up, rushing the assignment and not about caring those who could get hurt in the crossfire. She hated being involved with Finn's business and made sure to not use any of his money unless necessary and even then she would pay it back. From what Sam had gathered, her fathers were in need of money and were bankrupt. Finn's father had loaned them money and was making them pay it back with interest, but the Berry's could barely afford to pay him. It wasn't until Finn met Rachel and took an interest in her. He made a deal with her dads, all the debt between them would be void if they gave their daughter to him. Both father's had been outraged and rejected the deal, but Rachel seeing how much her family was struggling had gone personally to Finn and gave herself to him. It's been five years since they have been together and now they were engaged. "He had an important meeting to attend."

"I bet." Rachel looked out the window wistfully as she looked at the various couple walking together holding hands seemingly without a care in the world. How she wished she could be one of those girls who was able to choose a man she wanted to stay with because she loved him and not out of fear.

"Do you regret it?"

Rachel turned to look at Sam surprised that he had broken the silence between them. "Regret what?"

"Being with Finn…"

"Countless of time." Rachel let out a humorless chuckle. "But I don't regret ending my dads debt. They seem to be living a more comfortable life."

"As long as you remember your reason you won't lose your way."

Tears stung Rachel's eyes. He had no idea how much his words helped her. "Thank you. If I ever do, would you help guide me?"

Once Sam stopped in a red light he met Rachel's gaze. "As long as I'm still around." He promised not knowing why, but seeing the pain in her gaze affected him more than he could say. Even through all the lies and bloodshed, she had somehow retained some of her innocence. Sam would do anything to protect it because in a way he knew that if it were to diminish what made Rachel her own person would cease to exist. "But you have to do the same for me." The words slipped out on their own accord and he watched as a smile curved on her lips.

"Okay."

Sam had to look away quickly when he felt his face becoming warm. "Finn told me I'm in charge of taking you anywhere you want to go, so what's the destination?"

"Anywhere… far from here…"

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months.<p>

"When are you going to get the evidence?"

"Don't you think I'm trying?"

"If I'm being completely honest you're not."

Sam turned to face his partner glaring. "Is that what you think?" He growled question.

"We both know that you're lagging it Evans." Puck sighed. "The captain has been trying to bite my head off. He wants that evidence ASAP."

"I know that." Sam looked away. "I'm trying, but they are very secure about everything. Finn has barely let me join his elite group."

"Make it work Sam. The captain wants to send in a squad next week."

"You can't be serious." Sam met Puck's gaze. "You know that if that happens there's a risk that countless people might die."

"I know." Puck glared at the floor. "Then I suggest you put your ass into gear."

Before Sam could comment there was a knock on the door. He pressed his point finger lightly to his lips and motioned for Puck to hide. Sam walked toward the door and looked over his shoulder once more to see Puck gone before opening the door with the door chain lock in position. The sight that greeted him had panic wrapping its fingers around him. Without a second thought Sam closed the door and took off the chain lock before opening it. Not bothering to look around if there was any danger he quickly yanked in the crying woman into his apartment wrapping an arm around her and pulling her near as he closed the door locking it. "What's wrong?" Sam was barely able to voice the question as he tried to reign in the various emotions the woman in his arms was invoking in him, but from all the emotions two dominated all the others. A wave fierce protectiveness battled against of wave of anger and the urge to find the son of a bitch who made her cry was boiling at the surface. "Rachel…"

"Finn…I can't be with him." Rachel clutched onto Sam as if her life depended on him.

"What happened?"

"I didn't tell Finn I would be coming home early today, so I entered the house only to be greeted by cries of pain." Rachel said trying to calm herself as she took deep breathes.

Sam could already picture what she saw.

"I followed the cries to the living room only to see that Finn and his man had draped the furniture and covered the hard wood floor with white sheets. In the middle of the room a man was laying in his own pool of blood as he begged Finn for mercy, but he didn't listen instead Finn began to stab him to death." Rachel body shivered at the memory. "I must have gasped or cried out because the next thing I knew Finn turned to me covered in blood and began yelling at me, telling me I wasn't supposed to be there."

"So you came here?"

"I'm sorry." Rachel tried to pull away from him but he simply held her tighter to him.

"Don't be sorry." Sam whispered to her feeling the way her body softened against him calming him in more ways than one.

"I didn't know where else to go or who to turn to." Rachel buried her face on his chest. "You're the only one who came into my mind."

"…"

"I should go…he'll come looking for me."

"Let him then. I won't let him take you."

Rachel looked up at him surprised. She knew that for the past months they had gotten close, one could even say the relationship they had could be inappropriate for a woman who was engaged, but she and Sam never crossed the line. Neither dared to even when they could have countless times before. "Samuel…" she whispered looking into his emerald eyes tempted go on her tiptoes and brush her lips against his, wanting to feel his lips against hers if only for a fleeting moment and know what it felt like to kiss a man she wanted and held dear. "I…"

Sam waited for her to continue as his body slowly began to burn with want and need for her the longer she held his gaze, but instead she remained quiet leaving him to continue burning in the flames of longing that he began to associate only with her. Never had the mere gaze of another woman meeting his affected him in such a level that she was at the moment. He knew he had to put distance between them before he became a slave to his emotions and damned them both. "Maybe you should take a shower and relax, while I'll make us something to eat."

"Okay." Rachel sighed as Sam let her go and turned to his room.

The moment Sam opened his bedroom Puck wordlessly handed him a towel. He closed the door behind him and walked back to Rachel. "Here." Her fingers brushed against his when she grabbed the towel causing a chill to go down his spine reminding him how aware he was of her. "Follow me." He didn't wait for her response already knowing she would. She trusted him above all others and it would be that trust that he will doom once he has what he needs and has to arrest Finn Hudson. Rachel Berry will find out that Samuel Abrahams did not exist and anything they might have had would crash and burn. Sam opened the door to the bathroom and let Rachel walk in. "Shampoo and conditioner are in the shower. A new toothbrush is under the sink cabinet along with a comb. I'll leave you a change of clothes by the door, while you shower."

"Thank you Samuel." Rachel said not meeting his gaze.

Sam knew he had to get out of there before he did something that could ruin them, so without another word he quickly locked the door before closing it. He walked to the kitchen waiting for the water in the shower to turn on. The moment he heard it the door to his bed room opened as Puck stepped out.

"I can see why you're lagging it Sam." Puck frowned at him. "You know you're not supposed to get involved with her."

"I'm not involved with her." Sam glared him.

"Then use her. Puck said coldly. "She saw a murder and you can't seem to gather the evidence for the drug trafficking then we pin murder on Hudson."

"They used sheets to soak most of the blood."

Puck looked at him skeptical. "And we both know that no amount of cleaning can get rid of blood. And from what you have told me about what Hudson has going on in his basement, then there's bound to be blood traces there as well." Puck walked up to him. "She can testify in court."

"I'm not going to involve her."

"She was the moment she began dating Finn."

"You think she wanted too!"

"No, but that doesn't change the fact that she's a valuable asset."

"You might as well be painting a fucking target on her head."

"She's just one life that can bring many dead to justice and save countless of others in the future by locking away that crazy fuck Hudson."

Without warning Sam's hand latched onto Puck's throat and pinned him against the wall. "She's not just one life…not to me." Sam hissed meeting the surprise gaze of his partner. "I swear to you force this hand on me Puck and I will make sure you pay it a tenfold."

"I'm not even that heartless." Puck shoved Sam away from him once he let go. "I thought you were smarter than that. We can put her in the witness protection program."

"She will be clarified as dead to her parents."

"That's only a small price to pay to escape the clutches of Finn Hudson."

"…"

"You don't have to answer now, but think about it."

Sam watched silently as Puck walked out his apartment. He stood there in the kitchen for a while contemplating Puck's words before making sure to lock the door. Once he heard the water stop in the shower Sam walked toward his bedroom and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a long sleeve white turtle neck shirt before placing the folded clothing outside the bathroom door. He walked to the living room and took a seat on his couch forgetting about dinner.

"Samuel…"

The sound of her voice instantly pulled him from his musings and had his gaze craving for the sight of her. The moment he saw Rachel dwarfed in his clothing pride swelled up within him. Sam had to bite back the smirk he felt trying to grace his lips.

"It fits me a bit too big…"

"I can see."

Rachel noticed the way Sam quickly looked away. "Are you laughing at me?"

"…No…"

"Look at me." When he didn't do a she said. Rachel marched up to him and forced his eyes to meet hers only to see mirth glistening in them. "You are!"

Sam cleared his throat. "Only a little."

"Hmm…"

"Are you hungry? I wasn't able to cook. I can order pizza if you'd like."

Rachel grabbed his wrist when he stood up and was about to go to his phone. "I'm not…are you?"

"No." Sam watched as a blush spread through her cheeks feeling something inside him stir at the sight before him.

"Stay with me…" Rachel held onto his arm.

"…Always." Sam didn't know what possessed him to cup her cheek and make her gaze meet his. Maybe it was her presence in his apartment or the fact that she was dressed in his clothing or perhaps the blush that coated her cheeks making her appear innocent, adorable and aching to make her blush for more than simply their eyes meeting. Without warning he captured her lips with his for the first time. He expected her to shove him or smack him, but instead a wave of desire hit him when he heard her whimper and her body go soft against his. In public she an air of authority an image built to protect her from harm and gives her courage to face Finn and continue to stand by his side when all she wanted to do was run away. But through the months they spent getting to know each other Rachel shed that image piece by piece until he was the only who could see her vulnerability. She went soft only for him.

That night they both crossed the line in more ways than one and in doing so their damnation began.

* * *

><p>Rachel lay curled into a ball on the bed with only a thin white sheet to cover her nude as she watched Sam pace back and forth in his bed room. The more she saw him the more she knew he regretted what they did and she could not blame him. If Finn ever found out there was a chance they both would be killed. "Samuel."<p>

Sam instantly stopped pacing as his thoughts went on a standstill the moment he heard her voice. It soothed him more than he could ever say. He gaze over at her to see hurt cloud her vision and regretted knowing that he was the cause of it. If he ever lost her…his fist clenched not wanting to contemplate that outcome. "I won't let him take you from me."

And just with that simple phrase filled with sincerity, strength and a bit of possessiveness soothed Rachel's pain, fear and doubt. "I don't want to leave your side." She sat up holding the blanket to her chest as Sam came to sit on the bed beside her. His warmth offered her comfort when she climbed on his lap and felt his arms snake around waist holding her close.

"There's something I have to tell you…" Sam gulped trying to keep the dread down and his throat from going completely dry. "There's a lot I have to tell you."

"What is it?' Rachel looked up at him concerned.

Sam met her gaze knowing that he was about to come clean to her and tell her everything, but he needed reassurance. He needed to know that he was doing the right thing. "How much do you trust me?"

"With my life." Rachel answered in a heartbeat making Sam's own heart melt for her. For the nth time that night Sam surprised her when he captured her lips with his giving her a heated kiss that had her toes curling in pleasure, her hands fisting his hair and her heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

Sam knew that if what Puck had told him a week ago the raid would be today, but he had no idea at what time and hoped it would be early in the day. He hadn't been able to keep contact with Puck and the others. Sam needed to put some distance Rachel and Finn ASAP. For the past week he noticed the way Finn regarded Rachel and him. Whenever they were in the same room Finn kept his eyes discreetly on them and would constantly stand behind Rachel or have an arm wrapped around her possessively causing Sam's blood to boil. He had to constantly restrain himself from punching Finn for daring to lay a hand on Rachel and the way the smug bastard smiled as if trying to drill a point into his head. Then there were those times that when he and Finn where alone or Rachel wasn't around Sam could see something evil lurking in Finn's gaze that sent a chill down his spine. He had no doubt that Finn was planning something, but he didn't know what.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me." Rachel said meeting Finn's gaze trying not show how frightened she was of him.<p>

"Of course I did." Finn smirked standing up from his seat and motioning for the man who escorted Rachel to leave the room and close the door. "It's been a while since we have spent any quality time together."

"Oh." Rachel tried to gulp down the bile that was rising up through her throat.

Finn ran his fingers gently down Rachel's face. "I wanted to know if you were still mine."

Rachel tried not to flinch under his touch. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." Finn sighed. "I guess I'm just jealous of how close you and Samuel have gotten."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked trying to keep calm under his peering gaze.

"I know that you went to Samuel after what you saw me doing to Karofsky." Finn sneered. "I know that you spent the night at his place doing God only knows what. But I will give the benefit of the doubt Rach." Finn cupped her cheek gingerly. "I will not share my bed with you if you have slept with him!"

Rachel flinched when his grip on her tightened. She pulled away from him. "Stop!"

"Answer me!" Finn growled grabbing her arm and dragging her flush against him. "Have you slept with him?" When she didn't answer Finn had his answer. Anger and jealously clawed at him. He raised his hand and backhanded Rachel across the face. The impact sent her crumbling to the floor. "Azimio!"

The man that had escorted Rachel entered the room. "Get me Samuel." Finn hissed not taking his eyes off of Rachel. The moment the door closed Finn grabbed Rachel by the hair and hauled her up to her feet, "If I can't be the only one to have you then no one can." He whispered into her ear smiling sadistically.

* * *

><p>Sam entered Finn's study with Azimio and two other men behind him only to see Finn grabbing Rachel by the hair as her eyes glistened with tears. "I'm so glad you could join us Samuel."<p>

"…" Sam remained silent as he took in the situation. His gaze met Rachel's only for a moment to reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

"Did you really think the both of you could fool me?" Finn smirked. "That I wouldn't find out what was going on between you two."

"Finn, this is between you and me." Sam said calmly. "Let Rachel leave."

Finn shook his head. "I can't. She was supposed to be mine and yet she went to go share herself with you." He sneered. "I can't let that go knowing that she will never be completely mine." Finn smiled at Sam. "I came up with the perfect solution. If I can't have Rachel then no one can." He let go of Rachel and stepped aside. "You will be the one to end her life."

"What?" Sam felt fear grip him.

"I would kill her myself, but I thought it would be better if you do it." Finn snapped his fingers and motioned one of his men to hand Sam a handgun. "You love her, you end her. If you don't I will." He stated as he took out his own handgun from the gun holster he had hidden under his leather jacket and pointed it at Rachel's head. "You decide. Three…"

"Samuel…" Rachel's voice cracked as a tear slid down her face.

Sam looked around him to see there would be no way out of this. He lifted the handgun he was holding and aimed.

"Two." Finn grinned satisfied watching the way Sam's eyes glisten with tears.

"I love you."

"One…"

Right before Finn could pull the trigger Sam shot. The bullet pierced Rachel in the chest as she fell backward Sam saw the love slowly bleed out from her gaze as it began to be replaced by lifeless orbs. Crimson began to spread across her white blouse staining it and it pooled around her as she lay on the floor. Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from her corpse.

"Don't worry Samuel." Finn lifted his gun at Sam. "You'll join her soon." He fired the gun just as the door burst open and a team of SWAT came storming in.

Sam barely registered the pain of the bullet piercing his chest in the midst of chaos as he tried to reach Rachel's body. His knees gave out from under him as he collapsed inches from Rachel's corpse. His hand reached for hers as he fought back the pain and ignored the blood pooling around him. Sam for a moment saw concern cloud her gaze before his vision became blurry. He was so close to touching her hand, but couldn't reach. The last thing he felt as his vision darkened was her fingertips touching his.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Puck asked William Schuester their captain of the squad. He heard that his partner had been wounded and came running as soon as he could.<p>

Schuester shook his head.

Puck didn't need him to say anything the moment he saw the pain in the downcast eyes of his captain. "It can't be…you're wrong." Puck shook his head. Just as he was about to run back into the mansion Schuester grabbed at him. "Let me go!"

A moment later two body bags on stretchers where taken out the front entrance. Puck felt his throat go dry as his eyes burned and feeling of loss gripped him knowing that his brother in arms, his partner for eight years was dead. "No! No! No!" Puck yelled not caring that his coworkers were watching him. "Sam! You can't fucking leave like this!"

Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford stepped in to help their captain hold back Puck and then shortly after they helped hold him up as he broke down.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Years Later<strong>

Finn Hudson was sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole. The only reason he was taken off the death sentence was because he willing turned in some of his co-conspirators. Even though Puck wanted Finn dead more than anything he knew that wouldn't be the case the moment the douche bag opened his mouth and began to spilling names. For him it was a game. If he had to go down he would take others with him. The only thing that offered Puck comfort was the fact that Finn will live the rest of his life behind bars and die behind them too.

Puck shook his head to rid himself of those dark musings as he continued walking. The cool breeze blowing from the ocean soothed him. He looked ahead to see a girl about five years old with blonde hair kneeling on one knee as she inspected the other to see it got scrapped. Puck walked up to her. "Are you okay?" When the little girl looked up at him with emerald eyes Puck felt the air rush out of his lungs. _"She has his eyes."_ It was a weird thought, but the more he dwelled on it the more he thought that if Sam was alive and he had a daughter this little girl would be it.

"Quinn!"

Puck felt a chill go down his spine when he heard the voice he thought he would never hear again. The little girl looked over her shoulder. "Daddy!" Puck watched with wide eyes as a man with blonde hair and emerald eyes approached them. _"It can't be…"_ "Sam…" He watched the man tense until their eyes met. Puck felt like he was in a dream.

"Puck."

The moment Sam said his name Puck knew that it wasn't. "…I thought you were dead."

"Sorry about that." Sam grinned at him sheepishly. "Witness Protection Program tends to do that."

"You were shot dead."

"Almost. I was rushed to the ER." Sam looked at his daughter and without a word picked her up. Quinn snuggled into her daddy's embrace. "So you transferred to the LA branch?"

"Yeah. Lima, Ohio was never the same."

"Sam!"

Both Puck looked behind Sam as he turned around. A grin graced Puck's lips. "She survived." He began to piece the missing pieces together. Sam had staged Rachel's death by making her wear a bullet proof vest and a blood bag attached to it, so when the bullet was shot it pierced the blood bag. He had already put her under the witness protection program. While Sam being shot and surviving was by luck. Finn unknowingly had helped them end up together. Puck could have chuckled at his own stupidly he never saw the bodies and the funerals were closed casket.

"You were right."

"About what?"

"About her avenging the dead and saving many lives."

"I guess." Puck chuckled. "And you were right."

"About?"

"Her not being just one person to you," Puck glanced at Sam to see him watching her approaching them. "She is the world to you." Puck noticed that on Rachel's left a wedding band lay on her ring finger, while her right hand lay over her extended belly. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know she was with child.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. This one-shot is for Catlimere I hope you enjoyed it and that it reached your expectations. Everyone who reads this I hope you enjoyed it as well. I want to thank Catlimere, Princesakarlita411, IlithyiaCZ, sami2012, hwehb, and SandiiB for reviewing. I love hearing from you guys, so please drop a review telling me what you think. I barely started school again and they already assigned homework on the first day *sigh* =( It's already gonna be harder for me to have time to write. But I really wanted to post this up before I went to bed cus I don't know when I will have the chance to post it, so now I have less than five hours to sleep before heading out to my morning class. I hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review. (^_^)

AN2: I am now accepting prompts! If you have any please tell me through your review. =D

AN3: I don't know much about going undercover the only knowledge I have is from Law & Order SVU, so if it's incorrect I apologize. Also there was a line that Finn said that I took it from the movie The Illusionist, which this one-shot was kinda based on, but only some of the elements cus I love that movie. If you have seen it then you will get the kinda similarities, but if you haven't you must see it especially if you like romance.


	9. Loving You

AN: This one-shot takes place in the universe of Protecting You.

The day started off like any normal day except for the fact that it was a Saturday and they had no school. Rachel decided on wanting to spend some time with Kurt and Mercedes and so Sam went along with her. The only problem was that Sam kept feeling like they were being watched, which disturbed him greatly. He glanced around trying to find anyone that looked out of place, but that in itself was a hard task when one was walking in the middle of a mall.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam tried to reassure him with a smile.

"You seem kind of tense."

Rachel hearing Kurt's words looked over her shoulder at Sam. Their gazes met and without him having to say a word she knew it was time to go. Rachel pulled out her cell phone and dialed her father's number.

"I guess this means we're heading to your place." Mercedes smiled at Rachel.

Rachel nodded before telling her dad to send Sandy their driver to come get them. With a kiss goodbye she hanged up. "Yeah I'll order us some pizza or something."

"We can watch your dad's movie collection!" Kurt exclaimed joyfully.

Sam tuned out their conversation as his gaze swept through their surroundings. He discreetly turned to his side as if an item on display caught his attention and watched from the corner of his eyes as a man dressed in jeans and a white collar shirt mimicked his movement a couple of feet away from them. Something about the man set Sam's instincts off. He knew he had to get Rachel out of there. Sam walked up toward Rachel and leaned toward her whispering in her ear as they walked, "Someone is following us. I'll take care of him, but I need you to take Kurt and Mercedes to where Sandy will be waiting for us at the front of the mall. Don't stop for anything and if I'm not there by the time you get in don't wait."

"Sam." Rachel looked at him worried and was about to stop walking but Sam continued to tug her along.

Kurt and Mercedes shared knowing smiles as they watched them thinking they looked adorable together.

"Don't worry. I'll be there." Sam said reassuringly as he let Rachel's arm go. He gave Mercedes and Kurt a small wave as he split from the group going left as if he were going to the men's room.

"Where's he going?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"Don't worry. He'll meet us up at the car." Rachel tried to sound confident, but she couldn't brush off the feeling something horrible was about to take place.

* * *

><p>Sam waited in the shadows where he knew the mall cameras blind spots where as he stalked the man watching the way he followed Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt. He hid behind a pillar and waited for Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes to pass by. For a moment Sam met Rachel's questioning gaze and placed his index finger over his lips signaling her to remain quiet. She quickly looked away and continued to converse with Kurt and Mercedes to distract them. Sam waited silently for the man to pass by and just as the automatic doors slid open to allow Rachel and the others to go through the man began walking past the pillar. Without warning Sam slammed his elbow against his throat, but before the man could even try to regain his breath or grab onto him, Sam grabbed his collar shirt and pulled him toward the shadows. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed the question.<p>

"You must be Sam Evans," The man wheezed, "the princess' bodyguard."

Sam knew that in the underground world Rachel codename was princess, so he already knew what type of man he was dealing with. "Why were you following her?"

"We want the princess." The man grinned.

Sam slammed his fist against man's jaw. "Think again and choose your words wisely."

"She will help us get what we want."

Sam glared at the man as he tried to piece together what was going on. Two weeks ago his father had told him a hit was placed on Hiram's head. They were still trying to trace the origins of it, but without knowing who was the one that ordered the hit Hiram and Leroy Berry went on lockdown. The only one allowed to go out was Rachel, but even then extra protection was given to her without her knowing. From what he gathered neither Hiram nor Leroy had told Rachel about the hit and seemed to want to keep her in the dark with this matter. Sam knew it wasn't the correct thing to do, but it wasn't in his place to comment or go against their wishes, he was only supposed to protect her and nothing else. "Dead or alive?"

"Either one will get the job done."

Sam growled as he tightened his hold on the man's throat. "I'll kill you and anyone you love if she dies." He growled venomously before slamming the man's head against the wall.

A low whistle sounded from behind him. "That was pretty nasty."

Sam turned around to see Mike Chang another one of the bodyguards that worked for the Berry family. "Where's Hiram?"

"Matt called me saying that he, along with Azimio, Puck and Dustin were riding in another vehicle behind Sandy's. A threat about taking the princess by force came in a few minutes ago before Rachel phoned in. Hiram had already been on his way to pick up his daughter."

"Shit!" Sam cursed. "Call in for back up it's going to be a fucking ambush!" He yelled as he ran to the exit.

* * *

><p>The moment Rachel stepped out of the mall she felt a wave of tranquility wash over her when she saw her father waiting for her outside. "Dad!" Rachel grinned at him and ran toward him, but felt something cut into her skin. She slowed to a stop when she saw a cut in her arm and blood was seeping through and then looked back at her dad to see crimson staining his shirt before his body began to fall forward. "Dad!" Rachel cried seeing him fall on his knees. A car screeched to a stop behind's Hiram's. Dustin got out the car and ran to Hiram as he fell to the cement.<p>

Bullets began raining over them as Puck climbed out through the passenger seat and hid behind the armored car. The back door opened as Matt and Azimio quickly came out and crouched beside Puck. Dustin turned over Hiram's body hoping that he was still alive, but when he saw the dull dead eyes dread gripped him. Something inside him snapped when he saw the wound. "It was fucking sniper!" He yelled over the roar of bullets. "How the fuck did we not notice? I thought the area had been swept."

"It had!" Matt answered back.

Azimio smirked when one of his bullets pierced one of the skulls of their assailants. "It seems we have some traitors."

Rachel ran to where Hiram and her father were with Mercedes and Kurt behind her. "Dad," she whispered as her eyes misted with tears. She picked her father's body into her arms. "Daddy!" she cried when she saw the bullet wound. "No!" she screeched.

"Stay down." Dustin ordered.

Mercedes and Kurt nodded numbly not knowing what to do.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch!" Dustin yelled furiously. "Where the fuck is he?"

"He's on the far right!" Puck yelled when he saw the figure of a man standing on the building.

"You're in charge of clearing me a path toward that fucker!" Dustin instructed.

"We're out numbered!" Matt yelled back.

"Rachel!"

Rachel looked up through misted eyes to see Sam crouching as he ran to lessen the risks of being shot at. "Sam." Rachel sobbed once he was next to her. "Dad's dead."

Sam held back a curse. It was hard to believe less than three hours ago he had greeted the man and even shared a laugh. Everything around them seemed like a nightmare. Sam could see the crazed look in his father's eyes as he yelled something at Puck, Matt and Azimio. Puck met his gaze and Sam knew that this was only the beginning and things were going to get worse. He had to get Rachel out of there. "You have to go." Sam pulled Rachel from Hiram.

"No Sam." Rachel struggled against him. "Let me go!"

Sandy climbed out his car from the passenger side and crouched down toward them. "We can't let anything happen to you Princess. Hiram would never forgive us." He helped opened the back door and helped Sam separate Rachel from Hiram's body.

"I don't care!" Rachel screeched as tears slid down her face.

"But I do." Sam growled as he yanked Rachel up and practically threw her in the back. "I swear Rachel if you try getting out of this car…"

"You'll what!" Rachel glared at him.

"You don't want me to finish that sentence." Sam met her glare with one of his own before he reached for Kurt and shoved him inside the car.

"I'm going." Mercedes said quickly. "Just don't shove me in you know I don't like being pushed." She said as she got inside the car.

Sam barely noticed Sandy get back inside the car as he met Rachel's gaze and watched the anger be replaced by fear when he didn't climb in.

"Sam." Rachel said nervously as he began to close the door. "Don't you dare…"

"Sorry." Sam whispered to her as he shut the door making sure to put the child lock.

"Sam!"

He slammed his palm against the passenger window twice signaling Sandy to drive. Sam joined his father taking cover behind Hiram's car. "What's the plan?"

"You should have gone with Rachel."

"I made sure she was safe. I stayed where I was needed."

Dustin glanced at him. "Then you should have gone with her."

"I'm not letting you do anything stupid." Sam hissed at his father.

"Then make sure to cover my back as I go across the parking lot to hunt the sniper down and dispose of him."

Sam risked a look over the car and quickly ducked back down. Bullets fired over him. "That's suicidal. We need back up."

"There's no time."

"What about mom?" Sam tried to reason with him.

"I thought I raised you better than this." Dustin growled at him. "Our top priority is their safety."

"Hiram is dead!" Sam snapped. "Your top priority is gone! Mom is second on the list and you need to start thinking about her now!"

"After I kill the bastard that did this to Hiram!"

"I don't mean to interrupt." Puck drawled out. "But they're reloading and I think like right now might be your only choice to go Dustin."'

"Alright." Dustin glanced at his son. "You're in charge of taking Hiram's body back to Leroy." Without another word Dustin stood up from his hiding spot and jumped over the hood before dashing across the lot. The moment he saw someone aim at him Dustin didn't hesitate to point his gun at them and pull the trigger. Sam took aim and shot the ones that had been aiming at his father's back along with Puck while Azimio and Matt aimed at the ones covering Dustin's path clearing it for him.

"Crap." Puck cursed as reloaded. "Sam there's one to his back right! Get him!"

Sam quickly found the man Puck warned him about. Just as Sam pulled the trigger the man was taking aim at Dustin, but instead of firing his gun gave out an empty click. "Fuck! I'm out of bullets!" Without thinking Sam jumped over the car and dashed to where the man was. "Dad!"

Dustin barely glanced back and cursed when he saw Sam running through the open parking lot and followed his gaze to see a man pointing a gun at him. The sound of speeding cars echoed around them. In a blink of an eye as the man was about to shoot a car came in full speed and slammed into him as its tires burned rubber when the car braked. Sam looked around to see four others cars doing the same thing forming a semi circle around them. The driver's door to the car that had hit the man opened. "I guess we came just in time." William Schuester grinned dressed in black slacks and a white long sleeve rolled up to his elbows buttoned down shirt. Sunglasses covered the amusement in his gaze as his eyes roamed the scene clutching a semi automatic pistol lazily in his right hand. Three other men came out the same car.

"Sam."

Sam met his father's gaze and knew what he had to do. He turned around and ran back to Hiram's car. "Puck, give me a hand." He barely finished the sentence when the sound of gun fire pierced the air once more. Puck opened the backseat door before helping Sam pick up Hiram's corpse. "He's so freaking heavy."

"What do you expect?" Sam met Puck's gaze. "Dead bodies are always heavy."

Puck almost dropped the body when he saw the haunted look in Sam's eyes. "You had to move a dead body before?"

Sam remained silent as they lay Hiram in the backseat and closed the door. "It's something I didn't ever want to experience again."

"So you killed someone?" Puck looked at him curiously.

"There's difference between killing and simply disposing of a dead body." Sam climbed into the passenger side before slipping into the driver's side. "You in?"

Puck looked over at Azimio, Matt and Mike who had joined them when Sam had run to tackle the man that would have ended Dustin's life. "Is it cool if I ride with Sam?"

"Go ahead."

"We got it covered here."

"It's best you help Sam break the news to Leroy."

Puck hopped into the passenger seat and buckled in.

* * *

><p>Rachel clutched onto her daddy Leroy as her body shook with sobs. "It's going to be ok." Leroy blinked back tears trying to remain strong as he held his daughter in his arms and rubbed her back in a circular motion. He didn't know who he was trying to convince more.<p>

Moments later the doors to the parlor opened as Sam stepped inside drenched in sweat and blood with Puck beside him looking no better. The moment Leroy met Sam's emotionless gaze he knew what was coming. He knew the boy since he was a child his gaze only turned that cold when he was about to say something that would affect them all as if he was already putting up defenses against the pain. With a shake of his head Leroy knew his husband was gone. "Where is here?"

"We put him in your bedroom." Sam swallowed feeling his throat dry. "I thought you might want to say your final goodbyes to him before they take him away."

Leroy let go of Rachel gently before he ran passed Sam and Puck. Everyone in the parlor remained quiet except for Rachel's fading sobs. The sound of a door slamming open echoed from above them. "No, no, no!" Leroy cries of pain echoed throughout the house. "Hiram!"

Rachel's legs gave out under her as she covered her ears to block out her daddy's cries of pain.

"You can't leave me!"

Tears streamed down Rachel's face as she shook her head in denial. Kurt and Mercedes ran to her and held her. They tried to comfort her with whispers that everything will turn out fine.

"Hiram!"

Sam not being able to stand the sight of Rachel crying walked over to her and crouched down to her level. "Rachel."

"…Sam…" Rachel whispered his name as she met his gaze. "It hurts…"

"I know it does." Sam placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cry your pain away today, but don't ever drown in your sorrow."

"Dad wouldn't want me to drown in them either."

"You have to be strong." Sam said earning glares from Kurt, Mercedes and Puck.

Rachel fought back another way of tears. "It's so hard…"

"I know it is."

"…"

"I'll be beside you."

Rachel eyes widened. She knew he would always be, but whenever he voiced it she couldn't help the way her heart fluttered even through the pain.

"So today you can use my shoulder to cry on." Sam moved his hand from her shoulder to cup the back of her hand and gently pull her toward him until her forehead touched his shoulder. "Tomorrow I'll still be beside you to greet whatever comes your way."

After hearing his words Rachel no longer felt weak as her eyes clouded with tears. He gave her the okay to breakdown for the day. His words comforted her more than any amount of hugs or kisses could.

Sam felt her hands fist his shirt desperately as tears seeped through his shirt mingling with the sweat and blood. He didn't expect the weight that came to him when she leaned forward and found himself falling backward. A grunt barely escaped his lips the pain on the back of his head and his back was little compared to how she felt lying over him. Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her closer.

"I saw…him get…shot." Rachel cried into his shoulder. "He was standing one moment and the next he was falling down."

Sam could only imagine what she described and blamed himself for it. Maybe if he had stayed with her things could have been different. His hand slid down her arm caressing her until he felt something wet. Sam glanced down alarmed to see blood coating her arm. "You're bleeding." He glared down at the offending cut and felt guilty for not checking if she was fine before putting her in the car. What also surprised him was that Leroy hadn't noticed it, but then again if Rachel came running to him and cried to him what happened Sam couldn't blame the man for not noticing.

"I can't feel it."

"Let me treat it."

"Later." Rachel said not caring that it would leave a nasty scar on her arm if it wasn't treated soon. She snuggled closer to Sam.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting there too late and leaving you alone."

"It wasn't your fault."

Sam remained quiet as he felt Rachel hold on to him tighter.

"You came that's all that matters."

Sam reflected on her words and then that of the man he interrogated at the mall. He knew someone was going to die and knew who it was supposed to be. The bastards had been waiting on Rachel. She had been the target, but when Hiram reacted to the threat and came out they changed the target. The fought of Rachel dying had Sam gritting his teeth and holding her closer than necessary. He knew it was horrible of him to feel relief that it as Hiram that was shot instead of Rachel. But then again knowing how Hiram Berry was, the man would have gladly died if he knew he was saving his daughter. Sam swore that he wouldn't let Hiram's sacrifice go in vain.

"Thank you for everything." Rachel whispered for his ears only.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts a small smile almost slipped on his lips until he noticed Mercedes and Kurt sitting on the couch looking at them and knew he had a lot of explaining to do. Sam glanced up to see Puck shake his head at them amused before walking out the parlor.

* * *

><p>"Good thing is no civilians were killed, but there were a couple harmed." Mike announced. "The dead bodies have been swept and disposed of, while the police are going to make a cover story for us stating it was gang warfare."<p>

"At least that's one problem solved." Ken Tanaka sighed.

Will shook his head. "But it's only the tip of the iceberg."

Silence reigned in the room until a growl from none other than Sue Sylvester broke it, "I don't know about you pussies, but we need to get our heads out of our asses and put them together in order to make a plan. Hiram is gone, so that means the new head will be either be Leroy or Rachel and since Leroy has isolated himself that automatically makes Rachel it."

Sam tensed in his seat. When Rachel hears the news he knows it would break the small strength she has at the moment. "We can't do that to her."

Sue frowned at him. "We all like the little lady Sam, but this is not something you can decide or change. So I suggest we start by making things easier for her. Let's fish out the traitors by calling everyone and informing them about the hit. Those that don't answer will be automatically labeled as traitors." She stood up from her seat. "So with that said, get to work you sorry excuses for males."

Will watched her go. "Why do Hiram and Leroy still keep her?"

"Because even though she can be rude as hell she gets the job done." Dustin rubbed his temples.

"If Rachel becomes the new head," Puck spoke up causing all eyes to turn on him. "Does that mean she will have to get married at eighteen?"

"Precisely." William nodded. "They want someone to continue the business and trust me when I say most won't like it that a girl is in power."

"They will want the guy to control her every move." Ken frowned at the table.

"Rachel doesn't want that." Sam growled. "She doesn't like being a pawn. She'd rather have someone helping her move the pawns."

"Well said Evans." Will smirked at him.

"Good thing someone already has that spot covered." Ken gave Sam a knowing look before he got up from his seat. "I'll start with the calls I don't want Sue to chew our heads off like the last time."

"I'll join you." Will stood. "Where's Beiste when you need her?"

"She's on vacation."

Dustin looked over at Mike and Puck. "Do you think I can talk to my son in private?"

"Sure." Mike said getting up.

"Good luck Sam." Puck slapped him on the back.

Dustin waited for the door to close before he spoke. "You love Rachel."

"What?" Sam looked at his father surprised. He never told anyone of his feelings for her. He only implied it to her, but never outright said it.

"Don't lie to me boy. It's written all over your face when she's near you." Dustin looked at him amused. "I remember when you used be able to hide your emotions easily from everyone, but never her. She knew how to see straight through you. Now you don't bother to hide them the moment she walks into the room."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't"

"…"

"Let me tell you what my father told me that made me realize Helen was the one for me."

"Grandfather…" Sam looked at him curiously especially since his dad barely told him anything about his grandfather except that he passed away a year before he was born.

Dustin nodded before clearing his throat. "Love is more than a feeling. Love is a decision. Love is...sacrifice."

Sam leaned his elbows on his knees as he heard his father speak.

"How far are you willing to go for that person? Allow that person into the deepest recess of your soul and let them become a part of you. Their pain is your pain. Their joy is your joy. Their sadness is your sadness."

Sam tried not to look away from his father's gaze. His words sent a chill down his spine at how accurate they were describe his feelings for Rachel.

"They will have the power to either make you a better person or break you down to the very core, until you are no longer recognizable even to yourself."

An image of Rachel looking over her shoulder and smiling at him under the rays of the sun shining over her on the balcony as he entered her room and joined her side.

"If you can envision that one person, while you hear this then you know what love is. So I ask you again, how far are you willing to go for that one person?"

If he were being honest to himself Sam didn't know.

"...No let me rephrase myself, I believe the better question would be, what would you not do for that person? To bring a smile to their lips, to hear a heartfelt laugh from them, to see their eyes glow with delight, and make those who force them to shed tears suffer without remorse..."

The answer came to him in a heartbeat.

"What would you not do for that person?" Dustin challenged his son to answer the question.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for Rachel." Sam answered his gaze or resolve unwavering.

A knowing smile curved on Dustin's lips. "I suggest you tell Rachel how you feel and make your intentions to Leroy known."

"What if…I'm not good enough for her?" Sam asked the question he tried not to think about. That he had no right to think about since he was only supposed to be her bodyguard and nothing else.

"You my son are worthy for her every time you stay by her side, protect her when she's most vulnerable and comfort her when she breaks down." He ruffled Sam's hair. "If she will have you then there should be no harm."

Sam felt that maybe he did have a chance with her.

"But remember Sam," Dustin said all amusement leaving him. "Things are going to get worse and she will need you looking after her more than usual."

"I know. I don't plan to leave her side no matter what."

"Even if she marries another and has children?"

"I'll still stay unless I am dead or she has no need of me."

"Taking the lives of those who stand in her way?"

"Then so be it."

"That's my boy."

* * *

><p>"There you are." Rachel smiled as she opened the door to her room wider to let Sam in.<p>

"I heard you told Kurt and Mercedes." Sam said casually as he strolled in and took a seat on her bed.

Rachel closed the door grinning. "I did at first they were quiet, but then they blew up at me exclaiming why I didn't tell them since we have been friends for two years." She took a seat next to Sam and grabbed his hand.

Sam watched from the corner of his eye as Rachel intertwined their fingers together.

"It's true about me being the next head, isn't it?"

Sam had hoped she wouldn't have heard about it until after her dad's funeral. "From the looks of how things are, it's a yes."

"Oh." Rachel looked at the floor. "That means I'll be forced to marry when I turn eighteen."

"Only if you want to. No one will force you."

"Why is it that I find it hard to believe?"

"Then believe in me…"

"Don't I always…" Rachel rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm kind of frightened."

"Why? I'll be right next to you."

"What if the guy I marry won't let you continue being my bodyguard?"

"It's simple. I follow your orders not his."

A small smile graced her lips. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"I always imagined marrying a man I loved just like dad and daddy."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"I do, but I don't want to tie him down to me any more than he already has been."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Maybe…"

Sam turned to look at her only to have his lips brush against hers lightly. He hadn't noticed how close they were. "…I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Rachel whispered before pressing her lips against his.

The moment he felt her lips against his Sam felt his self control snap as he cupped the back of her neck and pulled her closer. He barely felt as she stranded him and slowly had him falling backward to lie on the bed with each stroke of her tongue. Sam groaned when she pulled away from the kiss. When he tried pulling her back down to him Rachel quickly pinned his hands onto the bed beside his head. It was then he noticed the position they were in. Rachel was on top of him pinning him to the bed. Sam could have easily overpowered her, but he was secretly enjoying the way her body felt against his. They had sparred before and sometimes they ended up in the same position, but the circumstances were different and they weren't on her bed that time. "It's you I want to marry."

"Shouldn't I be asking you?"

"Yeah well knowing you, you'd probably won't tell me or wait it out until the last minute."

"That's not true I thought I made my feelings cleared after the Finn fiasco."

"No you didn't."

"I thought you already knew that I love you from what I said."

"You only implied it."

"So did you."

"I wasn't about to make a fool out of myself by saying it when I didn't know exactly how you felt. I was waiting for you to say it first."

"I did. Now it's your turn."

"You did! When?"

"If you had been paying close attention you would have heard it."

"Come on say it again. Please!"

"No."

"Don't be like that." Rachel said as she bounced on top of him not noticing the way his eyes narrowed or how he tried to control his breathing. Without warning Sam sat up until her chest was flushed against his and his lips centimeters from hers. "You shouldn't do that."

"Do what?" Rachel asked curiously shifting her hips. Sam bit back a groan as he grasped her hips to keep them moving. "Tease." He growled.

"Okay." Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

"…"

"See I'm not a tease. I told you how I felt."

It was then Sam realized that Rachel had no idea what she was doing to his body and had been innocently provoking him. From what she had confided in him was that Finn never got pass first base, so that only proved that she was still a virgin. That fact had him grinning and if things go as planned he will be her first everything except boyfriend since Finn beat him to that, but the husband status far surpassed that of boyfriend. "Are you sleepy?" Sam asked as Rachel tucked her in the crook of his neck.

"A bit." She answered before yawning.

"Let's get you to bed." Sam pulled the blankets down with one hand before shifting their bodies slowing as he lay her against the pillows and pulled the covers over her, but she wouldn't let his shirt go. "Stay with me."

Sam smiled gently at her as he took off his shoes and climbed in next to her. "Always."

Rachel heard his answered and responded by simply placing her head on his shoulder and snuggling up to him as he held her close. At that moment the pain of losing her dad and the fear of what lay in the future seemed distant, harmless and painless in his arms.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. This one-shot is for Keating's Disciple, I hope you liked it and that it reached your expectations.I ended up being very different from what I had planned, which was a lot dark scenario, but I noticed maybe I should cut Sam and Rachel some slack for the time being. They deserve to be happy especially because of the future they will be facing in this universe. ;) I would like to thank Princesakarlita411, The Wonderful Mistique, Kkaty, Catlimere, Samchel4ever, EvanberryFTW, GleeRachelberry, Unable-Unbelievable, and GleeFantasy for reviewing. You guys are awesome! And I was so glad to see how much Only in Dreams was able to touch you guys in an emotional level. That's not to say I purposely want to make you guys cry cus that's never my goal and you know that. =) If I could I would hug each and every one of you for such amazing reviews! (^_^) Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hearing from you guys.

AN2: I have three one-shots already lined up. The next one up will be GleeRachelberry's I'm happy to announce that I'm almost halfway done with it and hopefully I will be posting it soon. =D If you have any request for a specific prompt please tell me in your review.

AN3: I started writing two other fics. I know I shouldn't especially since I'm still not done with Once More, but I couldn't resist. If you haven't read _**Lies**_, please take a look at it and leave a review telling me what you. I must admit I had fun writing the first two chapters. I'm happy to announce that my one-shot _**Blame It On The Alcohol**_ will be a multi-chapter fic now. I didn't think people would like it or want me to continue it, but I'm so glad they did and requested for more. I will try updating it when I get the chance especially since it's a what if scenario in S2 I will have to go back and re-watch all the episodes to see what parts I'm going to use, change or add more to. If you haven't given it a try please take a look at it and leave a review telling me what you think. It will be very much appreciated if you do.


	10. Ethereal

"_**Did you ever notice how in the Bible, when ever God needed to punish someone, or make an example, or whenever God needed a killing, he sent an angel? Did you ever wonder what a creature like that must be like? A whole existence spent praising your God, but always with one wing dipped in blood. Would you ever really want to see an angel?"**_

_**-Thomas Daggett **_

"There are various types of angels and each has their own distinct duty. They are split into three major groups known as choirs, but no matter where they are on hierarchy, like humans, they are individuals. The first choir, which are celestial beings represented by wavelengths of light, force fields and frequencies of sound radiate waves of devotional love to the universe. They consist of _**Seraphim**_ and _**Cherubim**_. _**Seraphim**_ are those closest to God, they are known to encircle his throne and emit a fiery light that represents God's love. _**Cherubim**_ are the keepers of the celestial records, are graced with the knowledge of God and are charged with tasks of exiling humankind from the Garden of Eden."

"The second choir is allowed to exist between Heaven and Earth. They consist of _**Thrones**_, _**Dominions**_,and _**Virtues**_. _**Thrones**_ serve as God's chariot and administer his judgment in order to carry out his desire for humans. They are considered the governors of Heaven and try to keep a balance between good and evil. _**Dominions**_ receive orders from the _**Seraphim**_ and _**Cherubim**_ and then give out the tasks to the lower level angels. Their main purpose is to make sure the universe remains in order. _**Virtues**_ in their celestial form appear to be sparks of light and are in charge of maintaining the natural world as well as inspiring life in areas such as science. They take orders from above and make them into miracle for those who deserve them. In their human form they are musicians, artists, healers and scientists who work with the power of love."

The third choir can travel between Heaven and Earth and are known to be able to relate more to humankind for the mere fact that they like humans are vulnerable to the act of sinning. They consist of _**Powers**_, _**Principalities, Archangels**_, _**Angels,**_ and _**Guardian Angels**_. In their celestial form _**Powers**_ appear to be brightly colored hazy fumes. They are the border patrol agents between Heaven and Earth and are also the angels of birth and death. In their earthly form Powers are advisers in religion, theology and ideology. _**Principalities**_ are shaped like rays of light in their celestial form and oversee everything. They guide the entire world be nations, cities, and towns and are in charge of managing earthly duties of the angels below them. _**Archangels**_ along with _**Angels**_ are the guardians of people and all things that are physical. Unlike like _**Angels**_, _**Archangels**_ work best when dealing with matters that involve all humankind. Amongst the human world they function as pioneers and come in the form of explorers, philosophers, and human rights leaders. _**Angels**_ are the true medium between God and individual humans. Unlike _**Archangels**_ who watch over nations, _**Angels**_ protect households and individuals who believe in God and keep them safe from _**Demons**_ aka _**Fallen Angels**_. They are known to nurture, counsel and heal. _**Guardian Angels**_ have the same duties as _**Angels**_, but instead are assigned to one person and must stay with that person no matter the circumstances until death has claimed them."

Mr. Schue turned away from the PowerPoint and looked at his students. "Rumor has it that there are some guardian angels who take human form to help their charge more."

"Can the same be said about angels?" Finn Hudson asked curiously.

"I don't see why not." Mr. Schue glanced at him amused before looking sharply at one of his students that was sitting at the back on the classroom. "Puck, if you throw that paper ball to Mike I will have you out of my class and heading straight to the principal Figgins office before you can even say Rumpelstiltskin."

"What the?" Puck turned to his friend Sam who was sitting next to him. "How does he always do that?"

Sam met Mr. Schue gaze. _"If only Puck knew how much the angel mythology Mr. Schue discussed in class is true or that his teacher is none other than a Power himself."_ He glanced back at Puck to see him frowning. A moment later he felt a pang of despair. He quickly followed Puck's gaze toward the source to see none other than Rachel Berry glaring defiantly at Azimio and Karofsky. Sam felt anger slowly seep through him as he glared at the two causing Rachel despair.

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone." Rachel hissed at Azimio and Karofsky not wanting to cause a scene.<p>

"Not likely." Karofsky smirked.

Azimio touched a lock of Rachel's hair. "Why don't you hang out with us? We can show a nice time."

Rachel felt bile rise in her throat when she saw the way Azimio's eyes skimmed over her body. "No thank you."

"You think you too good for us?" Azimio growled as he leaned in closer to her personal space.

Rachel leaned away from him to put some distance between them, but before he could do anything she watched his eyes widen before he pulled back as someone tugged him violently.

Azimio turned around in his seat, his eyes search frantically on who dared pull him from his prey until his eyes landed on Sam Evans. A light glow not visible to the human eye surrounded him._ "An angel… I should have known golden boy couldn't be a mere mortal. But why is he protective of the girl? _ A smirk curved on his lips when he met Sam's glare. _"It can't be…"_

The bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Remember to study these notes. There will a quiz on it next week." Mr. Schue said before looking over at Sam. "Evans stay."

Azimio looked away from Sam and back at Rachel. He could see it, the small light within her that radiated innocence, sweetness, not corrupted. Her soul. He wanted it, the smell of it was sweet and made his mouth water. It reminded him of Heaven. Even through all the humiliation, pain and torment her soul remained untainted with hatred. He wanted to ruin it and take it away from God's grasp. "This isn't over." He whispered licking his lips before walking out the classroom with Karofsky chuckling behind him. He would personally make sure she fell from grace and would never be within God's grasp again.

The fear she felt still remained inside her even after they were gone. She sat frozen in her chair.

"Rachel."

Rachel looked up to see Puck glaring at the doorway where Azimio and Karofsky had walked through seconds ago. "Noah."

"Are you okay?" Puck asked concerned as he looked down at her. "Do I need to have a talk with them?"

"Noah, no offense, but you let your fists do the talking. I really don't want to make this worse than it really is." Rachel forced a smile. "They were only trying to intimidate me. I'm fine."

Puck gave her skeptical look not believing her.

Instead of feeling a chill go down her spine Rachel felt a familiar warm caress that offered her comfort and made her aware at the same time. It was the feeling she had associated when being watched by him. She looked around frantically only meet emerald orbs. Tranquility washed over her in waves taking the fear away from her in an instant and she could feel like she could breathe again. _"Sam…"_ Rachel looked at him curiously as her heart pound rapidly against her chest. They had crossed paths many times and exchanged a greeting here and there, but never truly had a conversation. The only link she knew they had was the fact that they were both close friends to Noah Puckerman. She knew he was a good guy all she ever heard from others were praises about him. He had a kind heart and she had never seen or heard of him being angry. Girls wanted to date him, but Sam never did and when asked he just said he's not ready to commit to any relationship when his priorities were somewhere else.

"Let's go." Puck tugged Rachel by her arm as he grabbed her backpack with his other hand.

"Noah." Rachel protested weakly as she tore her gaze from Sam. A part of her wanted to stay by his side and never leave it. She felt safe with him. Not to say she didn't feel safe with Noah too. She couldn't explain it, but she felt the connection between Sam and her was far stronger than anything she had ever experienced. _"Sam."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam."<em>

Sam felt Rachel calling him as she walked out the door with Puck. He had to stomp down the urge to follow after her and make sure she was safe, but before he could even follow his instinct to do just that he had to talk with Mr. Schue. Dragging his feet Sam walked up to his teacher and met his peering gaze.

"You know the rules Sam." Mr. Schue frowned at him.

"Yeah well you saw Azimio was getting close to her." Sam glared at him. "You weren't doing anything and I wasn't going to let him hurt her."

"You know I can't do anything until he tries to physically hurt her."

"And I can't wait for that to happen. I have to protect her."

"Her life was not in danger Sam because if it was I would have personally send Azimio back to hell." Mr. Schue leaned against the wall beside him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Even though he hadn't hurt her physically he was causing her emotional pain. I could feel her distress."

"I thought you guardian angels were trained to be able to handle these situations."

"We are." Sam snapped, but when he saw Mr. Schue raise an eyebrow at him he apologized. "I'm sorry."

"And here I thought you angels were all caring and loving."

"We can't all lack in empathy like you do."

Mr. Schue chuckled. "You act like that's a bad thing."

"It is depending on certain situations."

"I guess, but at least my judgment is never swayed by such emotions." Mr. Schue glanced at him. "Dustin told me about your morning urges and disturbing dreams." He tried to bite back a laugh when Sam blushed.

"I told him that was supposed to be confidential!"

"Sam you shouldn't feel ashamed. It's normal especially for guardian angels who take a human form for the first time. You are not familiar with the human emotions and their urges, so you can't control how you feel or how your body reacts to them. On occasion you will lash out and find yourself doing and thinking things that you would never imagine."

"But I don't think any other guardian angel dreams about doing such inappropriate things to their charge."

Mr. Schue shrugged. "You can't be sure of that. I don't think any other guardian angel would like to admit such things because they fear falling from grace."

"I think I will."

"Not likely Sam. From all the things Dustin has told me about you this won't be your downfall. Maybe you're looking into things too much. Remember that the unconditional love you have for her is because she is your charge."

"I know that." Sam sighed. "But there are times when I want to be beside her."

"You are beside her."

Sam shook his head. "It's not enough…I want to hold her hand. I want her to know I'll always be by her side no matter what. I want her to look back at me with love William." Sam met Mr. Schue's gaze. "I sometimes fear how I will react if she looks at another with affection in her gaze that isn't me. The first time Puck came into her life I found myself feeling bitter about him and that something was wrong with him."

"That's understandable. Puck is a nephilim, his father was a fallen angel and his mother is a mortal. He unconsciously sought out Rachel and befriended her because her goodness calms his darker urges. You've seen the way that boy has changed over the years. People thought he would end up in juvie, but he's proved them wrong and you became friends with him. But the reason you were able to fully accept him, allow him to stay in Rachel's life and become very close to her is because his heart belongs to another."

"That's not true. I know Puck loves another, but I would have still let him be close to Rachel even if he loved her more than a friend."

"What about Finn?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You always make sure that Rachel isn't alone with him for too long and if they are becoming too close you do something to ruin the moment."

"He could hurt her."

"And so can Puck and the other boys too, but I don't see you pushing the others out the picture."

"I know Puck's intentions and no other has yet to try and make a move on Rachel."

Mr. Schue was highly amused as he watched Sam try to understand the direction of where their conversation was heading. Sam, who was known in Heaven for being one of the best guardian angels, had many seeking his advice and his name was always surrounded by praise didn't know what he was going up against. For all his years of existence, wisdom and kindheartedness he had no idea about human emotions and the one emotion he understood had many different ways of being expressed in Earth depending on the individual. "You're jealous."

"Jealous?" Sam looked at him with genuine worry. "I can't be! That's bad…really bad." He began to pace around.

"It is if you act upon it."

"I have." Sam turned to Mr. Schue. "Don't you see! I'm losing myself in this body already. St. Peter won't be opening the gates of Heaven for me." He muttered.

"Quit thinking like that." Mr. Schue placed his hand on Sam's shoulder to stop him from moving. "Things will be easier for you and Rachel, if she knows your intentions."

"She can't know I'm her guardian angel."

"Then tell her how you feel. Be with her like you wish to. That way you can be beside her like you want to and continue your assignment."

Sam shook his head. "I can't. I can't be with her like that."

"I don't see why not."

"It's against the rules Will!" Sam stepped away from him.

"Maybe or maybe not." Mr. Schue pushed away from the wall. "Let me ask you, why did you decide to take human form for this one assignment? You, who never failed at protecting your charges and never had to take human form to help them more than necessary, your spiritual power strong enough to ward off demons without your presence being known. Yet you chose to take human form and in return had to seal fall of your powers away. What made you take such a drastic move?"

Sam thought back to the night seventeen years ago when his mentor Dustin had appeared next to him on the rooftop of the building that overlooked the city filled with lights and lit the night sky. His mentor had barely finished talking with Michael and had come to inform him of his new charge since his last one had passed away three months ago from old age surrounded by his family. The moment his charge took his last breath their eyes met and it was the first time and last time his charge had ever seen him before he left the world of the living. The smile that had curved on his lips showed his gratitude. It was moments like those that made Sam stay in the level he was in. He could have moved up to archangel, but enjoyed doing what he did.

He had heard of the risks an angel had to go up against when they took a human form, but he had never thought about until the moment he followed Dustin into Rachel's nursery. Mike another Guardian Angel had been assigned to her, but there had been a mix up because one of the Dominions had assigned Mike to Tina who was supposed to be Sam's charge and had been born a month before Rachel. It took a week for the whole thing to clear up causing Sam to be late to his assignment.

* * *

><p><strong>Seventeen Years Ago<strong>

Sam walked up to the crib to see a small week old baby in her pink footie pajamas decorated with golden stars. What caught him by surprise was the fact that instead of sleeping her eyes were open staring at him. For a moment he wondered how long she had been awake without crying it was as if she was waiting for him. Her lips twitched into a smile tugging at Sam's heart. "Sorry I'm late." He whispered to her as he ran a finger down her cheek feeling her soft skin. Her small hand grasped his finger pulling it to her lips and began sucking on it lazily. Sam stood frozen not knowing whether to pull his finger away or keep it where it was.

Beside him Dustin bit back a chuckle as he watched Sam look at Rachel with wonder. "Maybe she's hungry…" Sam muttered as he picked Rachel up gently and held her. Dustin followed Sam out the nursery their footsteps made no sound as they walked over the hardwood floor down the stairs and into the kitchen. He remained quiet as Sam patiently opened each cabinet patiently until he found what he was looking for. Dustin looked at the container Sam pulled out and placed on the counter curiously. Sam busied himself grabbing one of the miniature baby bottles and filled it with a certain amount of water before opening the container and using the scoop inside it to pour the powder into bottle with the water. He sealed up the baby bottle and began to shake it with one hand as he walked out the kitchen and back up the stairs. Dustin followed closely behind him.

Once inside the room Sam took a seat on the rocking chair and moved Rachel into a more comfortable position as he laid her in his arm. "Get me bib."

It took a moment for Dustin to realize that Sam had been talking to him since he had been caught up in the moment that his apprentice was going to feed a human baby. He knew how Sam was with keeping a distance between his charge and him, but since they entered the nursery he noticed that Sam had seemed to forget his own rule. Dustin walked toward the cabinets and opened the first one to see a few bibs there along with some of Rachel's baby clothing. He grabbed one and made sure to close it carefully not to make a sound before passing it to Sam.

"Thanks." Sam said not taking his eyes off of Rachel as grabbed the bib and placed it over her little chest to cover her throat, so when she drinks the milk it won't spill on her clothing. He glanced at the bottle feeling his power course through his veins as it traveled into his hand and heated the bottle a bit to make the milk warm. With a flick of his finger the top came off and floated to the top of the cabinet. Sam placed the teat into her mouth gentle and in no time Rachel began sucking on it. A small smile curved on his lips as he watched her and used one foot to rock the chair gently back and forth. He didn't know what possessed him, but after watching countless centuries of parents singing their children to sleep it came to him naturally. It wasn't about simply making her comfortable and protecting her he wanted her to know he was there for her.

_**And count the stars to form the lines**_

_**And find the words we'll sing in time**_

Dustin looked at Sam surprised when he heard him singing. He watched the scene before him feeling like he was intruding on a private moment.

_**I want to keep her dreaming**_

_**It's my one wish, I won't forget this **_

The room around them faded as Sam continued to look at Rachel in his arms bathed in the moonlight.

_**So I'll sing a melody **_

_**And hope to God she's listening **_

Rachel tried to fight back sleep as her eyes closed only to open quickly. It was as if she didn't want to lose sight of Sam.

_**Sleep softly while I sing **_

_**And I'll be your memories **_

As if knowing this would be her first and last time ever seeing him her small hand fisted his shirt even after she had fallen asleep.

_**Your lullaby for all times **_

_**Hoping that my voice could get it right**_

Once Sam saw Rachel fall asleep and had finished her bottle he held her up again in his arms and let her rest against his chest as he patted her back so she could burp. It didn't take long and considering how quiet the room was her burp couldn't be mistaken. Dustin watched the way Sam's eyes glistened with mirth as he stood up from the rocking chair and walked back to the crib. He placed Rachel back in careful not to wake her and had to gently pry her fist from his shirt. Sam placed a chaste kiss in her open palm and watched as her little hand closed into a fist as if holding on it, but a moment later it opened and moved over the bed restlessly searching for something to grasp.

Dustin instinctively took a step back just as Sam's wings gathered on his back and expanded in their full length. He watched as he tore one of his feathers from his wings instead of grabbing one of the fallen ones. _"It can't be…he's not…"_ Sam placed the feather in Rachel's small hand and watched as she grasped it tightly and rolled to her side. He retracted his wings and turned to face Dustin meeting his surprised gaze.

"You bound yourself to her…"

"I want to protect her."

"I know that but you can't go back. I hope you know you can't ever return to Heaven as long as she still lives. Half of your powers will be sealed."

"I know." Sam looked at the floor. "I had thought about it. I…when I saw her looking directly at me and not through me… I was elated Dustin. When I held her in my arms and felt her warmth I could see why some if the guardian angels would take human form to protect their charge. The thought of never being able to feel her warmth again and her gaze looking through me and not at me until the day she dies disturbs me. If I'm only given this small amount of time with her to look after her then I want to do it being as close as possible to her."

"I know what you mean." Dustin sighed thinking about his own charge. "But I hope you know that there are also bad things to this. We are closer to sinning by taking human form and can fall from grace without truly knowing it until it's too late. We have to constantly keep in check our feelings and not do anything to break the rules. Every day from now on will be a risk. Are you ready for that?

"I can't say if I am." Sam glanced over his shoulder to see Rachel sleeping. "But I will be strong…for the both of us."

Dustin nodded and without another word he was gone in a blink of an eye. Sam followed him shortly, but not before stealing another quick glance at Rachel to see if she had everything she needed. With a flick of his point finger, the blanket she had kicked off her body when she lay awake in her crib slowly moved back up over her body until it reached her shoulders and covered her in warmth.

* * *

><p>"She had greeted me even though she had barely greeted the world of the living for a week." Sam said fondly remembering the dark color of her eyes that had yet to finalize the definite color they will be in the future. "She had been the only one awake when I came. She wasn't crying instead she was kicking the blanket off of her. It was almost as if she had been waiting for me. She looked at me directly…not through me." A small smile graced his lips as he remembered the first time he laid eyes on her like it was yesterday. "That night I held her in my arms Will. I fed her and sang her to sleep. It was the first time I had ever came in physical contact with one of my charges."<p>

Mr. Schue watched him cautiously. "How is that possible?"

"The first night guardian angels visit their charge the veil between the ethereal world and Earth doesn't exist, so for that one night we can see each other. It is then we decide if we want to watch over them in human form or our celestial from. There had never been a reason for me to take my human form when it came to protecting my charges."

"That was until she took one look at you." Mr. Schue snorted.

"Do you know what it feels likes to watch over someone since the day they are born and until the day they die? To always wish the best for them, pray they don't lose their way and that no unnecessary harm comes to them. You try to help them as much as you can and try to comfort them. Only on occasion they can feel your presence, but they can never hear you and their eyes always looking through you. It isn't until they are in standing in front of death's door are they able to see you. Yet there is never enough time to exchange a greeting or farewell because the light in their gaze has faded and all you have left is the love you feel for them and memories that you have of them, but they don't have of you."

Mr. Schue saw the pain in Sam's gaze before it was gone in a blink of an eye. "My apologies."

Sam shrugged. "We all have our own difficulties." He glanced at Schue. "Like you and Ms. Pillsbury. If anyone finds out about your relationship with a virtue your reputation will go down the drain. "

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Heaven forbid anything happening to sweet Emma."

"Are you threatening her?" Schue growled the question his eyes glowed a faint hue of crimson.

"Not at all." Sam smirked at him. "But now you know how I feel about Rachel's life being threatened. It seems you don't lack so much in empathy as you would like."

"Don't push it Sam. I can still send you to Figgins."

Sam scowled. "I thought we were through with that."

"We are now." Schue sighed as he rubbed his temples. "All I'm saying is that you should give yourself a chance with Rachel. God is all about love, forgiveness and all that is good right?"

"Yeah."

"So then why would he condemn you for falling in love with a mortal?"

"We are only supposed to love our charges unconditionally and love God above all ours. We don't act on the urges of the body."

"So then why are you allowed to take human form? I think God will forgive you if you do take the risk. Your love for Rachel is pure. You love her unconditionally, you protect her and you only want to be with her the way a boy wants to be with a girl. Your intentions to her are pure. As long as you continue to love and respect God even when you're with Rachel above all else I don't see why he would go against your relationship."

Sam looked at the floor pondering Shue's words. "I'll think about it."

Seeing the crestfallen expression on Sam's face bothered him, but it's not like he would ever admit it. Schue knew the angel standing before him had never gone against God teachings nor did he ever question anything when they asked him to do something. A part of him wanted Sam to find happiness and hoped that he and Rachel had a chance. If they both did then maybe Emma and himself would also. "Don't worry." He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "You will know what to do when the time comes."

* * *

><p>"Dad! Daddy!" Rachel ran down the stairs and grabbed her coat from the coat closet. "I'm going to the store."<p>

"Are you sure it's safe?" Leroy frowned at the window seeing the darkened sky. "Maybe I should drive you."

"It's ok daddy." Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's only a few blocks away. I'll be back in less than half an hour."

"I don't know Rachel…"

"Let her go." Hiram said coming out from the living room. "You have your cell phone?"

"Of course dad." Rachel smiled sweetly as she waved it at him.

"Pepper spray?"

Rachel patted her pocket. "Right here."

Hiram engulfed his daughter in a hug. "I have to get you a stun gun."

"I will need a permit for that."

"Don't worry sweetheart." Hiram winked at her. "You dad has connections."

Rachel chuckled. "I'm sure dad."

"How about taking your bat?" Hiram and Leroy asked at the same time.

Rachel looked at both of them as if they were crazy. "I hope you know that's considered a weapon and I can't be walking around with that like nothing. I'll be fine." She smiled at them reassuringly. "I'll be back before you know it. Love you!" She waved as she opened the door and walked out into the night.

* * *

><p>Rachel placed her headphones back on as she walked out the grocery store and began walking back home. One of her favorite songs came on. One she had heard a long time ago and had barely stumbled upon it the year before. She had practically begged Puck to get the song for her, which he did and ever since then Rachel would listen to it before going to bed. It soothed her more than words could describe.<p>

_**Oh Florida, please be still tonight**_

_**Don't disturb this love of mine**_

As Rachel continued walking she felt a chill go down her spine as the hairs on the back of her neck stood breaking the spell of comfort the song offered her. She was being watched. Anxiety slowly seeped through her.

_**Look how she's so serene**_

_**You've gotta help me out**_

Rachel glanced over her shoulder to see a dark figure walking a couple of feet behind her. She couldn't make out any features except that it appeared to be a big man. Rachel quickened her steps as she placed her hand inside her pocket where her pepper spray was.

_**And count the stars to form the lines**_

_**And find the words we'll sing in time **_

She lowered the volume to the music and couldn't hear any other pair of footsteps except her own. She looked behind her to see the dark figure was gone. _"Maybe it was just me overreacting."_ Even with that thought the foreboding feeling would not leave her. From the corner of her eye she saw something falling from the sky.

_**I want to keep her dreaming**_

_**It's my one wish, I won't forget this**_

Her gaze followed the object when it fell on the ground only to see a black feather. It wasn't long until few a more began to join it on the floor. _"It's raining black feathers. How can that be?" _

"Hello Rachel."

The automatic response of bile rose up her throat at the sound of his voice. Her head snapped up toward the sky only to see Azimio hovering in the air over her with black wings extended in their full dark glory. The black feathers had been coming from his wings. His eyes had gone pitch black and his teeth had sharpened. "I told you it wasn't over."

_**I'm outdated, overrated**_

_**Morning seems so far away **_

A scream lodged in her throat as he dived down and reached for her. His hand grabbed her wrist and hauled her up into the sky. Rachel gritted her teeth and as tears burned her eyes. Fear settled over her keeping her prisoner. She looked down to see the buildings of Lima, Ohio below her.

_**So I'll sing a melody**_

_**And hope to God she's listening**_

If Azimio let go she knew there was no chance of her ever surviving such a fall. On the way up one of her headphones had fallen off. The song continued offering her little comfort as the world around her crumbed. She was going to die tonight._ "Oh God please help me. Someone please help me! I don't want to die!"_

_**Sleeping softly while I sing**_

_**And I'll be your memories**_

Once they neared the highest building in Lima, Ohio Azimio deposited her on it not to gently. Rachel barely broke her fall as she landed on bent knees and her hand hands grasped the concrete barely keeping her up. She watched as Azimio landed gracefully a couple of feet away from her. His wings retracting as he walked toward her.

_**Your lullaby for all times**_

_**Hoping that my voice could get it right **_

"Stay away!" Rachel cried out alarmed as she got up on shaky feet and took a couple steps back, but stopped when her foot touched empty air. She quickly leaned forward and took a step forward to keep herself from falling only to hear Azimio's chuckle. "What do you want from me?"

Azimio grinned. "Now we have gotten to the heart of the matter." He causally walked up to her. "You can let me have my way with and make it pleasurable for both of us if you don't struggle, but either way I'll enjoy it." He reached toward her and let his fingertips slide down her cheek. "Or you can jump off the building and end your life."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rachel asked trying to blink back tears and fight off the fear slowly crawling through her body threatening to frieze her on the spot again.

"Because you are too fucking pure!" Azimio growled. "Just standing next to you I can smell, taste and feel what I once had and will never have again! Everything that is pure has a piece of Heaven. Your soul reeks of it even through all the bullying. You still let go of your anger and resentment. Choosing to ignore it and believe things will get better, that all you're going through is temporary. Things will get better. It sickens me! I can't stand you!"

"Then why don't leave me alone!" Rachel yelled at him.

"Because I can't." Azimio gave her a once over. "Like a moth to a fire I can't stop myself from wanting to come after you." He licked his lips. "I want to ruin you. Take you away from God's grasp and damn you." He grinned. "By forcing myself on you, you will feel hatred, self disgust, fear and above all else you will never be the same. Even if you are able to get over it you will never be pure again." Azimio motioned to the edge of the building. "If you jump off the building choosing to end your life instead of letting me have you, then that would be considered suicide. Heaven's gate will remained closed to you and you will be damned to Hell. So which is it going to be? Rape or suicide?"

Rachel felt disgusted at how easily mentioned those terms as if they were discussing the weather. "How about neither?" Rachel growled pulling out her pepper spray before Azimio knew what she was doing she sprayed it on his eyes and covered her own.

"You bitch!" Azimio yelled as he felt his eyes burn and placed his palms over them to ease the pain as he stumbled back. It only took a few seconds before his eyes regenerated to see Rachel looking at him fearfully. "I'll rip you limb to limb after I'm done with you!" He ran to her, his nails grew longer and sharper as he clawed at her. His nails cut through her blouse before a burst of white light surrounded her pushing Azimio back. "She mine!" He ran ignoring the thin force field surrounding Rachel and began to claw at it.

Rachel took a step back as she watched the thin barrier beginning to crack. "I'll never let a creature like you defile me!" Rachel screeched just as the barrier shattered. She took the last step back and let gravity grab hold of her body as she fell off the edge of the building. The air rushed around her as her heart pounded rapidly with her chest and her stomach dropped. She saw Azimio jump off the edge of the building his wings folded behind him as he descended down toward her rapidly. Rachel clenched her eyes shut and prayed for her death instead of being captured by him. The fear that grasped her heart let go as a sudden burst of warmth surrounded her. Her eyes snapped open to see Azimio's hand reaching toward her ankle before another burst of light surrounded her and pushed him away from her. A moment later a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer until her back was flushed against a muscular chest. The fall suddenly stopped like a rollercoaster ending abruptly and she was suspended in air. All she could see was white.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh God please help me."<em>

A trace of fear seeped into Sam's subconscious as he slept. In the haze of his sleep Sam ignored it. His body already exhausted from the workout he went through in football practice. He was still adjusting to having to keep up with the demands a human body had.

"_Someone please help me!" _

A moment later fear came at him like a knife cutting deep into his gut.

"_I don't want to die!"_

"Rachel!" Sam sat up when he heard Rachel's cry. The fear he felt made it hard for him to breathe as he kicked the covers off of him and got up on his legs only to fall on his knees. "Rachel." He whispered her name as he touched on the link between them that transferred her feelings toward him. It was filled with fear then he touched upon her surroundings to see what could have triggered such a reaction only to feel a familiar evil lurking. _"It can't be!"_ Sam pushed himself on his feet ignoring the protest of his body and ran out his room to the living room.

Dustin who had been glaring at his laptop looked up to see a distressed Sam. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"It's Rachel." Sam said through gritted teeth. "She's scared. Azimio has her."

Dustin stood from his seat when he watched Sam summon his wings out. "Are you sure?"

"I know his presence." Sam growled his eyes darkening with hatred.

"Hold up Sam. We need to contact a Power. They are the ones next to archangels that can take one of the Fallen down." Dustin grabbed Sam's arm to keep him from flying off.

"I don't have time for that! Not when she's scared! Not when her life is on the line!"

"Sam think of the consequences!"

"Damn the consequences!" Sam's right began hand to glow with light.

Dustin looked at him alarmed. "Don't you dare."

"Then let go."

"I can't."

"Sorry." Sam apologized unemotionally as he hit Dustin with a blast that had him flying across the room. "I'll make it up to you!" He yelled over his shoulder as he jumped through the open window and into the night sky. Sam tried to think rationally as he continued to feel Rachel's fear, but it only fueled his anger. If Azimio hurt her there would be one demon returning to hell that night. "Hold on Rachel." Sam closed his eyes and let his senses zero in on their link, so he could pinpoint her location. Once upon a time before half of his powers had been sealed away he could had instantly appeared at her location in a blink of an eye and even put a barrier no matter the distance between them, but now he couldn't. How much he would give to have all his powers back to protect her. Sam pushed those thoughts out his head once he located her and pushed himself harder to fly faster.

The closer he got the more the link between them became stronger. He couldn't try to calm her when the fear inside her escalated before a spark of anger came. Sam took the opportunity to share her sight and saw Azimio clutching his eyes in pain. He watched as Azimio looked at Rachel angrily and knew what was going to happen. Sam concentrated on channeling power into the link between them as Azimio charged at Rachel. _"Now!" _ The burst of power gathered around Rachel forming into a barrier.

For a moment Sam's vision darkened and his link between Rachel severed. He shook his head trying to break away from the dizzy spell. Sam could swear that his body was shutting down on him, but pushed the thought away. "I can't fail her." He opened the link between them again and watched through her eyes as the events unfolded. The moment she fell off the building Sam pushed himself harder. He watched through her eyes as Azimio flew down after her. Sam risked another protection spell as he neared the building. A moment later he folded his wings and dropped. Sam angled his body to be below Rachel. He spread his wings little by little to slow his descent as Rachel's body fell toward him. Just as she was about to pass him Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body flushed against his. His wings extended their full length and stopped their fall abruptly before he wrapped his wings around them as they lay suspended in the air as if to protect her from the world.

"Rachel." Sam said her name as a wave of relief washed over him. Her fear had vanished and since waking up he felt like he could breathe again. "Are you okay?"

"Sam…" Rachel whispered his name making his heart flutter. She blinked back her tears of relief. "I thought I would-"

"Don't say it." Sam cut her off. The thought of such a thing happening and the fact that it been close to happening disturbed him more than he could ever say.

Hearing the pain in Sam's voice made her ache. A tear slowly slid down her face. She had never been more grateful for anything in her life than she had at the time. "Thank you." Her voice cracked.

Instead of saying anything Sam held her closer and pressed his forehead lightly against the back of her head.

"I hope you two didn't forget about me!"

Azimio's voice broke through their moment bringing them back to reality. Sam opened his wings in time to see Azimio flying toward them. He was barely able to fly to the side just as Azimio flew passed them and felt Rachel's nails dig into his arm from the near miss. He had to get her to safety. Sam flew up the building.

"I call upon the dark elements!" Azimio's voice echoed below them. "Strike down with your Bolt!"

Sam saw the clouds darken far more considerably as thunder echoed through the night sky a moment before lightening shot out from the clouds heading straight toward Rachel and him. A small gasp left Rachel as Sam spun out of the way not stopping in his ascension.

"Sam!" A male voiced yelled from the rooftop.

Sam narrowed his eyes to see Puck peering down at them as he flew up toward him. "Grab Rachel!"

Puck didn't hesitate as he grabbed onto Rachel's arm as Sam flew up letting go of her when he knew Puck had a firm hold on her. Puck pulled Rachel toward him with an ease that surprised her.

"Thank god we got her in time." Santana sighed in relief behind Puck.

Rachel looked at the cheerleader surprised. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We felt a disturbance." Santana answered as she motioned for Rachel to zip her sweater up. "It's to cover your torn shirt."

Puck turned around to give Rachel some privacy as he looked back at the sky to see Sam and Azimio going all out on each other. They were a blur of white and black with their wings extended as they fought in the air. "Not mention we thought we saw Sam flying in the sky."

"You mean I did." Santana glared at him. "You didn't believe me. I told you there was something about him."

"You're right babe." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Who would have known he's angel."

"Not just any angel." Puck smirked when he saw Sam give Azimio a clear right hook. "He's a guardian angel."

Rachel followed their gaze as worried clouded her eyes. _"Sam please be okay."_

The door to the roof top slammed opened. "You could have given us a lift! Not everyone is a dang Nephilim!" Quinn growled out of breath with Brittany right beside her. "You have to remember that some of us are mere mortals."

"Sorry about that Quinn!" Santana yelled over the noise of thunder.

"Is that Sam coming right at us?" Brittany asked innocently.

"Oh crap." Puck cursed.

"Run!" Santana yelled at Quinn and Brittany.

"We need to go like now!" Quinn grabbed Brittany's arm and ran toward Rachel, Puck and Santana.

"Sam!" Rachel cried out when she saw him hit the roof. The cement cracked under him on impact. "Sam!" she ran to him only to have Puck hold her back. "Let me go Noah!"

"I can't you could get hurt if you go to him!"

"I don't care Noah! He needs help!" Rachel struggled against him viscously. "Sam!"

Through the haze of pain Sam could hear Rachel calling out to him. The fear and worry he heard in her voice had his eyes slowly opening only to see Azimio heading to him. Sam was barely able to cough up some blood as he got up in a crouched position. He concentrated on gathering power and felt it coursing through his veins tugging as it gathered on his right hand radiating light. Sam held his hand up. "Ray!" he yelled as a white orb shot out from his hand and grew in the air a moment before shooting rays of light toward Azimio.

When the spell cleared Sam could see that even though Azimio had been injured he was still fine. Sam cursed under his breath when Azimio gave him a bloodied smirk and held this hand up to the air. A dark orb flew up from his palm and into the air. Pitch black icicles that could tear into skin with ease rained over them. "Barrier!" Sam yelled summoning upon a small protection spell. He glanced at where Rachel was to her being shielded by Puck and Santana. A black wing protruded from Puck's right shoulder, while a white one came from Santana's left. They had Quinn, Brittany and Rachel huddled crouching on the floor between them as they each used their wing as a shield.

"_Sam! You have to be okay!"_

Sam could hear Rachel's voice as clear as day in his mind. Through her faith in him Sam felt a burst of energy in their link. It took him a moment to realize that Rachel was willing her energy to him.

"_Please be okay. I don't want to lose you!"_

"Rachel." Sam whispered her name like a prayer.

"_Sam! Come back to me!"_

Sam felt fire course through his veins at the sound of her voice. The moment the spell ended he stood up at his full height. Sam opened his right hand only for his palm to rip open as a sword came out through the wound. The skin instantly sewed itself shut as if it had never opened as he wrapped his hand against the hilt of it. His eyes were glowing emerald making them seem ethereal. He ran toward the edge of the building with his sword scraping against the cement making sparks before he launched himself off the edge and took flight toward Azimio who had summoned for his own sword.

"That was sick!" Puck yelled excited as he watched Sam and Azimio's clash together creating sparks. "I need to get him to show me how to do that."

A small smile graced Rachel's lips as she saw Sam fight against Azimio gaining more ground against him. "Take him down Sam!" Rachel yelled causing the others to look at her surprised.

In the midst of battle Sam fought back a smile when he heard Rachel cheering him on. Azimio glanced back at the rooftop to see another figure barely arriving. He wasn't stupid and knew that the way Sam was attacking him he was going to lose the battle. He had a winning chance before, but the sudden power that seemed to come from nowhere had renewed Sam and turned the tables against him. Azimio would not go down without having the last laugh. "I'll have my way with your charge Sam. After I defeat you I will chain you down and force you to watch what I'm going to be doing to her,"

The thought of Azimio's hands on Rachel angered him causing his blows to become more violent and filled with the intent to kill. He had only planned to injure the Demon and give him to the Powers, but after hearing his plan Sam wanted personally kill him and send him back to Hell. "I'll never let you touch her." Sam growled his emerald eyes glowed as he used his left hand to punch Azimio releasing a burst of ice at the same time. "I'll kill you before you do." With a flick of his wrist Sam disarmed him and in less than a blink of an eye he ran his sword through Azimio's stomach.

The Demon looked at his stomach surprised that the guardian angel had gotten him so quickly and easy, but that only proved the rumors that Sam had trained under the swordsmanship of the archangel Michael. A small smile graced his lips. "If I can't have her, then so can't you." Azimio folded his wings and fell to the rooftop bringing Sam with him.

The moment they hit the cement Sam glared at the Demon, "Tell Lucifer I said hi." He twisted the blade and watched as Azimio cried out in pain before his body lit itself on fire. A second later nothing was there. Sam stood up in his full height as his palm opened once more taking in the sword before completely healing again.

The sound of clapping echoed through the night. Sam looked at the door that led to the rooftop in surprise to see a Power standing there. "I came to send a Demon back to hell only to see a guardian angel doing it. You don't see that every day and here I thought you angels were sweet."

"We are," Sam looked at him warily. "But even we taint our hands with blood of evildoers when they threatened those we love."

"True, but that is why there are archangels and from the last time I checked the records you are a Guardian."

"I wouldn't have had to slay him if you did you fucking job like you're supposed to." Sam growled.

"Oh my." The guy smirked amused. "Is our dear Sammy cursing? It seems Earth has been corrupting you."

"I'm not in the mood Jesse." Sam growled ready to take him on as well.

Jesse gave him a once over. "Are thinking of challenging me?"

"I'm thinking that right now that sounds good, if it will make you shut up."

"Oooo I like the sound of that. Come on Sammy, let's dance." Jesse smirked raising his fists.

"Leave him alone!" Rachel yelled causing both guys to look at her along with Puck and the others. "He's tired and he's had enough. He doesn't need you right now to pick a fight!" she marched up to them glaring at Jesse.

"Who do you think you are?" Jesse snarled at her. "You're nothing but a mere mortal, with a snap of my fingers I can snap your neck."

Rachel continued to glare not caring that maybe his words ringed true. She had enough for the night. Her life had already been threatened and had almost ended, so now his threat seemed old to her. Before she could tell him a piece of her mind Sam beat her to it, "Use that tone with her again and I won't hesitate slice your throat open."

"So she's your charge?" Jesse smiled. "I heard rumors that there was a possibility that you have fallen for your charge." His eyes slowly roamed over Rachel's body. "I wouldn't blame you if you did. She is one beautiful dame."

"I would have been flattered if it wasn't for the fact that you had threatened my life a few seconds ago."

"Was it seconds ago? I thought it was moments ago."

"Shut up."

"Oh she has a wicked tongue." Jesse glanced at Sam with dark amusement in his gaze. "I wonder what else that tongue can be good at other than talking."

"You pig!"

"I'm going to kick his ass!" Puck yelled only to be held back by Santana. "Let go."

"You're keeping company with nephilims." Jesse frowned as he looked at Puck and Santana.

"It's none of your business if I am." Sam responded curtly glaring at him not liking the way he had been talking to Rachel.

"You're right." Jesse met his gaze. "You're actions have probably been already recorded in the celestial records by the Cherubim, who have probably already told the Seraphim. Right now the Seraphim are either till discussing with God your punishment or the punishment has been chosen and the order has been given to the Dominions." He glanced at it his watch. "I say you have before dawn until they come get you."

"Who is coming for you?" Rachel asked worried when she saw Sam frowning.

Sam shook his head. "Don't worry about it. We should get you home."

"Sam…" Rachel whispered his name as he swept her off her feet with ease and held her close to his chest.

"Hopefully I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Sam looked at Puck, Santana, Quinn and Brittany. "Thanks for your help." He looked down at Rachel. "Hold on tight."

Rachel wrapped her arms around his shoulders before he launched himself upward toward the sky.

Quinn placed her hands on her hips as she walked toward Jesse glaring. "What do you mean Sam only had until dawn before they come for him?"

Jesse glanced behind him to see Puck blocking the door, Santana coming in from his right and Brittany from his left. He looked at Quinn amused. This could be interesting. It has been a while since he had a bit of fun.

* * *

><p>Sam flew through the night sky at a slow pace not wanting to disturb Rachel. He knew how she didn't like heights and hoping that the wind caressing them would calm her.<p>

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome."

"Puck said you're a guardian angel." Rachel looked up at Sam's expression to see him looking forward. "Does that mean you're my guardian angel?" She felt herself blushing when Sam glanced at her.

"Well I did save you and protected you against a fallen one." Sam said thoughtful. "I guess I'm your guardian angel." He smirked at her.

"My guardian angel," Rachel whispered looking at him with affection. "To think you had always been there for me without me even realizing it. You were always within my grasp. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not like I could come up to you and say I'm your guardian angel who loves you unconditionally and only wishes to stay by your side."

"Wait…what did you just say?" Rachel looked at him surprised as her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. She couldn't believe what she just heard. How could someone like him who could have whoever he wanted ever want or love her?

"I'm your guardian angel."

"After that."

"I don't know, I said a lot of things."

"You said you loved me unconditional."

"…"

"You wished to be with me."

"Okay you heard what I said. Why did you want me to repeat it?"

"Because I wanted to make sure that I heard you right."

"…"

"The sad thing is that I shouldn't be feeling joy even though you told me this." Rachel looked away from him blinking back tears. "You're my guardian angel. You're supposed to love me unconditionally and protect me. It's not because you really want me, you didn't choose me."

"That's not true." Sam glancing at her willing for her to look at him, "I chose to take my human form to protect you. I could have remained in the celestial form and you wouldn't ever know I existed, but I didn't want that. When I saw you I wanted you to know I existed. I want you to feel for me the way I do you."

Rachel held onto him tighter and buried her face on the crook of his neck. "I think I always did. The boy who calmed my fears with not having to say of word, but presence did so many wonders for me. The boy who watched over me without me realizing it, but I could feel when his gaze was on me, the warmth that spread through me. You were always there ever since I can remember." She didn't know what possessed her to say what she did, "Sing for me…please."

Silence surrounded them and Rachel thought she might have overstepped her boundaries until his voice pierced the night air and tugged at her heart painfully.

_**You could crush me **_

_**Please don't crush me**_

Rachel had to blink back tears not knowing why. His voice sounded familiar as if he had sung to her before, but she couldn't remember.

'_**Cause baby I'm a dreamer for sure**_

_**And I won't let you down**_

_**I swear this time I mean it**_

She found herself surrounded by comfort and felt safe beyond her imagination. The whole world could crumb around them and as long as he was there with her she could face anything. He gave her strength.

_**And I'll sing a lullaby**_

_**And hope to God she's listening**_

Rachel snuggled closer to his embrace barely registering the fact that they were slowly descending back to the ground.

_**Sleeping softly while I sing**_

_**And I'll be your memories**_

She never wanted to the moment to end. If only time would stand still for them.

_**Your lullaby for all the times**_

_**Hoping that my voice could get it right **_

When he finished singing Rachel pulled away from the crook of his neck and met his gaze. The love that shone through his eyes had her leaning forward. God help her she knew she was falling for him or maybe she already knew that she had, but was barely coming to terms with her feelings toward him. Without another word Rachel closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his for a gentle kiss. She felt when his wings shifted and didn't have to open her eyes to know that his wings wrapped around them again shielding them from the world. She pulled away and pressed her forehead against his. "Don't ever leave me."

"I'll try not to." Sam whispered, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke before pressing them against hers once more.

* * *

><p>"That's it I'm going to go look for her!" Leroy said going toward the front door as Hiram dialed Rachel's cell phone again. "If she doesn't answer her phone this time you make sure to call the cops." He opened the door only to see his daughter standing on the lawn looking at the night sky. Leroy stepped out the house cautiously and looked around their surroundings to see if there was anything suspicious, but saw none when he reached Rachel's side. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked her. He looked at his daughter to see the joy, affection and hint of sadness in her gaze when a tear slid down her face. "Rachel, what's wrong?" he asked concerned looking her over only to see a white feather grasped within her right hand.<p>

"I'm fine daddy." Rachel answered him and had yet to take her eyes away from the night sky.

"Where did you get that feather?" Leroy asked curiously remembering that morning seventeen years ago when his baby girl was holding a similar one in her small hand. When he hid it in her drawer for safe keeping it was gone when he tried to show Hiram.

Rachel tore her eyes away from the night sky and met her daddy's gaze. "A guardian angel gave it to me directly from his wings." A small smile curved on her lips. They both looked at the feather again. Rachel opened her palm just as the wind blew. The white feather flew into the sky before it disappeared before their eyes. "He has to come back daddy."

Leroy looked at his daughter not knowing what to say. He couldn't act like nothing happened.

"_I need to tell him how I feel. How much I love him…"_

Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as the wind continued to blow caressing her skin, her eyes once again turning to the heavens. _"Come back to me."_

AN: This one goes to Samchel4ever who wanted a one-shot based on the song This Time I Swear I Mean It by Mayday Parade. I was lucky that the song went with this one-shot. I hope you liked it as well as everyone else who reads it. I want to thank Samchel4ever, The Wonderful Mistique, GleeRachelberry, Keating's Disciple, Princesakarlita411, GleeFantasy, Unable-Unbelievable, and Catlimere for reviewing. You guys are amazing for always being encouraging and understanding. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. Thank you once more. Now with that said I have to head to bed because I have class in less than five hours, so I apologize for any grammatical errors. Please review telling me what you think. I love hearing from you!

AN2: Okay I know I said the next one up will be GleeRachelberry's, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone to work on my other stories or requests. I wanted to make it a bit darker than the other stories I have read surrounding relationships between an angel and a human. Although I felt like I didn't expand on it as much as I wish I could. If I get a request to continue this I will continue it. =)

AN 3: The quote I used in the beginning is from the movie The Prophecy.


	11. Emanate

"_**Do you know what Hell really is, Thomas? It's not lakes of burning oil or chains of ice. It's being removed from God's sight, having His Word taken from you. It's hard to believe. So hard. I know that better than anyone."**_

_**-Lucifer (The Prophecy)**_

Sam retracted his wings as he slipped through the window he had flown through what felt like hours ago to get to Rachel. His lips still felt the lingering traces of her kiss. Nothing could take the smile that graced his lips…or so he thought. Dustin was sitting on the couch not bothering to glance at him. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you….I panicked." Sam said apologizing as he lowered his eyes to the floor. When Dustin didn't say anything and the silence dragged on weighing over them he looked up at him. "Won't you say anything?"

"We have a guest."

The moment those words slipped from Dustin's mouth Sam felt the hairs behind his neck stand as another presence made themselves own. He followed his gaze toward the miniature hallway and saw a male figure with slick back blonde hair and piercing azure eyes. A pair of dark blue jeans hung dangerously low on his hips and a black muscle shirt defined his muscular chest. The aura around him oozed of power as he walked out the hallway toward him. His cool eyes swept over Dustin before pinning themselves on Sam. "Michael…" Sam whispered his name.

"Can't you talk this over with Him?" Dustin asked causing Michael to glance at him.

"The order came directly from Him." Michael said in a soothing voice that could calm anything situation, but at the moment had no affect on Dustin or Sam.

"Can't you tell Gabriel to talk to Him?" Dustin pleaded.

Michael shook his head. "His mind is set for now." Sam felt his stomach drop when his gaze landed on him again. "God wants you back in Heaven."

"I can't go back." Sam shook his head. He knew it was coming, but he couldn't go. "My charge is still fully alive and she needs me."

"She will get another Guardian to look after her."

"No." Sam shook his head. "That's not possible. I took human form to protect her."

"And it can easily be reversed." Michael looked at him sadly. "God had sent orders to St. Peter to open you the gates. I am to return with you."

"I know I screwed up, but I can't go back." Sam took a step away from them. "She needs me…"

"Does she really need you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam growled glaring at the Archangel.

"What I am saying is that if she only needs a Guardian Angel, then you can easily be replaced." Michael noted the hurt that slowly echoed in Sam's emerald gaze. "Or is it that you need her just as much as you claim that she needs you?" Guilt replaced the hurt in Sam's gaze and Michael knew that the rumors that spread through Heaven of Sam falling for his charge were true. Michael knew that guilt very well and knew what was going to happen. "You broke the rules Sam, now you must return to Heaven."

"I can't." Sam met Michael's gaze determined.

"Don't be foolish!" Michael snapped. "You're not the first Angel to have sacrificed their love for a human nor will you be the last!"

"I don't care Michael!"

"Will you turn your back against Him? After everything He has done for us?" Michael looked at him pleadingly. "Don't walk down the path of The Fallen. Our Lord has a plan for us. There must be a reason why he is putting you through this."

"He wants to make me suffer Michael." Sam felt his eyes burn with tears. "I went against his rules and fell for a human. This is my punishment." A tear slid down his face. "After everything I have done for Him out of love. Will he not allow me this one chance of happiness?"

"You can't say that." Michael looked away from him. "Even though I may not know what He has planned or why He does the things he does, we have to believe in Him. He loves us Sam and wants us to be happy."

"Then why is he forcing me back to Heaven?" Sam growled the question as he tried to blink back tears. "Can't he see that my separation from Rachel will hurt me?"

"I will no longer hear about this topic." Michael frowned at him. "You're being selfish."

"I'm being selfish?" Sam yelled in disbelief before closing his eyes when he saw the room around him spin slightly. He took a step back and leaned against the wall when he opened his eyes to see everything blurry and could barely make out the figures of Dustin and Michael. Sam blinked a couple times to clear his vision. The battle with Azimio had left him far more weakened than he originally thought.

"I need to take him in now."

Sam could hear the alarm in Michael's voice. "Stay away." He said weakly as he lifted his hand a small pulse of power thrived there before it quickly dissipated. A warm hand gently pushed his hand down. "Michael…please don't." He begged his voice cracking as his vision darkened. "I want to stay with her…" Sam's knees gave out under him as everything faded to black.

Michael was able to catch him before his body crumbled completely to the floor. "He exerted more energy than he should have. He wore out his body completely." He frowned at him.

"Are you saying his body is deteriorating?" Dustin asked alarmed looking at Sam not believing that he hadn't noticed before. Why the light surrounding Sam's body even in human form was becoming dull and that was why Sam seemed weaker than usual.

"He wasn't taking care of his human body correctly and to top it off his usage of power only weakened him more." Michael's eyes soften as he regarded Sam. "I told him to be careful especially if he ever took human form."

"Are you saying there have been Guardian Angels who have died in their human form?" Dustin asked raising an eyebrow.

"There are some." Michael chuckled. "But they return to heaven and another Guardian Angel has to take over their charge."

"Who will protect Rachel, while he's gone?"

"From what I have heard they aren't sending in another Guardian Angel."

"…That can't be right. The only reason another Guardian Angel won't be assigned is if the original one is going to return."

"God didn't say for another to take over Sam's place." Michael met Dustin's eyes briefly.

Dustin watched Michael go in shock as he summoned his wings and flew up into the sky with Sam in his arms.

* * *

><p>Rachel knew the moment that he gave her one of his feathers it was his farewell gift to her. She didn't ask him for how long and he didn't bring up the subject, but neither could ignore it especially when Jesse had thrown it out in the open. Even so they did not touch upon the topic and Rachel regretted it the moment Mr. Schue walked into to class and no Sam Evans showed up to class when the tardy bell rang. Rachel looked at Puck to see him frowning at the empty seat beside him where Sam would normally sit. Rachel glanced at the desk only feel anguish claw at her. He wasn't coming. She knew it, but knowing did not help lessen the pain.<p>

"It seems we have a new transfer student." Mr. Schue announced as his classroom door opened.

Rachel glared at the newcomer, Puck whispered a curse as Santana began cursing in Spanish and Quinn scowled.

"Please welcome Jesse St. James."

Jesse took a step forward his eyes sweeping over the class until they landed on Rachel he grinned. Without so much as a greeting he began to walk to her only for Puck to quickly get up from his seat and sit on the empty desk beside Rachel that was supposed to be Sam's. Jesse fought back a chuckle and simply took a seat on the desk Puck had vacant.

Mr. Schue took note of the glares Rachel, Puck, Santana and Quinn were throwing Jesse. He had no doubt in his mind that Jesse was somehow involved in the reason as to why Sam was taken by force back to Heaven. _"I'll talk to him after class."_

* * *

><p>Sam's eyes snapped open only to be greeted with darkness and couldn't tell if his eyes were open. The only indication telling him otherwise was feeling when his eyes would blink. He sat up cautiously feeling his body ache with protest, but he pushed the feeling down.<p>

"You shouldn't move around."

Sam sat still when he heard the male voice echo through the darkness. One he hadn't heard for centuries and offered him little comfort. "Raphael?"

"It is I."

Sam squinted his eyes when a white orb illuminated the dark. He could see the Archangel with raven hair and forest green eyes standing by the foot of his bed. Sam took this opportunity to scan his surrounding and see he was in his room back in Heaven. "Why am I here?" He asked slightly alarmed when he knew he should be in Earth protecting Rachel.

"Don't tell me you exhausted yourself so much that you forgot what lead you to be returned to Heaven." Raphael looked at him concerned.

"I…" Sam whispered as images of what happened before flashed through his head, barely saving Rachel from her fall, sending Azimio back to hell and then taking Rachel back home. The memory that stood out to him was the kiss he shared with her. Forgetting Raphael was in his room Sam touched his lips with his hand almost feeling the slight pressure of her lips against his and felt his cheeks slightly burn.

Raphael watched the Guardian Angel highly amused. Everyone in Heaven knew how much of a romantic he could be at heart. That's why he made sure to always keep the Angels happy especially when they return from Heaven. Human emotions tended to be very chaotic for Angels. It took them a while to return back to normal. Raphael had seen when Sam was given life in Heaven and watched him grow to be one of the most powerful Guardian Angels and couldn't help to hold a special place for him. Sam had been almost raised by the Archangels before Dustin took him under his wing. When Raphael heard that Sam had fallen in love he had been overjoyed, but when he found out it was with a human the joy slowly wilted away. It was very rare and nearly impossible for an Angel and human to get together. A sacrifice must be made it was rare when it could be made.

"Raphael…" Sam looked up at the Archangel knowing that he was the only one who could truly sympathize with him and maybe could help him. "I have to see her…I have to go back to her…"

"No." Raphael shook his head. "There emotions will leave you the longer you stay in Heaven. Your pain will not last long. In time she will be the last thing on your mind."

"No!" Sam cried. "I want this pain to remain! Forever if necessary! If my punishment is to remain in Heaven away from her then I wish to keep this pain with me!"

"Don't ever wish that." Raphael scolded him. "You do not know what you mean!"

"I do know what I mean." Sam said looking at his bed. "If this pain is the only reminder that I have of my love for her than I want to keep it and suffer it for eons, I want this to be my punishment."

"Oh Sam." Raphael sighed sadly as he took a seat on the bed.

"I don't blame Him for bringing me back." His voice cracked. "I betrayed him."

"Don't say that."

"We are only created to care and love humans unconditionally, but our love for God is supposed rise above all others. Every Angel knows never to fall in love with a human and I broke that unspoken rule Raphael…now God is punishing me."

"…"

Sam lay back down on the bed as his eyes burned with tears. "Even so I don't regret what I feel and what I am going to go through." He looked at the ceiling as a tear slid down temple and wetting his hair. "If given the choice I would go back to her side in a heartbeat."

Raphael looked at Sam surprised and felt his heart ache as the sight of the Guardian Angel crying.

Sam met Raphael's look and grabbed his hand. "Please don't let me forget these memories and feelings…don't allow them to make me forget. I wish to stay with them. I promise I'll never go against God again." He pleaded. "I'll stay by his side and abandon all hope of ever going back to Rachel."

"Oh Sam." Raphael whispered running his other hand through Sam's hair like he would comforting a small child. "I believe right now you are proving to God that you still love him above all else. Don't lose hope God is not as cold hearted as some like to think."

The hand Sam was holding began to glow and warmth began to spread through him and felt his weary body slowly ease. All the pain began to fade away and Sam has never felt more refreshed since taking human form.

"Rest now Sam." Raphael said soothingly. "You will need your strength for later." He watched silently as Sam's eyes began to close and shortly after his breathing evened out signaling that he had fallen asleep. Raphael carefully disentangled his hand and stood up careful not to make a sound. When he walked toward the door and opened it he raised an eyebrow at the Archangel standing their looking worried.

With spiky black hair and electrifying blue eyes Zadekiel looked handsomely innocent. "Is he ok?"

Raphael stepped out the room and closed the door behind him. "As ok as he can be." He sighed.

"He needs to forgive himself." Zadekiel frowned. "He was in human form and even we make mistakes…maybe I should talk to him."

Raphael placed a hand on his shoulder. "Right now he is resting, perhaps another time?"

"Of course."

"Is something wrong?" Raphael asked noticing the way Zadekiel was trying hard not to fidget.

"Well…" Zadekiel frowned as he looked at the floor. "I feel useless."

"Why do you say that?" Raphael asked alarmed.

"I don't know what to do. Uriel is completely going nuts with his visions of those massacres."

"Has there been another?"

"The fifth one has happened in all the locations. Gabriel, Jophiel, and Michael are going to depart shortly to check them out."

"Do we join them?"

Zadekiel shook his head. "Michael said we are to remain here until Uriel has another vision. If he finds anything new we are to get the word to them."

* * *

><p>"Do you mind telling me what's going on?" Mr. Schue sighed tired as he took a seat on his desk and looked at Jesse.<p>

Jesse simply sat on the desk in front of Mr. Schue's. "Where do you want me to begin?"

"How about telling me why Sam has returned to Heaven?" Mr. Schue glared at him. "Dustin isn't answering my calls."

"Well he broke the rules. Not only did he fall for a human Sam ended up killing The Fallen that Chamuel had assigned to me to take care of."

"Chamuel…" Mr. Schue whispered the Archangel's name who was their leader. "I haven't heard a word from him."

"Don't worry. He will contact you especially since he been on the edge these last couple of weeks."

"How come?" Mr. Schue asked alarmed. He knew their leader was one of the least likely Archangels to ever truly blow a fuse, but for something to rile him it must be pretty bad.

"Remember those massacres in the news?" Jesse met Mr. Schue's gaze.

"Yeah, they're supposedly satanic rituals."

"Last night the fifth one took place."

"What? But it wasn't announced in the news in the morning."

"That's because no one has reported it and Heaven is trying to keep it under wraps for the time being until the Archangels have taken a look at it." Jesse frowned. "But Lima, Ohio isn't the only ones going through massacres. Las Vegas, Los Angeles, Miami, multiple places in South America, Europe, Asia, Africa and Australia have gone through similar events. Last night all these locations had their fifth killing."

"That can't be right…it's almost as if all this has been planned."

"My thoughts exactly and to make matters even more interesting Uriel is having major migraines because of his visions. Rumor has it something big is coming and Michael is worried that if Uriel doesn't see it then we are all majorly screwed."

"I don't think Michael said that."

"Okay then, he didn't exactly say that, but you get my drift."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Continue."

"And God is really silent about this matter."

"Maybe it's all a coincidence…"

"Since when do we believe in coincidences?" Jesse scowled at him. "Don't tell me Emma has you going all soft."

"You leave her out of this." Mr. Schue's eyes began to glow crimson.

Jesse raised his hands in surrender. "Alright I was only messing. But I should warn you in case anything is to happen because of these massacres and I have very high beliefs that shit is going to hit the fan very soon, I suggest you tell your girl to prepare her defensive spells because she's going to need them."

"Why do you say that?" Mr. Schue asked as Jesse walked toward the door.

"You know the Guardian Angels and Angels that were in charge of looking after those that were killed haven't returned to Heaven." Jesse looked over his shoulder and met Mr. Shue's gaze. "Not even the Cherubim can track them down. Whoever is responsible either kidnapped them or most definitely killed them breaking the unspoken rules."

A chill went down Mr. Schue's spine when he heard Jesse's words. "Neither an Angel nor a Fallen is allowed to kill the other when there is no war."

"Precisely, they want a war."

"They can't start a Second War yet." Mr. Schue shook his head in denial. "Lucifer wouldn't be stupid enough to do this."

"You forget Lucifer's pride might still be hurt that Michael brought him down."

"Why isn't Rachel's new Guardian Angel here instead of you?" Mr. Schue asked just as Jesse was about to walk out the door.

"God has yet to order the Dominions to replace Sam, so Chamuel has me stuck babysitting Rachel." Jesse growled. "Can you believe this? We might have a Second War in our hands and instead of me being able to jump directly into the fray I'm stuck babysitting!"

Mr. Schue couldn't help feeling foreboding at the information Jesse had given him. It was best for him to inform Emma and Figgins of this new development.

* * *

><p>Night had darkened the sky obscuring Michael from prying eyes as he stood in front of the house Uriel had sent him to. The one where the most recent massacre had taken place, the wind blew carrying the thick smell of death and traces of blood in the air. Michael up to the front door the moment his hand touch the doorknob it unlocked. He pushed the door open only for the odor of blood, gore and death to assault him. Michael walked inside and made sure to close the door behind him. The first thing he noticed was the pentagrams drawn with blood on the living room walls the words, "The wages of sin is death." were written over the first one. The second one had, "You're all guilty as sin." And the third had written, "Why should you live?"<p>

Michael felt anger claw at him as he looked at the pentagrams. He tore his eyes away from them and looked around to see no bodies. Michael left the living room and walked up the stairs. The first room he stopped in was the master bedroom and didn't bother to walk in when he saw the couple butchered in their sleep. The walls were streaked with blood showing that someone had repeated chopped into them with an ax as they slept. They were grotesquely maimed as in no way resembled human bodies. Michael took a step back, a part of him wanted to go back to heaven and erase such visions from his head, while another part of him wanted to hunt down who did this and tear them limb from limb. No one deserved to die such a way.

He continued on his path further into the house and stopped in front of the children's bedroom. From what he read this was supposed to be the six year old twins' bedroom. Michael hesitated on opening the door as he smell the blood thick in the air coming from the room. _"I have to do this." _He turned the doorknob and opened the door feeling it hit something before he heard two things hit the floor and roll toward his feet. Michael down up alarmed only to meet the lifeless gaze of two little boys and it took him another moment to realize that he was staring at their severed heads. "Oh God," He whispered his voice cracking. Michael knew what it meant to stare death in the eyes, he dealt with it and dealt it to others, but one thing he could never stand was the sight of a murdered child. They were innocent and had no way of defending themselves.

Without another word Michael spun on his heel and was about to head out when he saw the last door open and saw a nursery. The cry he had been holding back crawled up his throat as he neared it and when he saw the blood surrounding it he didn't have the courage to walk up to the crib. It ripped out of his lungs as he fell to his knees and echoed through the house and out toward the night.

"Michael." Zadekiel appeared behind Michael. Seeing his leader on his knees he rushed toward him trying not look at the crib.

"They're dead." Michael whispered. "They're all dead including the Angels. I can't feel anything, but death in here. The light has faded."

"You must come to your senses Michael. You knew what you were going to see."

"There's a difference between reading it and seeing Zadekiel."

"Then let us avenge them." Zadekiel stated. "Uriel found out what's going on." He pulled out a map of Lima and held it to Michael.

Michael wordlessly grabbed it and looked at the pentagram drawn on it.

"Uriel connected all five deaths, which ended up forming a pentagram. All the locations have this. The sixth death will open the portal between Hell and Earth! We have to stop-" Before he could finish his sentence thunder rumbled through the night before lightening cracked the sky.

Michael and Zadekiel look out the window alarmed. "It can't be." Michael whispered as the clouds slowly began to gather and lightening continued to streak the sky. They watched in horror as from the dark cloud the Fallen began to rain down. Their black wings extended in all their glory and as their gleeful laughter echoed through the night. "I'll kill every one of them." Michael growled venomously as his palm ripped open and his sword came out. He grasped it tightly in his hand as he readied himself to launch through the window.

"We have to go back to Heaven and gather the others." Zadekiel said blocking Michael's way. "If you go by yourself then they will surely rip you to pieces."

"Not without me taking half of their army." Michael grinned feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins, craving to run his sword through them and spill their blood on the ground without hesitating like they did to all the other families.

"Don't be foolish! We need all the help we can get! I have no doubt that Gabriel has already requested an audience with God. We should join him."

"I refuse to wait any longer and have them killing innocent people!" Just as Michael ran toward the window Zadekiel grabbed onto him. "You don't have any choice!" He growled pulling him to a stop before sending them back to Heaven.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on the rooftop of her house enjoying the night sky. She never liked being alone on her house. Her fathers had left earlier that day on a business trip to New York and wouldn't be back for another four days. She could have called Puck, but she didn't want to bother him and even though Quinn, Santana and Brittany were on speaking terms with her she didn't think they were close enough to invite for a sleepover.<p>

"_Oh Sam, when are you coming back?"_ It had only been a day and she missed him more than she could ever describe. She could only hope that they would see each other soon. Rachel was brought out of her musing when she heard thunder echo through the night. "That can't be right…there was no news of rain." Lightening cracked through the sky and as Rachel saw the dark clouds coming together forming an abyss in the sky and felt a chill go down her spine. In a blink of an eye Dark Angels began to descend from the sky with their wings spread out behind them and their laughter echoing through the night.

Rachel felt fear grip her heart. "It can't be," she whispered as she got up and began to walk toward her window frightened.

"Oh Rachel!"

She froze when she heard the voice and looked toward the sky. "No…" she whispered shaking her head feeling heart pounding rapidly in her chest as tears burned her eyes. _"He's supposed to be gone."_

"Miss me?" Floating in the air a couple feet from her was none other than Azimio. "Why don't we continue where we left off?"

"No." Rachel moved closer to her window when she saw Azimio moving closer to her. "Stay away!" she screeched as he lunged for her.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. This one is for Keating's Disciple who requested a sequel to Ethereal first, but I also got to give a shout to EvanberryFTW, oliigleegirl1124, Miss Happiness, and The Wonderful Mistique who also wanted a sequel. I hope you don't hate me for ending it here. I have third one all planned out already and I plan for it to be EPIC! I hope you will all stick around with me on this because I'm really excited and nervous because I don't want to ruin this. So please leave me a review telling me honestly what you think about this right now.

AN 2: I want to thank Princesakarlita411, GleeRachelberry, Samchel4ever, EvanberryFTW, GleeObsessedHoran, Keating's Disciple, oliigleegirl1124, Miss Happiness, GleeFantasy, Unable-Unbelievable and The Wonderful Mistique. I'm so glad you all like Ethereal you have no idea how happy and grateful I am to have reviewers like you! Thank you guys! (^_^)

AN 3: The quote I used in the beginning is from the movie the Prophecy.

AN 4: Because I don't know exactly when I will have the third-shot for Ethereal done, here's a sneak peak. This one goes to all you Evanberry fans cus I know there wasn't much in this one ;)

"Rachel!" Emma yelled alarmed when she saw the girl run past her.

Rachel didn't know what possessed her to run out the barrier and toward Quinn. She had seen the Fallen coming after Quinn and no one had yet to notice that she had fell and sprang her ankle since the attack. Rachel reached the blonde cheerleader and pulled her into her arms shielding her just as the Dark Angel raised his hand, his nails growing dangerously long and sharp.

Jesse cursed when he saw the Fallen about to attack Rachel and Quinn and gathered fire in his hand to throw at him, but was momentarily caught off guard when he saw a gust of wind surround both girls. With each second that passed it became bigger forming a miniature tornado in the room.

Rachel closed her eyes and her body tensed waiting for the nails to cut into her skin, but instead felt huge gust of wind blow and what somewhat sounded like rapid wind. A warm feeling surrounded her making her feel safe a moment before she felt something soft brush against her hand.

Rachel eyes opened slowly and looked at what had brushed against her hand. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest when she saw the white feather.

"We're inside a tornado." Quinn whispered in awe.

Rachel barely heard her words as she looked at the angelic figure crouching in front of them protectively. Her vision blurred with tears when she saw the blonde hair. His back was facing them and his wings were out in all their glory as he stood his full height. His palms ripped open as two swords came out of each hand. "Sam," she whispered his name her voice cracking with emotion.

Hearing her sob his name Sam looked over his shoulder at her worried. His eyes quickly gave her a once over to see if she had been physically harmed, but could see any injuries except that she was a bit shaken up mentally by what was going on. He opened their shared link only to feel relief, but he couldn't understand why she was about to cry. "Did they hurt you?" Sam growled the question. He had tried to return earlier, but couldn't. The Gates of Heaven hadn't been open until moments ago. He had barely made it in time to save her.

Rachel met his cold emerald gaze that promised retribution against those who harmed her.


	12. Everlasting

AN: Okay in order for this one-shot to be EPIC one must have the proper music playing. So here are the songs that I recommend you should listen to, while reading. You can youtube them if you like. =) All the songs are from the same composer Two Steps from Hell.

Moving Mountains

Archangel

Protectors of the Earth

Mercy in the Darkness

Heart of Courage

Strength of a Thousand Men

Everlasting

Infinite Legends

I'll be giving you a heads up on when to change the song to the next track ok ;) Now without further interruption I bring to you Ethereal's third part, Everlasting!

**_"I remember the First War, the way the sky burned, the faces of angels destroyed. I saw a third of Heaven's legion banished and the creation of Hell. I stood with my brothers and watched Lucifer fall… I have always obeyed, but I never thought the War would happen again."_**

**_-Simon (The Prophecy)_**

**[Insert track: Moving Mountains]**

Sam eyes snapped open at the sound of wailing. The excruciating anguish that gripped had him sitting up and without second thought off the bed. He had never felt this much pain not since the First War when all the Angels had gotten their first taste of betrayal, anguish, and anger. The whole affair had shaken Heaven itself and all those who resided in it for years. It took them decades to finally settle down and come to terms that their once brothers and sisters had left them, turning their backs on them and were now forever banished from Heaven.

Sam pushed the thoughts of a very dark time away as he tried to come into terms with his surroundings, but all the emotions radiating from the other Angels wouldn't let him get a sense of what was going on. He opened the door and walked out his room. Instead of asking questions Sam followed one of the Angels toward the Ever Seeing Room where all celestial beings could see the events transpiring on earth. He tried not to cringe as another wave of mournful cries echoed through Heaven only making the anguish they all shared worse, but underneath it for the first time in centuries Sam could feel the anger pulsing waiting to come out.

Once again Sam was left in the dark not comprehending why Heaven was in such an upheaval, but the moment he walked into the room he froze. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, images of blood flowing over concrete streets, houses burning to ash with living families still inside, their cries overshadowed by the roar of the flames, and people being killed in cold blood as they ran for their lives or tried to hide. Angels and Guardian Angels having their wings ripped from their back by the Fallen before being tortured to death or watching their charges be killed right before their eyes. Sam tried to breathe as more scenes filled with carnage played before his eyes, his mind wandering back to one mortal, _"Rachel."_ He feared for her safety. The thought of her having to witness or go through any of the events had pain waging over him. His hands curled into fists as anger burned through his veins driving out the fear and pain. If they laid one finger on her he will kill each and every one of them instead of sending them back to Hell, damning all consequences. Sam turned around ready to head toward the Gate only to meet face to face with Raphael. The sadness in his gaze was utterly heart wrenching.

"Sam, you must calm yourself." Raphael instructed.

"Don't tell me to stay calm." Sam growled. "Not when she's down there and I can't protect her."

"Your anger is not helping the other Angels."

"And their anguish is no good to me."

"Sam!" Raphael glared at him. "You will not add more fuel to this fire! What good would your impatience do to us if the Gates of Heaven are shut?"

"Tell St. Peter to open them."

"He won't. Not without God giving him the order to open them."

"What?" Sam looked at Raphael shocked. "Why hasn't He told St Peter to open them?"

"Gabriel has already requested an audience with Him."

"And Michael has joined him." Zadekiel said as he walked up to them. His electrifying blues eyes clouded with worry.

"Then who's protecting the mortals?" Sam asked feeling his fear slowly seep through his anger. He needed to go to earth to protect her. He needed to know she was safe.

"Chamuel has sent an order to all the Powers in earth to fight against the Fallen and protect the mortals. But there's only so much they can do against more than six armies of Dark Angels worldwide." Zadekiel shook his head. "If only we knew they were opening the Gates of Hell then we could have put a stop to it before it got this out of hand."

"None of us ever thought they would want to begin another war." Raphael frowned.

"It seems they want to make earth, Hell's playground." Zadekiel tried not to cringe at the gory scenes he was witnessing.

"Do you know if Lima, Ohio was one of the locations that one of Hell's Gates opened?" Sam asked remembering the satanic ritual killings he had heard of on the news before going to school. When neither Archangel responded Sam knew the answer and the fear that had slowly been seeping through his anger spread through him at a rapid accelerating rate unnerving him. _"Rachel." _An image of Rachel lying on the concrete floor coated with blood and her lifeless eyes staring up at the Heavens appeared in his mind. Another wave of anguish filled the Angels and this time as they cried out Sam joined them, his voice overpowering all the others.

He would make sure to kill every last one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>[Insert track: Archangel]<strong>

Just as Azimio was about to reach Rachel, a tornado of flames surrounded him, imprisoning him within. Rachel could feel the flames lick at her skin, but surprisingly did not sear it.

"Rachel!"

Rachel looked down to see Jesse standing on her lawn frowning. "Jesse!"

"Don't move!" He ran forward and with one swift jump was able to get on the rooftop. "Whatever you do, stay behind me."

Rachel nodded as she stood quietly behind Jesse. The tornado of flames slowly died out to reveal a furious Azimio. She felt a chill go down her spine when his pitch black eyes landed on her form.

"So I see they sent a Power to protect you." Azimio sneered as dark flames gathered in his palms. "I'll just kill the both of you."

"Not unless I kill you first." Jesse smirked and without warning launched himself at Azimio as he took out a hidden dagger that was strapped to his chest underneath his leather jacket. He twirled it between his fingers a moment before sinking it through Azimio's neck relishing the feel of cutting through skin and tissue and twisting it. Azimio cry of pain was gurgled as blood gathered in his throat spilling from his mouth and then the wound on his neck when Jesse removed the dagger leaving a gaping hole. "Too bad you weren't more of a challenge." Jesse smirked as fire gather in his palms and placed them on Azimio's neck ignoring the blood. In just a matter of seconds Jesse was able to burn through the skin and completely sever the head from the body.

Rachel placed a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping at the gory scene she had witnessed. Jesse was still levitating in the air as he set to flames Azimio's head and body letting it fall on her lawn. He landed on her lawn and wiped the blood off his danger on his jeans as he looked back up at her. "Jump!"

"Are you crazy?" Rachel snapped at him when he grinned at her. She cringed at the sight of him covered in blood.

Jesse must have sensed her discomfort because in a snap of his fingers the blood that had marred his clothes and skin was gone. "I'll catch you!" He continued as if nothing happened.

"You better!" Rachel tried to push back her nervousness. _"Now is not the time to be scared. If I want to see Sam again I have to come out of this alive. He will come for me." _ With that thought she ran forward and jumped. _"I know he will!"_ And just like he said he would, Jesse caught her with ease. "Where do we go from here?"

"William said for all of us to meet up at McKinley High. Emma put a barrier for us there."

"Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury?" Rachel looked at him surprised.

"Yep. Will like me is a Power and Emma is a Virtue."

Before Rachel could comment the sound of a car speeding caught her attention. She looked at the end of the block to see a black BMW speeding toward them before burning tires as it screeched to a stop in front of her house. The passenger window slid down to reveal Puck. "Get your asses inside!"

Jesse grabbed Rachel by the arm pulling her toward the car. He opened the back door and shoved her inside before closing the door and getting inside the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said quickly when she bumped into someone after being shoved in.

"It's ok."

Rachel looked at the Asian girl surprised. "Umm hi." She said nervously when she saw the Asian guy next to the other girl looking at her.

"Hi." The Asian girl smiled at her. "I'm Tina Cohen and this is Mike Chang." She pointed at the Asian guy next to her, who smiled at Rachel warmly.

"Her Guardian Angel." Jesse said from the front seat. "Fun fact you should know Rachel is that Mike was supposed to be your Guardian Angel, but somehow the orders got screwed up in Heaven and Mike ended up going to Tina."

Rachel looked at Mike curiously to see him looking at her with the same curiosity.

"I don't know about you two, but I thought the whole mix up was strange considering that orders in Heaven never get mixed up, but like they say things happen for a reason."

Rachel couldn't help, but to agree. If it hadn't been for the whole mix up she would have never met Sam. She watched as Tina snuggled up closer to Mike and Mike wrap an arm around Tina holding her close to him, his eyes glowed with affection. Rachel felt a pang at the sight of them missing Sam all the more, but the moment was short lived when the glass on Mike's side shattered as a hand reached in to grab Tina. Rachel didn't know what possessed her, but when she saw the fear in Tina's eyes Rachel began clawing at the arm furiously. Her nails scratched the skin.

The sound of a bone snapping had Rachel looking up to see that Mike had snapped the arm at the elbow. A second later a howl of pain echoed through the night before the Dark Angel retreated.

"You better speed it Puck, more are coming." Jesse said calmly as he rolled down the window fire gathering on his left hand.

"I suggest you two duck." Mike ordered and Rachel watched amazed as electricity gathered in his palm. The last thing she saw before ducking was Jesse and Mike leaning their upper bodies out the window and letting loose their elemental attacks.

"Oh shit!" Puck cursed.

Rachel felt the car make a sharp right.

"Where the fuck did you learn how to drive?"

"Fuck you Jesse!"

"I don't swing that way!" Jesse chuckled. "Oww! What was that for?"

"For being a dumbass!"

"Would you two act like grown men?" Mike snapped.

The car went silent except of the occasional fire ball or lightening.

"Why haven't the Angels arrived? Isn't this like the Second War or something?"

"This proves that it's not Jesse. God would have already opened the Gate if it was."

"Then what the fuck is this?"

"Hell is probably waging their war amongst each other."

"Let me a guess, one of the groups wants earth as their domain?"

"That can be a possibility."

"Lucifer really needs to keep a tighter leash on his dogs." Jesse grumbled.

"We're here." Puck sighed in relief.

Rachel felt the car stop abruptly.

"Let's go." Jesse got out the car and quickly opened the back door pulling Rachel out not giving her a chance to regain her composure, but once she was standing outside and took a moment to look at her surroundings she felt dread claw at her. Dark Angels surrounded the school but couldn't get near it. Instead they stood looking at them with hungry eyes. Rachel gulped.

"It seems Emma does have strong defensive spells." Jesse said impressed as he smirked at the Dark Angels who were waiting for the spell to be broken and reign Hell over them. "I suggest we go inside." His voice died out when a car came speeding down the street being chased by a legion of Dark Angels. "Is that Finn?" He asked cautiously watching as the Dark Angels began tearing at the car.

"That's him." Rachel could hear the fear in Puck's voice. "Santana, Brittany and Quinn are in there with him."

Rachel noticed the way Jesse went tense when Quinn's name was mentioned. Fire licked at his hands and without warning he dashed forward throwing a volley of fireballs at the Fallen that were tearing into Finn's car. "Jesse, watch out!" Rachel yelled as she saw the Finn's car coming straight toward Jesse, without breaking stride he simply jumped on the car when it was about to ram him over and continue his assault. Finn's car screeched to a stop beside Puck's car.

"Now that's what I am talking about!" Santana yelled grinning at Finn who looked like he might just throw up as he climbed out the driver seat. "It wasn't that bad breaking some speed limits."

"You saved us from being savagely dismembered." Brittany said brightly as she rubbed circles over Finn's back.

Finn looked at the blonde cheerleader. "I so do not need that image on my conscious right now." He whimpered as he took deep breaths to calm himself.

Quinn climbed out the car just as Jesse looked over his shoulder at her. Their eyes met for a moment. Her lips curved in a grateful smile, while his lips simply curved into a smirk before looking at the legion of Dark Angels. It was then he noticed the Dark Angel standing in front of the army glaring at them. _"It can't be…"_ The one leading the attack. Jesse could never forget those eyes as black as the darkest pit in hell, his hair raven and pale complexion of his skin, which he got from none other than his father. "Balthazar."

"You're kidding me right." Mike said hearing the name Jesse said. A chill went down his spine. If Balthazar was here they needed reinforcements.

"Who's Balthazar?" Puck asked glancing between both men.

"Lucifer's son." Jesse said watching the way Balthazar's smirked. "This isn't good." He could feel the energy gathering around Balthazar.

"Would a gun work on him?" Finn asked nervously seeing the black flames gathering in Balthazar's hands.

"Not if he sees the bullet coming and even then it won't kill him." Jesse took a few cautious steps back until he was standing next to Mike. "I think we should go to the gym." Balthazar hit the barrier and they saw it waver before their very eyes. Cracks began forming in it. His hands were the first to break through it and began ripping it in half. "Now!" Jesse yelled just the barrier began to break.

Rachel didn't have to be told twice as she grabbed Quinn's and Tina's arm and began running toward the school. _"Please God help us!"_

"Oh fuck!" Puck cursed following close behind Finn who had grabbed Brittany as he ran and Santana right next to him praying low in Spanish as they ran together. Jesse and Mike took the rear in case the shield broke before they reached the gym where Emma had placed another barrier as back up. Rachel continued running, her feet hitting the floor harshly trying to put more distance between her and the Fallen. Even though her lungs burned, her eyes never strayed the path ahead of her. The moment she saw the gym doors, relief flooded through her, but it was short lived.

"Watch out!" Jesse yelled.

Rachel glanced behind her to see a wall of fire coming right at them. Jesse and Mike quickly ducked out the way. Tina slammed the doors to the gym open as Finn, Brittany, Puck and Santana caught up to them. Rachel could feel the fire licking her skin as they jumped through the open doors and Tina quickly slammed them closed cutting off the roar of the flames.

"Get over to Emma!" Will instructed as he helped Brittany get up having landed on Finn. Rachel slowly got up and barely had a chance to blink before Tina grabbed her hand and began running toward Emma and the other students who had made it there safely. She looked over her shoulder to see Finn running with Brittany followed by Puck and Santana.

Will was about to help Quinn when the doors to the Gym were slammed open as Jesse and Mike sailed through the air before landing on the floor containing their groan of pain. "Emma reinforce the shield!" he yelled as his palms ripped open and two swords came out the gaping holes closing the moment his hands clasped the hilts. The first Dark Angel that flew in Will ran the sword cleaning through their left wing slicing it off. The Fallen didn't have time exclaim his pain as Will aimed the sword down and stabbed him through the back and into the heart before twisting the blade. The body caught flames the only thing left was the blood on Will's sword and what had sprayed through the room when he cut the wing off.

Mike and Jesse had gotten back on their feet a moment before the doors burst open and off their hinges. Jesse glanced at Quinn concern clouding his eyes when he saw the blonde had yet to get on her feet and run toward the barrier where Rachel and the others were protected. Instead she was on a crawling position, but was now frozen watching the doorway with fearful eyes. Before Jesse could even make a move to get to her Dark Angels flew through the doorway and he barely had time to conjure up a fire spell and shoot it at one of them as he pulled out his dagger.

Will charged into the fray slicing through anything that crossed his path leaving blood in his wake. Mike stayed where he was. He lifted his right arm aiming at the first Dark Angel that passed Will and Jesse. Just as the Fallen was about to reach him Mike's palm opened and his sword came shooting out stabbing him through chest cleanly. Electricity gathered in his palm and used the sword as a medium when his hand closed around the hilt to transfer the attack to the Fallen Angel. The smell of burn flesh filled Mike's nostrils and without a second thought he swung the body off his sword waiting for the next one, making him the last line of defense before they reached Emma and her barrier that protected the others.

* * *

><p><strong>[Insert track: Protectors of the Earth]<strong>

Sam felt something coming and as he looked around he noticed all the Angels around him shifting. He looked at Raphael and Zadekiel to see them looking above, but their gaze quickly moved to the center of the room. Sam followed their gaze to see a tornado of white feathers forming. A male figure appeared crouched in the middle of it. The feathers slowed down gathering behind the male figure forming his wings as he stood up to his full height. The sight of him brought relief to the Angels in the room.

"I bring you word from Him." Gabriel's voice echoed over the room as his emerald gaze swept over them. "We are to prepare ourselves for battle!" The sound of cheering that echoed through the room was deafening. "St. Peter, open the gates!" The scroll Gabriel had been holding in his right hand floated into the air before glowing brightly. Sam closed his eyes as the light became brighter engulfing them all. When he opened his eyes they were no longer in the All Seeing Room, but instead standing in front of Heaven's Gate waiting for them to open. Sam noticed Michael standing in front of the gate. To his right was Gabriel and on his left was Raphael. Chamuel, Zadekiel, Uriel and Josphiel stood along with them forming the first line of attack.

"Michael!" Sam called for him and in a blink of an eye was standing behind the Archangel.

Michael turned to face him a hint of amusement in his gaze. "Good to see you back to your full strength."

"It's a good thing now I guess with this battle waging in earth." Sam met his gaze. "Do you know what God wants me to do?"

"I thought you already knew."

"Knew what?"

"Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"…Her."

It was then Sam realized why the fear and panic in him had escalated within him as he waited for Gabriel to come with news and how it mixed in with the adrenaline pumping through his veins at the moment. He closed his eyes feeling the link that had been severed between Rachel and him had returned, but what surprised him most was that he was able to feel her emotions when he wasn't supposed to point blank especially not in Heaven.

"God never sent another Guardian Angel to replace you." Michael grinned as the gates behind him slowly opened. "Go to her." He said as he began to walk backward through the gates. Gabriel, Raphael, Chamuel and the others ran forward their wings folded behind them as they past the gates and dove straight down to earth. "Protect your charge!" Michael took his last step before plummeting down to earth.

"_I can go back to Rachel."_ Was the only thought that came into Sam's mind as he ran through the gates and toward the edge where all the other Angels where jumping from. The moment he reached the edge Sam pushed off and in an instant felt the law of gravity take hold of him as began to descend at a rapid rate toward earth. _"I'm coming Rachel!" _ His eyes closed for a moment trying to locate precisely where she was in Lima. He had to get to her no matter what.

* * *

><p>As the battle in the gym continued Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of Quinn who was trying to crawl toward them without getting the attention of the other Dark Angels, but was having little success. It was then Rachel noticed that one of the Dark Angels had seen Quinn as easy prey by the feral grin that graced his lips when he looked at Quinn.<p>

"Rachel!" Emma yelled alarmed when she saw the young girl run past her and out the barrier.

Rachel didn't know what possessed her to run out the safety of the barrier when she could have tried calling Jesse, Mike or Will, but they had been busy and she could not let Quinn die. No one else had made the move to help the blonde cheerleader out since the battle began. Once Rachel reached her she pulled Quinn into her arms shielding her as the Dark Angel raised his hand, his nails lengthening dangerously sharp.

Jesse had for a moment looked away from Quinn to dispose of a Dark Angel only to hear Emma yell Rachel's name. He whipped his head to see Rachel try to shield Quinn as a Fallen prepared to attack them. Anger burned through Jesse's veins as fire gathered in his palms. If that Dark Angel believed that he was going to be able to kill either girl it had another thing coming. Just as he was about to throw the fireball he felt a new power shifting through the room as it slowly began to wrap around Rachel and Quinn appearing as wind and with each second it grew stronger forming a miniature tornado.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the nails to dig into her skin and rip it to shreds. Her body tensed waiting for the pain. But none came instead she felt a strong wind. The sound of rapid wind engulfed her ears followed by a sudden feeling of warmth that made her feel safe. A feeling she had become very accustom to while growing up when he was near. Something soft brushed against her hand. She slowly opened her eyes to see what had touched her hand only for her heart to begin pounding painfully slow within her chest when she saw the white feather.

"We're inside a tornado." Quinn whispered in awe.

Rachel could barely hear her words over the sound of her heart beating rapidly within her chest and the blood coursing through her veins when her eyes landed on the angelic figure crouching in front of them protectively, his back was facing them. Her eyes blurred with tears of relief when she saw the blonde hair. She knew it was him without him having to look at her, she felt his presence before she had even seen him. His wings stretched out in their full glory as he stood up to his full height. His palms ripped open as two swords came soaring out and closed when his hands wrapped around the hilts. "Sam." She whispered his name her voice cracking with emotion.

Hearing her whisper his name with her voice in a near sob tugged painfully at his heart. Sam looked over his shoulder concerned as his eyes roamed her body looking for any sign that she had been injured, but saw none except her messed up appearance. He used the link between them only to feel relief and no vibe of pain. Sam couldn't understand why she was about to cry maybe he was missing something. "Did they hurt you?" He growled the question.

Rachel met his cold emerald gaze that promised retribution against those who harmed her. "No, they only frightened me." Rachel said answering honestly.

Sam took his eyes off her and looked forward when he felt the wind slowly begin to die off. The moment the wind stopped he knew they would be ambushed and he needed her out of there and back inside the barrier as soon as possible. "The moment the wind clears I'll give you a signal when to go. Get ready." Sam instructed as the wind began to let up and slowly die off. A heartbeat later the first Fallen jumped toward him and Sam ran his sword straight through his chest and twisted it.

Rachel looked over her shoulder to a see a Dark Angel standing behind her grinning down at Quinn and her spiking fear within her.

Sam felt Rachel's fear and quickly turned arching his left sword cleaning severing the head of the Dark Angel that had been about to attack Rachel and Quinn. Rachel watched transfixed as Sam without breaking a sweat fought off every Dark Angel that dared to attack them with a grace that one would have while dancing. His body moved fluently from defense to offense smoothly as he protected her and Quinn. Even as his eyes coldly regarded the enemy, his attacks being far more violent than necessary and blood marred his clothes Rachel knew it would be wise to be scared of him. But she wasn't because he would never regard her with cold eyes or lift a hand against her in violence instead he would protect her just like he was doing right now. All the blood he was shedding was to make sure no harm came to her. In that moment, even covered in blood Rachel wanted to tell him she loved him, no she ached to tell him.

In the midst of battle Sam could feel Rachel's emotions. He thought he would feel disgust or fear toward him, but instead was surprised by the wave of admiration and affection that whelmed him. Sam risked a glance at Rachel and what he saw made his heart race rapidly that had nothing to do with the fighting. What he had seen was what he had craved she would feel for him. He did not need her to say it when he could see it as clear as day in her gaze and feel it coursing through his veins.

"You must go now." Sam said loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"Be careful." Rachel said to Sam as she helped Quinn stand and began to help her speed walk it toward the barrier.

Finn came running toward them. "I got her." He said grabbing hold of Quinn. "Go to the barrier."

Rachel nodded as she ran through the barrier and turned around only to see a Fallen had grabbed Finn by the shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Dark Angel grinned maliciously as smoke came out from the hand he had placed on Finn.

Finn bit back a curse when he felt the hand burn through his clothes and into his skin. "Fuck you." He hissed.

"Leave him alone!" Quinn tried to shove the Dark Angel, who only laughed at her attempt, but his amusement was short lived when a black fireball was hurled at his chest sending him backwards a couple of feet.

Rachel looked to her right to see Puck stepping out the barrier. Black flames licked at his hands as he walked toward Finn and Quinn protecting them as they continued on their way to the barrier. Rachel quickly pulled them in and inspected Finn's burn. She sighed in relief when she saw that Puck had made it in time before it could have done more damage.

"Dude, where did you learn that?" Finn asked awed when Puck came up to him forgetting about his burn.

"I'm not sure." Puck frowned it was the first time his powers manifested in such a way.

"You two need to be healed." Principal Figgins said surprising them because they did not hear him approach. Without waiting for their permission he placed a hand on Quinn's ankle and another on Finn's shoulder. They both felt a warm sensation ebb the pain away. Once he was done he gave them a small smile before going to stand next to Emma.

Sam who had been concentrated on Rachel reaching safety didn't notice the new Dark Angel that stepped into the gym. It wasn't until he felt the new spike in power that he quickly turned to scan the room not liking the uneasy feeling that was creeping up on him. His eyes landed on Balthazar. _"What is he doing here?"_

"Do you really think a barrier like that will keep me from breaking through and killing those inside it?" Balthazar chuckled highly amused.

Rachel gasped as Emma and Principle Figgins went tense. In a blink of an eye Balthazar was standing in front of the barrier. His nails lengthen as he dug them into the barrier. Rachel felt a chill go down her spine when Balthazar pierced her with his pitch black eyes. His smirk turned into a smile. "I know about you." He whispered only for her to hear. "Azimio just can't keep his mouth shut about you and I can't help to wonder if what he says is true."

Rachel took a step back frightened and bumped into Puck. "Are you okay?" Puck asked worried pulling her closer to him, but he noticed the look of fear in her eyes as she regarded Balthazar. He quickly placed himself in front of her.

"I've never been to Heaven, so I'm curious about how it feels." Balthazar continued regarding Rachel as if Puck never existed. His nails broke through the barrier and slowly and began to tear it apart.

"Emma now." Figgins whispered.

Emma fed more energy into the barrier forcing it to close again and cutting into Balthazar's hands. He pulled his hands out quickly before it could sever his hands. Balthazar glared darkly at Emma. "I will rip you to shreds." But before anyone could comment Balthazar spun around summoning his sword and meeting Will's sword.

"You will have to get through me first." Will growled his eyes glowing crimson.

"A Virtue and a Power." Balthazar eyes danced with amusement. "What has Heaven come to in order to allow such a match?" Black flames licked at his left hand. Just as he was about to throw them at Will, Sam came from behind and grabbed him in a chokehold. "The same goes for Rachel. You lay one hand one her and I will personally kill you."

"Too bad you won't live for long." Balthazar placed his left hand on Sam's stomach.

Sam bit back a curse as he felt the black flames burning his stomach.

"An eye for an eye." Jesse grinned catching Balthazar off guard when he appeared to his right and slammed his fist filled with fire into his stomach searing the skin there and knocking the air out of his lungs. Mike came up to the left and placed the tip of his sword over the heart of Lucifer's son. "Surrender."

"You think this is the end?" Balthazar said looking at each of them. "This is but only beginning. When I am done with this place I will have the world plunge into fear and this will be my domain." He snapped his fingers and the battle that had gone on pause with his arrival started again. Sam had to let go of Balthazar in order to deal with the Fallen that were charging at them. Will cursed when he noticed they were being ambushed.

"Oh no." Figgins whispered when he saw the floor Balthazar was standing on began to turn dark and it spread to where Will, Sam, Jesse, Mike were fighting and continued to spread even further. He ran toward the wall and placed his hand on it. Energy pulsed through his hand and vibrated through the wall before it burst creating a hole. All the students were looking at him surprise. "You must leave! Find shelter and remain safe."

"Why can't we stay here?" One of the girls asked frightened.

**[Insert track: Mercy in the Darkness]**

"It's no longer safe." Figgins frowned as he looked at them with sadness, trying to burn their faces into his mind. He watched them grow and reach the peak of adulthood and now he was sending them to war to defend for themselves because he could no longer help them. "May God be with you."

"You can't!"

"Figgins!" Emma cried when the darkness breached through the barrier and was spreading throughout the floor at an alarming rate.

Puck, Rachel, Finn, Santana, Quinn and Brittany noticed why Emma was panicking.

"Oh crap." Puck whispered as he summoned for his black wing and wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist before floating in the air. He ignored the stares of shock.

"No homo!" Finn yelled as he jumped and wrapped his arms round Puck's waist. His feet dangled several feet from the floor. "I rather be in this position than maybe be swallowed up by that thing. Good thing you have wings."

Puck would have laughed at Finn's antics if it wasn't for the fact that they were in a life and death situation.

"Go now!" Figgins yelled.

The students didn't waste time as they ran through the hole on the wall.

"Sam!" Rachel yelled.

Sam looked over at her to see Puck holding her. For a moment he tried to comprehend while they were in the air, but the sudden sensation of someone grabbing his feet had him looking down instantly. The floor was pitch black and from it was protruding hands that were grasping for anything and had snatched onto his ankles. The souls of the damned. Sam tried to take flight but the hands had gotten a good grip on him and were beginning to pull him down. His heart stopped beating as fear clouded his mind. He heard stories of the dark abyss, of how those that get trapped in it can never come out. The word of God can't be heard and the light is forever out of reach.

"Sam!" Rachel cried when she saw the fear in his eyes.

"Protect Rachel!" Sam yelled as he began to try and hack at the hands, but they would not let go.

"Mike!"

Sam looked at Mike to see him stop fighting as he looked at Tina. A small smile graced his lips. "I'm sorry that I can't protect you."

"Don't say that!" Tina's eyes blurred with tears.

"I love you." Mike said ignoring the hands that were pulling him into the abyss.

Tears streamed down her face silently. "I love you too." She was able to say before Santana headed toward the hole while holding onto her and Brittany.

"Jesse, get out of there!"

Jesse smirked at the blonde already knowing his fate. "I guess here is where we will part ways."

"Don't you dare say that!" Quinn growled as her fist clenched and tears burned her eyes.

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Say that we will meet again…"

The pain in her gaze affected him far more than he would ever say or admit. He was finally beginning to see why Will fell for Emma and why he would give so much for her. "If I say this, will it give you the strength to keep fighting."

"Without a doubt."

"You better not die Quinn Fabray or I will hunt you down where ever you go and give you a piece of my mind."

Quinn chuckled through her tears. "You can only to do that if you come back."

Jesse smirked she was learning quickly. "Then so be it."

"Oh crap." Finn kicked at a hand that tried to grab him. "I don't mean to be a bother, but Puck can you go higher?" He looked toward Quinn to see her still standing on the floor looking at Jesse and noticed that a pair of hands were about to grab her. "Quinn!"

Jesse noticing the reason behind Finn's yell lifted his hand and was able to make Quinn levitate right before the hands could grab her. "It's time for you to go. Be safe." He whispered to her before she could even protest he used his powers to place her outside the building.

Sam met Rachel's gaze again. _"I love you." _He thought giving her one final smile before Puck flew towards the hole. "Sam!" Rachel looked over Puck's shoulder her eyes never leaving Sam until they were outside the building.

* * *

><p>"Puck over here!" Santana yelled waving from the rooftop of a building.<p>

Puck flew over to them. Finn let go once his feet touched the floor and let Puck have some space as he landed with Rachel. A numbness filled Rachel knowing that she would lose Sam and there was nothing she could do. Her eyes met that of Tina's and knew they both will suffer the same pain. Quinn remained silent looking at the school building waiting at any moment for Jesse to come out with an arrogant grin, but as the seconds turned to minutes the hope she had began to wilt away.

"Where did all those Dark Angels go?" Finn asked looking at the sky to see it empty.

Puck frowned noticing the same thing. "I don't know." He looked down to see the streets empty only filled with ruined cars. An eerie silence had settled in the air. "Something has either frightened them away or they moved to some other place, either way I don't want to stay out in the open and find out."

"I agree." Santana said feeling a chill go down her spine.

**[Insert track: Heart of Courage]**

"I don't." Rachel met Puck's gaze. "I don't want to keep running Puck. I want to face who is responsible."

"If you do that, it will guarantee your death." Puck frowned at her.

"We are going to die one way or another." Tina spoke up surprising everyone. "I'll follow you Rachel."

"You can't be serious!" Puck growled glaring at them. "Let's say we find the one responsible and then what! We have no way of fighting back! Santana and I are Nephilim who don't know how to use their powers and the rest of you are mortals!"

"I'm not asking you to follow me Puck!" Rachel yelled angrily. She knew she was weak compared to the celestial beings and watching Sam, Will, Jesse and Mike fight while she could do nothing reminded her of it. "You don't have to, but I am not going with you to hide! I don't want to live the rest of my life running and hiding in fear or die while I run! I rather die facing who is responsible!"

Silence settled over the group as Rachel and Puck continued to glare at each other. Several heartbeats later Puck closed his eyes sighing. "Fine, you have a point. Realistically speaking even I wouldn't be able to live such an existence either. If I die I want to die with those I care about."

Rachel looked at him surprised. "You're in?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Puck grinned and chuckled when Rachel hugged him. He held her close.

"So I guess we all agree to head to our deaths." Finn said grinning only for Quinn to smack him upside the head. "Ouch!"

"Think positive." Quinn glared at him before smiling softly at Puck and Rachel. "Where to?"

Brittany began rubbing the spot Quinn had hit Finn. "You lead we follow." Finn glanced at her and smiled when their gaze met.

"Like Tina said we all gonna die." Santana smirked. "The least we can do decide how we gonna go down."

The sound of clapping echoed from above. Rachel and the others looked up at the unwelcome guest. He looked as handsome as all the other Angels with his pale complexion, sun kissed hair and sky blue eyes, but his black wings revealed his true nature. The smirk that graced his lips had Rachel frozen. There was something about this Dark Angel that set him apart from the other ones. "A heart of courage that can be contagious. How can such a strong and pure heart reside in someone so little?"

"Who are you?" Puck asked glaring at the Dark Angel as he stepped forward as if to shield the others.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked as he descended and landed on the roof a few feet from them. "I'll give you a clue."

"We don't want to play your games." Santana glared at him defiantly. "We want a name."

"I was the first Angel to ever turn their back on God and begin the First War."

"Lucifer." Rachel whispered his name not believing that the Devil himself was standing before them.

"And you are correct little one." Lucifer lips curved into a patronizing smile. "And your prize will be that I shall aid you."

"Why would you do that?" Puck snarled looking at him suspiciously. "The most logical conclusion is that you are the one responsible."

"You are ignorant to the treaty between God and I. Earth itself is no man's land. The mortals have free will to decide who to believe in, so Angels and the Fallen avoid conflict in earth as to not influence their decision. God rather be worshiped because the mortals want to and not because they are forced by their fear, while I simply don't give a shit as long as I get my damned souls."

"Wouldn't this help your cause?" Finn looked at him confused. "You can make the mortals swear their loyalty toward you out of fear."

Lucifer shook his head. "It's more complicated than that. There are rules to follow and must not be broken because the consequences aren't worth it in the end."

"What are you going to do?" Brittany asked curiously.

Lucifer looked at her she was only person he felt that did not fear him when he revealed himself. It was very strange indeed and it intrigued him just a little. "I'm here for some damage control. I have to rein in a rebellious teen A.K.A my son. He thinks to make this world his domain. I personally think two hells is one hell too many and I'm the only that can rule that bitch." He smiled at them. "So I'm sorry to crush your hopes that maybe I held any love for you mortals."

"Well…" Finn frowned at Lucifer. "I guess that makes sense…in a way. If your son is the one that can summon that black thing on the floor that has arms sticking out of it then he is in the school."

"He summoned for the abyss." Lucifer said contemplating as he looked over his shoulder at the school.

"Are you going to him?" Tina asked. Maybe he will be able to save Mike and the others.

"Naw, he will be coming out soon." Lucifer grinned.

A moment later a blinding light erupted from the school.

* * *

><p><strong>[Insert track: Strength of a Thousand Men]<strong>

Just as Sam was on the brink of losing hope that they will never get out of this alive in any form a bright light to his right caught his attention. He looked toward it to see Emma radiating light. Figgins had his hand on his shoulder as if he were transferring his energy to her.

"No you don't!" Balthazar growled running toward them.

Figgins saw him coming and lifted his hand stopping the Dark Angel in his pursuit. "Now Emma!"

The light surrounding Emma began to grow brighter as it spread further into the room causing the hands that grasp them to burn before retreating back into the abyss.

"Emma, stop!" Will yelled when he saw the light in Emma's gaze begin to fade as the light burned brighter.

Sam noticed what she had to sacrifice in order to make the spell work. It was draining her life-force and if she continued she would surely die. The moment the hands let go of his legs Sam pulled himself up from the abyss and he took to the air. He wasted no time in spearing Balthazar before the whole room was overcome by the light. And as soon as it had appeared it instantly vanished leaving the Dark Angels momentarily blinded.

Sam took advantage by punching Balthazar on the face. His fists pulsed with electricity and with every punch he delivered the electricity burned through Balthazar's body. Balthazar had no time to defend himself from the onslaught.

"Emma!"

Sam paused in his assault to see Jesse and Mike were trying to finish off the other Dark Angels, while Will had barely managed to catch Emma's body as it was about to hit the floor.

"Emma, sweetheart, open your eyes." Will pleaded his eyes burning with tears when Emma opened her eyes weakly and smiled up at him. With each second that slipped by her eyes were becoming dull.

"Oh no." Sam whispered knowing that she will not survive. Balthazar took advantage of his distraction and decked Sam on the face with enough force to send him flying across the room where he slammed against the wall cracking it on impact.

"You can't leave me." Will whispered to Emma as he held her close to his chest and rocked them back and forth forgetting about the battle waging in the room.

Figgins came to kneel beside them. "Take good care of her Will."

Will watched speechless as Figgins grasped Emma's hand and transferred his life-force into her. A life for a life was one of the fundamental rules for the celestial beings. If you wanted something, something of equal value or more had to be sacrificed. Will watched as the Figgins eyes became dull, while Emma's began to glow with life. The moment Figgins' hand let go of Emma's and slumped on the floor, Emma rose in Will's arms and looked at Figgins her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't think for now." Will rubbed circles on her back to calm her. "We'll discuss this later."

Sam launched himself from the wall and straight at Balthazar. He threw fireballs at him to distract him before summoning for his sword. Balthazar barely had time to duck under Sam's sword, but Sam anticipating this moved drove the heel of his foot on Balthazar's back cracking the spine momentarily paralyzing him before the broken bone began healing. He wrapped his hand on Balthazar neck and flipped him on his back.

Balthazar quickly rolled out the way missing Sam's fist by only centimeters the moment he felt his spine snap back into place. He stood up, but Sam didn't give him a chance to escape as he grabbed the back collar of his shirt and threw him through the whole in the wall. His body scraped over the cement as he rolled.

Sam landed on top of him and continued to savagely pound on him with his fists.

* * *

><p>To say that Rachel was shocked when she saw Balthazar thrown out the school with Sam flying shorting behind him was a huge understatement. The anger radiating from Sam as he beat Balthazar was truly a frightening sight.<p>

"What do you say we go pull them apart?" Lucifer winked her and before any of them could react he pulled Rachel into his arms and jumped over the edge of the building.

Rachel felt her stomach drop and her scream lodge into her throat as they plummeted toward the ground only for Lucifer to stretch his wings out in the last minute to slow their descent. Even when they landed on the ground a couple of feet away from Sam and Balthazar neither had sensed their presence as Balthazar tried to shield himself from most of Sam's punches.

"Boys." Lucifer sighed as he walked toward them. Once he was near them he peeled Sam off of Balthazar and placed his foot on Balthazar's chest to keep him from getting up and attacking Sam, while he kept his hold on Sam to keep him from jumping on Balthazar again. "Do I have your undivided attention?" he asked regarding them with a bored look.

"Father." Balthazar looked at him surprised mingling with fear.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused me?' Lucifer sneered at him. "I'll deal with you once we are back in hell." He glared at the Dark Angels that were coming out the building and froze when they saw him. "I think I need to begin my sessions of torture again." Without another word he gave Sam a disgusted sigh before turning around and dragging the Guardian Angel behind him. "I think this belongs to you." He shoved a shocked Sam into the arms of a surprised Rachel. He ignored the looks Puck and others, who had joined Rachel when he had been talking to Balthazar, were giving him as they watched him hand over Sam. Without another word Lucifer turned around and walked back to his son and the other Dark Angels.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sam whispered to Rachel as he unconsciously wrapped an arm around Rachel and pulled her close not taking his eyes off of Lucifer.

"That's Lucifer." Rachel said looking over Sam to make sure he was fine before snuggling closer to him feeling relief course through his veins knowing he was safe.

Jesse came out through the hole on the wall helping a weakened Mike walk and Will came out behind them carrying a weakened Emma. Quinn and Tina catching sight of them ran toward them past Lucifer ignoring the danger. Jesse and Mike tensed getting ready to attack any that tried to harm them, but none of the Dark Angels made a move instead they were all looking at the Dark Angel that was approaching them. Jesse felt a chill go down his spine when he realized who it was.

"We leave for a moment and Lucifer decides to grace us with his presence."

"I was wondering why all the other imbeciles that followed my son had returned to Hell." Lucifer grinned as he turned around to look at something in the air behind Rachel and the others.

Sam followed his gaze along with Rachel to see none other than Raphael, Gabriel, Michael, Uriel, Chamuel, Zadekiel, Josphiel and a legion of Angels descending from the sky.

"Your plan has failed." Michael frowned at Lucifer. "Go back to your domain."

"You heard him. It's time to go home." Lucifer looked at his son pitifully. "If you wanted to rule Hell so badly you could have challenged me. If you won I would gladly surrender it to you, but your actions prove you aren't ready to challenge me." He turned to the other Dark Angels not giving Balthazar a chance to comment. "You have three seconds to get back to Hell before I tear each and every one you limb by limb." Before he began counting all the remaining Dark Angels took to the sky and flew through the portal not wanting to bring Lucifer's wrath of them more than they already had. Lucifer glanced at his son. "That includes you." He hissed.

Balthazar glared at his father.

"You best look at me right boy or I will smack you so hard across the head that I will leave you cross eyed."

Balthazar remained quiet as he took to the sky following the other Dark Angels.

Lucifer turned to the Archangels. "Send the old man my apologies. I'll keep a tighter leash on them."

"You will not refer to God that way." Uriel growled at him.

"I will refer to him in whichever way I please. I fell from his grace remember." Lucifer taunted him.

Michael held Uriel back. "It's best you leave."

"I know." Lucifer sighed. "It would have been nice to visit earth once without their having be bloodshed, but then again the next time we meet won't be until the Second War. Until then take care because I will be the one to tear the wings off your back."

"That's if I don't send you back to Hell first." Michael grinned at him.

Lucifer chuckled as he flew up into the air. "It seems someone grew a backbone. Next time we'll settle the score." He waved before heading toward the portal. The moment he passed through it the portal closed behind him and vanished from the night sky.

**[Insert track: Everlasting]**

Rachel couldn't believe that it was finally over. Just a few hours ago she had been in school with her friends none of them could have imagined what the night had been holding for them. Their lives would never be the same after all the things they have seen, but then as she looked up at Sam she couldn't regret it. A part of her innocence may have died that night, but it was because of what Balthazar did, that brought Sam back to her. What she did regret was the countless people that died and the lives that were ruined after these events. Rachel looked around to see everywhere she looked was in ruins.

"What now?" Puck asked as he looked at the Archangels.

"We have to report back to God." Michael said. "But knowing him he already knows it's over."

"What are we going to do?" Brittany asked as she frowned. "Everything is destroyed. I don't even know if my parents are alive."

Finn wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We'll go look for them."

Michael and Raphael shared a look as Gabriel landed beside Sam and Rachel. "You don't have to worry. This will all be taken care of."

"What do you mean?" Tina asked worried not liking the way Sam and Mike shared a look. "You will stay with us, right?"

Gabriel looked at Mike and Sam. "That can be a slight problem. They have broken the rule by falling in love with a mortal. I can't guarantee they will be with you still when all is done."

"Something must be sacrificed." Sam met Gabriel's gaze.

"Something of equal value or more must be sacrificed." Gabriel smirked. "Now you must decide what you wish to sacrifice. If God thinks that it is enough than you will be able to stay with her, but if not you will return to Heaven and can never see her again." He glanced at Mike. "The same thing applies to you."

"Wait," Santana looked at them confused, "What's going to happen?"

"It will be as if all this was a nightmare." Gabriel met her gaze as Michael, Raphael, Uriel, Chamuel, Zadekiel and Josphiel joined him.

"Sam." Rachel grasped his hand. The thought of losing him frightened her. "I don't want to be apart from you."

Sam pulled her into his arms and held her close as he watched a bright light radiating from Gabriel's and the other Archangels hands. "I will always love you even if we are apart." Sam whispered into her ear closing his eyes when the light became blinding.

Rachel felt a warm feel of tranquility wash over her as Sam tightened his arms around her and she held on to him for her dear life. "I love you too Sam." But even so her eyes burned with tears. "I will always love you and will wait for you no matter how long."

The tears that soaked his shirt tugged painfully at Sam's heart. _**"Something of equal value or more must be sacrificed." **_Gabriel's words echoed through his mind. But he already knew the answer. _"There is nothing I wouldn't sacrifice to be with her."_ Was the last thought that ran through his head when the light washed over them.

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes it was pitch black. Sam couldn't even see his own hands in front of him as he walked. He didn't know if he was going the right way or if there even was a right way.<p>

"_**What are you willing to sacrifice?"**_

Sam stopped walking when he heard the soothing elderly voice that calmed him for the first time since he had woken up in the darkness. One could say the voice sounded fatherly. He didn't need to ask what the voice meant. "Anything and everything." Sam said in a heartbeat, his voice sincere.

"_**I neither hear nor see nor feel any lie coming from you. Your heart is set in this. There is no going back."**_

"I know." Sam gulped feeling his throat dry. The voice sounded so familiar he had heard it once before.

"_**The Gates of Heaven will be closed to you. You no longer will see your brethren. Are you still certain?"**_

Sam felt his eyes burn with tears knowing that he was leaving behind the only home and family he ever had and known. "Yes without a doubt." He would make a new family with Rachel.

"_**You will be closer to sin and I will not be able to keep you protected if you fall."**_

"I know my Lord." Sam's heart fluttered. The reason he remembered the voice was because it was the first voice he ever heard when he came into being. "I won't fall."

"_**Then so be it. You will remain as her Guardian, but your immortality will be taken from you along with three-fourths of your power. I will leave you with enough that it won't be impossible to protect her, but be very cautious my dear Sam, the both of you are mortals now. You can die defending her."**_

"I will take your advice to heart."

"_**Take care Sam…"**_

A tear streamed down his face when he felt a wave of sadness creep up on him. "I will."

"**Never doubt my love for you."**

Before Sam could say anything a bright light burst through the darkness forcing him to close his eyes. When he opened them he was laying on the bed in his room in the apartment he shared with Dustin. Sam sat up slowly looking at his surroundings surprised. He never thought he'd see this place again.

"_Sam!"_

He felt Rachel calling for him.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat up in her bed and looked around her room frantically. The nightmare she had felt so real, she could have sworn it did happen. She got off her bed and opened her curtains only for the rays of the sun to greet her as it washed over Lima, Ohio that wasn't destroyed like in her dream. The dread she felt when waking up didn't completely leave her. The breath rushed out of her lungs and her heart pounded painfully within her chest. <em>"Sam!"<em> She had to see him. Rachel quickly threw on a pair of sweats and t-shirt before she ran out her room. She didn't bother to look into her parent's room knowing that they had gone to a business trip the day before.

Rachel skipped down two stairs at a time as she ran and threw the front door open. The dread that had held her captive instantly dissipated, her heart pounded rapidly within her chest and her knees became weak at the sight of him. Her lips curved into a smile as she forced her legs to move and ran to him.

Sam simply smirked as he walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. They stayed like that silently basking in each other's presence.

"It wasn't just a nightmare, was it?" Rachel whispered into his ear.

"Does it matter?" Sam asked not wanting to talk about. He didn't know how much she remembered and didn't want to cause anything that will make her remember more. He could still remember how much the events had shaken her.

"I guess not, since you're here." Rachel tightened her arms around him. "You will be staying this time, right?" she asked trying not to let her insecurity show. If he had to leave she didn't want to burden him with knowing how much his departure will hurt her.

"Yep, you're stuck with me no matter what."

Rachel pulled away from him enough to look at him. "Really?"

"Yes, now, no matter how frustrated you get with me you can't lose me. I'll always be beside you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Rachel smirked at him.

"And why's that?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because I love you."

Sam heard her say it before when Gabriel and the other Archangels reversed time itself, but hearing her say it again caused his heart to skip a beat and when her lips pressed against his, he groaned tasting bliss with a hint of strawberry on her lips and pleasure coursed through his veins. When they pulled away he could see paradise in her gaze. She was his present and his future from this day forward. He would make sure she will never regret falling for a Guardian Angel.

Unbeknownst to Sam, Rachel was thinking the same thing. She would make sure he'd never regret falling for a mortal like her.

"Well, the feeling is the mutual." Sam grinned, but was short lived when Rachel tugged lightly on his hair. "Be nice."

"You two should get a room."

Sam and Rachel looked to their right to see Puck walking toward them with Santana by his side. "What are you two doing here?" Sam asked curiously.

"We don't know." Santana shrugged.

"I just felt we needed to come here."

Puck, Santana, Rachel and Sam turned to look at their left to see Brittany, Finn, Quinn and Jesse walking toward them.

"I don't know about you guys, but I had this nightmare last night that really disturbed me." Finn frowned.

"I know what you mean." Quinn nodded. "I needed to know all of you were ok."

When he knew no one was looking Jesse clasped Quinn's hand in his and when he felt her tense body relax he knew he succeeded in calming her.

"Rachel!"

Rachel let Sam place her gently back on her feet and turned to look at Tina who ran to her with Mike jogging close behind her. The moment she tripped Mike grabbed her elbow lightly steadying her. Tina smiled at him in gratitude, while Mike looked completely smitten with her as a comical smile graced his lips.

"I hope I don't look like that when I look at you." Sam said to Rachel.

"No." Puck chuckled. "You look worse."

"What?" Sam looked at him incredulously.

"Your face lights up like the night sky during the fourth of July."

"You lie." Sam glared at him.

"Just ignore him." Rachel smiled loving the way they could all still joke around.

"I will." Sam pressed his lips against Rachel's kissing her. He just couldn't get enough of her and he never would.

"And this is what I mean about you being worse than Mike." Puck shook his head grinning. "You have no shame in your PDA."

Sam pressed his forehead against Rachel, the smile that curved on his lips when he saw the joy in her gaze was second nature to him. "I love you."

**[Insert track: Infinite Legends]**

AN: The last track is supposed to play when you read this note, which is like the credits lol. =) First thing I want to apologize for any grammatical errors because even when I double check it they are still there. Second I wish to thank Samchel4ever, Princesakarlita411, The Wonderful Mistique, Keating's Disciple, GleeRachelberry, EvanberryFTW, and anonymous for reviewing. Your reviews mean a lot to me, thank you for taking the time to leave a review =D Now this is the last part to the Ethereal trilogy. I might visit it again, but it will be in the future when Sam and Rachel are older and married because I can't get the picture of her going through labor and having them all try to calm Sam down, not to mention the Archangels have come to visit and are not helping the situation at all. So what do you think? ;)

AN2: I have to say that I had more trouble writing this one than I did Ethereal, maybe because of all the fighting scenes then again I added Lucifer in there along with a small cameo of God, which made me a bit nervous because I have no idea if I did their roles good in this fic. I hope I did it justice and that all of you enjoyed it because I can say that I worked my butt off for this one. =) Another thing my birthday is tomorrow and I would love to get reviews about you telling me what you think or if you enjoyed it or something you know for a gift. That is if it's not too much of a bother. I will greatly appreciate it! (^_^)

AN3: If you haven't checked out Once More, Blame it on the Alcohol or Lies please do so. If you like EvanBerry if think you will enjoy them greatly. I also have another small favor Lies is only needs one more review to reach 40 reviews. Please if you haven't check it out please do so and leave a review! It would mean a lot to me =) Now I'm off to work on chp 17 of Once More along with GleeRachelberry's request of a one-shot and maybe the next chapter of Lies. =)

AN4: The quote I used in the beginning is from the movie The Prophecy and when Lucifer says, "two hells is one hell too many," is also from The Prophecy. I just couldn't resist adding that line. =D


	13. The Thin Line

**Warning: Rated M for adult situations although it's not very explicit, it's still there. **

Rachel sighed as she sat on the cold bench. She looked through the bars to see police men. Some were walking around putting people in jail cells, while others were working on paperwork as they sat in front of their desk. She looked around her cell and was grateful that they didn't shove another person in her cell. The cells beside her were filled with three men in each. Some were looking at her with lecherous eyes, others with curious eyes and the few drunk ones where throwing curses at the police men. A part of her wished she was still drunk or at least had the illusion of the feeling because then she wouldn't be able to feel the embarrassment. Not even the feeling of her knowing she was right made her feel better because she was the one behind bars and not the other girl.

"Hey girlie."

Rachel looked to her right to see one of the drunken men looking at her. She gave him a glare that made many men cower, but in his drunken haze the glare had no effect.

"What is a pretty little thing like you doing here?"

Rachel didn't know what possessed her to answer his question. Maybe she just wanted to someone to talk to and reassure her that she did the right thing. "Do you really want to know?"

"We have nowhere else to go." Another man answered who had been paying close attention. "Tell us your story."

"What about you guys?" Rachel asked.

"What about us?" The drunken man asked.

"What's your story?"

"It's of no importance." The man waved his hand away. "We all know each other stories. My name is Roy." He then pointed at the other man who had said something to Rachel. "That's Mark."

"The name is Lenny, but you can call me Len if you want." An old man sitting beside Roy said winking at her.

The three guys that occupied the cell to Rachel's left moved closer to the bars and sat on the floor facing Rachel.

"Gregory."

"Paul."

"Liam."

Rachel looked around the men who now sat on the floor facing her and smiled warmly at them. "My name is Rachel."

Chorus of, "Hello Rachel," followed.

"As you can see," Roy extended his hand outward motioning to himself and the other guys. "We've known each other for a while, we're practically friends."

"So tell us Rachel." Liam smiled at her fatherly. "What could you have done so bad that has you behind bars when you should be out with your friends."

"Well I was hanging out with my friends, but things took a turn for the worse." Rachel sighed. "I guess you can say I lost my temper."

The men nodded sympathetically knowing that feeling.

Rachel eyes swept over them noticing how they all watched her curiously as if they were little children waiting eagerly to be told a bed time story. "Well it all started when…"

* * *

><p>Rachel was taking a sip from her drink when Puck came from behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So why aren't you hitting the dance floor?" he asked over the loud music.<p>

"I don't feel like it." Rachel frowned as her eyes narrowed on the scene before her.

Puck followed her gaze to see a girl trying to grind on Sam Evans in the dance floor. An amused smile graced his lips when Sam moved away from the girl and shook his head. A chuckle ripped from his lips when Sam walked away leaving the girl fuming. "I bet you're happy." Puck glanced at Rachel to see a smile curving on her lips before quickly taking another zip from her drink.

"I have no idea what you mean." Rachel said smiling innocently.

Puck gave her a disbelieving look. "You have the hots for Sam Evans."

Rachel shook her head amused.

"Don't think I don't notice how your gaze falls on him the moment he walks into a room. You even have Kurt telling everyone that you practically undress Sam with your eyes when you look at him."

"No comment." Rachel chuckled as her gaze once more swept over the dance floor to see Sam still dancing the Brittany, Santana, Mercedes and Kurt. Mike, Tina, Finn and Quinn were dancing by themselves as a couple. "I'm going to go get a refill."

"Alright, but stay out of trouble."

"When don't I?"

"There's always a first for everything." Puck smirked not knowing how much his words would ring true in a matter of moments.

Rachel walked toward the mini bar and told the bartender the drink she wanted.

"I can't believe he rejected you."

"You're too good for him."

"I can't believe you stoop that low for a guy like him."

Rachel glanced to the side to see the girl that had tried dancing with Sam being comforted by her friends. It was then she noticed that the girl was Tracy Caster the daughter of one of the deans in NYU. The university Sam and her along with the others were attending. Rachel personally never liked the girl maybe it was the fact that she thought she was better than others because of her money and status or it was the fact that the girl made Rachel's life a living hell in their Literature class. "He's stupid and is dyslexic."

Rachel felt her blood boil not liking the way those snobby rich girls were talking about Sam. Normally she would have brushed it off and gone back to Puck, but she couldn't let the matter go. The image of Tracy grinding her body against Sam kept replaying in her head only adding fuel to the fire. "Then why did you bother to dance with him?" Rachel hissed the question glaring at Tracy.

"Excuse me?" Tracy growled shoving through her friends to walk up to Rachel.

Rachel grabbed the drink the bartender made and left the money on the counter before she turned around to meet Tracy's glare. "You heard me." She took a sip from her drink.

Without so much of a warning Tracy smacked the drink out of Rachel's hand. The glass shattered on impact.

"If you girls want to fight take it outside." The bartender warned.

Rachel took her eyes off the broken glass and pierced Tracy with a look. "So how about it?"

"You think you can take me on?" Tracy sneered.

"It's been long past due." Rachel smirked feeling adrenaline course through her veins. Without another word she turned toward the exit followed by Tracy and her friends. Rachel looked across the club to see Puck looking at her concerned. She threw him a smile telling him it's not something she can't handle.

They took the exit that led to the alley. Once outside Rachel took a deep breath feeling the cool night air caress her skin calming her a little. Hearing the footsteps behind her reminded her why she was in the alley. Rachel turned around to face Tracy and her posse. "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready." Tracy grinned. "But tell me Rachel, why make such a big deal out of him?"

"Why not?" Rachel responded.

"You must really like him."

"That's not the point. He's a friend and you insulted him.

"What a pathetic reason to pick a fight, but it's your funeral." Without warning Tracy swung at Rachel. Rachel calmly sidestepped and grinned as she dodged another punch. For the first time since Puck forced her to learn how to fight she felt grateful to him. She never used the skills she learned unless it was to stop a fight between Puck with the other boys. Sam would constantly get mad at her when she did that and he was not there to protect her, while Puck would grin and exclaim that all his hard work did pay off. She sometimes wondered if Puck initiated fights in purpose to see her in action. Rachel had no doubt that if he was watching her, he'd probably be recording with his cell phone and cheering her on.

There was one specific rule that Puck had engraved into her head, which was, the moment the fight started let your opponent take the first swing to ensure that you had not began the fight, but just in case wait until the third swing if possible. So once Tracy swung at her a third time Rachel smacked her wrist causing the hit stray and avoid her. When she saw an opening, Rachel smacked an open palm against Tracy's jaw causing her head to snap back on impact and stumble back a couple of steps. She gave the girl a couple of seconds to try and compose herself, which Tracy took advantage of by trying to tackle her. Rachel braced her feet and took the impact feeling a dull pain in her midriff before slamming her elbow down on Tracy's back causing her to let go. "You're pathetic." Rachel whispered enjoying the way Tracy's eyes lit with anger when the girl looked up at her.

"Not as much as Sam." Tracy hissed feeling slight triumph when she saw Rachel clench her fists.

Rachel felt anger course through her veins again and without warning slammed her fist against Tracy's face. She could hear the sound of gasps when Tracy hit the floor, but Rachel didn't care. She wanted to make the girl hurt for insulting Sam. He had worked hard to keep up in NYU and people had no idea the amount of hours he put into doing his school work and was able to maintain above average grades, while working part time and made time to perform in crowds at school related parties when they hired him to sing. He became an instant heartthrob amongst the girls after he performed in the talent show their freshmen year when Puck dared him. The moment his voice touched the mic and echoed through the speakers he created a surreal atmosphere that had the girls weak kneed and swooning and the guys filled with awe and a hint of jealously or envy in some.

Ever since then Sam had been one of the most sought after guys in NYU, but he hated being branded the perfect golden boy. Maybe it was the stress of school, work or the girls constantly following him and showering him with endless affection that he felt he didn't deserve because he hadn't done anything to earn such devotion, he exploded in front of everyone by revealing his flaws. Telling everyone he had dyslexia and suffered reoccurring bouts of insomnia when an exam date neared. In high school he had weight issues, thinking that no matter how much he worked out he still looked fat especially after he indulged in eat a small bag of cool ranch Doritos. It took him three years to work out the weight problem and be comfortable with his body. To say that everyone who heard his story was shocked was the understatement of the year. The only thing that confession did was have more girls falling for him, and guys sympathy. In the end he got his space, but the shower of affection did not stop and Sam had to adjust to it. Rachel would become furious with him because he didn't discourage the girls, but he'd tell her that he just didn't want to hurt them. So when they gave him a gift or love letter he would give them a yellow rose in return as token of friendship because he did not feel the same way toward them. The girls understood, but still remained close to him wanting his friendship if they could not have his love.

This was an issue that Rachel could not solve with Sam no matter how much they tried discussing it because he would bring up the fact that in the future when she becomes a famous Broadway star he would have to deal with the same thing. In his mind it was only fair that she be put in the same situation he will be placed in the future. Rachel could not comment back because he would stroke her ego by saying this and it proved that he had plans for them in the future.

The sound of sirens echoed the through the night sounding distant to Rachel's ears as she continued to punch Tracy who was on the floor. Her body had gone on autopilot and she soon became conscious of her movements. Rachel knew she should stop, but couldn't. Seeing Tracy whimpering made Rachel feel better. It was not because of everything that the girl put her through the kept Rachel from stopping on hitting the girl, she could deal with her insults and bulling any day and had dealt with it, but the moment she insulted Sam something in her snap. In her mind no one had a right to insult him because Sam…was Sam. Rachel for the life of her could not explain it and felt no need to because that was how she felt and if she had to get in fights with girls to keep them from touching or hurting her Sam then so be it. _"…my Sam." _The thought so foreign and yet so familiar made her pause in her assault. She looked down at Tracy to see the girl looking at her shocked. It wasn't just about her insulting Sam, but she had tried to take away her Sam by seducing him when she grinded her body against his on the dance floor. Rachel moved away from the girl a moment before feeling arms grab her. It dawned upon her how strong her feelings for Sam were and how deep they ran.

"You are under arrest for assault."

Rachel looked at the policeman who grabbed her confused, but the moment she felt the coldness of the handcuffs on her wrists dread filled her. She could barely hear anything the cop was telling her as eyes went to Tracy to see her posse had assisted her and were talking to the other policeman pointing fingers at her. Cold numbness spread through her as her heart pounded painfully loud within her chest. She tried taking deep breaths to calm herself but it did nothing.

"Do you understand what I may saying?"

Rachel looked back at the officer scrutiny at her and nodded mutely even though she had no clue about what he had been saying.

"Rachel!"

Rachel looked at the door to see Puck looking at her surprised. If it wasn't for the situation she was in Rachel would have laughed at his expression, for the first time Noah Puckerman was speechless and it was priceless. She gave him a sad smile and let the officer lead her toward the patrol car.

"Don't worry! We'll get you out!" Puck yelled as he ran to her, but was held back by the other officer. He glared at him. "Mind telling me what the hell happened?" Was the last thing Rachel heard before the car door closed.

* * *

><p>Roy let out a whistle. "That's one hell of a story."<p>

"I would have never guessed that a doll face like you would get in for assault." Paul remarked.

"At least it isn't for murder." Mark smiled gently. "She's still pure."

Liam nodded agreeing with Mark."It was a crime of passion."

"Of course it would be," Gregori said from his spot on the floor. "She loves him… what's his name…Sammy?"

"Sam." Lenny spoke up.

"Yeah…Sam." Gregori looked at Rachel curiously. "Does he know?"

Rachel felt her face become the warm when she felt their gazes on her.

"Doll, don't tell us he doesn't know." Roy looked at her with sympathy already feeling slightly more sober.

Instead of answering Rachel looked at the floor. A moment later curses filled the air causing some of the cops who had been listening in on the conversation to groan in disappointment. "I know I should have told him, but…it's complicated."

"No it's not," Lenny grinned. "You just tell him how you feel and kiss him. You can even practice on me."

Without warning Roy smacked Lenny upside the head. "If anyone is going to kiss her it's gonna be me."

"But shouldn't it be the guy who tells the girl first?" Rachel said causing all the men to look at her in wonder. "Isn't that the proper way?"

Liam chuckled. "Once upon a time, but now that doesn't exist in these past decades."

"Except for in movies."

"Of course those bloody films that make you still believe that such a romance still exists."

"Don't be so pessimistic." Mark scolded Roy before looking back at Rachel. "Maybe you should surprise him by taking the first step. Most boys have the same fear as you girls. They don't like to admit that they're just as afraid as you are of being rejected. What's the worst that can happen?"

Rachel felt a small smile grace her lips.

"Not to mention you got in a fight for him."

"And even got yourself a record to show him for proof."

Rachel chuckled. "Yes, like that will help my cause."

"Well it should."

"I'd say that boy loves you just the same as you do him if he comes to bail you out." Just as those words left Gregori's lips the doors to the station opened. A guy who appeared to be in his early twenties with blonde hair and emerald eyes walked in. The only sign that something was bothering him as he walked up to the front desk was the way his eyes frantically skimmed through his surroundings as if desperately searching for someone one.

Rachel felt her heart beat quickly when their eyes met. She could see the relief in his eyes and felt herself slowly melting under his gaze. By the way they kept looking at one another it didn't take a genius to know who the young man was after hearing her story.

Mark elbowed Roy. "That must be Sam." He whispered as watched the young man pay for Rachel's bail. "You and Lenny stand no chance against him."

"Shut it." Roy hissed at him glaring at Sam as he waited patiently by the cell door as a police officer opened Rachel's cell. He watched the way Rachel got up from her seat calmly and walked through the open door passing the police officer not bothering to spare him a glance. Her eyes were solely focused on Sam as she walked up to him, her lips curved into a smile.

Roy and the others noticed how Sam's hands began to move a little toward Rachel as if they ached to hold her, but as if quickly catching himself in the act Sam clenched his hands into fists and kept them by his side. "Are you ready to go?" he asked his voice just above a whisper and was almost lost in the sound of the computers humming. They leaned in eagerly wanting to hear more of what was only meant for Rachel's ears.

"Yeah." Rachel responded. Sam simply stepped to the side to let Rachel walk past him, but before she did Rachel looked back at Roy and the others. "It was nice meeting you guys. Thank you for everything."

"The pleasure was ours." Roy said smoothly.

"Next time let us meet somewhere with no bars." Lenny gave her his signature wink.

Mark smiled at her gently. "Maybe you can invite us for coffee when you see us on the street."

"Remember what we discussed." Gregori said seriously although amusement twinkled in his eyes.

Paul nodded. "Don't get discouraged."

"If it's meant to be it will happen." Liam said gently as a farewell.

"I know." Rachel smiled at them warmly. "I won't forget." With that said she walked passed Sam.

They watched as Sam turned away from them and instead of walking beside Rachel he walked slightly behind her to her right as if hovering protectively over her, but most men knew that it was also a stance of possessiveness. As he opened the door and let Rachel pass before him, Sam glanced over his shoulder and gave them a cool inquiry look as if assessing them. When he found them to be no challenge he gave them a small smile and a nod in gratitude as if thanking them for keeping Rachel company and taking care of her when he couldn't. Without so much as utterly a word Sam walked out following Rachel.

The moment the door closed, Gregori grinned. "I guess we don't have to worry about our Rachel."

"And you said romance didn't exist anymore." Lenny glared at Roy.

"Clearly that wasn't romance." Roy stated causing the men to look at him as if were crazy. "Romance is bringing the girl flowers, chocolates, taking her out on a date at a fancy restaurant. You know everything that has to do with courting the girl. Bailing a girl out of jail is definitely not romance." When no one said anything Roy continued. "Rachel left a huge dent on his wallet. There was no thank you said and he didn't appear angry at the fact that he dropped a lot of cash for one girl. From what we gather they aren't dating and so there wasn't a reason for him to bail her out except for the fact that they are friends."

"Then what is it?" Liam looked at him curiously wanting to know where Roy was going with this."

"That my friends, is what I call love."

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Rachel said once she walked into Sam's apartment.<p>

Instead of dropping her off back at her dorm he took her to his place…well their place to be exact. No one knew that Rachel and Sam had been dating out for a year. Considering Sam's reputation, he didn't want Rachel to get mixed in and cause problems for her, but if he were a smart, kind and selfless person everyone thought him to be then he would have never pursued her or allow them to become this close. But Sam wasn't that smart no matter how much he compared the pros and cons and argued with himself to let her go he couldn't. If someone asked him why, he would simply say he didn't want to. Rachel became his the moment she agreed to enter this secret relationship with him and he wasn't planning to let her go any time soon. Not when he could imagine himself with her in the future…where they wouldn't have to keep what was between them a secret. Even if she told him she no longer wanted to be with him, Sam wouldn't be able to fully let her go and that frightened him. His attachment to her, her power to break him or make him stronger. She had become a constant thing in his life, like his family is, since high school and unknowingly she became his pillar.

Not seeing Rachel beside him disturbed him more than he could ever say. The days when the both of them were too busy to spend time together made him ache for her presence, her warmth, her smile and her melodious voice that soothed him and drove away his bouts of insomnia when nothing else could. When he didn't see in her in the club tonight desperation so raw ached within him. Worry clawed at him as he left the others to search for her and as every minute passed by and there was no sight of her, he cursed himself for leaving her side. He should have stayed with her, but instead he indulged her by letting himself be dragged by the others to dance the floor, while she remained with Puck. There had been a time when her spending time with Puck bothered him, but he became used to the idea when Rachel practically drilled it in his head not to gently that Puck was like an older brother to her. The moment Puck ran back into the club Sam seized him demanding to know where Rachel was, which was when he found out that his Rachel had been arrested for assault. Without utterly a word Sam had rushed out of there to go get her.

"You don't have to thank me." Sam looked her over carefully trying to see if she had any bruises, but she appeared fine except for slightly bruised knuckles.

"I'll take a shower." Rachel said not meeting his eyes as she turned away and headed toward the bedroom.

Even though they had been dating for a year and she had moved in six months after they began dating neither one had ever told the other 'I love you'. She knew Sam cared for her deeply and was very protective of her, but that didn't mean he loved her like she did him. Even when they had sex for the first time there had been no confession of love nor any other time they repeated the act. That was not to say that he wasn't a caring lover. Sam made sure to pleasure her until she was fully sated before he took pleasure. She couldn't imagine never sleeping with any other after Sam and especially when he loses control trapping her between the wall and his body. She was the only one who ever saw when he loses control for she has seen and dealt with him at his worse and at his best.

When angered because of an argument between them he may curse, but never at her nor did he ever lift a hand against her. The worse he did was raise his voice or growl and try to intimidate her with his glare, but when neither worked he would throw his hands up in the air cursing before turning away from her and walking across the room to sit somewhere far from her until he cooled down. She couldn't help, but find him adorable when sat he with his arm crossed over his chest and glared at the floor like a child. It wouldn't be long before they calmed down and he would come back to her or she would simply climb on his lap and wrap her arms around him.

Rachel remembered what Gregori told her, but the silence that stretched between them made it hard for her to keep her courage and with each step she took it slowly began to seep away.

Sam watched her go with a frown. A part of him wanted to go after her, but he didn't want her to feel suffocated by his presence. This was the first time Rachel ever snapped and he didn't know what could have caused it. It wasn't until he heard the water running that he moved from his spot. Sam walked into their bedroom and quickly opened Rachel's drawers knowing that she always forgot to take clothing inside the bathroom with her to change into. There had been many times he walked into the bedroom to see her shivering as she looked for clothing with shaky hands. He didn't hesitate as he reached in and grabbed a pair of emerald panties along with a pair of her sweats before fighting back a smile when he opened another of her drawers to see his white thermal shirt that had gone missing almost eight months ago after he let Rachel borrow it when she slept over one night before she had ever moved in.

Sam grabbed the shirt and made sure to close the drawers before opening the door to the bathroom and walking in setting the clothes over the lid of the toilet seat. He briefly glanced at the shower to see the glass had gone foggy and could barely make out Rachel's form. Sam didn't know whether to curse at his bad luck or thank his lucky stars because if he had seen her he knew that he would have stripped his clothes and joined her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts when he began to remember exactly what they did when they shared the shower and walked out the bathroom closely the door silently behind him deciding to wait for her in the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Rachel glanced at the foggy glass trying to see his outline. She bit her lip waiting to see if he joined her and for a moment her heart leapt when he stopped by the door and looked her way. She felt body instantly heat up, clench and ache for him. Her heart pounded rapidly within her chest as she waited in anticipation for him to come to her as he continued to stand by the door, but instead was left with disappointment when he walked out the bathroom. No longer wanting to be there Rachel turned off the water and began to dry herself with a towel. She opened the glass door and stepped on the rug. Even though she was feeling slightly depressed about how things were going between Sam and her she couldn't stop the smile from gracing her lips when she saw the clothing he left for her or the blush when she saw the emerald panties knowing that it was his favorite color next to red. She quickly slipped them on followed by her black sweat pants and his white thermal shirt that she had kept and still had no plans of returning it.<p>

Rachel took a deep breath to prepare herself of what's to come before she opened the door and walked out the bathroom to be greeted with the sight of Sam laying on their bed staring at the ceiling.

"So do you want to tell me know what happened tonight?" Sam asked without moving from his spot.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably. "Do I have to?"

Sam remained silent and for a moment Rachel thought that he wouldn't say anything. "…only if you want to…"

That statement alone made Rachel feeling guilty for hesitating, but she didn't want him to think badly of her. Now that she calmed down and had a clearer head she knew she should have never let the situation get out of hand. She could have avoided it completely, but she still didn't regret it. She felt guilty for getting caught, but not because of what she did to Tracy. "I got into a fight."

"So I heard," Sam said, "you kicked Tracy Caster's ass.

Rachel watched as Sam sat up and propped himself against the pillows. Amusement glistened in his eyes. "I saw what Tracy was doing to you on the dance floor."

The amusement in his eyes faded as they darkened with slight anger. "Then you saw that I walked away."

"Naturally." Rachel responded still seeing the anger in his gaze. "Maybe I should have done the same thing."

Anger left his gaze as his eyes slightly widened when he connected the pieces. "Were you jea-" Rachel cut him off with a look that he knew to obey.

"At first I was amused because she was angry." Rachel admitted with a slight smile. "I knew you wouldn't do anything with her even if I wasn't there."

Sam watched her with gentle eyes. "Then what made you snap?"

"I don't know…" Rachel looked at him with a lost look that made him want to reach for her, but instead he remained in his place. "…if it was because she had tried to take you from me or the fact that she began to insult you behind your back with her posse or maybe both…" She shook her head. "The thing is I don't regret it!" Her eyes burned with tears of frustration. "Not hurting her! Not after what she did and said! ...because…"

Sam sat up looking at her intently. He didn't know why it suddenly became harder to breath or why his heart was beating painfully slow as if it were waiting for something.

"I love you…" Sam hadn't known he been holding his breath when the air rushed out of his lungs and his heart began to beat rapidly at her words. He knew he felt the same way about her it would explain everything and nothing because a part of him knew already. "…I would do anything to protect you…"

Sam knew he should be the one telling her that and not the other way around.

"You don't have to say it back." Rachel said mistaking his silence for unrequited feelings as she looked at the floor. "I'd rather you don't if you don't feel the same way." She continued not noticing Sam had gotten off the bed and was walking toward her. "I think it's best if I call Noah to co-" Sam cut her off by capturing her lips with his and caused her to groan as his hands traveled down her back and cupped her bottom. He deepened the kiss and moaning she spread her legs for him allowing him to lift her with ease. She clutched onto his shoulders when she felt his erection press against her core. "Sam." She moaned as he trapped her against the wall and him.

"You're not going anywhere." Sam growled before kissing her possessively. And under his kiss Rachel burned for him.

In a matter moments Rachel could not for the life of her remember how it was that they got to the bed or when their clothes came off, but she did remember the precise moment he entered her because not only did it feel absolutely exquisite, his eyes had soften just like they have when by accident she catches him looking at her those rare times. The way his hips moved against hers ever so slowly building the pleasure between them as if savoring the moment or not wanting it to end. His left hand held her right hand over her head as their fingers intertwined and used his right arm to sustain his upper body weight as his gaze never strayed from hers. Even when she closed her eyes she could feel his gaze heavy and burning like a brand on her making the experience all the more exotic. Amongst the pleasure she felt something between them shifting and welcomed it wholeheartedly making this experience far more different than the other times. "Sam…" she moaned arching her back off the bed and pressing her breasts against his chest. "…please." She begged feeling the pleasure building to its boiling point. She was so close. "…please Sam…"

"I'll protect you." Sam whispered fiercely as he bit back a groan.

Rachel in her haze of pleasure felt a feeling of warmth surround her at his words. He circled his hips before thrusting and sent her over the edge. "Sam!" she cried out his name as she climaxed. Her hand squeezed his, her legs that were wrapped around his waist tightened and her other hand which lay on his shoulder grasped it for her dear life. A second later he joined her barely able to sustain his weight as he fell on his forearm. Rachel wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him down until his weight comfortably settled over her.

Sam allowed himself to indulge in her warmth until he regained his breath. Not wanting to crush her he pulled out of her gently, rolled off of her and pleasantly surprised her as he pulled her along with him. Half her body ended up sprawled over him and when she tried to move to give him more space to get comfortable he tightened the arm he had wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. She looked up at him feeling sated and sleepy. Her lips curved into a smile when she saw his eyes closed.

"Go to sleep." Sam said opening one eye causing her to chuckle.

"I am." Rachel snuggled closer to him.

"Good." Sam smirked turned his head to look at her. "I plan to continue where we left off in the morning."

"You are insatiable." Rachel pressed a light kiss against his lips.

"Only when it comes to you."

"You keep playing your cards and you might just get lucky."

"I thought I already did."

"Very funny." Rachel lightly smacked him on the chest before her hand rested where his heart lay letting the beat beneath her palm and the rise and fall of his chest lure her to sleep. Before falling completely asleep she could have sworn she heard Sam whisper to her,

"I love you too Rachel."

If at that moment Rachel had opened her eyes she would have known she heard correctly for in his gaze reflected exactly what he had whispered to her.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. This one-shot is for the wonderful GleeRachelberry, I'm sorry that I kept pushing this one back. I hope you enjoyed it. I had planned for this to be short, light and fluffy, but it somehow came to life and changed into something more. I had originally planned to end it after Roy declares, "That my friends, is love." But then I felt that I still owed Rachel and Sam their ending and expanded it a bit more. I hope I made the right choice. Please leave a review telling me what you think. It means the world to me. (^_^)

AN 2: I would like to thank The Wonderful Mistique, Keating's Disciple, Princesakarlita411, GleeObsessedHoran, kate7148, anonymous, and Samchel4ever for reviewing. You guys are the best and you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. =D


	14. Cupido

AN: Okay everything that is mentioned surrounding escorts I have no idea if it's true because I will admit that my only knowledge of it is from what I saw in the movie The Wedding Date, which happens to be one of my favorites. =) So please bear with me that most of what is discussed will most likely be made up. With that said please be nice. (^_^)

**Warning: Rated M for explicit adult situations aka lemons and language. If you do not feel comfortable reading please skip over the scenes I don't want to leave anyone dramatized. =D And if you do decide to read be prepared to fan yourself because things are about to get hot. ;) jk But you know what I mean. =) **

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen**_

_**She had some trouble with herself**_

_**He was always there to help her**_

_**She always belonged to someone else**_

Sam felt his cell phone vibrate as the valet parking attendant opened his door and got out of his slick black Audi R8. "Welcome Mr. Evans." The twenty two year old Asian valet greeted him with a familiarity as he smiled. "Another client?"

"Of course Mike." Sam smirked at him as he buttoned his suit jacket. "You will know the day I come here strolling with a girl by my side will be -"

"The one you marry." Mike chuckled as he finished the sentence for him.

Sam grinned. "Which will be in the far future because I don't plan to get hitched anytime soon."

"I bet that's what Mr. Puckerman said."

"Yeah, but he wasn't as vigilant as me."

"I'm sure…but you seem to forget the saying, 'love is blind.'" Mike said as he got into the car.

"Do you know if Puck has arrived?" Sam asked just before Mike closed the door.

Mike rolled down the window. "Yeah, he's in there with Mrs. Puckerman."

"Thank you Mike." Sam pulled out his cell phone to see one missed call from Puck and pressed redial. In the first ring Puck answered.

"About time you called. Where the hell are you?"

"I'm outside." Sam said while walking up the stairs. "Is it really her?"

"Yeah it's Shelby Corcoran, even though she barely turned fifty she's still one hot MILF."

"You shouldn't say that with Santa-" The faint sound of a smack stopped Sam in his warning.

"Ouch!" Puck cursed. "Sam thanks a lot now you have my woman glaring at me."

"I never told you to check out Shelby." Sam fought back a grin as he walked pass the long line to get into Tenebrosus Aviditatis, one of the most desired restaurants to get into, but definitely not for everyone. One had to be twenty one or older to get in and had to have reservations, but those with connections had first priority. Sam didn't bother to glance at the women in the line as he felt their heated gaze on him. He didn't have to meet their gaze to see the desire in them as they practically undressed him with their eyes.

"Screw you I came here as a favor for you." Puck growled.

"That's the worse excuse you have come up with so far." Sam nodded at the security guard who opened the door for him. "I know how much you've been bitching about wanting to come here with Santana."

"You know what, fuck you Sam."

Sam grinned when he heard another smack over the phone as he walked inside. "Yeah well I love you too." He said in farewell before hanging up and placing the cell phone back in his pocket as he walked up to the Asian female waiter in charge of the seating arrangements.

"Good evening Mr. Evans." She greeted him with a smile and a slight blush as he graced her with a wickedly slow forming smirk that made women's body clench with want, but the predatory look in his eyes that was associated with it was absent and replaced with something akin to affection. "Your client Ms. Corcoran has arrived just moments ago."

"Hello Tina." Sam winked at her enjoying the way her blush worsened. He knew the girl since the day she began working there and also knew that she was dating Mike, so that automatically made her hands off. Sam didn't mind especially when he knew how closely intimate the couple was and even though he would never say it he believed that what they had was genuine and knew if they were to get married it would last for a lifetime. "Thanks for the heads up."

"I could show you to your table."

"That won't be necessary doll." Sam smiled at her gently. "I know my way around." He pulled out his wallet and placed a hundred dollar bill on her table. Before she could even protest Sam turned away from her and walked further into the restaurant. The entire room was dimly lit with candles on the tables and chandeliers hanging from the roof giving it a romantic feel, but the colors of crimson and black from the table clothes to the seats and walls made the atmosphere a bit darker, while the slow music in the background helped give it a sensual feel. Sam glanced around to see some the couples already getting frisky as they fed their significant other. The sexual tension in the room was slowly building into a crescendo for each couple individually. He watched from the corner of his eye as a guy kissed the woman he had been dining with slowly before grabbing her hand and getting up. They made their way to the other side of the room where a gated door was that lead to a floor below similar to a dungeon, but instead of it having cells there were multiple lounges and rooms with furniture at their disposal. Couples went there to explore and fulfill their carnal pleasures.

Sam looked forward catching sight of Puck and his wife Santana and walked toward them. Once he reached their table Sam placed a hand on Santana's shoulder and bent over giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek for greeting. "Thank you for defending me against Puck."

"You're welcome." Santana winked at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you Evans hands and lips off my wife?" Puck glared at him.

"I thought by now you already learned." Sam met his glare with a taunting smirk. "Santana has to be the one to tell me if she wants me to keep my hands or any other body parts to myself."

"Don't make me get out of this chair and end you." Puck said in warning, but the mischievous look in his eyes said otherwise.

"Hmmm…that does sound tempting, but I have other matters to take care of."

"Of course you don't want to keep Ms. Corcoran waiting." Santana looked at her husband. "I'll deal with him." she patted his cheek.

"You best be." Puck growled, but there was no real bite in his words instead he grabbed her wrist lightly and kissed the inside of her palm causing Santana to soften toward him. Sam shifted uncomfortably knowing that he was intruding in a private moment when Santana smiled at Puck affectionately and let him tug her toward him placing a kiss on her lips. Wanting to give them their privacy and not liking the slight pang of longing he felt rearing its head Sam quickly turned away and spotted Shelby seated three tables ahead of him.

The beautifully elegantly dressed older women spotted him and greeted him with a slow curving smile on her lips as he made his way toward her. Sam noticed the calculating look in her gaze as he neared her, but it was gone by the time he reached his seat, which was across from hers. "I apologize for being late." Sam pulled his chair out and smoothly took a seat relaxing into it the moment he did.

Shelby watched him highly amused at his posture even though he looked at ease there was something in his gaze and the curve of his smirk that uttered complete dominance. No wonder she heard woman practically swoon for him when they talked about him and that is the type of man she needed in order to succeed in what she wanted. A man who no woman could say no or at least without a fight, who could seduce with a mere glance and presence practically demanded to be acknowledged. "Not at all, I came ten minutes earlier, while you came," she glanced at her watch. "Five minutes earlier from the time we were supposed to meet."

"Nervous?" Sam raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I can assure you," his gaze left hers as he scanned the room, "give me five minutes with you somewhere private and I can and will ease," Sam met her gaze again, "your worries."

Shelby could have sworn she literally felt her heart pound against her chest viscously at the heated look he was giving her and her throat became dry when she saw the slow wicked smirk forming on his lips that left no room for his words to be misinterpreted. She was getting too old to handle these men and could remember back in the day when it was her causing the men to feel this way. Shelby needed to get to the point of this meeting before she ended up trying to have a test run with him in the pretense of trying to see if he was a good suit for her daughter when in reality she only wanted him to do everything his gaze promised. She cleared her throat shifting uncomfortably. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but this meeting isn't about me."

"Really now…" Sam leaned against his seat looking at her curiously. He knew who Shelby Corcoran was it was hard not to know. She owned Angelus, one of the top five fashion industries that exported worldwide and made clothing for women, men and children of every class. The woman herself had built the empire over a span of twenty five years. Never married, but had one daughter who she had earlier in the year passed down the company to and made her CEO. "How about we discuss this over with some food?"

"I'm not very hungry."

"Then simply indulge me." Sam waved a waiter over.

"How may I help you Mr. Evans?" The male waiter asked once he reached their table.

"Matt, get me a bottle of your best wine." Sam briefly looked over the menu.

"Would you like your regular order with that?"

"Of course and don't forget -"

"The strawberries."

"And people wonder why I love coming here." Sam grinned at Matt who shook his head chuckling.

"No comment." Matt smirked before looking at Shelby. "How about you Ms. Corcoran?"

"I'm good with just the wine." Shelby watched curiously as Sam tapped Matt and motioned for him to lean in before whispering something to him that had Matt nodding.

"Alright then I'll be back shortly with the wine." Matt smiled at them before leaving their table.

"So now Ms. Corcoran let's get down to business." The humor and curiosity in his gaze was gone and replaced with a somber expression. "I know woman of your class don't hire men like me for a simple romp and it usually last for more than one night."

"You're right." Shelby met his cool gaze with determination. "What I am going to ask of you is going to take a good while and if you agree I am willing to pay which ever fee you deem fitting for the occasion."

"How about elaborating more on what you have in mind for me to do?" Sam watched as Shelby reached into her purse and pulled out a photo. Without a word he grabbed it as she handed it to him. The sight of a woman with dark chocolate locks and caramel doe eyes dressed in a black pencil skirt and an all-business top for work tucked in giving her both a sexy and classy look greeted him. Without meaning to he could already picture how he would tuck out that top from her skirt and slowly unbutton it watching the blush form on her cheeks as the innocence in her eyes gave away to arousal.

Shelby bit back a smirk when she noticed the way Sam's eyes darkened as he looked at the picture of her daughter and knew that she indeed had caught his attention. "You're going to be my daughter's birthday present."

"Wait…what?" Sam asked ripping his gaze from the woman in the photo to look back at Shelby not knowing if he heard her correctly.

"I told you that I didn't call this meeting for myself. It's for my daughter Rachel." Shelby sighed frowning. "She's turning twenty nine tomorrow and hasn't dated for the past five years."

"Is something wrong with her?" Sam blurted out the question without meaning to and no tact.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with her." Shelby glared at him.

"Sorry about that." Sam cleared his throat trying not to get intimidated by the woman glaring daggers at him. "It came out sounding worse than it was supposed to. The only reason I asked was because your daughter is a gorgeous woman and I have to say that I am surprised that she hasn't found a man for herself."

"It's not like she has trouble finding men attracted to her. I already have three suitors constantly trying to get me to hook them up with her because she brushes off their efforts of getting her attention."

"Maybe she's not attracted to them."

"No." Shelby looked at the table frowning. "It's goes deeper than that. She does that to every guy that tries to get close to her. She always pushes them away and now I fear that if things continue this way I won't have a grandchild before I die."

Before Sam could comment on the situation Matt showed up at the table with their bottle of wine. Just as he began to open it by pulling the cork off he looked down to see the picture of Rachel and let out a low whistle. "Now that's what I call a classic beauty." He poured the wine into both their glasses. "Is she your assignment?"

"Maybe." Sam moved his glass swirling the liquid inside it then taking a sip and letting the wine linger on his tongue savoring the flavor before swallowing. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Then you'll be a fool for letting this one go." Matt winked at Shelby before placing the wine down and leaving them again.

"So your only concern is of not getting grandchildren?" Sam asked going back to the matter at hand as if they hadn't been interrupted a moment ago.

"That's only the tip of the iceberg. My daughter wasn't always like this you see. She used to be very affectionate and dreamed of finding love and even getting married, but all that changed five years ago when that bastard broke her heart." Sam waited patiently as Shelby gulped down her wine and poured her another glass. "You don't know how much I ache to hunt that idiot down and tear him to pieces. In a snap of my fingers I could have called a hit on him and had him hurting as much as he had my daughter, but even those wounds would heal, while my daughter's would still remain. But Rachel wouldn't let me. Can you believe she told me that she would stop talking to me and leave me if I hurt that boy?" Sam shook his head sympathetically at her knowing that right now she only needed him to hear her. "And in less than six months after their break up he was dating and already engaged to new girl. The bastard got married before the year was out."

Sam felt a hint of disgust toward the man who did that Rachel. It was unfair and uncalled for. If he had never planned to marry her then why waste her time? Seeing Shelby blink back tears was his undoing Sam was always a lost cause to crying woman, so before she could even shed a tear he agreed, "Fine I'll do it."

"Really?" Shelby looked at him surprised.

"Yes." Sam sighed. "The budget will be ten thousand dollars."

"Per month?"

"Wait month? How long did you plan for me to work on her?"

"I was thinking about maybe six months."

"I think you're trying to insult me." Sam chuckled. "I'll have her in three months most likely less."

Seeing the devilish smirk on Sam's lips had Shelby convinced. "If you say so."

"And it's not per month. The ten thousand is for all three months."

"Okay then I will deposit half the amount into your account tomorrow morning." Shelby looked at him curiously knowing that was the amount he would charge for just one night from what she heard the others say.

"No." Sam shook his head. "I collect the money until after I am done."

"Then how are you going to pay for the expenses when you are courting her?"

"You make it sound as if I don't have any money." Sam took a sip from his wine.

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"I know." Sam grinned. "Don't worry I pay for them personally." Shelby watched him curiously. "So when do you plan for me to meet your daughter?"

Now it was Shelby's turn to grin devilishly and for the first time ever Sam wondered if he did the right thing agreeing to this.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Rachel asked the butler out of breath as soon as the door to her mother's mansion opened. "Is she ok? Did you call the doctor?"<p>

"No Ms. Corcoran" The butler shook his head. "The madame forbade us."

"I am going to give her hell for this." Rachel muttered darkly as she walked pass the butler."Jeff, how many times I have I told you to just call me Rachel?"

"Far too many to count." Jeff replied in a heartbeat causing Rachel bite back a smile. This was one of the many reason she loved the elderly man not only did he help raise her, he was the closet figure she had to a father. "You will find the madame in the living room."

"Thank you Jeff." Rachel gave him a peck on the cheek before running down the hall and toward the living room. "Mom!" she shouted right before bursting into the living room.

"Happy Birthday!"

Rachel was caught off guard by the confetti being thrown at her and the close familiar faces surrounding her. "I…what's going on here?" She asked looking at her close friends frantically until her eyes landed on her mother who was chuckling as she leaned against a sofa. "You're not ill?"

"No darling." Shelby smiled at her daughter affectionately as she walked toward her. "I'm fine." She pulled her into a hug.

Rachel felt herself calm down in her mother's arms. Since the call she had gotten at work from Jeff telling her that her mother had gotten ill Rachel had dropped everything she was doing to come here. She had really been frightened that something horrible had befallen her. "You scared me." She mumbled quietly making sure that only her mother heard her as she wrapped her arms around her returning her hug.

"I'm sorry, but I knew that was the only way you were going to get out of that office." Shelby rubbed circles behind her back soothingly. The light of a flash caught their attention.

"I'm sorry, but if that wasn't a Kodak moment I don't know what it is." Kurt grinned holding a digital camera.

"I'm surprised you willing left the dresses you were working on unfinished." Rachel raised an eyebrow at him.

"How could I not when Shelby took the time to call me to make sure that I will be attending my boss's birthday party." Kurt winked smiling.

"Not to mention she knows the hooks up for bomb ass food." Mercedes ate some snacks.

Rachel shook her head chuckling. "I guess I should consider myself lucky that mom didn't decide to hold a gala like last year."

"Don't act you didn't like it." Kurt bumped his hip with hers. "You were soaking up all the attention that Jesse had on you."

"Don't even go there." Rachel poked him on the chest.

"Children." Shelby looked at them amused. "Rachel, why don't you go freshen up a bit before we begin the festivities?"

"Okay." Rachel didn't waste any time in leaving to get out of her business clothes.

"I've known that girl for a decade and I'm glad to see that the world hasn't changed too much about her." Mercedes smiled wistfully.

"So…" Mercedes said walking toward Shelby. "You never did tell us if you got him for her birthday."

"Really?" Shelby raised an eyebrow at them.

"Don't you dare play with us now." Kurt grabbed her arm eagerly for details. "Did you get him yes or no?"

"I did." Shelby whispered to them causing Kurt to jump slightly as he squealed with Mercedes. "Shh!"

"I can't believe he agreed!"

"Oh dear lord how much I wish I was in Rachel's shoes."Kurt fanned himself.

"Don't let Blaine hear you say that." Mercedes smirked.

"I'm only saying not doing." Kurt said in a sing song voice.

"So, is he in her room right now?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"…Yes…"

"And isn't Rachel heading toward her room?"

"Oh crap." Shelby said her eyes going wide realizing her mistake. A second later she ran out the living room and toward the stairs with Kurt and Mercedes hot on her heels.

If Sam wasn't always prepared he wouldn't have dove off the bed and rolled under it in record time before the door to the bedroom burst open. He gave himself a mental pat in the back grinning. _"I still got it."_ The sound of something lightly hitting the floor beside him caught his attention. He looked to his right to see a white button blouse before turning his full attention on the slight movement in the corner of his eye to see none other than Rachel unbuttoning her skirt and letting it fall pooling around her feet. Sam felt his throat go dry and arousal stir within him at the sight of her smooth legs.

His eyes slowly trailed up her body clad in only a bra and panties watching her pick up the skirt. Sam had to bite back a moan as she bent over beside the bed picking up her blouse and giving him a view of the top of her breasts. He shifted uncomfortably under the bed taking her in as she threw the clothes in a hamper and walked toward her drawers pulling out a pair of baggy black sweats. Sam frowned when she slipped on the sweats silently cursing them for taking away his view of her shapely behind and nicely toned legs. She pulled out a white muscle shirt and slipped it on. Sam didn't despise the muscle shirt as much as the sweats for the mere fact that even though it covered her chest it still hugged her curves leaving little to imagination.

The door to the room slammed opened causing him to tense under the bed and ready to spring out in front of her when he saw the fear in her gaze as she turned around to face the intruder. But right before he could make a move he saw the way her body relaxed before she narrowed her eyes on the intruder. "Do you guys ever knock?"

"Sorry about that sweetheart." Shelby said sweetly as Kurt and Mercedes entered the room and grabbed Rachel.

"We came to get you and since you're done we can head back down." Kurt said tugging Rachel out the room.

"You guys are acting weird." Rachel looked at them suspiciously. "What are you hiding from me?"

"We're not hiding anything except for the fact that we are planning to get you drunk tonight." Mercedes grinned.

"But I have work tomorrow."

"And that is why we have to get you drunk even more."

Shelby watched them go amused before glancing at the bed to see Sam stick his head out from under it followed by his upper body as he groaned. "She's going to be the death of me." She walked toward him and squatted down beside him ruffling his hair. "I knew I got the best." She smiled.

For the first time since his mother passed way twelve years ago a woman had him feeling like a child and he didn't know if he liked it or not. Shelby noticed the uncertainty in his eyes. "You are, you know that and I have complete faith that you will pull her out from her shell."

Before Sam could say anything Shelby walked toward the door. "You can take care of your little problem in Rachel's bathroom if you'd like."

"I don't know what you mean." Sam cleared his throat shifting his lower anatomy uncomfortably.

"Sure you don't." Shelby winked at him over her shoulder as she walked out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Hours Later<strong>

"I'm fine." Rachel stumbled into her pitch back room drunk.

"Are you sure you can manage?" Shelby asked slightly concerned as Rachel turned to face her with a goofy grin and leaned against the door. She wondered if maybe it would have been better if she told her daughter what her present was.

"Of course I can." Rachel gave her mother a thumb up before heading inside and closing the door. Through the dark she began to strip off her sweats and bra before climbing into bed. It wasn't until she lifted the covers and slid in did she feel something was strange through her drunken haze. Her skin touched against something warm. She stopped moving and listened carefully hearing the faint sound of breathing beside her. So without thinking she reached over and cautiously tried to poke it, but since she lost control of her motor skills due to the booze she ended up jabbing what was next to her. Whatever it was groaned a complaint but did nothing else, so after a few moments Rachel jabbed it again.

"Stop." A masculine voice grumbled causing Rachel to jump slightly, but when nothing came she poked him again. "Let me sleep." The person next to her rolled to her side.

"Who are you?" Rachel whispered poking him again. If she was sober she would have long ago jumped out of her bed grabbed her bat from her closet and turned on the lights before beating the intruder, but since she wasn't her sense of precaution was thrown out the window.

"I'm the man of your dreams doll face." He said half asleep.

"Hmmm…that's strange. I don't dream of men." Rachel whispered to him confused as she slid in further and turned facing him. "What's your name?"

"Sam."

Rachel reached over and touched his arm squeezing it slightly feeling the muscle under it. "You don't feel fake."

"That's because I'm real." He groaned when he felt her hand move up his arm sliding over his shoulder before it trailed down his chest slowly.

"So if you're the man of my dreams what exactly are you supposed to do?"

"I thought it would be obvious, I'm supposed to fulfill your every desire."

"Every desire…" Rachel whispered as her hand lifted his shirt and traced the waist band of his jeans, her lips quirked up with a smirk. "I think I like the sound of that."

Sam bit back a moan hardening in an instant when he felt her straddle him. He could barely make out her form hovering above him and at that moment he wished that the lights were on so he could see her. The glimpse that he had gotten of her body earlier in the day was nothing. He wanted to see the look of pleasure in her eyes when he touched her. But the moment he felt her ground her hips against his rubbing her sex over his length all form of thought left his mind. He hissed a breath rocking against her as he grasped her thighs only to feel smooth skin under his palms.

"Yes." Rachel moaned arching her back as her hands grasped his shoulders. "I want this off." She tugged at his shirt.

Sam not one to deny her anything at the moment, took off his shirt and discarded it to the side not caring where it fell before placing his hands back on her thighs and sliding them upward and inside her shirt. Rachel leaned down and brushed her lips against his. When she didn't deepen the kiss Sam dipped upward to kiss her. He slanted his mouth over hers, her lips parted above his and her little tongue flickered seeking. With his first taste a spell of dizziness hit him and a part of him knew that he could get lost in the shy way her tongue stroked his and the sweet taste of her. He was used to woman demanding and even though she had initiated contact the slight hesitation in her movement was the only indication that she had not participated in carnal pleasures in a while. But as his tongue stroked hers he tasted the alcohol she had consumed. Sam pulled away as if the kiss burned and bit back a curse.

"What's wrong?" Rachel panted as Sam pressed his forehead against hers.

"You're drunk." He stated the obvious.

"So." Rachel whined circling her hips wanting to continue where they had left off before he had pulled away abruptly.

Sam stifled a moan as he grasped her hips tightening his hold on them and keeping them from moving. "You're going to regret it when you wake up in the morning and can't remember."

"But I want this…"

Sam felt something tug at his heart at her wistful tone. "And I want to have my way with you when you can remember in the morning what we do."

"You can't leave me like this." Rachel growled as her hand fisted his hair. "Not when I…" Her body trembled as her breasts brushed against his muscular chest. The warmth of his bare chest sent delectable shivers down her spine. "…Please" she whispered into his ear begging.

"You don't have to beg." Sam growled feeling himself harden even more. "Never with me." Without warning he switched their positions, Rachel now laid before him and he knelt between her legs. Sam tugged her panties down, while she eagerly helped him by lifting her hips and slid them down her legs before throwing them over his shoulder.

"Sam." Rachel moaned as she felt his hands slid up under shirt taking his time to stroke her body before cupping her breasts and rubbing a thumb over her perking nipples. "Please." Rachel groaned arching her back off the bed and pressing her breasts against his hands more. His hand trailed down her body slowly caressing her inch by inch with the back of his fingers. On the way down he circled her navel with the pad of his forefinger. "Oh!" Rachel moaned feeling how close and yet far his hand was to where she ached for him to touch, but her tortuous wait ended in an instant when his fingers dipped into her sex.

With his first touch Sam groaned at how wet she felt. How much he ached to have his mouth replace his fingers, to have a taste of her. "You have no idea how much I love the feel of you wet for me." Sam whispered huskily. "How much I want to taste you here." He leisurely stroked her.

"Please Sam." Rachel rolled her hips to his teasing touches. "I…want that." She fisted the sheets feeling pleasure course through her.

Sam wanted nothing more than to comply with her wish by licking and sucking her, but he refused to give in especially when she wouldn't remember. If he were ever to give in, Sam wanted her to be able to remember the next morning exactly what he did and see her blush. By the time he delved his fingers inside her, Rachel was whimpering with need. But Sam was merciless, slowly thrusting them gradually building the pleasure painstaking and deliciously slow within her.

Rachel grounded her feet against the mattress and thrusts her hips upward taking his fingers in deeper and trying to ride them a bit faster knowing that she was getting closer.

"Isn't someone being greedy?" Sam chuckled keeping his slow pace.

"I'm so close." Rachel whimpered rolling her hips to his thrusts. "I'm…I…" she panted not able to form sentences.

Sam felt her squeezing his fingers. "Come for me." He growled moving a bit faster and sending her over the edge.

"Sam!" Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs as her climax claimed her and her back arched completely off the bed.

Sam groaned rubbing his palm against his length as he watched her climax cursing the dark once more when he couldn't make out her features. What he would give to see the expression on her face, but instead settled on licking her juices off his fingers. The taste of her was exquisite.

"Sam." Rachel reached for him through the darkness and ran her fingers over his jaw line before cupping his face. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Sam grinned letting Rachel pull him down toward her. "We're barely getting started."

The moment his lips captured hers she moaned at the taste of her on his tongue and knew that even if this was a dream it would be engraved in her mind long after she was awake.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up to something stirring beside him. He opened his drowsy eyes to see that the something was in fact someone curled into a ball under the covers. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't in his room in his home and then everything that happened the day before came crashing down on him. He had gone to surprise Rachel, but when she took a long time coming back he had fallen asleep. Sam knew not to listen Shelby when she told him to wait in her room, he should have come during the night to properly introduce himself to Rachel. Not that he regretted what he did with her, he just didn't like the fact that she had been drunk and so now when he had to introduce himself properly it may be a bit awkward considering she might think that he took advantage of her. This would be the last time he listened to Shelby if she wanted him to remind her daughter of what she was missing out on then he will do it his own way or there will be no deal.<p>

Sam was brought back from his musings when Rachel shifted again but this time facing him. He couldn't stop his curiosity getting the better of him as when pulled the covers down enough to see her hair in complete disarray and what he thought he saw was a slight smile on her lips. Sam carefully brushed her dark locks away from her face to see if it was only his imagination, but the smile that had been obscured by her hair was in full bloom making her appear content and reminded him what he did to put that smile there. He felt his loins stirring clearly remembering how her body responded to his touch and her moans. It took all he had not to lean down and kiss her instead he carefully moved away from her slipping out of the covers and off the bed. Sam ignored the cold hardwood floor biting into his feet as he walked around careful not to make a sound as he picked his shirt and slipped it on quickly before grabbing his socks and shoes. He took one last look at Rachel before walking out the room and closing the door behind him as quietly as possible.

Once outside the room he wasted no time in putting his socks and shoes on. Sam walked down the hallway and turned a corner only to stop dead in his tracks when he came face to face with Shelby. The knowing grin on her lips had him fighting back a blush. Sam Evans never blushed or at least not over a decade since he started working in the business and he also never slept over a client's place. After the act was done he would leave within an hour or two, but never stay over the night. Now he found himself about to break both rules in less than a day. If he didn't know any better he would think both these women would be the end of him. "Good morning." He greeted with a force smile.

"It does seem like a very good morning, doesn't it?" Shelby winked. "So I can safely say there will be an extra bounce to her step this morning?"

"There's a fifty percent chance there will be just for the mere fact that she was drunk when it happened." Sam narrowed his eyes on her. "Something you forgot to mention you were planning to do."

"It was her friends who got her to drink. I was just a helpless bystander, but I did tell her not to drink too much." Shelby shook her head trying not to chuckle. "But that didn't deter you from having your way with her."

"I'll have you know she jumped me." Sam huffed defending himself.

"That's my girl!"

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you." Sam shook his head not really believing the situation he was in. Most mothers would be fighting him to keep them away from their daughters, but standing before him was a mother encouraging him to sleep with her daughter.

"I'll let you off the hook you may go now." Shelby stepped to the side letting him step passed her.

"Thanks." Sam smiled at her. "Don't worry I'll meet up with her later today. Just make sure you tell her exactly what I am."

* * *

><p>"Good morning Mom." Rachel greeted Shelby with a kiss on the cheek before going to the coffee pot to pour some in a mug.<p>

Shelby could practically see her daughter's body humming with absolute joy as she poured herself some coffee. There was indeed an extra bounce in her step and the smile that graced her lips lit up her face making her appear more attractive not to say she wasn't pretty, but she appeared more approachable. Rachel had a certain way that made heads turn when she entered a room, but no one could really tell if they could approach her even with the polite smile that graced her lips. Many feared that she would ignore them because of her status, but she would never do such a thing and it's only until they take the chance to talk to her do they see how sweet she really is unless angered and that's a whole other story. But this smile was genuine and Shelby had no doubt that today her daughter will be turning more heads than usual. "So what has you radiating joy?"

"I'm always a morning person." Rachel said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I thought you would have a hangover."

"I thought so too, but it's not so bad since I took some Advil."

"I don't even think those pills could cause you to act the way you are." Shelby said smiling as she watched her daughter take a seat on the stool beside her. "So spill."

"I had a strange dream last night." Rachel set her mug on the counter.

"Strange dream?" Shelby frowned. "What do you mean strange?"

"Well it wasn't exactly strange it was more like a…wet dream." Rachel cleared her throat shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "I haven't had one of those in a long time and had forgotten how erotic they could be."

Shelby choked on her coffee.

"Mom!" Rachel cried out worried as rubbed circles on her back until her coughing fit ended. "What's wrong?"

"Umm…nothing. So what happened in your dream?"

"Mom…" Rachel said in warning.

"Come on sweetheart. Indulge me I promise this will not leave this room." Shelby said looking at her daughter seriously.

"Fine." Rachel sighed looking at her mug. "There was this guy named Sam who said he was the man of my dreams and he's supposed to fulfill my every desire." She licked her dry lips already feeling her body grow considerably warm vaguely remembering the way she moved her hips wantonly against his when she had straddled him and the ache that came when she felt his hand caressing her chest waiting for him to touch her where she had ached the most.

Shelby had to bite back a smile. _"That arrogant man."_ She thought fondly knowing that it was one of his qualities that somehow added to his charm.

"We did a couple of things…well more like he did a couple of intimate things to me." Rachel felt her face heating up with each second. He had only used his fingers to thrust into her and in a matter of moments she had climaxed for the first time in years. Even through her haze of building pleasure she ached for him to thrust inside her and not his fingers. "It was…amazing." She whispered breathless clenching her legs together already aching.

"That's good to hear." Shelby gave her a knowing smile when she saw the flush expression on her face. "I'm glad you enjoyed my birthday present."

"Birthday present?" Rachel asked confused trying to concentrate on her mother's words instead of her body's craving. "How does my wet dream connect with my birthday present? Did you spike my drink with something?"

"No." Shelby chuckled standing up and walking toward the doorway. "Sam's isn't a figment of your imagination in your dreams. He's a real man."

"_**That's because I am real."**_ Rachel remembered the exact words he said after touching his arm and telling him he didn't feel fake. It was as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown at her as connected the dots and reality came crashing down on her. "You didn't mom…I did those things with a stranger…"

"He's not a stranger I met with him prior so I can know the certain man he is. He's clean and is a good man."

"He's a male prostitute!"

"No he's not!" Shelby said offended. "He's an escort."

"It's the same thing!"

"No it isn't. An escort accompanies you to social events. He's someone you can take with you to places and he doesn't have to sleep with all his clients. In the end he chooses."

"Like that makes it any better!"

"Just give him a chance sweetheart. Even you said it was amazing."

"I-I-…you can't possibly…what would people think?"

"To hell with what other people think! This is your life, you do what you want. And if you want to have sex with him until you're sore then go for it!"

"Mom! You're not supposed to be saying that!"

"Rachel you better enjoy him because I can't get any refunds back."

"Really mom…"

"Yes really." Shelby looked at her watch. "And if you don't hurry up you're going to be late for work."

Rachel cursed when she noticed the time. "This isn't over. We'll continue this discussion after work."

* * *

><p>"Happy late birthday!" Brittany's exclamation broke through Rachel's thoughts. She looked at her secretary confused. "What?" Then noticed the gift on her desk.<p>

"Sorry I couldn't make it." Brittany frowned. "I really did try, but something came up with Artie and then I had to go over to Santana's house because her husband Puck called me saying that she was acting strange."

"It's ok." Rachel smiled up at her understanding. "Is everything okay with your friend Santana?"

"Oh yes." Brittany smiled clapping her hands. "She ended up being pregnant and didn't know how to tell Puck not wanting him to freak out since they haven't discussed having children yet."

"How did he take the news?" Rachel asked curiously grateful to be able to take her mind off of what her mother did.

"He's a nervous wreck, but he's hanging on saying that he will be there for her no matter what."

Rachel smiled wistfully wanting to find a man like that. Sure she had suitors, but none of them seemed like a family man. None of them felt right to her, but then again after Finn no other man had and so she stopped being sexually active refusing to sleep with a man who didn't have similar plans to her. She knew that she should have never let herself go down this far especially when he was able to move on so easily, but after six years of being in a relationship with him and seeing him get married in less than a year after they had broken up cracked through her confidence and almost shattered her self esteem. After that she swore to never let her life revolve around a man or anyone except for herself, but old habits die hard and on more than one occasion she found herself doing things against her will in order to make another feel better. "That's good to hear."

"Aren't you going to open the present I got you?" Brittany asked excited.

"Okay." Rachel chuckled tugging at the bow carefully hesitant to ruin the gift she knew Brittany spent hours on wrapping.

"Just rip it open!"

That's all Rachel need to hear before she tore through it and opened the box to see a teddy bear holding a heart that said, 'Number 1 boss in the world.' "Thank you Brittany I love it." She held it in her hands looking at it gently. No matter how old she got she still had a soft spot for teddy bears. "I'll keep it here so I can always look at it when I come to work."

"Don't you think the others might not like it thinking it's childish?" Brittany looked at the floor frowning.

"So what." Rachel placed the bear carefully on her desk in full view for everyone that entered her office could see. "It's my office and I can have whatever I want here and if they don't like it then they just have to deal with it." She said proudly causing Brittany to clap for her.

"I knew you were the best boss in the world!"

Rachel chuckled. "And you're the best secretary in the world."

"Really?" Brittany looked at her hopeful.

"Yes and the most loyal." Rachel said sincerely.

"I'm glad." Brittany sighed happily before she remembered something. "I almost forgot. This arrived for you." She walked out the office.

Rachel watched her go curiously but returned seconds later holding an intricate vase filled with red roses and crystal shards were sprinkled over them making them appear heavenly. A small card was placed carefully on top.

"Where would you like me to put them?" Brittany asked.

"Put them on the coffee table by the couch." Rachel said not being able to take her eyes off the beautiful flowers. "Who are they from?"

Brittany picked the card up and smiled as she read, "I'm sorry for not being able to introduce myself properly to you and hope that these gifts soften your thoughts toward me. I promise to make it up to you."

Rachel already knew who it was before Brittany even said the sender's name. "Sam." She whispered his name.

"Let me bring the other stuff." Brittany left the room again leaving Rachel surprised.

"Other stuff…" Rachel couldn't stop the surprise that crept over her or the way her heart sped faster when Brittany walked in with a huge teddy bear a little over half her size in one arm and in the other hand she was holding a box of Ferrero Rocher chocolate. She found herself in a rough spot not knowing whether to grab the teddy bear first or her favorite chocolates, but the moment her eyes landed on the bear again she couldn't help reaching for it and snatching it out of Brittany's grasp causing her to laugh.

"So I take it that you adore it." Brittany placed the box of chocolates on Rachel's desk before turning to see her boss hugging the daylight out of the bear. She couldn't stop the full bloom smile gracing her lips when she notice how the bear obscured Rachel's figure making the scene appear even more adorable.

"Yes." Rachel sighed holding the bear to her as she took a seat on the couch. "Isn't it adorable?" she asked as she placed the bear sitting down on the spot next to her.

"Of course it is."

* * *

><p><strong>5 Hours Later<strong>

Rachel frowned as she read through some of the paperwork already feeling another headache coming. She knew not to force herself too much when it came to the paper work, but there was so much to do. She still had to go downstairs to the closet where Kurt kept all his clothing designs and approve of them before looking at the photos Blaine took of the models and making sure they were perfection before going on print.

After signing another document Rachel sighed irritated glancing at her laptop to see that it was half passed one. She picked up her phone and pressed the button that connected her to Brittany's line.

* * *

><p>Brittany had been sorting through documents by putting them in alphabetical and filing them away when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. She barely paid it any attention trying not to grow frustrated as she tried to pick up another heavy set of folders and place them on her table, but just as she began to move forward half of the top ones began to tumble forward. Brittany gasped knowing that if they fall all the papers would spill and it would take her hours to reorganize all of them. Just as they were about to fall another pair hands came and grabbed them quickly. She looked up to meet a pair of familiar emerald eyes. "Sam!" Brittany greeted him with a grateful smile. She had met the man a few months before Santana and Puck had gotten married and clicked with him. She considered him a close friend. "You're a life saver!"<p>

"I try my best." Sam winked at her grinning before placing the files on her desk and returning to her. "Let me help you with that." He said grabbing the files from her arms before she could protest and placed them on her desk with ease. "So what are you doing with these?"

"I'm sorting them alphabetical before filing them in the section they are supposed to be." Brittany took a seat on her chair behind her desk before peering at Sam. "I was wondering if it was you that that sent those things to Rachel, but it didn't have a last name."

"Yeah I kind of messed up." Sam sheepishly feeling at ease talking with Brittany. She was one of the few who really listened and didn't judge. "I had no idea you were Rachel's secretary."

"You never asked." Brittany grinned leaning against her chair.

"Touché."

"Santana told me you got another job. So Rachel is your client?"

"You can say that." Sam leaned against the desk and watched as Brittany began to sort through the papers.

"I didn't think she would do such a thing."

"Not at all, it was her mother." Sam opened one the folders and mimicked what Brittany was doing.

"I should have known." Brittany chuckled. "Do you want me to announce your presence to Rachel?"

"Not yet I don't have a clue how I'm going to face her. I think she just might throw a stapler at me."

"A woman wanting to hurt you, now that's what I call blasphemy."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Maybe…" Brittany grinned. "Have you heard the news about Puck and Santana?"

"Yeah, Puck left me five voicemails. He wants to meet up later today." Sam glanced at Brittany. "How is he holding up?"

"He was a nervous wreck, I think he thinks that he's going to be a horrible dad."

"And that's where he is wrong." Brittany stopped what she was doing and looked at him when she heard the conviction in his tone. "Puck knows what it feels like for a father to beat the child and leave him and his mother stranded with nothing but the clothes on their back and a huge debt. Without knowing he knows what to do and not do." Brittany took in the way his eyes narrowed with unmasked pain before the guarded look returned into his gaze. "He's going to do everything in his power to make sure that child never goes through what he did while growing up."

"He just needs to believe in himself."

"Exactly." Sam met Brittany's gaze and felt a chill go down his spine at the way her gaze seemed to see right through him and could see everything he was trying to hide.

"Puck said the both of you have known each other since childhood and are practically brothers. Santana told me that his dad was a drunk and left him, his mother and his younger sister. But the way you were speaking about the Puck and the pain I saw in your gaze I couldn't help, but to wonder if you went through the same thing." Brittany watched the way Sam's body went tense and the slight widening in his eyes. "And just like Puck you probably had a doting mother."

"What do you mean by had?" Sam shifted uncomfortably. Only Puck knew of his past and Santana knew only of what he permitted Puck to tell her. No one except Puck and their younger siblings knew of his mother dying of cancer twelve years ago just like Puck was the only one in their close knit family that knew he worked as an escort because he himself used to be one. Puck's younger sister Lea and his mother Anna didn't know, his own younger siblings Stevie and Stacy had no clue except that whatever he worked as gave him a lot of money. He made sure to never mix his business life with his personal one.

"You don't talk about her like Puck does about his and she's only mentioned when Puck brings her up in a conversation. It's then I see this wistful look in your eyes and I just know that she is no longer in this world."

"…"

When Sam stayed silent and stares at the papers in front of him Brittany knew she crossed a line. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I tend to open my mouth and talk about things that I shouldn't. Santana always says that my mouth gets me in trouble and makes me lose friends…I hope I didn't lose you as a friend…like some of the others."

Sam looked at Brittany to see her looking at her desk sadly. He felt guilty for making her feel bad. Sure it hurt for someone to not know him like Puck did to speak of his buried secrets so openly, but Brittany never intends to hurt someone like that. Sam doesn't believe she's capable of ever hurting anyone unless if it was by complete accident. "I know you didn't Britt-Britt. I tend to be sensitive when it comes to personal things."

"You have every right to be."

"Even if that were the case you didn't know any better."

"But still…"

"No buts."

"So then, does that mean we are still friends?" Brittany looked at him hopeful.

"I wouldn't have us any other way. If I let this get between us then Puck and I would never be best friends."

Brittany's laughter brightened the mood between them instantly and Sam was reminded just why he was overprotective of the woman before him just like Puck and Santana were as well. The innocence she radiated was infectious. The phone on Brittany's desk began to ring smiling at Sam was one last time before answering. "Hello….Hi Rachel!...No I haven't…Are you sure?...Ok, but someone has arrived and wants to meet with you…It's Sam."

There was a long silence before Sam could have sworn he heard a curse from the phone. "What do you want me to tell him?" Brittany asked fighting back a smile when she heard Rachel's panicked response, but was distracted not noticing Sam reaching for the speaker button.

"Tell him I stepped out." Brittany looked at the phone confused for a moment when she heard Rachel voice through the speaker instead of the phone. "But he knows you're here." Brittany responded frowning when she saw the speaker light on and was about to push it, but Sam grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"Then tell him I'm in a very important meeting."

"But you're not."

"I know I'm not."

"Then you want me to lie."

"A small white lie."

"But a lie is still a lie."

"You're right."

"It's not good to lie."

"It's not, but I need you to do this for me. Please!"

"Okay." Brittany looked at Sam to see hi, trying to bit back a laugh. "Rachel says she is in a very important meeting."

"Is that right…if she doesn't want to see me then maybe she should tell me in person."

The room was silent for a few seconds before Rachel spoke. "Brittany, am I on speaker?"

"…Maybe…"

The dial tone echoed through the speaker indicating that Rachel hanged up. Without a second thought Sam ran toward Rachel's door. "Wait Sam!" Brittany said getting off her chair and chasing after him. "You can't go in there without Rachel's approval!"

Even as Rachel ran to her door to lock it she could hear the rapid footsteps approaching. In her panic she slipped on her high heels lurching forward just as the door burst open and Sam stepped in. "Watch out!" Rachel cried out as she slammed face forward into Sam's chest.

"I knew you wanted to see me again just as much as I did you." Sam whispered to her grinning as he wrapped an arm around and held her close giving her a chance to steady her legs.

"You wish." Rachel growled pulling away from him. "I tripped."

"Are you sure that it wasn't because you wanted to see me or that my handsome looks blinded you."

"Oh God you're one of those men." Rachel glared at him. "Mr. Conceited."

"No I'm not." Sam let her go. "I'm just trying to break the ice after what happened last night."

"Last night?" Brittany asked curiously causing the other two occupants to remember her presence. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." Rachel said quickly when Sam opened his mouth to respond. "Why don't you go to lunch?"

"Okay then."

"Now I remember." Sam looked at Rachel. "I came to ask you out for lunch."

"Well as you can see my secretary is about to step out and I can't go to lunch unless she is here."

"I can stay if you want."

"No it's ok Brittany." Rachel smiled at her. "Go take your time and enjoy your lunch. I'm sure Sam will get tired of waiting."

"Go enjoy yourself Brittany." Sam winked at her. "I'll still be here especially when the person is worth the wait," He gave Rachel a heated once over. "I'm sure Rachel and I can find ways to entertain ourselves until you get back."

"Okay then, you two play nice." Brittany waved at them before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

The moment the door closed Sam turned to Rachel, "We can begin again or we can continue where we left off, your choice."

"How about neither?" Rachel turned from him coolly and walked to her desk.

Sam watched her go with an extra sway to her hips and once again he found his mind wandering to what took place the night before. No amount of cold showers could help him especially if just having her in the dark got him in such a frenzy he could only imagine what would have if he saw her with the lights on. "Why are you so persistent on being against this?"

"Maybe because I don't want this." Rachel turned to face him behind her desk.

"That's not what you were saying last night." Sam said walking toward her until he stood on the other side of the desk and placed his hands on the desk leaning forward. "I can remember exactly where you wanted me to put my lips."

Rachel remembered how she felt rolling her hips against his teasing touches. Her hands curled into fists willing her body to calm and not ache for his touch.

"The way your tongue stroked mines and your back arched whenever you grinded yourself against me." Sam said walking around the table to her side and watched as Rachel closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths. "When you begged me not to stop." He stood behind her his hands taking hold on her waist pulling her back to him. "You have no idea how much I wanted to thrust myself so deep inside you, to feel your legs wrap around me."

Rachel could feel his erection touching her lower back and how her body wept for him to do what he was describing. "Why didn't you?"

"Because when we do it I want you to be able to remember everything lucid." Sam had to stop himself from grinding against her lower back or pinning her against the table, lifting her skirt and taking her from behind. A mental image came to his mind and had him groaning.

When she heard Sam groan Rachel had to stop herself from grinding back against him. "We can't. Not again." She said breathlessly turning to face him and try to put some distance between them, but when she placed her hand on his muscular chest and met his heated gaze her body trembled. If he reached down to lift her onto the desk and force his hips between her thighs Rachel knew she would be powerless to stop him. A part of her even craved for him to do it even though her rational side was telling her to put distance between them.

"I know that you are the type woman who does not allow a man into her bed unless there is an intimate bond between them." Sam slid his thigh in between her legs placing his hands on her hips. Rachel let him maneuver her hips by following his hand movement and groaned when her hips grinded against it. "I have three months with you and you can do anything you like to me, but you won't bother to touch me unless I make that bond with you."

Rachel tried to place close attention to his words, but she could feel it burning and building within her every time her hips moved against his thigh. She wanted more, needed more.

"I don't get close to my clients," Sam bit back a groan trying not to get lost in the way her leg brushed against his manhood when her hips moved as if stroking him. "But for you I will make an exception considering I'll be the first man in your bed for years."

"Sam." She moaned as she moved against his thigh wantonly. Her breasts brushed against his chest frantically.

"Rach, let yourself go." Sam groaned through gritted teeth as Rachel's frantic movements had her leg brushing against him. If she kept this up she might just have him coming as well. _"Not yet!" _"Come for me." He growled.

Her mind registered the command and her body rushed to obey once it reached her climax. Sam watched transfixed as Rachel arched her back and cried out, "Sam!" opening her legs more and undulating her hips. As the waves of pleasure relented Rachel leaned against him and let him hold her. Her hands weakly grasped his shirt as she pressed her forehead against his chest trying to regain her breath. They stayed like that for moments. "Why?" she asked once she was able to speak normal again neither moved from their position.

"Because it wasn't right what Finn did to you," Sam felt her tense in his arms and before she could try pulling away from him he tightened his hold on her. "And it's not right that you closed yourself off this much. I've always prided myself in being able to make woman feel special and if I let you go without even trying then everything I did would be worthless because the one woman who needed to be cherished and loved the most I ignored."

"Sam I-"

"Let me be the one to cherish and love you for the time being. Let me remind you why so many seek a significant other to spend the rest of their life with."

"Three months."

"No strings attached afterward."

"No other woman?"

"None, but you."

"Okay then," Rachel met his gaze the desire pooled in his eyes took her breath away. "Deal." She whispered as he brushed his lips against his the hint of mint on his breath had her leaning up to him. Just as his lips slanted over hers the door to her office burst open. Sam pulled away quickly and took a step from her to put some distance between them.

"We're so sorry."

Sam looked at the door to see two men with a dark skinned woman entering the office. The guy who apologize did not look sorry instead he kept glancing between him and Rachel with a knowing look, while the woman couldn't stop the big smile forming on her lips. Only the second man appeared to look guilty.

"Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine, what are you three doing here?" Rachel asked with a look that promised retribution, but Kurt and Mercedes seemed unfazed, while Blaine shifted uncomfortably.

"Well we," Kurt motioned to Mercedes and him, "accompanied Blaine to drop off the photos."

Blaine walked toward Rachel's desk glancing at Sam before looking back at Rachel and placing the manila folder he was holding on the desk. "I thought it would be easier for if I brought them up instead of you leaving your office and going to another floor. I remember you telling me earlier this week how busy you were."

"Thank you Blaine." Rachel smiled at him gently. "You're the only one I know that came into this room not trying to pry into my business."

"Sorry I tried to stop them." Blaine smiled at her sheepishly.

"Let me guess you three ran into Brittany on her way out the building."

"You caught us there." Kurt grinned before taking a seat on the couch clearing stating for anyone to see that he planned to stay there for a while. "She told us some interesting news that we just had to come see for ourselves. We were completely and utterly worried about you."

"I'm sure." Rachel looked at him amused.

"So now that we have got that cleared why don't you introduce your beau to us?" Kurt said giving Sam a once over.

Rachel felt herself blush when Sam glanced at her. "This is Sam Evans." She met his gaze. "Sam these are my friends."

"I would like to be the first to welcome you." Kurt said getting up from his seat and walking toward Rachel's desk. "I'm Kurt Hummel." He offered his hand and liked the way Sam was quick to respond unlike other men that hesitate to shake his hand because he's gay. "As you already know this is Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend." Sam could see the affection in Kurt's gaze when he looked at Blaine who mirrored the same emotion when he caught his gaze. "And the one being quiet, but observant is Mercedes. Don't be fooled by her silence she is just sizing you up to see if you're suitable for our darling Rachel. And let me say that if you so much as screw with our girl Mercedes motto is to swing first and ask questions later."

"So in other words Rachel's happiness is top priority?" Sam asked looking over Kurt's shoulder to see Mercedes nodding.

"Exactly I'm glad to see you catch on quickly." Mercedes grinned.

"And if you have any skeletons in your closet I suggest you come clean now." Kurt said in warning. "Because no matter how much you try hiding them we will find them."

Sam glanced at Rachel to see her chewing on her lower lip and could only guess that it was a habit when worried. "I have none so dig all you want."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Weeks Later<strong>

"So what movie are we watching?" Rachel asked sitting on the couch with her legs curled under her and a bowl of popcorn in her hands as Sam put the blu-ray in and grabbed the remote changing the settings to the TV before taking a seat. Rachel placed the bowl on his lap and moved closer to his side snuggling up to him.

Sam already anticipating her move wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer as they relaxed on the couch. "The Godfather."

"Is it a good one?" Rachel asked before munching on some popcorn.

"I can't believe you just asked me that." Sam said in disbelief.

"Well I never watched the movie."

"And I wonder how we are even together."

"That's because my mom hired you." Rachel pocked his belly causing him to grin.

"And remind me to thank her later because then I wouldn't have met you." Sam kissed her temple.

"You are so cheesy." Rachel snuggled more to him.

"You know you wouldn't have me any other way."

"I can't argue with that." They both grew quiet once the movie began. It had been three weeks since she agreed to his terms and there was never a moment she regretted it. Sure she would get irritated and snap at him and ignore his calls, but he always found a way to come back to into her life be it showing up at her office unexpectedly or waiting for her on the porch in front of her house. One thing she learned while being with him was that when he wanted attention or spend quality time with her it was best she give in or he'd make her wish she had by making her ache so bad that she wanted him. She had yet to see any streak of possessiveness or jealousy in him maybe it was for the fact that they had yet to encounter a situation in which he would display such traits, but Rachel thinks that it's because even though they do what couples do they weren't really dating. But even so as the days turned into weeks Rachel became a bit more sexually active with him. They had yet to truly have sex, but they did touch each other and Rachel learned to stroke him in time with him thrusting his fingers inside her making it seem like it was his length thrusting inside her instead of his fingers. There was multiple times she was tempted to let him have his way with her completely, but she feared that if she did there was no way for her to stop herself from falling for him.

* * *

><p>The first time she learned that she had more feelings for him than she should was when they gone to the beach. Rachel waited by the pier as Sam had gone to get some ice cream for them. After checking her watch for the third time to see that fifteen minutes had passed she looked over her shoulder to see Sam walking toward her grinning with an ice cream in each hand. But an attractive woman walked up to him placing her hand on his arm. Rachel narrowed her eyes when the woman leaned closer to Sam as she said something to him. She was tempted to walk up to them and tell the woman to get her hand off his arm, but instead tried to rein in her anger. She was a grown and dignified woman and knew to compose herself in public so instead she settled on clenching her fists. <em>"Mine." <em>She thought as Sam shook his head and stepped away from the woman. He gave her a kind smile before continuing on his way. Rachel had no idea how he knew that she was bothered as he quickened his steps toward her before she could even ask what happened between the woman and him Sam kissed her instantly melting away the anger and insecurities that came with it.

Rachel fisted his shirt pulling him closer not wanting him to pull away. "I want you." She said breathlessly once they stopped kissing forgetting about the ice cream. She watched the way Sam's eyes darkened with desire. He turned to the first two children who passed by them and gave them the ice cream. "You can have these." He said barely registering the way their face lit with delight before turning back to Rachel and grabbing her hand. "Your place or mine?" he asked pushing through the crowd trying to get to the parking lot.

It took her a moment to register his question. She was not going to wait until they got to their place. Rachel knew that Sam was trying to still be a gentleman, but she refused to be lady like and wait patiently until they got to her or his home especially when she burned for him like this. She stopped walking causing Sam to look over his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Sam asked concerned.

"I'm not going to wait." Rachel said to him defiantly. "I want you now."

"Here?" Sam asked looking at the people around them.

"Find us a secluded place here because if you make me wait Sam I will make you regret it." Rachel growled causing Sam to grin as he felt himself hardening at her demand.

"As you wish, my little vixen." Without warning he led her to a shopping store and quickly got them inside a dressing room making sure to lock the door behind him. In less than three minutes Sam had her pinned against the wall and had her moaning his name.

* * *

><p>Sam heard Rachel sniffling beside him as scene showed the Don's painful expression when he talked about how they massacred his son Sonny. He simply rubbed circles around her back trying to comfort her.<p>

"Why did he have to die?" Rachel cried to him.

"It was in the script."

"I know that." Rachel smacked him lightly in the chest.

"Maybe I should change the movie."

"No!" Rachel pinned him on the couch. "I want to finish it. I hope they get those bastards back for killing Sonny." She said venomously, while Sam looked at her in wonderment. After all this was the first woman he ever truly talked to and shared his likes and dislikes. To see her passionate about one of his favorite movies had him wrapped around her finger without her knowing,

When the movie ended the credits began to roll and Sam watched Rachel cautiously who pulled away from him the moment the heads of the family began to be killed off during Michael's nephew baptism. She clutched the pillow desperately her eyes practically glued to the screen not able to look away. "Oh…" Rachel whispered before looking at Sam. "That was amazing!" she exclaimed scooting back to him. "That whole scene was perfectly executed and gave me the chills and then when Michael had Connie's husband killed! I know it's bad for me to have felt a sense of relief when he died, but it was because of him that Sonny died! And then in the end when they closed the door on Kay it was so dramatic!" Sam looked at her amused as she practically gushed about the movie. "Do you have any other ones like that one?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Not with me at the moment. I can bring some more for tomorrow."

"That would be excellent. Now which movie should we watch?"

"You have the Phantom of the Opera."

"No I'm not in the mood for that one right now."

"Hairspray." Sam said frowning. It wasn't that he didn't like the movie, it's enjoyable to watch, but he just didn't like the way Rachel would swoon for Link Larkin whenever they see it. He couldn't understand what she liked so much about that crooner.

"I don't even think Link Larkin can make me swoon at the moment."

"Okay…" Sam looked through the names before he stopped on one that caught his attention. "The Illusionist?"

"I love that movie. Have you seen it?"

"No. Is it good?"

"It's amazing." Rachel sighed dreamily.

"I swear if Edward Norton has you swooning in this movie like Zac Efron did in Hairspray I refuse to watch it."

"Awww you're no fun." When she saw Sam narrow his eyes on her she caved in. "Fine I promise not to swoon for Edward Norton, but when you see the movie you're going to find out why it's especially hard for me not to." She said getting up grabbing the empty bowl of popcorn and taking it to the kitchen. Rachel went to her coat closet and grabbed a blanket before returning to the living room to see Sam lying down on the couch. She climbed on him straddling his hips and settled herself comfortably over him as he extended the blanket she brought over them.

By the time the movie ended Sam could admit he did enjoy it and why Rachel would swoon for Edward Norton considering what his character did in the movie. He glanced down to see Rachel had fallen asleep snuggled to his chest. Sam turned off the TV and blu-ray player with the remote before closing his eyes and holding Rachel closer to him.

The next morning Sam woke up to Rachel jumping off him and running into her room. He looked at his watch to see it was eight in the morning and knew that she was going to be late. Sam got up at a slower pace and took his time folding the blanket and putting it back where it belonged. By the time she came out the room Sam was washing the dishes from last night. Rachel threw her high heels on the floor before quickly buttoning her white blouse and tucking in her skirt. He watched amused as she slipped her high heels on grabbing her purse and keys before running a hand through her wet hair. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely scrumptious." Sam licked his dry lips.

'Thank you." Rachel fought back a blush as Sam practically undressed her with his eyes. "You can help yourself to my fridge if you're hungry and also my shower if you want to bathe. Above all else please don't forget to lock my front door when you lrave." Rachel walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss before he could respond and ran out the house.

Sam stood in front of the sink dumb folded with soap coating his hands before he realized that this was the first time she left him inside her house by himself and he didn't know what it meant.

Later that afternoon Sam stepped out of the elevator and greeted Brittany with a smile. "Is she in there by herself?"

"Yes, just go right in." Brittany looked at the plastic bag he was holding. "Food?"

"She didn't eat breakfast, so I thought that she might be starving and I know how grouchy she can be when she doesn't get her food."

"I heard that!" Rachel voice echoed through the speaker in Brittany's phone.

"Good then you know I'm here." Sam waved at a chuckling Brittany before walking to Rachel's door and opening it to see her hanging up the phone. "So you're spying on me?"

"No I was telling Brittany that she can go out to lunch before you came in." Rachel grinned at him amused before holding out her hand eagerly.

"Food or kiss first?" Sam grinned when Rachel pouted.

"Food first."

"I don't know whether to be offended that you would choose food over me." Sam set the bag in front of her.

"It's easy." Rachel said opening the bag and taking out the white Styrofoam box. "I need food in order to survive, while I can still go on living without you."

"Ouch, you wound me greatly." Sam placed his hand over his heart and feigned hurt. "So I don't think you noticed since you left in a hurry, but you let me stay in your home alone."

"And…" Rachel opened the box and could feel her stomach growling at the sight of turkey sandwiches.

"Most women don't do that."

"Didn't you say I'm not like most woman." Rachel glared.

"I did say that." Sam chuckled watching Rachel pick up a sandwich.

"And it's not like you snooped around my things, did you?"

"No I didn't."

"Then I don't see what's wrong."

"They wouldn't trust me to be alone in their home." Sam said carefully watching Rachel take a bite from the sandwich.

Rachel looked at him shocked and had to force herself to take time chewing and then swallowing before wiping her mouth with a napkin. "But I trust you."

The simple way she said it and the sincerity he heard in her voice was his undoing. Sam knew he was stepping on dangerous ground and he couldn't find it in himself to care as he returned her smile with one of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Later<strong>

"So where are we going again?" Rachel asked amused as she let Sam direct her to where they going, since he blindfolded her.

"You'll see."

"I thought we were going to get your younger sister a birthday present?"

"We are, but I'm also going to let you get something too."

"Now you have peaked by curiosity Sam. Are we there yet?"

"We're almost there." Sam maneuvered them passed other people, while making sure that she didn't trip as she walked. Once he caught sight of the store he grinned and couldn't wait to see her reaction. When they entered the store the workers there greeted him with a smile already knowing him as a regular. Since his younger sister Stacy loved coming here and he made sure to at least take her once a year, but then he found out that she loved it more when he took the time to go by himself and make her a teddy bear. So he always made it a point to come back every four months and make her a bear before mailing it to her when he couldn't visit her. "We're here." Sam said stopping her in the middle of the store before taking off her blindfold.

Rachel had to blink three times to get rid of the black spots in her vision before she was able to take in the different type of teddy bears. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw all the accessories that one could use to customize their bear with. "Where are we?" she asked in awe.

"We're in Build-A-Bear Workshop." Sam said feeling her joy radiating in waves.

"How did you know that I -"

"I noticed that you kept the bear I gave you on your bed and that you moved it to the chair whenever I slept over instead of carelessly pushing it to the side. There was also that teddy bear you put on your desk and when I was in your room in your mom's place you had a whole shelf in your closet filled with them."

"You don't think it's weird?" She frowned.

"I think it's adorable." Sam grabbed her hand and led her further in. "Let's build your first bear."

Almost two hours later Sam had finished making Stacey's gift. He chose a white rabbit with long ears for her this time and dressed it in blue jeans rolled up at the bottom, pink converse and a light pink long sleeve shirt that had a heart on the front. Sam looked away from his finish product to see that Rachel had wondered off again. He had tried to keep her from going all over the place, but there was only so much he could do and didn't want to ruin her fun especially since this was her first time coming. He still couldn't believe that she never came here before considering how much she loved teddy bears, but then he remembered her telling him that she was always busy with boarding school and spending her free time with her mom, while growing up. During university she threw herself into her schoolwork when she wasn't spending time with Finn and he didn't like going to these types of stores.

Sam walked further into the store to see Rachel finishing dressing her bear. He came up from behind and wrapped an arm around her shoulders enjoying the way she didn't tense up and instead relaxed under his touch. "Are you having fun?"

"Yep." She held up her bear showing it to him. "It's all done."

Sam couldn't help noticing that the way the bear was dressed with black slacks, a long sleeve emerald button up with the first three buttons were undone and a pair of sunglasses hanged from there, while black dressing shoes cover its feet. He looked very familiar. "Let's go pay for them." He walked up to the register and let the cashier ring them up. Rachel continued looking at the displays as Sam took his time paying. The cashier pulled out two birth certificates.

"They have birth certificates?" Rachel whispered surprised causing the woman cashier to smile to smile at her.

"Type of animal?"

"Bear." Rachel said excited.

"Name chosen for animal?"

"Sam." Rachel grinned hugging the bear closer to her.

"Sam's birthday?"

"When is your birthday?" Rachel asked curiously turning to Sam who was trying to bit back a smile.

"You're supposed to put the date you made him." Sam said looking away quickly when she pouted. She knew that he was not immune to it.

"Fine." Rachel huffed. "June third." She said looking at Sam the bear. "Don't worry even though the other Sam is being mean I'll remember this day as the day you entered my life and became mine."

"I can't believe you're talking to the bear now."

"Did you hear something Sam?" Rachel frowned at the bear. "Yeah it must be nothing." She said causing the cashier to laugh.

"Owner's name?"

"Rachel Berry." Rachel responded, but instead of looking at the bear affectionately she glanced at Sam giving him a once over.

The cashier had seen the exchange and tried to hide the smile as she turned to Sam and went through the same process. Once it was done Rachel grabbed her certificate and looked it over. "It's so adorable." She looked over her shoulder to see Sam looking at her amused. "Now I know why the bear looked familiar."

"You finally noticed?"

"You dressed him like me."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Do you think that after the next month and a half ends will we still be able to be friends?" As Rachel asked the question she stopped walking and instead held the bear closer to her chest.

Sam looked over his shoulder to see the sadness in her gaze. He could honestly say that he avoided thinking about their time was almost ending. The first month had gone by fast and they were already beginning their second. "I don't know." Sam couldn't give her an answer because he didn't know if he could be near her and just be friends, while another man comes to sweep her off her feet and away from him. He had shared too much with her and became too damn close to her.

"I see." Rachel forced a smile. "Good thing I'll still have this Sam to keep me company and remind me how special you are to me." Sam found himself speechless as Rachel walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

"Where to?"

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you." Rachel met his gaze. "I'm ready. I want tonight to be the night. Please make this special."

Sam didn't need her to elaborate on what she meant. He had been waiting patiently for when the time came, but now that it was he felt like a teenager, nervous and not wanting to screw this up for her.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Mr. Evans." Mike greeted him with a smile, but noticed that another attendant ran to the passenger side and opened the door. "What the…?" All form of speech left him when he saw the beautiful woman with dark chocolate hair and caramel eyes dressed in a shoulder less skin tight black dress that ended mid thigh and left little to imagination.<p>

"Mike."

Mike quickly looked away when he heard Sam growl his name and met the man's glare. "Sorry about that…I didn't mean to stare."

"I know." Sam sighed pinching the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming. "So don't all the other males around here."

Mike looked at surrounding to see that Sam had indeed been right. The male parking attendants had stopped what they were doing and were staring at her awestruck. "She must be someone special." Mike whispered to Sam, but when she got closer Mike instantly recognized who she was. "Rachel Corcoran."

"You know her." Sam looked at him suspiciously.

"How can I not?" Mike looked at him shocked. "Tina loves her clothes line she takes me to her store every time we go shopping for her. So you think you can give me discounts for Tina?" Sam looked at the man surprised before biting back the urge to laugh. "Hey not everyone has money Sam. If you got the hook ups don't be stingy."

"I'll see what I can do." Sam chuckled before offering his arm to Rachel once she reached them.

"Can do about what?" Rachel asked curiously looking between Sam and Mike.

"Nothing." Both Mike and Sam responded at the same time causing Rachel to look at them suspiciously.

"Okay…"

"I hope you two enjoy your night." Mike said waving at them before hoping in Sam's car. "I love this car." He grinned.

"He seems like a nice guy." Rachel said smiling as Sam led them up the stairs.

"He is and his girlfriend is a complete sweetheart." Sam nodded at the bouncer in greeting as the man opened the door for them. "You'll like her once you meet her."

"Welcome back Mr. Evans." Tina greeted from her station with a bright smile, but the moment she saw Rachel on his arm she let out a gasp. "I'm a huge fan of yours. I absolutely love your clothes line. It's a pleasure to meet you in person Ms. Corcoran."

"Thank you." Rachel blushed under such praise. She could never really get used to it, but what made her warm up to the woman in front of her was that her praise was genuine unlike others who only did it to get close to her and use her. "You can call me Rachel. It's nice to meet you."

"Let me lead you to your table." Tina grinned walking ahead of them.

"She is Mike's girlfriend." Sam whispered to Rachel.

"She truly is a sweetheart." Rachel whispered back to him. "I like her."

"Here we are." Tina stopped beside their table. "I'll send a waiter right over to take your orders until then please allow yourselves to get comfortable."

Sam pulled out the seat for Rachel and waited for her to sit before going to his own chair. Rachel glanced around to see how very intimate the couples were around them some even borderline to indecent. "So where are we again?"

"Tenebrosus Aviditatis." Sam responded letting out a slight smirk when he saw Rachel blushing as she watched a few of the couples get frisky.

"What does it mean?"

"Dark Appetite."

"Oh…" Rachel cleared her throat when she caught a man groping a woman's breast. "Do they have sex on the table in front of everyone?" She asked trying not to blush at her own question as she looked at Sam for an answer.

"No." Sam tried not to laugh. "There is another place where they go to do that after they have eaten. A place where there are no inhibitions and can do whatever they desire carnally."

"Are we going there?" Rachel asked curiously as a couple got up and they walked across the room where a gated door was. They opened it and began to descend down a set of stairs.

"I'm debating about it." Sam smirked at her. "I don't know if you're ready."

"If I wasn't then why bring me here." Rachel raised an eyebrow at him.

"The food is really good here."

"Uhuh." Rachel looked away from him when another couple caught her attention.

"Welcome to Tenebrosus Aviditatis, I will be your waiter for tonight."

"Hey Matt." Sam greeted handing him the menu.

"The usual?"

"Of course, but this time no strawberries."

"Okay."

"But I want the strawberries."

"Get her the strawberries." Sam sighed.

"With whip cream." Rachel smiled at Matt.

"Now you're pushing it." Sam narrowed his eyes on her.

"And strawberry champagne please."

Sam groaned causing Matt to smirk. It didn't take a genius to know that Sam loved strawberries. Since the last couple of times he came that would be the only fruit he ordered. From the looks of it Rachel found out his weakness and was exploiting it right before his eyes. Seeing the satisfaction in Rachel's smile Matt knew that Sam must have done something to get her on the offense. "Will that be all?"

"Yes." Rachel said before Sam could. "And the first chance you get please bring the strawberries I am absolutely famished."

"Right away Ms." Matt quickly left the table to follow her order.

"You are evil." Sam hissed once Matt was gone.

"Only because you make me." Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "It's your fault you shouldn't have doubted me about being ready."

"So this is about the freaking dungeon…Fine I'll take you down there and you better expect that we are not leaving there until I have taken you." He growled.

"Oh Sam." Rachel moaned her eyes becoming half lidded. "I love it when you talk dirty to me." She said causing those around them to look at them.

Sam knew he shouldn't be smiling and encouraging her to act this way, but the woman had mastered the exact look that let him know just when she wanted him. And she was giving him that look making his loins stir and harden by the second. She was going to be the death of him if he wasn't careful. "Rachel, not now."

"Then when?" She pouted.

And for the first time Sam wondered how they had change roles. In the beginning he had been the one trying to seduce her in private or in public and she had been the one to put her foot down deny him until they compromised. And now if this night had been like any other night he would meet her challenge head to head, but right now he didn't want to screw this up. He wanted tonight to be perfect for her and only her. That was the reason he was against getting strawberries. It was his one weakness that made him lose control when it was involved in foreplay even the hint of it made him a starved man.

Rachel knew that she was pushing his buttons, but how could she not especially when less than a week ago she stumbled upon such a finding. It was a pure accident she had bought a batch of ripe strawberries and had barely taken them out by the time he arrived. She hadn't noticed the intense way he had been watching her as she ate a strawberry until he took a bite. When the juice dripped down her fingers she watched amazed as his tongue darted out slowly licking the juices off her fingers. Needless to say when she saw his reaction she experiment on other places and got the same result of him licking it off. One thing led to another they spent the entire afternoon locked up in her bedroom. Rachel could vaguely remember what happened except for the constant burning ache and the sensations his wicked tongue invoked within her. By the time they were finished the strawberries were long gone.

"Here you go." Matt said bring Rachel back to the present as he placed a plate with strawberries and in the center was a bowl filled with whip cream.

"Thank you." Rachel said smiling wickedly as she grabbed one and dipped the end of it into the whip cream before bringing up toward her lips. She met Sam's gaze and slowly licked the whip cream off the strawberry. Her eyes never strayed from his when she moaned. "This tastes so good." She then bit into it enjoying the juice spilling onto her mouth and the way his eyes darkened and his tongue peaked out to lick his lips.

Matt quietly set the two strawberry champagne glass down along with the bottle before quietly departing knowing that he should not be witnessing that.

"Rachel." He rasped sending delicious shivers down her spine and instantly making every cell in her body burn for him. Rachel felt herself growing wet as his eyes darkened with desire.

"I'm not that hungry." Rachel stated not able to tear her gaze from his. _"Take me somewhere else."_

As if reading her thoughts Sam pulled out his wallet and quickly set three hundred dollar bills before getting up and offering his hand to her. Rachel reached for it in a heartbeat and let him pull her to her feet. He led them across the room to the gated door and opened it letting Rachel go ahead of him. They both descended down the stairs and reached what appeared to be a dungeon, but instead of the cells there were rooms. Rachel couldn't stop her eyes from wandering to each room they passed seeing couples having sex and there was some who were having a complete orgy. The sounds of moans and people yelling as they climaxed echoed around them adding to the already sexually charged atmosphere. Rachel felt her body clenching with want and Sam's arm wrapped around her waist only fanned the flames. "Sam, I need you." Rachel whispered to him as they walked further in. She felt Sam tightened his hold on her.

"I know." He whispered back hoarsely. It was bad enough that he simply wanted to pin her against wall and bury himself deep inside her until all she could say was his name, but he couldn't do that to her. He needed to find an empty room soon before the wall or floor became his only option. Sam quickened his steps going further down the corridor and finally found one of the empty rooms. He wanted to look around the room to see if no one was there, but the thought completely slipped his mind when Rachel jumped him. His mind was barely able to register his hands to cup her behind and hold her against him as her lips hungrily claimed his, her hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair and her legs wrapped around his waist deliciously grounding her hips against his.

The moment Sam laid Rachel on the bed he gently pulled her dress down and groaned when he got a full view of breasts. It took all he had not to take time to fondle them as he continued to tug the dress down and carelessly discarded it to the floor. He took a moment to admire her body dressed in only a black thong and stilettos. Sam could feel himself hardening even more when she sat up and reached for him. Her hands trembled as she tried to unbutton his shirt. "Why did you decide to wear a damn buttoned shirt?" Rachel growled growing frustrated when all she wanted to do was feel him, but the shirt was getting in the way.

"You can always rip it open." Sam had barely finished the sentence when he heard more the felt the buttons went flying off his shirt. He wasn't even able to process the fact that she had torn his shirt open when her hands slid over chest down toward his abs before she wrapped her arms around him pressing her breasts against his chest. "Rach…" he moaned.

"I want you Sam…" Rachel whispered against his ear rubbing herself against him. "Buried deep inside me." She pulled back to meet his gaze. "Now." She brushed her lips against his before capturing them in a heated kiss that had Sam lose his last strain of control when he tasted strawberry in her mouth.

Sam tugged his shirt off violently before clasping her body to his enjoying the way her body softened against him. "We'll get there." Sam growled stepping away from her and grinning when she pouted. Without taking his eyes off her he took off his shoes before getting rid of his slacks.

Rachel let eyes roam over his naked body. Even though she seen it plenty of times she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering over his muscular form or the way her body responded. She could feel her mouth watering at the sight of his semi hard shaft that was still growing before her eyes. Her tongue darted out wet her dry lips as Sam walked toward her. She wrapped her arms around him as he laid her back on the bed. She moaned at the way his hips felt deliciously snug between her legs, his mouth trailing kiss down the column of her neck and one of his hands trailing down her before fondling her breast, while his other arm sustained his weight. Rachel twined her hands into Sam's hair as he skimmed his lips a trail downward between the valley of her breasts over her stomach. When she felt him move lower she tugged at his hair. "Sam." She said in warning as he detangled her hands from his hair and pulled captured her wrists in front of her.

"Just one taste." He said huskily before maneuvering his shoulders to make her thighs wider as she tried to tighten her knees. "Just one kiss." Sam dipped down before she could even from a protest. He pressed his mouth to her quim and gave a licking silencing any future protest and shocking him. Sam groaned, she was delectably. He had planned to stop after the one lick, but the taste of her addicting. He set back in, his tongue delving for more. When she moaned Sam let her wrist go and her hands flew to his to his head, but instead of shoving him her fingers threaded to through his hair. "That's it Rachel. Let me…" When she undulated to his mouth, his cock pulsed harder. With each roll of her hips, he rocked his own spreading his knees wider. He thrust against the mattress imagining his shaft was buried deep where his tongue ventured. It was heaven pleasuring her, "You're delicious." He groaned between licks. "Hot…wet…divine."

At his words she gave a strangled cry and her legs fell open in total surrender, in invitation just for him. "Inside." She moaned as Sam traced her glistening core with the pad of one finger. "Please Sam…" He slipped it into her tight sheath, her head thrashed. "I need you!"

"Soon Rachel, soon." With a hungry flick of his tongue, he slipped another finger inside.

"Sam, I'm close!"

"Come for me Rach." He bore down on her with his mouth and fingers thrusting in sync. "That's it, baby."

Her back arched off the bed completely. "Sam!" she screamed as she began to orgasm.

When she clamped his head to draw him closer he almost spilled on the mattress. As he licked in bliss, he spine tingled and his cock strained wanting to seek release. He commanded himself not to come as he wrung every shiver and every last cry. He broke away when she pushed his forehead gently. Sam watched transfixed and aroused as Rachel lay on the bed looking at the ceiling trying to catch her breath, her body still trembled from the aftermath. When he pressed a kiss against her inner thigh she trembled anew. Then she propped herself up on her elbows, meet his gaze. Desire continued to lurk in the depths of her eyes under the sated expression wore. He knew exactly what she wanted and he was more than willingly to give it now that he knew her body was ready for him.

Sam rose pressing wet kisses up her body and a hard suck on each nipple had her throwing her head back. "Please Sam!" He fisted his length and when the broad head found her wetness, she cried out. His eyes went half lidded, his jaw slacked. "I can already imagine how you are going feel," He began running the swollen tip up and down, groaning in anguish when it breached her core, "so tight and wet for me."

"Sam!" She keened his name as she mindlessly undulated rocking on the crown.

"That's it, babe, move on me." He told her in a husky voice.

His words sent her to the edge. "Deeper." She demanded when he fitted the broad head inside her.

"Need to…" Sam bit out, "go easy-"

"Deeper." Rachel growled thrusting her hips upward as she grasped the tight muscles of his ass pulling him in.

"Ah, Rachel!" He surged home, filing her with thick pulsating flesh. "Mine!" he roared the words coming out not realizing exactly what he was saying.

"Yes!" Rachel's nails dung into his back. His shaft was unyielding inside her, stretching her and forcing her to accept his. When he seated himself as deep as he could go, she surrendered with a scream, her sheath contracting around him. "Sam!"

As her orgasm burned through her, his emerald eyes held her caramel orbs. "I can…feel you coming." He rasped barely able to contain himself. The feeling was heaven. When the waves of pleasure crested her appetite for him did not recede. "Need more." She was still frantic for him. Sam raised himself on his forearms brushing his lips against Rachel's as he pulled out before giving one forceful shove that had Rachel moaning. He gritted his teeth as he thrust again. The third time, his back arched and raised his gorgeous face. His expression agonized. On the fourth thrust, "Rachel!" his agonized expression turned to ecstasy. He bucked his hips in frenzy, her head thrashed and the addictive spark between them flared. He clasped her hip, his thumb sifted through raven curls seeking her swollen clit. When he rubbed it she went wild, her heels dug into the mattress. Sam repeated the process sending her over the edge again. "Sam!" This time Sam followed her pulling out just in time spilling on the mattress. "Rachel!"

Sam allowed himself to collapse on top of her when she pulled him into her arms. "That was amazing." Rachel panted running her fingers through his hair. "We need to do that again."

"We will." Sam wrapped his arms around her. "Preferably in your bedroom."

"Most definitely." Rachel met his gaze smiling as she fought back a spell of drowsiness.

"Go to sleep." Sam returned her smile noticing how she was fighting to keep her eyes open. "I'll take you back home." He said rolling them over causing Rachel to chuckle and snuggle on his chest when she ended up on top.

"Wake me up so I can dress." She mumbled letting the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

Sam let himself indulge in running his fingers through her hair reflecting for what seemed like the hundredth time since he began this with her, was that she was different. Everything he did with her was different. He never let himself get close with his clients and yet he found himself sharing things with her that he hadn't with past girlfriends and only those he considered his immediate family knew about. It was strange, but it was very easy for him to talk to her. She was genuinely interested in him and liked to hear what he had to say and when he offered her advice she would take it to account. He just couldn't understand why Finn left her or used her in such a way. The girl practically had a heart of gold even with her flaws. She would be the type of woman he would gladly introduce to his family. Sam frowned stopping his train of thought from going down that road. It would be really bad.

They were half way through with their time together and he could not let himself get attached. His eyes wandered to her sleeping form to see her clutching onto him. Normally after sex he would begin changing this was the first client he ever let himself relax around. He slept in her bed this past month and a half more times than he ever had in his past girlfriends beds. If that didn't clue him in that he had to be careful then he didn't know what would. Even so he didn't care, he enjoyed spending time with her. He hadn't laughed so much with one person since he met Puck and that was decades ago. But one thing that did worry him was what would happen after their three months were complete. The days would stretch out long before him and seem bland without her there. Something will be missing. Sam's hold on Rachel tightened as he pulled her closer. He shook his head to clear his head, he'd rather not think about it at the moment. Instead he closed his eyes and let her warmth comfort the conflict within her. _"Live in the present. Think about the future later…when she is not with me." _Were his last thoughts as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

"What's bugging you?" Puck asked frowning before taking a sip from his beer noticing the blank look on his face. Sam only wore that expression when something was troubling him greatly and didn't want anyone to know, but known him long before they ever hit puberty, so Sam was practically like an open book to him. "Is it about Rachel?"

"What makes you say that?" Sam glanced at Puck raising an eyebrow.

"For the mere fact that every time you come to visit me after spending the day or night with Rachel you're practically glowing."

"You exaggerate."

"And when you have a disagreement with her you sulk, but when there's something concerning her that troubles you, you close yourself off." Puck narrowed his eyes for her. "If I didn't know any better I would say you have fallen for her."

"That's not possible." Sam shook his head grinning."

"What's not possible? The fact you have developed feelings for her or that you don't have a chance in hell being with her?"

Sam glared at Puck. "Whatever."

Puck burst out laughing. "Dude! You haven't said that since like freshman year in high school! Nice comeback!"

"Shove it Puck!"

"Keep them coming baby!"

"Puck if you don't stop I'm going to get Santana."

Puck instantly sobered up. "You better not."

This time it was Sam's turn to chuckle. "It sounds tempting though."

"On a serious note though." Puck placed his elbows on his knees and leaned forward peering at Sam. "Ever since you met this girl you have changed."

Sam looked at him surprised. "What do you mean?"

"For the better I mean." Puck smiled slightly at the confused look Sam was directly at him. "You seem dare I say happier. I notice the way your face lights up when she calls you or when you mention her."

'That's a bad thing." Sam glared at the floor.

"What the hell do you mean?" Puck grinned. "It's fucking brilliant! I need to meet her face to face. I need to see the girl that has you wrapped around her finger."

"I'm not wrapped around her finger." Sam growled.

"You're sprung!"

"I'm not!"

"Sam is smitten!"

"Shut up!"

"Sam and Rachel kissing on the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes mar-"

"You finish that sentence and I'm going to have to explain to Santana how you miraculously ended up in a coma."

"I hope you know that evidence is going to point towards you."

"Everyone knows you're a klutz."

"I'm not!"

"I'll make it seem like you tripped over your own feet."

"Aww man, couldn't make it something more epic?"

"I'll think about it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So you and Rachel…"

"Don't start."

"Why not?"

"It's not worth discussing."

"Fine…but let me say this one last thing."

"…"

"…"

"Go ahead."

"Don't let her go. I almost let Santana slip away once and I'm glad I didn't." Puck chucked, his eyes softening as a smile graced his lips. "I can't imagine my life without her." His gaze met Sam's. "I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad. She's three month's along." The insecurity he had seen in Puck's gaze the month before was gone and replaced by unwavering confidence. "Do you want to see a picture of it?"

"Sure." Sam said smiling as Puck quickly pulled out his wallet to show him.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure even you have seen the instant attraction between Sam and Rachel." Kurt looked at Blaine.<p>

"I'm not denying that there is chemistry between them." Blaine said carefully watching the way his boyfriend was glaring at him. "But you're forgetting about Jesse St. James."

"Well Jesse St. Sucks doesn't hold a candle against Sam." Kurt said defensively.

Blaine knew he shouldn't laugh when his boyfriend begins name calling other people, but he couldn't stop the smile that slipped onto his lips. "That may be the case, but you forget that Sam is an escort and not a potential suitor."

"Well he can be!"

"Of course he can, but I don't see him doing that. Even if Rachel and him click, he was hired by her mom to become Rachel's partner for three months in order to bring her back out there. In the end, if everything goes according to plan then Rachel will end up with Jesse, since she clicks with him the most."

"But she doesn't love him!"

"Kurt you and I know that people in Rachel social status rarely marry for love."

"Shelby wouldn't force her daughter."

"She won't, but when no other candidate is willing to show up then she will go with Jesse since they have the most things in common."

"But Sam…"

"Now if Sam became a suitor then there will be no doubt in my mind that he would beat the others including Jesse." Blaine sighed. "But since there doesn't seem to be any clues for Sam stepping up into the field Jesse will be the one."

"I hate that conceited bastard." Kurt muttered venomously. "If he thinks to hook up with her I will sabotage his chances.

"Kurt." Blaine said in warning.

"Sabotage who?"

Blaine and Kurt both turn around to see Sam staring at them curiously. "Sam!" Kurt said smiling brightly before pulling the man into a hug. Sam already used to such treatment returned the hug without hesitation before shaking hands with Blaine. "We were just talking about Jesse St. James."

"Who's that?"

"He's Rach-"

"No one." Blaine quickly cut Kurt off causing Sam to look at him.

"Okay…"

The door to the elevator slid open. A man with dark brown hair and blue eyes who appeared to be in his early thirties stepped out. His eyes scanned through the surrounding before landing on Kurt, Blaine and Sam giving them a inferior look. "Who is that?" Sam asked instantly feeling distaste toward the man.

"That's Jesse St. Sucks." Kurt glared at him.

"Just ignore him." Blaine said turning away from Jesse.

"Alright, I'll going up to see Rachel." Sam smiled warmly at them. "I'll catch up with you two later."

"I hope you have fun with Rachel!" Kurt called after him waving, while Blaine face palmed knowing what was going to happen.

Sam passed by Jesse who heard Kurt's yell. He entered the elevator and turned around pressing the button for the floor he wanted to get on. Sam noticed the way Jesse was glaring at him and was opening his mouth to say something. He pressed the close doors button and making sure Jesse saw his smirk as the doors closed not giving him a chance to say anything. Sam leaned against the wall behind him waiting patiently until the elevator stopped on the thirtieth floor. The doors opened and he stepped out.

"Hi Sam!" Brittany greeted not taking her eyes off what she was working on.

"Hey Brittany."

"You can step right into her office. She's only working on a few documents since a surprise visit from someone made her fall behind." Brittany said slightly irritated.

"Is it someone I should worry about?" Sam asked curiously it was rare to see any person get on Brittany's bad side.

"It depends…" Brittany waved him off. "Just go see her."

"Okay." Sam walked off even more curious as he opened the door to her office.

"Sam!" Rachel greeted him with a smile as she got up from her seat. "Just the person I wanted to see." She ran toward him pushing him out the way and closing the door before turning to face him again and grabbing his hand.

Sam already knew she wanted him to do something for her. She only ever greeted him this way when she did and seeing the ever growing smile on her face making her eyes glow with delight had him knowing that he couldn't say no to her. "What is it this time?"

"Okay you caught me." Rachel said shamelessly. "I completely forgot that next week is the annual gala my mom makes the company host for all those who contribute to the company by buying stocks. Some very rich and influential people are going to be there. So a close friend of mine came to visit to me and reminded me when he asked if I had someone to attend with."

"Let me guess this close friend of yours is Jesse St. James."

"How did you know?" Rachel asked surprised. She had no idea Sam knew him. "So you know him too?"

"Not at all." Sam frowned. "Did you know Kurt despises him?"

"Well Kurt only likes very few people."

"So I guess I should consider myself lucky that he greets me with a hug?"

"Most definitely." Rachel smiled up at him.

"So then he asked you out to the gala?" Sam asked the question not liking the way Rachel blushed.

"Yes."

"So you're going with him." Sam wanted nothing at that moment to leave her office get on that elevator and hunt Jesse St. James. His fists clenched at the thought of hitting that arrogant prick.

"No!" Rachel shook her head violently looking at him offended. "I told him I was going with someone else!"

"Someone else?" Sam looked down at her confused was there someone else that he was supposed to hunt down now.

"I automatically thought of you when I said no, but then when he was leaving I remembered that I hadn't asked you and I just assumed. But if you don't want to I can just call Jesse and go wi-"

"I'll go."

Rachel looked at him hopeful. "Really?"

"I'd love to go…with you." Sam looked away quickly when he saw her smile feeling his face burn up.

It was then Rachel for the first time saw Sam blush and she couldn't help, but think he looked adorable. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She chanted jumping on him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're a life saver." She crushed her lips against his without thinking.

It took him a moment to register the fact that Rachel Corcoran had just kissed him and once he did he wrapped his arms around her pulling her body flush against his before deepening the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Later<strong>

"I can honestly tell you that if I had it my way I wouldn't be showing up to these events." Rachel muttered darkly before entering the ballroom and forcing a smile with Sam by her side.

"And I can honesty tell you that if we were anywhere else, but here I would sneak you away to somewhere private. Pin you against the wall, lift that skirt of yours and bury myself so deep inside you that I will have you screaming my name in a matter of moments." He whispered to her as his eyes roamed over her body giving her a heated once over. Damn her and her tight short dresses that could be a man's salvation or damnation. "Couldn't you wear something less provocative?"

Rachel glanced at him and nibbled on her bottom lip when she saw the desire pooled in his gaze. How she wanted nothing more than for him to do just that. She knew that he was a bit angry with her choice of dress, but he also wasn't helping the situation dressing in black slacks and a silk black button up shirt rolled up to his elbows. The dark clothing contrasted greatly with his complexion causing eyes to turn on him and this time his hair was slicked back giving every woman in the room a clear impact of his emerald eyes. "Like you should be the one to talk with that hair style that begs woman to run their fingers through and those hard piercing fuck me hard emerald eyes."

"Did I just hear you curse?" Sam grinned when Rachel frowned. "Come on baby," he leaned down toward her ear ignoring the looks directed at them "I love it when you talk dirty. It's a huge turn on." He discreetly nibbled on her ear feeling her hand on his arm tighten considerably. When he pulled away he could see the blush on her cheeks as clear as day.

"Just wait until we get home." Rachel narrowed her eyes on him.

"I'll be counting every second."

Before they could continue their banter Shelby walked to them looking between both of them amused. "I was worried that you two would be late."

"That's only because Rachel refused to let me cope a field." Sam sighed disappointed.

"Sam." Rachel tugged his arm feeling her blush come back full force.

"It's ok babe I understand. You'll be making it up to me tonight." Sam said enjoying pocking fun at Rachel.

"Of course." Rachel gave him a saucy smile. If he wanted to play then so can she. "I'll be the one tying you to bed tonight."

A gasp was heard behind them. Sam and Rachel looked over their shoulders to see it was Kurt who had gasped, while Blaine was trying to fight back a smile. "Goodness girl." Mercedes said chuckling. "What exactly has been making you do?" she asked standing beside her boyfriend Shane who was pretending that he hadn't heard anything to make the matter less embarrassing for Rachel.

"I can't believe you guys heard that." Rachel groaned bury her face against Sam's arm.

Shelby noticed the way Sam's eyes softened as he looked at Rachel and the way her daughter looked at Sam affectionately. She met Kurt's gaze to see that he had noticed it as well. It almost seemed like everyone in their group has except for the both of them. It was then Shelby felt uneasy. She hired Sam to bring her daughter out of her shell again not to have her fall for him. The deal was about to come to an end in a month and if things progressed like they were Rachel would get attached to Sam and in the end will have her heartbroken.

Sam leaned against the bar as he ordered another drink bored out of his mind. It was like Shelby did a complete one eighty or maybe it was just him, but Sam could swear as if the lady was trying to keep Rachel from him. After the Kurt and the others joined them Shelby pulled Rachel to the side staying she wanted to introduce her to some very important people. He had wanted to follow, but the look Shelby directed his way told him that he wasn't invited and for the first time since agreeing to come with Rachel he felt like an outsider intruding. Most of the guests here had families who build their empires of businesses and were passed from generation to generation, while he had wealth, but nothing less attached to his name. It was then that he could see that Rachel fit and belonged with these people, but he never could nor did he want to.

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one feeling out of place."

Sam looked to his right to see another man come to join him. "What's your story?"

"My wife is a designer she works for Nix fashions." The man said leaning against the bar facing the crowd like Sam was. "You?"

"You can say I'm here as an escort for someone really special."

"Who?" The man asked curiously.

"The CEO of Angelus." Sam watched curiously as the man next to him went tense.

"…Oh…"

"I don't think we have properly introduced each other." Sam held out his hand to him. "Sam Evans."

The man shook his hand. "Finn Hudson." Finn noticed the way Sam glared at him.

"And here I thought this night couldn't get any stranger." Sam growled.

"So I take it that you know my history with Rachel."

"Yep and I can gather that you're a complete ass for what you did."

"I guess I am…how is she doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Is she happy? Has she finally been able to move on?"

"I guess so since you really did a number on her."

"I didn't mean to…I hadn't planned for things to turn out that way." Finn said turning to Sam. "You have to believe me. I loved Rachel the way I could and I thought she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"But then after six years you figured out she wasn't."

"I figured out that I didn't love her enough." Finn growled. "I wasn't willing to compromise to make her happy, while she always willing for me. I was a fucking selfish prick and she let me get away with it. It wasn't until I went to talk to a counselor after my dad died that I figured all this out. I couldn't understand why she would stay with me after everything I did to her. Whenever I was around her I felt disgust towards myself and I would feel guilty when she kissed me. I didn't deserve her love."

"So you left her…did you even tell her this?"

"No I couldn't because then she would try to make it work and I know it wouldn't because I couldn't love her like she deserved to be loved."

"I would have believed your story if it wasn't for the fact that you moved on quickly and got married."

"I fell in love with the right woman."

"I'm sure." Sam snorted before gulping down the rest of his drink.

"Make fun of me all you want, but love happens when you least expect it. It sneaks up on you and bites the shit out of you." Sam laughed at his description. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but it makes you do strange things. Things that you wouldn't normally, but it doesn't matter because in the end the outcome is worth it. I didn't plan to get married that quickly, but I also didn't plan to fall in love with another woman so quickly after breaking up with Rachel…it just happened and I don't regret." Finn met Sam's gaze. "Maybe one day you will understand."

Sam looked away from Finn as his eyes landed on Rachel to see her laughing with Kurt, Blaine and another man that appeared to be in his fifties. He felt his heart pound faster when he saw the mirth in her gaze and her lips curve into a smile.

Finn followed his gaze and smiled a small smile noticing that her laugh hadn't changed after all these years. "Take good care of her Sam."

Sam glanced back at him. "…"

"One day…if you can…tell that I loved her, but just not the way she deserved to be loved." A sad smiled curved on his lips. "Tell her I'm sorry."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"She wouldn't want to talk to me nor would she believe me." Finn sighed. "But you, I saw the way you two looked at each other. She never looked at me like that. She would believe you. She trusts you."

"You're mistaken we're only friends and I highly doubt that you got that from just one look. Should I be concerned about you returning to the picture?"

"No." Finn chuckled. "My heart is set on someone else completely."

"If you say so."

"Love her like I couldn't." Finn looked across the room and caught sight of the person he had been waiting for. He turned to Sam. "Take care Sam Evans." Finn held out his hand to him. "If I our paths never cross again I want you to know I wish you the best of luck. Make her happy."

Sam shook his hand. "The same goes to you." He watched Finn walk across the room a blonde woman who appeared to be late into her pregnancy. Her hand which had a diamond ring on her ring finger laid on her extended belly and smiled at him. Finn greeted her with a kiss before pressing his forehead against hers and caressing her belly as if greeting his unborn child. For that one moment Sam envied the man.

"I can't believe he had the decency to show up."

Sam looked at Shelby bored before signaling the bartender to pour him another. "It goes to show he's not easily pushing over and loves his wife tremendously and supports her if he puts up with coming to these galas."

"So you think you know him since you had one conversation with him?" Shelby snapped glaring at him.

"I believe I know him more than you do after this conversation."

"So you defend him after what he has done to my daughter."

"He told me why he broke up with her and it makes sense to me." Sam took a sip from his drink. "You should be damn happy he did because I don't think any amount of grandchildren between him and Rachel would have made you feel better if you saw your daughter stuck in a loveless relationship."

"How dare you speak to me in such a way?" She hissed at him.

"Or would you have sacrificed your daughter's happiness for grandchildren?"

"I love my daughter."

"Then let it go." Sam met her glare with one of his own. "Let her chose when she wants to. She is a grown woman and knows when she wants to settle down."

"Clearly." Shelby smirked at him before looking across the room. "She's already choosing."

Sam followed her gaze to see Rachel slightly blush as she smiled at something Jesse said. His hands clenched into fists when Jesse put his hand on her arm and took a step closer invading her personal space. He expected Rachel to pull away, but all she did was place a hand on his chest to stop his advance. She didn't step away from him nor brush his arm away.

"So you did your job successfully. I think we can cut the deal shorter by a month." Shelby turned to him. "Let's meet tomorrow and I'll give your money."

"That's where you are wrong Shelby." Sam turned to her giving her a venomous look that had her almost taking a step back. "We made a deal and there's no way of cutting it short unless I agree to it. And if I recall I told you that I will handle it the way I see fit." He hissed at her. "I still have one more month with her until then she is mine." Sam chugged down the rest of the drink welcoming the burning sensation that traveled down his throat through his chest and into his stomach before slamming it on the counter.

Without sparing Shelby another glance Sam walked toward Jesse and Rachel. "Take your hand off her." He said calmly with his a smile, but Jesse was no fuel he saw the anger in his gaze that promised retribution if he didn't comply. "I don't see why I should."

"Don't make repeat myself St. James or the next time we won't be simply exchanging words." Sam said with a forced calm that sent a chill down Rachel's back.

"Sam." Rachel looked at him nervously seeing the way Sam's body was tightly wound up. It seemed that any moment he would snap.

"It's ok Rachel." Jesse said smiling at Sam not taking his eyes off him. "I can handle him."

"You want a bet." Sam looked at him amused his hands curling into fists again. All it took one hit to take that smile off his face. Every second that went by Sam was more tempted.

"Sam, don't." Rachel moved away from Jesse and stood between both men facing Sam.

"You choose to protect him." Sam hissed turning his glare on her.

"No, I'm choosing to stop you from doing something you will regret later and put a rift between us." Rachel said trying to remain calm. He never directed such a look filled with anger and a hint of betrayal at her. She wanted to pull him into her arms, but she feared he would reject her at the moment.

"You mean you don't want me hurting your boy toy."

"No, you idiot." Rachel hissed at him shoving him none too gently. "I don't want you to do anything stupid. He's not worth it."

Sam looked at her skeptical before glancing as Jesse to see him slightly offended by her words.

"Excuse me." Jesse said from behind her.

"Shut it." Rachel growled not bothering to face him, her eyes solely on Sam.

"Prove it." Sam growled.

"How?"

"Come with me." Sam held out his hand to her. He needed her right now.

Without another word Rachel grabbed his hand and let him lead the way ignoring the stares that were following them. She glanced to the right to see Kurt giving her thumbs up, Blaine gave her an encouraging smile, Mercedes held up her glass of champagne to her, while Shane had a knowing smirk. Sam exited the ballroom and walked down the hallway picking the first door on the right hoping it was empty. When he noticed no one was inside he pulled Rachel in and slammed the door closed behind him. "I thought you understood the rules Rachel."

Rachel swallowed nervously as she turned to face him. "I did…"

"Then why the hell did you let him touch you?" Sam growled stepping closer to her. "When I said there will be no other woman I expected the standard to apply to you as well, but with men."

"You never specified." Rachel stepped back moving away from him.

"Have you slept with him?"

"No!" Rachel yelled at him angrily. He was the only man she had slept with in years! A part of her wanted to kick him. "You've been the only one!" She watched the way he relaxed under her words. It was then something came to her mind why he was acting this way. "Are you jealous?"

"Should I be?" Sam asked carefully walking toward her.

"Oh my!…you are such a!..." Rachel growled feeling anger toward him. Just when she was softening up to him he had direct that question to her. "An insolent jerk!" she yelled at him running behind the desk when he tried to reach for her. "Don't you touch me!" she was barely able to hiss before he ignored her command and jumped over the table.

"I'm sorry." Sam said as he held Rachel in his arms who was trying to fight him off.

Rachel glared up at him when he pinned her between the desk and him. "You're only saying that because you want to have sex with me tonight." As if to prove her point he wedged his hips between her legs.

"I would be lying if I said that wasn't part of the reason." Sam frowned at her. "Clearly any man would be crazy for screwing up his chances of bedding you."

"So that would make you crazy."

"Hey I'm trying to apologize," he grounded his hips against hers pleased when she bit back a moan and her eyes became half lidded. "So don't get snappy with me."

"Fine." Rachel sighed trying to appear bored and ignore how good he felt between her legs. "Keep going."

Sam smirked pressing a kiss against her temple. "The other half is because I am genuinely sorry for acting like an idiot. I should have known that you hadn't slept with him because clearly I keep you sated and I have practically ruined every other man for you after this."

"Only you can make an apology, while complementing yourself." Rachel looked at him amused. "You're so full of yourself."

"So am I forgiven?"

"I don't know."

"I heard that make up sex is the best kind of sex."

"Is that right?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you want to give it a try?" He winked at her causing her to chuckle.

"Prove it." Rachel whispered to him brushing her lips against his.

A few moments later the room was filled with Rachel's moans and Sam's occasional grunt as he thrusts into her and the sound of the desk creaking. Neither heard the door opening and Sam wouldn't have unknown they had an unexpected guest if it wasn't for him looking up and catching sight of the shocked Jesse. He grinned leaning toward Rachel's ear. "What do you want?" he asked his thrusts slowing down.

"Sam." Rachel groaned frustrated undulating her hip trying to get Sam to move faster again.

"Come on Rachel. Tell me." He nibbled on her ear drawing out a moan from her. "I want to hear it."

"I want you." Rachel told him huskily.

"Louder." Sam growled his thrusts became more forceful just the way Rachel liked them.

"I want you!" Rachel cried out throwing her head back. She was so close. "I want only you!" Her hips moving against his wantonly.

Sam saw the way Jesse eyes widened in disbelief before narrowing in anger when Sam smirked at him. "Who do you belong to?" Sam whispered the question knowing he was pushing it, but also wanting to see just how far Rachel would go.

"You." Rachel panted responding without thinking and only answering with how she honestly felt. "I belong only to you."

Sam tore his gaze from Jesse's to look at Rachel pleasantly surprised. If he thought that he was in danger of falling for her, he knew he was definitely screwed when he met her gaze because he had already fallen for her. Sam captured her lips with his in a heated kiss a moment before she pulled away and cried out his name as she came clinging to him desperately. He didn't even hear when the door closed nor did he care that Jesse had left all that mattered was the woman right in front of him. "Yours." Sam said hoarsely following soon after and clutching her to him. "Everything I am…" He whispered to her. "…Yours." Before he knew what was happening Rachel was kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Weeks Later<strong>

It was the last day before the third month was over, which meant it was the last for Sam to be with Rachel. But Rachel was nowhere to be found. He had arrived at her work only for Brittany to tell him she didn't show up, but when they had parted ways earlier in the day she said she was coming to work. Sam had a sick feeling in his gut as he drove to Rachel's house, but got no response. He called her more than ten times only to receive her voicemail and went far as to text her multiple times, but no response. He called Kurt and Blaine, but they had no idea where she could have gone. It wasn't until evening after searching every possible location that Rachel could be at he called Shelby only to have her curse him saying it was all his fault her daughter has gone MIA. Instead of letting her rant Sam simply hanged up ad even though it was the first time he did that to a woman he didn't feel guilty.

Sam stood on Rachel's door glaring at the front door. He had tried to find another key to enter the house, but there was none. The sound of a car parking across the street caught his attention. Sam looked over his shoulder to see Puck get out his car and toward him. "Finally you came."

"Sorry man, Santana had her cravings." Puck said taking a look at the door knob before he began picking it. "You sure she's here?"

"I'm positive, I finally remember Blaine telling me that after Finn broke up with her she went into hiding at her apartment where she used to live before buying this house three years ago." Sam sighed exhausted. He should have remembered soon the woman hadn't answered her calls making it seem like she had left, but instead was hiding in her own home.

"There you go." Puck smirked when he opened the hardwood floor. "Do you need help with anything else?"

"No, I'm good." Sam gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks for coming."

"Don't worry about it you know I always got your back." Puck looked at him seriously. "Go comfort your woman."

Instead of arguing that Rachel wasn't his woman Sam walked into the house and closed the door behind him. "Rachel!" He called out seeing no one in the kitchen, dining room or living room. He climbed up the stairs leading to the second floor and could hear footsteps in her room. "Rachel." He knocked on the door and when he received no response her tried opening it only to see that it was locked.

"Go away!" Rachel yelled through the door.

"Not until I see you." Sam glared at the door. "Do you have any idea what I've been through today looking for you?"

"I'm sure you were worried." Rachel responded sarcastically.

"I was damn it!" Sam punched the door causing Rachel to squeal in surprise. "Open this damn door or I swear I will break it down!"

"You…wouldn't dare."

As if to prove his point Sam kicked the door causing it to tremble violently with the force.

"Okay! Okay! Don't break my door!" Rachel unlocked her door and opened it hesitantly to see an angry Sam, but the moment his eyes landed on her she felt her heart pound rapidly when they turned gentle. "I'm sorry."

Without say a word Sam pulled her into a hug and the tears she had been fight back the whole day blurred her vision. Not wanting him to see her cry see buried her face on his chest tightening her arms around him not wanting to let go. "I hope you know I had planned to take you the amusement park today." He said earning a small chuckle from her. "I wanted to make a few good memories again before…" He glanced at the bed. "Or we can still make good memories tonight. I'll give the best night of your life."

"I know." Rachel whispered. "But then it would have been harder for me to say goodbye to you. It's best we left today like this."

"So then what do you want to do?"

"I think you should go."

"No," Sam glanced at his watch. "I still have a little over four hours with you. I'm not planning on ending this sooner than necessary."

"Sam…"

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Then I'll cook us some dinner."

"Sam, I should be the one cooking." Rachel said as she followed him down the stairs.

"And you should let me spoil you."

"But you always do."

"Then let me this last time."

"…Fine, but only if I can help."

"I think I could deal with that."

The rest of the evening was spent cooking dinner and cleaning up after they were done. Then they went to the couch and channel surfed until they found something interesting, which ended up with Rachel falling asleep curled up next to Sam on the couch. Sam looked at his watch to see it was already twelve am. He picked Rachel up gently in his arms and walked the stairs toward her room where he removed the blanket and placed her gently on the bed before covering her with the blanket.

"Sam." Rachel said sleepily as she opened her eyes only to see it was pitch black in room. She reached across the bed only to touch something warm.

"Hmm…" Sam responded to her touch waking up a bit.

"You stayed over." She moved closer to him until her arm wrapped around his waist.

"Yea it will be over little secret." Sam wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to him causing her to smile. "I won't even charge your mom extra." This time he heard her chuckle. "Go to sleep." He pressed a kiss against her temple.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sam had gotten up earlier than Rachel and made sure she was secured warming in the covers before leaving her. He already knew what he was going to do, he knew what he wanted and wasn't going to settle for anything less. Instead of going home to shower and change Sam drove to his boss's home. He needed to get this over with before doing anything else. He rang the doorbell impatiently until Dustin Goolsby answered his door.<p>

"Sam! It's six in the freaking morning! What the hell?" He growled until he saw the tense way Sam was holding himself. The anger vanished instantly as concern took its place. "Are you okay son?"

"Actually I'm better than okay. Sorry about waking you so early, but there's something I have to tell you." Sam gulped a little nervous when Dustin looked at him curiously. The man was the one to introduce him to the business. If Puck and him hadn't met Dustin then they wouldn't have been successful as they were now. "I'm quitting."

"Not you too!" Dustin frowned. "Don't tell me you fell for your client."

"I did and I'm not sorry for falling for her, but I am for leaving you like this in such a short notice."

"Don't worry about it." Dustin placed his hand on his shoulder. "As long as you know you're sure."

"Thanks Dustin."

"If you ever want to come back you're always welcomed."

"I don't think Rachel would keep me by her side if I did." Sam chuckled.

"Shelby Corcoran's daughter?"

"That's the one."

He let out a short whistle. "I wish you the best of luck then."

"Thanks. You take care."

"Likewise." Dustin watched him go with a smile. He had seen the young adult grow to be the man he was today couldn't believe that twelve years had passed since he met him and Puck. He felt old and maybe he should settle down as well, but not before wringing Shelby's neck for this. Sam was his best one followed by Puck. He lost his two top men in less than three years. If this wasn't a sign for him to retire he didn't know what was.

* * *

><p>"You can keep your money." Sam said standing by the table Shelby was sitting at by the café where they were supposed to meet.<p>

"What?" Shelby looked at him surprised.

"If I accept it then it will only prove that what I did with Rachel was just a job."

"It was a job."

"It may have started out like that, but along the way I developed feelings for her. I don't want the last three months to be a job. I want them to be something real."

"Are you saying what I think you're going to say?"

"I want to be with Rachel and I know it will be a bit easier for me if I have your approval. I know that you may not like me anymore, but I want you to give me a chance with her."

"Are sure?"

"More than anything in life. I love her."

"I do like you." A smile graced her lips as she looked at him gently. "I just didn't like the way you two were so close because I knew that in the end you were going to leave her, but you have proven me wrong. You have my approval please make her happy."

"If things go as planned I'll even be able to give you those grandchildren you always wanted."

"And I get to help plan the wedding?"

"I can't guarantee that. You have to talk with Rachel about that."

"Smart man." Shelby pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "You can come out now."

Sam watched as Rachel walked toward them. "Hi." She greeted him sheepishly.

"Rachel…" he looked at her confused. "What are you doing here?"

"She wanted to know if you felt the same way she did." Shelby said looking between the two.

"And did she find out?" Sam looked at Rachel inquisitive.

"So did you?" Shelby looked at her daughter smiling.

"I love you too." Rachel told him with a small smile.

"Ok before you go back to doing whatever you two do while being together," Shelby said quickly seeing how Sam walked over to Rachel. "I would like for you to join this old woman for breakfast."

"You're not old mom." Rachel chuckled looking away from Sam and smiling at her mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later<strong>

Stacy Evans opened the door to see her other brother Sam and his fiancée Rachel standing on the porch. "Sam! Rachel!" she welcomed them with a hug as they entered the house. "I'm so glad you finally made it. Anna was flipping that something happened to you guys since you wouldn't pick up your phones and were taking longer than usual."

"It seems that Anna forgets about traffic." Sam grinned ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" Stacy lightly protested.

"There's my Sammy!" Anna ran to him pulling him into a hug. "I baked cookies."

"Anna…I'm not a little kid anymore." Sam tried to fight back a blush when Rachel looked at him trying to bit back a laugh.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you love homemade chocolate chip cookies." Anna kissed his cheek. "Now run along before Noah eats them all."

"Noah stop eating all the cookies!" Lea growled from the kitchen.

"I can't help it! They're too good!"

"Santana!"

"I believe that's my cue." Sam kissed Anna's cheek before smiling at Rachel and leaving them.

"How are you doing my dear?" Anna asked before hugging her and kissing her cheek. Five months ago Sam introduced her to Anna who took one look at her and instantly accepted her saying she was the right girl for her Sammy. A month later Anna arranged Stacy and the others to meet with her and Sam.

"I'm doing good." Rachel kissed her cheek.

"And your mother is fine with you spending Christmas with us?"

"Yes, she said not to worry because she also made plans to spend it with someone special."

"I bet it's her beau." Anna winked at her.

"Most likely." Rachel laughed. "How's Santana doing?"

"She has gotten even bigger since the last time you saw her. That baby is practically wanting to come out!"

"Really? Where is she?"

"She's in the living room. Why don't you keep her company, while Stacy and I go make sure the boys are fighting?"

"Okay." Rachel smiled at them before heading toward the living room to see Santana sitting on the couch. "Hi."

"Rachel!" The Latina woman exclaimed happy to her. "Finally you have arrived. Noah has been driving me crazy. He's being too paranoid not letting me do anything." She said getting up.

"Let me help you." Rachel rushed to her side and looked at the woman concerned when she frowned. "What's wrong?"

Santana touched her extended belly. "I think my water just broke."

"Oh god." Rachel saw water dripping down her legs. "Let me go get Puck."

"Don't tell him my water broke. Just tell him that I need to see him."

"Okay." Rachel ran to the kitchen once she made sure Santana was ok being by herself. She entered the kitchen out of breath. Sam and the others looked at her. "Puck, Santana needs you."

"What?" Puck asked the cookie dropped from his hand.

"She really needs you."

Puck ran out the kitchen causing everyone to look at Rachel curiously. "Santana is going to ha-"

"The baby is coming!" Puck yelled from the living room. There was an eerie silence for a minute before all hell broke loose. Sam ran out the kitchen to help Puck with Santana.

"Shit!" Stevie cursed. "Where are the car keys?"

"Plan Z!" Puck yelled causing Lea and Stacy to run to him.

"Where are the diaper bags?" Rachel asked Anna the only one who seemed calm amongst the chaos.

"In the coat closet."

Rachel ran out the kitchen toward the coat closet she glanced at living room as passed by to see Santana pulling on Puck's mohawk. "Fuck your plans! Get me to the hospital! Now!" Even in the midst of panic Sam couldn't help, but grin. "And don't get me started on you!" Santana glared at Sam tugging on his hair as well. Rachel opened the coat closet and grabbed all the diaper bags as lea opened the front door to let Sam and Puck carrying Santana out. Stevie was right behind them before speeding past them to unlock the car.

Once they placed Santana in the back seat Puck climbed in beside her. "I'm driving." Sam held out his hand to Stevie who nervously handed him the car keys freaked out by Santana yells of pain. "Rachel!" Sam looked frantically for her until she ran out the house.

"Don't worry I'll follow you!" Rachel grinned at him before throwing the diaper bags in the other car.

At that moment watching her grin in the midst of chaos as she threw the diaper bags in the other car Sam fell in love with her again.

"Sam hurry the fuck up!" Puck yelled angry. "Quit eye fucking your girl and help my girl by taking her to the hospital!"

"I'm going." Sam said calmly climbing into the car and stopped Puck's bitching when he sped out the driveway.

"Is everyone ready?" Rachel asked looking over her shoulder to see Anna rushing Lea and Stacey out the house.

"This is so cool!"

"I'm going to be an aunty!"

"I can't believe I'm going to finally be a grandmother!"

Rachel couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips. So what if they were going to spend their Christmas in the hospital in the end it's worth it because they will be welcoming a new member to their family.

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_  
><em><strong>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look for the girl with the broken smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<strong>_  
><em><strong>And she will be loved<strong>_  
><em><strong>She will be loved<strong>_

AN: I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, but I'm in a rush because I am heading to Vegas, so I have no time and I wanted to post this before the New Year. This is for The Wonderful Mistique consider this your late Christmas present. ;) I had to constantly stop myself from banging my head against the wall because I didn't know what to write when it came to the lemon scenes, but hopefully they came out decent. This is by far the longest one-shot and piece of writing I have ever done so far. I hope you enjoyed it. The same goes for everyone! You guys are amazing! Thank for reviewing and encouraging to write more! I'm sorry I can't give shout outs since my parents are rushing me, but thank you to all you wonderful people who always take the time to review! Dancing Across Time has finally reached 100 reviews and even surpassed it! Can I get a whoop whoop! *throws confetti everywhere* lol. Thank you once again and I hope you guys have a happy New Year! Please don't forget to review I love to hear from you especially about what you think about this one-shot.

AN 2: The song I used was She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.

AN 3: I have never been to Build-A-Bear workshop so I'm not sure how those certificates work.


	15. Being With You

AN: This takes place in the universe of Protecting You and Loving You.

Sam had to stop himself from reaching for his gun for the fifth time since this so called meeting began. Instead he clenched his fists and ignored the small sound protest the leather gloves made. He glanced to his left to see Mike glancing back at him from the corner of his eye. The Asian man shifting slightly in his stance was the only indication that betrayed his amusement at Sam's predicament.

Sam prided himself in his cool exterior, but right now it was crumbling piece by piece whenever the man standing a few feet in front of him touched Rachel's hand, his hand tucked loose strands of her hair behind her ear and the way he lowered his voice in order to lean in closer to her as if to seduce her.

"Jesse." Rachel chuckled meeting the gaze of the man sitting across from her. "I thought you had something important to discuss with me."

"Of course." Jesse took a sip from his wine before glancing over her shoulder to see her blonde bodyguard, Sam Evans standing next to the other bodyguard, Mike Chang she brought with her. He knew it was standard procedure especially since she was head of her family. She had many powerful connections in the underground world and because those connections were with many families that were after each other's throats they had to step down on the violence.

Ever since she came into power after her father's death she made sure to tie every family involved in the underground to her family, so if one wanted to rebel then the others would be quick to bring them down. If anyone had tried to tie all the families together like Rachel had a few years ago it would have caused a huge uproar, but after the day Hiram was murdered there had been a huge massacre that lasted for three days. Everyone that had been involved in Hiram murder was found dead and so Rachel's reputation was cemented. But those that met her knew how sweet she was and so it didn't take long to realize that Leroy had given the command. But that's not what set the other families on edge it was the fact Leroy had released his top ten to hunt them down and make an example. In less than a week the underground families found themselves with one less family. One could almost say she was the one who held all the strings now and if she were to die no one wanted to think of the consequences of the full scale war that would break out. Many wanted to avoid it, but there were those who craved the power and if they could take her down then the position was open for grab.

Jesse couldn't tell if Sam was looking directly at him because of the sunglasses he wore, but he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He found it a tad bit strange that since he first met Rachel years ago Sam was always her bodyguard. Most bodyguards didn't stay for long, but that wasn't the case with Rachel and Sam. He was always there in case anything happened, never too far and very protective of her never letting her go somewhere by herself. He wondered just what the bodyguard did when Rachel's husband came home and if perhaps they lived in the same household or did her husband put his foot down to place some distance between them. But then again that may not be the case because no one in the underground world had ever seen her husband and any research on him was blank. All they knew was that he constantly had to go on business trips.

"I was worried about you." Jesse said looking back at Rachel. "I've heard the other heads of the families were giving you trouble."

"It's nothing new." Rachel sighed. "There just a bit unsettled."

"About?" Jesse asked frowning.

"My husband."

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"They want to meet him. They're afraid that he might control me."

"Then they don't know you." Jesse snorted leaning back on the couch. "If anything you would be the one that has him wrapped around your finger."

"I can only hope." Rachel smiled when she heard one of the bodyguards cough behind her.

Jesse spared a glance at Mike who had coughed and for a second he thought he saw a ghost of a smile on his lips. "So when do you plan on introducing him to everyone?"

"I'm still trying to work the details out with him." Rachel frowned.

"Don't tell me he doesn't know about your family business." Jesse chuckled.

"It's not that. He does know." Rachel smirked. "And he supports me fully. We tell each other everything."

"Does he know you're with me right now?"

"Of course I made sure to call him and tell him where I was going."

"Does he treat you right?"

"Always."

"I thought so." Jesse gulped the rest of his wine. "But I feel insulted Rachel. I thought we were close friends. You didn't invite me to your wedding nor did you ever introduce me to him. I had no idea you were engaged." He placed his glass on the coffee table between them. "I leave for two weeks and when I return I hear you got married. I tried calling you to see if it was true and you didn't answer. Leroy had to tell me that you had left to your honeymoon."

"I'm sorry." Rachel said sincerely. She knew Jesse had been interested in her, but she never strung him along. She had only offered him friendship and they had become close friends. She could understand why he was hurt, she could have at least told him that she was unofficially engaged with someone else before she met him. "It was never my intention to hurt you. So many things were going on…" To make matters worse she had returned four months ago after her honeymoon and she hadn't bothered to make time in her busy schedule call him once. The only time they saw each other were in the meetings and even then that wasn't a place to socialize.

Jesse frowned. "A simple call would have sufficed."

"I know, but I'm here now." Rachel grinned.

"Only because I said it was very important." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, aren't you a needy a friend?" She poked fun at him.

"So what? Sue me."

"That can be arranged I can call her right now and have her to talk you."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Disbelief shone in his eyes. "She's is scary and I make a personal effort not to cross her path."

"She tends to have that personality."

"I've noticed…"

"…"

"…"

After a few moments of silence Jesse began to chuckle and Rachel soon joined him.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yeah, it's not like I can even hold a grudge against you."

"But really I'm sorry."

"I know."

"…about everything."

"You don't have to explain." Jesse met her gaze. "I guess a part of me knew that there was someone special in your life when I met you. But a part of me also wanted to have a chance with you."

"Jesse don't-"

"I know, but I just wanted you to know. If I truly love you I won't hold this against you and I can't…I won't."

Rachel looked away from him.

"If the other's keep giving you a hard time about wanting to meet your husband I'll set them straight and try to buy you some more time until you settle things with him."

"Thank you Jesse." Rachel smiled at him gently. "You're a good friend."

"Only you seem to think that." Jesse smirked before looking at his cell phone and frowned when he saw a missed call from Kurt. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Kurt called me. He rarely calls me." Jesse glanced at her. "Something must be up. I have to call him." He pressed redial not waiting for her to respond. "Kurt, what do you want?" he frowned. "Get used to it that's how I greet everyone…Rachel's an exception…I know she's married and your point is? …Whatever…Did you get in another fight with Blaine cus I'm telling you now that I'm not agreeing to any of your plans on making him jealous ever again."

"What?" Rachel looked at him surprised.

"It's a long story all you have to know is that I was bored and had nothing better to do." He told her before turning his attention back to the call. "I wasn't talking to you…it's Rachel…shut up if all you are going to do is poke fun at me then I'm hanging up…Why would I want you to pay for my drinks if I can?...No…That's your problem…You have got to be kidding me! Where the hell are you? ...Why can't Mercedes go get you? …Fine you owe me big time. I should begin charging you every time you crash at my place for the night…Alright I'll be there in less than half an hour, so I suggest you find a safe place where no one can try taking advantage of your drunk ass….I heard you the first time." Jesse snapped as he glared at the coffee table. "Don't tell me that! It's bad enough people get the wrong impression about us! ...I despise you and the only reason I'm going to get you is because in case you end up dead I don't want your ghost coming to haunt me." Jesse hanged up before Kurt could tell him anything else.

"So I guess I should go." Rachel said grinning getting up from her seat.

"Sorry about that. I'm surprised he didn't call you first." Jesse sighed.

"He knows my husband doesn't like me being out so late at night."

"Can't blame the man." Jesse stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Maybe next time we can eat lunch. Give me a heads up when your schedule is cleared and who knows maybe your husband won't mind joining us." He winked at her.

"I'll see what I can do." Rachel pulled away and walked toward her bodyguards. Mike opened the door for her and bit back a smile when Sam snatched Rachel's coat from Jesse's hand and helped her put it on. "Thank you." Rachel whispered to him.

Jesse looked at Sam confused before turning back to Rachel. "Don't be a stranger."

"I won't." Rachel promised and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Take care."

"I will." Jesse forced a smile when he felt a glare. He glanced warily at Sam and could feel his gaze drilling into him even through his sunglasses. This wasn't the first time he had fallen victim to the man's glares and Jesse knew it wouldn't be the last time. "Take care Rachel and stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." Rachel chuckled as she walked out the room with Sam following close behind and then Mike.

* * *

><p>Sam waved the limo driver away as he opened the door for Rachel.<p>

"So I guess here is where we split paths." Mike said to him.

"Thanks for coming in such a short notice." Sam glanced at him feeling a bit guilty. The man should have been with his wife and child tonight. "I won't have called if Leroy didn't believe that I'm no longer capable of protecting Rachel."

"It's not that you're no longer capable. He's simply worried that your relationship with Rachel is liability…well I believe it's always been only those outside the family didn't know." Mike frowned. "Especially even more so now. You and I know that she needs protection more than anything and when she has children it will only get complicated. Leroy just fears that when shit goes down your feelings for Rachel may blind your actions."

"I'll be lying if I said that I didn't see his point, but still. I've kept her safe all this time."

"We know that, but you have also softened Sam. You used to always have your guard up, but now there are times when you let your emotions show and it takes you a while to control them when it comes to Rachel. It's understandable Sam and maybe you should listen to Leroy about stepping down from your position."

"Are fucking crazy?" Sam growled glaring at him. "I've been protecting her since I can remember."

"And you have been loving her for just as long." Mike gave him a small smile. "Bottom line you can't be the love of her life and her bodyguard. The both are you are tethered and if one is hurt the other won't hesitate to get rid of the problem. Remember how you disobeyed Leroy's order on joining that killing spree that took place the day after Hiram's death. You went with your father because even though Rachel had told you she would be strong you continued to notice her eyes glistening with tears, but they never spilled and that hurt you more. You'd rather have her cry freely than let her bottle it in, but as the new head of the family she couldn't let her emotions show, she had to be strong or the Berry family would have been targeted as weak."

"…"

"And Rachel was worried sick about you. I had no idea how to console her and Leroy was practically cursing you every which way to hell, but the moment you came back that man welcomed you with open arms. The relief in his face…I knew that he had accepted you as family you were a son to him and Rachel the way her face lit up…only you can do that. They don't want to lose you and as long as you continue being Rachel's bodyguard you put your life at risk."

"My life would always be at risk just like hers is. It wouldn't change a thing."

"It will change the level of danger you're in. You won't be jumping into the line of fire you would be running with Rachel by your side instead of sending her to safety by herself. Just think about it, Puck and I can protect her and if we fail then you can be her last resort, but it's highly unlikely that we will and that is why I put the if there."

A small smirk graced Sam's lips. "I'll think about it."

"Sam just because you won't be her bodyguard it doesn't mean you can't protect her. Just think about Rachel if you were to die she would never be the same. Leroy knows this as well and if just seeing her in tears caused you to pick up a gun and kill those responsible then imagine what Rachel would do if she lost you…what would become of her."

"You can't possibly believe she will call for a killing spree like Leroy did." Sam looked at him in disbelief.

"I would have never imagined it either Sam, but ever since she became the new head of the family no matter how much we tried to retain her innocence she has changed." Mike looked at floor. "I don't know what she's capable of and so doesn't Leroy and that's why he fears for both your lives."

"I think he's just looking too much into it."

"Is he Sam?" Mike growled glaring at him. "You and I know how prominent death is in our lives. We are practically lucky whenever we survive one more day. Unlike other people who are living normal lives, they don't put their lives on the line for another person. We do Sam, we protect people that others want dead and so we are practically beckoning death to come our way."

"…"

"Sam we've known each other for years and I consider you one of my close friends…I just don't want you to regret not spending more time with her in the end. Life is too short to regret Sam and the only thing we are ever guaranteed since the moment we are born is death. So I consider us lucky that we not only found love, but someone to love us back considering what we do as a living. Do you have any idea how worried Rachel gets when you shove her into a car and stay behind to take care of the threat? How she fears that one day she will never see your face again or one of us going to see her and tell her that you died?"

"How would you know?" Sam growled. "Does she talk about her fears to you instead of me?"

"She talks to Tina." Mike met his glare. "Tina tells me, she thinks I can change your mind, but if Rachel can't I know I don't stand a chance."

"Rachel…" Sam sighed. "She hasn't brought it up to me. She doesn't talk to me about it. Sometimes I wish she would so I can know where this matters stands with her."

"It's because she knows how important your job is to you. It's practically your life. How can she ask you to leave it?"

"She's my life." Sam growled. "I would have no purpose if she is gone."

"And that's where your job goes in! You tied your fucking job to both your lives and now it's becoming a wall that in time can never be breached!" Mike glared at him. "Rachel could give a rat's ass if you stop being her bodyguard! She would be fucking happy because that would mean that she might have more time with you in this life!"

"I still spend time with her." Sam argued weakly.

"That doesn't matter. Bottom line is you can't be putting your life out there like that when she needs you by her side more now than ever. The families are breathing down her neck. You want to keep her safe then put your gun down and take your place beside her and not below her. Put the other families at bay, your very presence spikes respect and fear in the underground world now imagine once you make your presence known as Rachel's right hand. Her life would be a bit more at ease."

"…"

"All I'm trying to say is that I don't want you to regret not having spend more time with her or doing things differently when it comes to her when you're at death's door or god forbid if Rachel dies."

Sam clenched his hands into fists as he gritted his teeth.

"I know how you feel about that, but we can't avoid thinking about it when it might be a possibility." Mike sighed looking at the floor. "I know I'm crossing the line by saying that, but I just want you to know that your decision will not only affect both you and Rachel, but also everyone close to you. Even though we're not related by blood we are still family."

"I know." Sam met his gaze. "I'm going to talk this over with Rachel. I'll call you tomorrow to tell you my decision."

"Thanks Sam." Mike gave him a small smile. "Stay out of trouble."

"Don't I always?" Sam smirked.

"Protect the princess."

"I thought she was the queen now that she's married."

"Naw, she's still the princess that is until she gets pregnant and has a baby." Mike smirked at him. "Then we will have a new prince or princess. If you can, make sure she starts working on that soon." He winked.

* * *

><p>Once inside the limo Sam took off his sunglasses and black leather gloves. Rachel grabbed his left hand and twined their fingers; the cool metal of his wedding ring against her skin brought a wave of comfort to her. She laid her head against his shoulder once he settled on his seat. "What's on your mind?"<p>

"Other than the fact that you came to meet up with Jesse tonight?"

"Sam, he called and it's not like I can avoid him. Only because you don't like him doesn't make him any less of a good friend."

"Perhaps too good of a friend."

"He knows that I'm taken."

"That doesn't stop a man from going after something he wants."

"But it's pointless if the woman won't give in to him." Rachel fought back a smile when she felt him tense. "Besides there's only one man I had ever wanted to share my bed with and I have…multiple times already with him."

"That still didn't stop Jesse from being very touchy with you."

"I'm not going to even touch upon that topic anymore and if said man I that I love sharing my bed with does not drop the topic then let's just say he won't be a happy man."

"How so?"

"I'll have him sleep on the couch."

"I bet before the night is out you will be joining him on that couch." Sam grinned.

"Maybe, but he seems to forget about that big teddy bear he won me last year in a fair. He's a suitable replacement for the nights said man didn't come home."

"What are you talking about there hasn't been a night that I don't come back to you." Sam glanced at her amused.

"That's true and there's no better night than tonight for me to prove my theory right."

"I don't know whether to feel insulted or amused that you think you can easily replace me with a teddy bear."

"It's not just a teddy bear…"

"It's not?"

"It's a huge one that you gave to me, so it's filled with love from you. I won't even know you're gone."

"I hope you know that's not funny and when we get home I'm going to hunt that teddy bear down and hide him in the garage where you can't find him."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"If you're going to make me sleep on the couch then it's only fair that you sleep by yourself on the bed."

"That's not fair." Rachel glared at him.

"You think everything that doesn't go according to your plan is unfair."

"Because it is."

"I blame Leroy, Hiram and partially myself for spoiling you."

"What are you talking about?"

"…Nothing."

"Sam Evans, don't make me-" She was cut off when he pressed his lips against hers. "I hate when you do that." She whispered to him pressing her forehead against his. "How many times do I have to tell you? You can't kiss me when we argue."

"And you know that I have two things against that rule. The first being that I enjoy kissing you and the second being is that I hate arguing with you."

"I see your plan now. Next time I'll make sure to yell at you from across the room."

"I'll just close the distance between us."

"I'll run."

"And we both know you're not that fast of a runner."

"Why is it with you I can never win?"

"That's what you think." Sam kissed her temple before pulling back and sitting back on seat.

Silence settled over them, but Rachel knew something was still bothering him. She was only able to hear parts of his conversation with Mike. "Something is bothering you. What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me that the rest of the families wanted to meet your husband?"

"Because it was out of the question, I can't introduce you to them while you are still my bodyguard."

"Is that why Leroy is trying to get me off duty?"

"Daddy has been wanting you off duty for some years already. He doesn't want you getting hurt." Rachel sighed. "We all knew that you couldn't be my husband and my bodyguard and yet we overlooked it, now we are facing the consequences."

"Rachel…"

"Sam listen to me. You can't do both things they will target you and if they take you from me…I." Rachel cleared her throat as her hand held onto Sam's. "If you stop being my bodyguard and become known as my husband then you will receive your own set of bodyguards and will be protected."

"I don't need protection I can-"

"I know you don't!" Rachel snapped blinking back tears. "But I need to know you will be fine! You're so used to always thinking of my safety that you don't think of yours! The moment you said 'I do' to me at the altar everything changed Sam! When you think about 'my' safety now it's supposed to be 'our' safety! Even if you continue to be my bodyguard you can't keep putting your life in danger…"

"How can you say that? It's my job, my responsibility, my purpose..."

"Not anymore!" Rachel shook her head willing the tears not to spill. "You're my husband and instead of risking your life for me I want you to be beside me."

"_**She doesn't like being a pawn. She'd rather have someone helping her move the pawns." **_Sam remembered the words he told his father and the others a few years ago. They had been able to push the year of her getting married until she was twenty one and it was then he was able to propose to her. Their engagement was two years long and only few knew about it. It wasn't until they were married did everyone find out. The other families didn't know who she married, but it was too late for them to do anything now that it was done. "If I agree to stop being your bodyguard and become your husband full time…will that make you happy?" he asked using his thumb to wipe the few tears that streamed down her face. "Will I be able to help you more than I am now?"

"Yes it will and you will be able to." Rachel gave him a small smile. "But I also want you to be happy. If you want to continue being my bodyguard then I will tell daddy to increase the number of bodyguards."

"They will only get in the way."

"You either agree to these terms or…"

"Fine." Sam sighed pulling her closer to him. "Increase the number and tell Leroy I want to pick the group that will protect us."

"Us?" Rachel looked at him confused.

"If you expect me to trust anyone with our lives then I will be the one approving them unless you also want to join in on the hunt."

"It's ok." Rachel kissed his cheek. "I trust you completely. Are you sure about this?"

"Just as must as when I knew I wanted to marry you." Sam said as he picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Thank you Sam." Rachel snuggled into his hold.

"What for?"

"For protecting me, loving me and being with me."

"You made it hard for me not to want to."

"You keep saying those things and I won't have you sleeping in the couch tonight."

"And here I thought that you might want to get started with me on Mike's plan."

"Mike's plan?"

"He wants me to make you a queen by you giving birth to another prince or princess."

"He wants us to have children?"

"I think it's more like he wants his baby girl to have a playmate."

"Avery was barely born two weeks ago."

"If we get started now they will still be born the same year."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm up for it, but I'm not the one that's going to be carrying the baby in my belly for nine months….ouch… did you just hit me?" Sam looked at his wife confused.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Rachel glared at him. "Are you worried that I will get fat? You won't find me attractive."

"Woman I was only concerned for your safety and comfort. Mike told me about the cravings, mood swings," Sam shuddered remembering that one time he stopped by to visit Mike not knowing that he was having a disagreement with his wife who at the moment was six months pregnant. The next thing he knew Mike opened the door out of breath and ducked just as a shoe went flying over him and before he knew what was happening the shoe hit him in the face. Sam had never been kicked in the face and that shoe to his face was the closest thing that ever came to it… it hurt like hell. "And gaining weight. I don't think I'll find you any less attractive. If I recall you were a chubby kid."

"A chubby kid…Are you crazy? I was never chubby!"

"That's what you think. I remember Leroy loved pinching your cheeks as did every adult that met you."

"That doesn't mean I was chubby."

"But it proves you had chubby cheeks."

"Shut up."

"But really Rachel I wouldn't care if you gained weight that doesn't change the fact that your my wife." He grinned pressing his lips against her in a chaste kiss. "And I wouldn't change you for anything."

"Okay then let's do this." Rachel grinned. "I can only imagine the look on daddy's face."

"But I would prefer us to have a boy."

"Why?"

"Beacuse I know it will get on Mike's nerves seeing his little Avery get close to our boy. Can you believe that he doesn't want Tina to bring Avery near any other baby boys?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"He's very protective of her and if he tries to pull that on our baby boy I'm going to call him out on sexual discrimination."

"Sam don't…" Rachel fought back a smile not wanting to encourage him.

"He still owes me for that shoe to my face."

"…" Rachel looked at him confused.

"It hurt like hell and he didn't bother to give me a warning. Giving Avery a boy playmate would be equivalent to a shoe being thrown at your face…at least mentally."

"Babe, what are you talking about? Who threw a shoe at your face?"

"…Tina…"

"Oh was that why she stopped talking to me for almost a month." Rachel looked at him amused. "So I take it that you really didn't hit your eye against the doorknob three months ago."

"It's something I would like not to mention…ever."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." She kissed his temple. "But I hope you know that if you ever use our son as a power tool against Mike then I will have you sleeping in another room, while our nany boy takes your spot in bed."

"I'll keep that in mind."

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I couldn't resist visiting this universe again and giving it an ending. Who knows I might come back to it again in the future, but that's still up in the air. I know this one isn't as dark as the past two ones, but I wanted to cut them some slack and trying giving them a light ending compared to the past dark ones. I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to review I love hearing from you guys! (^_^)

AN 2: I want to thank Princesakarlita411, The Wonderful Mistique, SamchelIsOTP, Lena, missberryfan, .Joshely, and Keating's Disciple for reviewing. You guys are the best! =D


	16. Crazy

AN: I know I said I would only work on Lies for the time being, but this idea would not leave me alone. It has been running circles around my mind for the past three months, but I kept pushing it back. Until now I have finally taken the courage to actually write it. I hope you enjoy.

**Warning: Angst.**

_**Crazy, I'm crazy for feeling so lonely**__**  
><strong>__**I'm crazy, crazy for feeling so blue**_

The sound of her voice echoed in the recess of his mind and awoke feelings he had been trying to bury in order to go through with this. There was no other alternative, he knew that for years and he had accepted it…that was until he met her. Her voice sounded so clearly in his mind that a part of him believed she was there singing, but she wasn't and she was not going to show up. A part of him wanted to run from the stares and the people around him, run to her where he experienced what love was. He had found his other half and he couldn't be with her.

_**I knew you'd love me as long as you wanted**__**  
><strong>__**And then someday you'd leave me for somebody new**_

They both knew what was going to happen, but that did little to stop them from falling for each other and telling each other how they felt. Even if they loved each other it was never guaranteed they would stay together, he knew that more than anything. He was experiencing it at the moment.

"Sam."

Sam glanced over his shoulder to see his best man Noah Puckerman standing there. The sympathy in his gaze had him looking away quickly. He didn't need it and didn't want it if it did not help his cause. It didn't help get her back and it didn't help stop what was going to happen.

"Breathe."

Sam wanted to snap at him, but getting angry wouldn't help either. Puck knew how he was feeling. He was the only one who knew what pain he was going through and knew exactly who his heart belonged to. His fists uncurled as he did what he was told. The music began to play and all eyes turned to the woman dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress a veil covered her features. The sunlight shined brightly over her making her appear all the more breathtaking and though her beauty was covered it still captivated those around her as she walked with a grace down the aisle. Any man would be lucky to have this woman as their wife, but Sam only felt dread with each step she took toward him.

_**Worry, why do I let myself worry?**__**  
><strong>__**Wond'ring what in the world did I do?**_

He held out his hand to her, his movements mechanical as he grasped it in his and they both faced the minister. Her soul searing voice laced with sorrow drowned out the minster's voice, the whispers, the birds chirping and the wind blowing gently. The scenery around him along with the people melted away replaced by a darken room lit with candles and the smell of alcohol and smoke waffled through the air and overwhelmed his sense. The taste of liquor lingered bitterly, his eyes greedily took in her form as she stood in the middle of the stage singing.

Something in him cracked when he saw her eyes glistening with tears. The sadness she emitted called out to him and he wanted nothing more than for her to know that her suffering was his as well. But his body remained immobile and stayed root to his spot on his chair. His hands curled into fist and he gritted his teeth. If he got up and went to her it would only hurt her more when he had to leave again. He'd rather have her think that hadn't returned to her since he said goodbye instead knowing that he came back every night to hear her sing because it was the only thing that could calm the pain, the only thing that gave his strength even as it tore him apart. She always had the power over him.

He loved her enough to let her go…he would never ask her to be his mistress after he got married. She didn't deserve to be in second place, she deserved someone who could always put her first and give her the world. He couldn't…he couldn't give her everything she deserved and that had broken him.

"You may kiss your bride." The minister's voice broke through his musings and brought him back to the present.

Sam turned to face her and pulled up the veil. In that one moment her sun kissed hair turned to rich dark chocolate, hazel eyes turned to caramel, pale complexion turned a few shades dark brown, and lips became a bit fuller. It gave him the strength to lean forward, but the moment his lips touched hers it felt wrong and the illusion bled away, something in him began to wilt away. When he pulled back her eyes were no longer caramel, but hazel. The woman standing before him was not the one his mind had conjured up, the one his heart desired…the one he wanted. The smile that graced her lips could have made any man heart pound rapidly, but it only made his stop painfully.

_**Crazy for thinking that my love could hold you**__**  
><strong>__**I'm crazy for trying and crazy for crying**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm crazy for loving you**_

"Sam." She whispered his name.

"Let's go Quinn." He grasped her hand again and stopped himself in time from recoiling when it didn't fit against his perfectly. He knew he was being unfair to her. He owed it to her to at least pretend to be happy especially when he wouldn't be the only one suffering in this relationship. Her feelings for him were genuine, but he couldn't feel the same way about her. He forced a smile on his lips as a sweet laugh escaped through Quinn's lips and they walked down the aisle. To the outside world they appeared to be a happy newlywed couple.

From the corner his eye he caught sight of something that made his heart stopped beating. A glimpse of rich dark chocolate hair. _"Rachel." _He turned to get a better look, but the woman turned around before he could get a look at her features. A part of him wanted to run after her and even debated it for a moment as he stopped walking.

"Sam."

Sam took his eyes off the departing woman and looked at his bride. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Don't worry I'm fine." He glanced back at where he last saw the woman to see she was gone. "…I will be…" He whispered lowly that not even Quinn heard him.

"_I love you…I always will…no matter where you are."_

_**Crazy for thinking that my love could hold you**__**  
><strong>__**I'm crazy for trying and crazy for crying**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm crazy for loving you.**_

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. The song I used is Crazy by Patsy Cline. It's one of my favorite songs and I couldn't resist using it in this one-shot as the last song Sam heard Rachel sing before he got married. Even though you don't see much of her you know she is also suffering and this song helps convey it. I hope you guys liked it even though it was a sad. I think this is my second angst piece next to Dreams, but don't worry I have a sequel planned for this and it will be called Sweet Dreams, which I got from another song of Patsy Cline. If you haven't heard it you should give it a chance. As for when I will have the sequel out it will be a long time from now especially since I owe The Wonderful Mistique, a close friend of mine another one-shot. =) Along with I having to finish Lies, so please be kind and drop a review! (^_^)

AN 2: I would like to thank GleeObsessedHoran, The Wonderful Mistique, Keating's Disciple, and Princesakarlita411 for reviewing. You guys are amazing and your reviews always make my day brighter and are endless amounts of support when I'm in a bind. =D


	17. Isn't She Lovely?

AN: Takes place in the Ethereal universe.

_**Isn't she lovely? **_

_**Isn't she wonderful?**_

A smile curved on her lips when she heard his soothing voice that made her feel protected and followed it to the nursery.

_**Isn't she precious?**_

_**Less than one minute old**_

Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. The sun rays graced his form making him appear divine as he sat on the rocking chair with their daughter of barely two days old. Their daughter was gorgeous with her blonde hair and dark eyes that had yet to chose color. Both of them together made quiet the sight and took her breath away.

_**I never thought through love we'd be**_

_**Making one as lovely as she**_

Sam was cradling their baby girl carefully in his arms as he fed her. He could never get enough of the sight of her. Never had he dreamed of ever becoming a father or a mortal, but the moment he met Rachel everything changed, he fell in love with her. When she told him she was pregnant and that he was going to be a dad it didn't hit him until he saw Rachel giving birth to their daughter.

_**But isn't she lovely made from love **_

He pulled the bottle from her mouth once she was done eating and used the bib to wipe any milk that dripped over her chin before picking her up and letting her rest on his chest as he stood up.

_**Isn't she pretty**_

_**Truly the angel's best**_

Sam patted her back gently as he swayed with her in his arms. Feeling someone's gaze on him he turned to look at the doorway and saw Rachel. He winked at her.

_**Boy, I'm so happy**_

_**We have been heaven blessed**_

Rachel noticed Astrid's eyes closing and walked into the room toward her crib. She moved the light purple blanket aside to let Sam put her in when something white caught her attention. Her eyes widening as she picked up the feather.

_**I can't believe what God has done**_

_**Through us he's given life to one**_

Sam placed a sleeping Astrid in her crib not noticing what had caught his wife's attention.

_**But isn't she lovely made from love **_

The tips of his fingers caressed her cheek gently and sighed. She was the second girl to ever steal his breath away and make his heart pound rapidly.

"Sam," Rachel whispered his name not wanting to wake their daughter up. "Did you summon your wings?"

"No." Sam whispered not taking his eyes off of Astrid. He was completely smitten. "Why do you ask?"

"Look."

He glanced at his wife to see the white feather she was holding. A guardian angel had decided to watch over Astrid in human form. It was hard for him to believe that God had sent a guardian angel down to his daughter considering they had cut ties years ago, but that didn't mean he stopped respecting him or loving him like he was taught.

"**Never doubt my love for you**_**.**_**"** Sam remembered His last words to him. He felt ridiculous for even thinking that God wouldn't give one to Astrid, but then again if Michael, Gabriel and the other archangels stopping by to visit every once in a while was anything to go by then he was still in grace.

"I wonder who she got." Rachel grinned at him. "Do you think we can ask Jesse?"

"I highly doubt he has that type of information. He's not an angel." Sam wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her near. "Our best bet would be Dustin, Gabriel or Michael."

"What about them?"

Rachel almost jumped when she heard another male voice behind them.

"Zadekiel, what have I told you about knocking?"

"I knew I forgot something." Zadekiel frowned before looking at them apologetic. "Sorry about that, I tend forget it's a social protocol."

"It's ok." Rachel smiled at the archangel meeting his electrifying blue eyes. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if I could get permission to meet Astrid." He looked at them hopefully. "I've heard Michael, Gabriel, and Uriel speak of her. I wasn't able to meet her the day they did because I was on a mission, if not for that I would have come. I even come with gifts." With of snap of his fingers the nursery was filled various beautiful flowers.

"Oh wow." Rachel said in awe. Even though she witnessed these type of displays multiple times since Sam and her became a couple it still took her breath away. "Maybe you can arrange them in the living room."

"Of course." With another snap the flowers were gone, the only trace that showed they had been there was the fresh aroma that filled the room.

"You can see her if you want." Sam motioned for him to move closer. "But she's sleeping right now."

Zadekiel moved across the room, his footsteps made no sound. "Oh my," he whispered his electric blue eyes softened as he gazed upon her. Angels in general have a specific soft spot for babies. They are the personification of innocence. Everything that is pure and good in the world. Without thinking he lightly ran the tip of his finger over her chubby cheek. "None of Michael's, Gabriel's or Uriel's words did her justice," he sighed. "She's beautiful."

Sam knew Zadekiel was completely smitten, even asleep Astrid could still wreak havoc on hearts. She truly was something out of this world. "Do you know who her guardian angel is?"

"That lucky GA." Zadekiel mumbled still looking at Astrid. The faint light surrounding her form was memorizing. Every infant gave out a faint glow the shone dimmer as they grow up depending on the decisions they make and the path they chose, but Astrid's was a bit brighter than most her age. Maybe it was because she was a nephilim.

"Zadekiel." Sam called out to the archangel again.

"Oh sorry about that," he looked at Sam sheepishly. "She shines very bright."

Sam smiled at him faintly knowing what he was referring to.

Rachel looked between both them. "That's a good thing, right?"

"Very." Sam answered her pressing a kiss against her temple.

"His name is Rory." Zadekiel looked back at the sleeping Astrid. It was moments like these when he came across the little ones that he missed being a guardian angel. "I haven't met him personally, but from what Uriel has told me he's a really good guardian angel."

"How good?"

"I don't know." His eyes never wavering from her form. "If you're worried about him I can keep an eye out for her as well."

"_It can't be…" _Sam and Rachel shared a look before looking back at Zadekiel, who looked at their daughter with soft eyes and a small smile that spoke volumes of affection.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I wrote this one-shot a couple of months ago on a spur moment and left it alone, but decided to go back to it and post it. I low key missed the Ethereal universe and wanted to visit it one last time. Even though it was small I hope you guys enjoyed it! The song I used is Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder. I'm still working on a couple other one-shots that I owe to some of my close friends on this site (you know who you are ;) ) I don't want you to think I have forgotten about them. I'm planning to give them my full attention once I am done with What We Are, which I almost am. I only have one more chapter to go before the epilogue! (^_^)

AN 2: I want to thank: Princesakarlita411, The Wonderful Mistique, Lena, .Metaphors, missberryfan, and for reviewing! You guys always make my day. =D

AN 3: Please don't forget to review! I love hearing from you! =)


	18. The Bachelor

AN: This one-shot ended up being bigger than I planned, so I apologize if there are any errors. I hope that doesn't take away from you enjoying it.

"You did what?" She hissed through gritted teeth causing Kurt to look at his boyfriend Blaine nervously when she narrowed her eyes on him.

"At least I didn't tell you the day before it's to begin." Kurt said trying to appear brave.

"You had no right!"

"I was looking after your best interests!"

"I don't need you to!"

"Clearly you do!" Kurt growled at his best friend. "You haven't been with a guy since Finn broke up with you two years ago!"

"Sorry for not moving on quickly!" Rachel snapped. "Being with someone for almost five years does that to people!"

"Two years is enough time to get over someone Rachel!"

"You know that I have been going out on dates."

"Ones that Blaine and I hook up for you," He frowned. "You never go on second dates."

"That's because none of them interested me." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then this one should." Kurt smirked.

"No."

"Come on, Rachel give it a chance."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Maybe because I'm going to be on reality TV!"

"Yeesh, no need to yell."

"…"

"Rachel, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Well…let me see." Rachel pretended to take a moment to think. "Maybe the fact that I have to compete against other women for the affections of a guy I don't even know and that I might get embarrassed on national TV."

As Kurt and Rachel continued to argue back and forth Blaine rubbed his temples. "Stop," he mumbled, but their voices became louder. "Can't we all just get along?" They ignored him as they continued to argue. "Quiet!" He slammed his hand on the table causing both Rachel and Kurt to jump in their seats and instantly go silent as they looked at him worried. "That's enough."

"Blaine…" Both Rachel and Kurt whined.

"No." He held up his hand silencing them. "Kurt," he looked at his boyfriend. "I told you from the beginning that Rachel wouldn't like this, but you decided to ignore me." Kurt pouted in his seat. "Rachel," Blaine glanced at her. "Trust me when I say that Kurt's heart was in right place when he did this, he's worried about you and so am I." Before Rachel could comment he continued. "No matter how many times you tell us that you're fine since your break up with Finn you aren't. You're not the same; the fire that used to burn in your gaze, the determination that oozed from you when you set your mind on something is missing. We can see that along the way you lost part of yourself…maybe this thing…this show can help you find yourself, find the fire that you lost."

Rachel looked at the table contemplating his words. "I know you guys are worried, but…really did you have to sign me up for The Bachelor?"

Blaine shrugged, while Kurt smirked. "What other way is there to bring back your feisty self but by going against other women for the affections of a heart throb?"

Rachel shook her head biting back a smile.

"So are you in?" Kurt asked hopeful.

"Fine," Rachel sighed when Kurt gave her the puppy eyes. "You so owe me for this."

"Yes!" Kurt yelled excited. "We're going to take those bitches down!"

Blaine and Rachel shared a nervous look as Kurt chuckled, already making plans on how Rachel will seduce the bachelor.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

Rachel sat in an extravagant dining room that oozed of wealth. A crystal chandelier hanged over the dinner table and candles were lit giving the room a romantic glow. She tried to ignore the fact that there were cameras hidden in the room as her gaze took in her surroundings. Five other girls sat around the table each of them assessing the competition except for the Asian girl who seemed to want to be anywhere other than there. Rachel could sympathize with her as she felt her stomach drop when she noticed the looks the other girls where giving each other. _**"Remember Rachel, stay strong and be yourself."**_ Kurt's parting advice echoed in her mind giving her the strength to sit up straight, push her shoulders back, hold her head up high oozing confidence and making it seem like she had every right to be here. As if sensing a shift in the atmosphere Rachel felt their gazes on her and met each of them evenly communicating with her eyes that she was not one to be taken lightly.

"What's your name?" The Latina asked raising an eyebrow. From all the other girls, besides the blonde one sitting next to her named Brittany, she had caught her attention.

"Rachel Berry. And yours?"

"Santana Lopez." She already knew that Rachel was one to look out for.

"So now we're exchanging introductions?" The blonde across the table from her spoke up.

"Yeah and, what's it to you Barbie?"

"My name is Quinn." She said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't ask." Santana looked away from her and looked to the dark woman beside her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mercedes Jones."

She then glanced at the quiet Asian girl.

"Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Interesting." Santana muttered sitting back comfortably on her chair. "It seems he has a diverse taste in women."

"I thought they chose us because we share common interests with him."

"It doesn't matter." Santana smirked. "In the end I'm going to beat all you bitches and he's going to choose me."

"You wish." Quinn chuckled.

"What did you say?" Santana growled leaning forward threateningly.

"Did I stutter?"

Before anyone could blink Santana was already on her feet and making a grab for Quinn.

* * *

><p>"Do I have to do this?" Sam asked as he walked down the stairs with his agent and host Mike Chang.<p>

"It will help bring up your image." Mike without losing stride. This was the third time they had this conversation.

"Whose idea was this?" Sam growled buttoning his suit jacket.

"Jesse's."

"Remind me to have his head on a silver platter when all this blows up in my face."

"Will do." Mike bit back a smile. "Don't worry you'll enjoy this."

"Of course I am because I clearly like having cameras record me in real life, while I have to choose between six women on who will be my girlfriend."

"I thought you said you wanted to move on from Sunshine.

"I do, but not like this."

"Jesse and I made sure to choose six girls who share common interests with you."

"If you say so." He muttered.

"They are sweet girls."

As they walked closer to the living they could hear shouting and quickened their steps only to stop dead in their tracks when they reach the doorway at the sight that greeted them. The Latina was being held back by an Asian woman and a blonde one as she tried to reach for the other blonde across the table who smirked at her. The dark skinned one looked between both women not knowing what to do.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!"

"I'm waiting."

"That's it!" The woman with dark chocolate and caramel eyes, who sat at the far end of the table stood up. "Quinn, stop provoking Santana." A small fire burned behind her eyes setting them aglow and catching his attention. "Santana smacking Quinn around isn't going to do you any good except getting you kicked out the competition before it even begins. You want to get back at Quinn, then play by the game and make sure you beat her."

Sam couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips as he began to clap catching their attention. "Well said." He noticed the way she went tense as she regarded him. "I couldn't have said that better myself." He ignored the amused smile Mike directed at him as he stepped further into the room and undid the button his suit jacket taking a seat at the end of the table across from Rachel. His gaze never wavering from her form.

"Well since all of you seem to know each other," Mike looked at each girl, he bit back a frown when his gaze landed on Tina and instead regarded her with a cold look when she met his gaze.

"I can take it from here." Sam said noticing the look Mike was directing at Tina. He had noticed before that something was going on between them when Jesse had announced the contestants to them a week ago and Mike had gotten tense when Tina was mentioned. When Sam tried to question him about it Mike shrugged it off or would change the topic. If he wanted to play that game than so can two. He met Mike's disapproving gaze. "You told me to enjoy," A slow wicked grin curved on his lips. "So I will."

Without another word Mike politely smiled at the ladies before leaving the room.

"So," Sam said grabbing their attention. "I take it that you all know each other already." He said with a teasing tone as he winked them. The tension that had been in the room instantly dissipated.

* * *

><p>"Hmm…what are my thoughts concerning Sam?" Mercedes sat in her room facing the camera crew as she took a moment to think about the question they asked her to answer. "Well, he is handsome, but what surprised me is how sweet he is." She blushed. "He made sure to make us welcomed and seemed to appreciate our presence."<p>

The cameraman gestured for her to elaborate a bit more.

"You can say he's a true gentleman."

* * *

><p>"I don't about you ladies, but I am starving. How about we eat something?"<p>

"I'm famished." Quinn stated while Mercedes and Tina looked at each other not knowing if it was polite to accept or decline.

"Bring it on." Santana winked at him, while Brittany clapped her hands giving him a dazzling smile.

"Why not?" Tina smiled at him shyly.

Mercedes nodded.

Sam looked across the table at Rachel who had yet to answer. "Rachel?"

Rachel looked at him surprised for a moment that he knew her name, but then remembered that he had to since it was a reality show and it would be impolite for him not to. She still didn't know what to make of him since he had walked in just as she was giving Santana and Quinn an earful. She didn't usually snap quickly, but being in a room full up competitive women aiming for one man kind of threw her off her game. "Sure."

"You don't sound so certain." He raised an eyebrow at her.

She narrowed her eyes on him for putting her on the spot. "I am."

"Now that's more like it." A smirk tugged at his lips when she saw the fire in her gaze directed at him now. "I like it when a woman knows what she wants."

The smothering look he gave her almost had her toes curling. She was stuck between fighting back a blush, wanting to grab the closest thing to her and throw it at him or quickly walking out the room. In end she looked away when her face became considerably warm.

Mercedes and Tina glanced between them amused, Santana met Rachel's gaze and gave her a look that practically said, "You got it bad." Brittany still had a cheerful smile gracing her lips, while Quinn looked on with barely concealed disdain.

"So, are we going to eat?" Quinn asked sweetly directly Sam's gaze toward her.

"Of course." He smiled at her apologetically. "Where are my manners?"

"It's quite alright." She placed her hand over his.

He glanced down at their hands before meeting her gaze. Right before his eyes she began to blush prettily.

* * *

><p>"Quinn really needs to back off from him." Santana growled at the camera as she sat on her bed and leaned against the pillows stacked up against the wall. "Everyone can see she's turning on the charm too early in the game."<p>

"And Rachel wasn't?"

"Excuse you," Santana looked at the camera man with disgust. "Rachel wasn't turning on any charm and the emotions you saw going on were genuine. If anything it was Sam that was flirting with her by trying to get a rise out of her."

"You're not mad at him for not paying attention to you."

"Not at all." Santana smirked. "I just can't wait to have my date with him. I'll give him a night he won't forget." She winked. "By the time I am done with him, he will have eyes only for me." She promised.

* * *

><p>"So who's going to be the first one to have a go at him?" Santana asked the girls when they were all alone again.<p>

"Clearly I should since everyone can see I have chemistry with him." Quinn smiled at them condescendingly.

"I'm sorry," Mercedes spoke up. "But if we were to chose by who had the most chemistry with him today I would say Rachel."

"Wait, what?" Rachel looked at her shocked.

"The guy was practically flirting with you at the table." Santana said it as if they were discussing the weather.

"No, he wasn't."

"He likes you." Tina smiled at her.

"And you like him."

"I don't even know him." Rachel growled at the Latina.

"Fine, you're attracted to him." She waved her off. "If you don't step up your game I won't hesitate to snatch him from you."

"I nominate Brittany." Rachel said surprising all of them.

Brittany looked at them confused when she felt all their gazes on her. "What?"

"Do you want to spend the day with Sam tomorrow?" Santana asked.

"Okay!" She grinned

"So then it's settled."

"Nope, who will go after her?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes it does! I want to know when I will have a piece of him!"

"You pig."

"Shut the fuck up Barbie!"

"I'll go second since you two are arguing."

"After Mercedes?"

"I guess I can go." Tina said shyly.

"It's only us three now." Santana looked at Quinn and Rachel.

"I'm not picky." Rachel shrugged.

Quinn turned to her. "You can go last."

"Fine by me."

"Then I'll go after Tina." Santana smirked when she saw Quinn frown. "I'll make sure to give him a hell of a night so it can dampen your day with him."

"He won't fall for your slutty tricks."

"I'll have him eating from my hand and maybe something else as well that night." A lascivious smirk curved on her lips.

It took a moment for the girls to come to terms with her innuendo. Rachel burst out laughing, Tina blushed like there was no tomorrow, Mercedes shook her head trying bite back a grin not wanting to encourage Santana, Quinn gasped as if she said something blasphemous and Brittany looked at them confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Week 1-Date B<strong>

Sam had barely opened the front door and stepped out to see Brittany sitting on the stairs that led to the driveway. "Brittany, what are you doing out here?"

"I was waiting for you." She gave him a smile that made it nearly impossible not to smile back at her. It was contagious.

"And here I thought I was going to be early." He sat on the stairs beside her.

"You are, except I came earlier."

"I didn't know this was a challenge." He smirked.

"It's not." Her laughter filled the air when he raised an eyebrow at her.

He stood up once the limo pulled up. "Come on." He held out his hand to her and helped her up. Without waiting for his driver he opened the door and let Brittany in before climbing in after her.

* * *

><p>"So tell me about yourself." Sam said as they walked through a candy store in a mall. He was holding two small bags filled with candy that Brittany wanted. When she told him she had a sweet tooth he believed her, but didn't know how bad it was.<p>

"I love these!" She squealed running toward the sour candy.

He followed close behind with a smile ignoring the looks other customers where directing at them.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything really."

"Try this."

"Wha—" He wasn't able to finish his sentence for Brittany had popped a sour candy into his mouth that had his face scrunching adorably and Brittany's laughter echoing through the store.

"I take it that you don't eat that many sour candies."

"It depends which it is."

"Do you like sour patch kids?"

"I love them! Get me bag full of them."

* * *

><p>An hour later they were sitting in the food court with a bag filled with various smaller bags of candy, various pink bags of Hello Kitty merchandise and a box from Build-A-Bear workshop laid by their feet. It made it hard for even the manliest of men to look manly and yet Sam still felt at ease as he sat across from Brittany eating his baby blue cotton candy, while she ate her baby pink one. He knew that it was bad to let her convince him to eat solely sweets for the day, but it had been a while since he spent time with someone like Brittany. It was hard to deny her anything even though she didn't ask; he felt that she deserved to be a spoiled even if it was for a day. There was a certain kind of innocence around her that made him want to protect her and care for her any way possible, like an older brother.<p>

"Well the reason I joined this was because I wanted to move on."

"Move on?" Sam stopped eating his cotton candy and looked at Brittany curiously. "From what?"

"There's this guy I…like…"

"Like or love?"

"What?"

"You seemed very hesitant when you said like."

"Does it really matter?"

"It does because depending on how deep your feelings are for him it will be harder to move on." He placed his cotton candy back in its bag and put it on the table. "And since you didn't you the term in past tense, but in present tense that can only mean you still have feelings for him. There's no point in trying to conceal them. You can tell me…if you want." He didn't want to push her.

"Fine," She sighed playfully. "I love him."

"What happened?" He asked frowning. It was hard for him to believe that some guy would let Brittany go.

"I never told him."

Sam remained silent trying to process what she had just told him.

"I didn't have the courage and I still don't."

"How come?"

"He won't go for me."

"Has he given you a reason to believe that?" The question came out more like a growl, feeling protective of her. If that guy made her even so much as doubt her worth he was going to hunt him down.

"No, it's just that he's really smart." Brittany gulped. "I know I'm a klutz and I'm not the brightest person, so I don't know why he's still a close friend."

Sam shook his head. "Brittany you should tell him."

"Shouldn't the guy be the one to tell the girl?"

"That is true, but there are times when the guy is insecure and doesn't know how to communicate their feelings, sometimes all he needs is a push." He leaned across the table closer to her. "Sometimes all he needs is for you to tell or give him the okay to love you."

Brittany looked at him as if he was the most amazing person in the world and Sam felt his heart swell for her. It was going to hurt like hell to let her go. "Thank you." Brittany grabbed his head and kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p>"I had so much fun with Sam on our date!" Brittany gushed as she sat on her bed. All the merchandise Sam had bought her laid behind her. "Artie called earlier today when I was with Sam. I called him back and told him it was okay to love me."<p>

The cameraman couldn't help smiling.

"He said he had something to do and hanged up. I don't know if that's a good thing." She craned her neck to the side. "I should ask Sam." Brittany got up from her bed and walked out the room.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Rachel got out of bed and walked out of her room. She lay in bed for the past three hours not being able to go to sleep. She felt more at ease wandering through the halls in dark without any cameramen following her and liked to believe the other hidden cameras were off or something. Walking down the stairs and out the back door she took a deep breath feeling the cool night air calm her. Ever since arriving she felt uncomfortable, but the other girls had made it bearable, well most of them except for Quinn who had continued to mad dog her even though Sam was out with Brittany the entire day.<p>

She walked toward the garden and didn't stop until she reached the fountain that stood in center. The moon was out casting a beautiful glow. How much she wished Blaine and Kurt were with her or she back with them.

"So it was you that I heard walking around."

Rachel whipped around to see Sam with his pj bottoms, white muscle shirt and bed ridden hair. He ran a hand through his hair making it worse. "I'm sorry."

"For a moment I thought it was a ghost."

"The mansion is haunted?" She looked at him alarmed

"No, it's not." He said quickly. "I was trying to make a joke…"

Silence reigned over them for a while as Rachel tried to keep a straight face and Sam looked at anywhere but her. It was long until he heard her chuckle and glanced at her. His chest constricted and he froze not wanting to move an inch for fear of ruining the moment. It was the first time he heard her laughter and seen her smile. She was completely unguarded and he was not prepared for the effect she had over him.

"What?" Rachel asked becoming a little self conscious as he continued to look at her with an unreadable expression.

"It's nothing." He forced a smile. "Tell me something about you."

"Don't we have to wait until our date?"

"When is it your turn?"

"I'm the last one."

Sam sucked in breath through clenched teeth. "That's too long."

Rachel shook her head amused at his antics.

"I don't see why we can't start building bridges now since you're here with me."

"Don't you mean you are here with me?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Not quite."

"Fine then, what you said." Sam stepped closer to her. "So come on…" She lifted an eyebrow at him. "You know you want to…" A smile threatened to curve on his lips. "Open up to me." He held his arms open as if waiting for her to walk into them.

This time she couldn't stop the smile as she took a step away from him and sat on the edge of the fountain. When he pouted Rachel patted the spot beside her and tried not to get distracted by the warmth that radiated from him as he sat beside her. "Where to start…" she sighed.

"How about telling me how you ended up here?"

She looked at him surprised.

"You don't seem like the type of person who would do this."

"You got me there." Rachel looked at the night sky and saw the occasional star. She remembered when she was little how it used to be filled with stars but now most seemed to have faded with time reminding her of Finn's love for her and her for him after he broke her heart by calling quits after three years. They had known each other since they were teenagers. They had an on and off relationship for almost four years before they decided to go for the long haul. Three years later they were no more and Rachel had no idea what she did wrong. Wasn't time supposed to make love grow? Wasn't getting through struggles, the hard times in the relationship supposed to make them closer, stronger and not break them. _"How do we make love stay?" _Her thoughts wandered back to the question she had directed at Finn the day he walked out on her. Instead of answering he shook his head and turned his back on her. It had been then she realized their love had wilted away and it hurt her so much. "My best friend did this."

"I wonder why." He teased.

"Because he wants me to move on from my ex."

"Oh…" Sam was speechless he didn't expect her to answer. "How long?"

"Two years since the break up."

Sam let out a low whistle. "I know that feeling. Did he or you call it quits?"

"He did after three years and that's not counting the four years we were on and off."

Silence hung over them again.

"How do we make love stay?"

"What?" Sam looked at her surprised.

"I'm sorry, it slipped. Just forget it; it's a stupid question anyway."

"Don't say that and I'll like to answer it, but I'll have to get back at you with it later because I'm not sure myself."

"You don't have to."

"No, I want to. I'm curious about it now that you brought it up."

Rachel looked at him.

"I fell in love with this girl a few years back. We dated for five years and I was willing to take the other step. Almost two years ago I proposed and she told me no. She wasn't ready, she didn't know if she still loved me like she had before. I gave her space and two months later she broke up with me. I knew it was coming I just didn't want to see it. I knew the moment that she said no it wasn't going to work out between us and even though I knew this I still hoped. Knowing this it still hurt like a bitch. I wanted to make the pain stop, so I went around had my flings and drunk myself to a stupor. I was really losing myself until my agent and manager called for an intervention. Six months later I was back on my own two feet again."

Rachel placed her hand over his without thinking. The pain she saw in his gaze tugged at her heart.

"Six months ago I bumped into her. I found out she's engaged to another man and I was left wondering what I did wrong. What did I do to make her stop loving me? Where did I fail her that she had to leave me and go to another man to find it?"

Her surroundings became blurry.

"But it's not our fault."

"How do you know that?

"I don't." He glanced at her.

Rachel remained silent fighting back tears.

"But it shouldn't have to be."

She felt him turn his hand upside down and clasp the hand she had placed over his.

"If they move on," He gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Why should we be the ones left to suffer?"

Rachel couldn't say anything even if she wanted to. Her throat had closed as she held back a sob, but couldn't stop the tears that silently streamed down her face. How was it that someone she barely met could understand her pain so perfectly? Maybe it was because he had gone through the same thing, but it didn't matter. Even though she was crying for the first time in years she felt as if something heavy had been lifted off her shoulders.

Sam didn't comment or make a move to hold her when she laid her head against his shoulder. He didn't know if she would pull away if he did and the last thing he wanted was to create a gap between them. So instead he let her tears soak his sleeve and let her use him as a pillar. After a year and half, under the moonlit sky Sam let down his defenses and bonded with someone intimately again. It wasn't long before her tears stopped and her breathing evened out. It was shortly afterward he realized she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her Sam was really careful to put one arm under her knees and the other a little below her shoulders as he lifted her and carried her bridal style back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>"I have no comment." Rachel said glaring at the cameraman. "I don't remember him carrying me back inside since I was sleeping as for why he was carrying me you will have to ask him."<p>

"What were you two doing outside?"

"I would to think that's confidential. You will have to ask him. If he answers then so will I." She stood up from her bed and walked toward the door ignoring the camera filming her.

"What do you think Sam?"

Rachel paused at the door and looked back at camera. "I think he's a sweet man and the girl that is able to capture his heart will be lucky. I only hope that she takes of him and doesn't harm him."

"Would you like to be that lucky girl?"

"I," She paused as she contemplated the question. His warmth, his hand holding hers, letting her cry on his shoulder, the images and sensations were still fresh in her mind. Her heart skipped a beat. "That would be nice." A sad smile graced her lips. "But I don't think I'm that lucky."

* * *

><p><strong>Week 1-Date M<strong>

"Are you sure about this?" Mercedes looked at the water balloon in her hands.

"Come on we both agreed we wanted to pull a prank." Sam said nudging her towards the window.

"What if it falls on one of the girls?"

"We'll both duck in time."

"But you have to go first."

"Fine." Sam opened the window and threw the water balloon down never taking his eyes of Mercedes.

"What the fuck?!"

Sam could recognize that voice from anywhere. He was barely able to look down to see Mike soaking wet and a shocked Tina standing beside him. Just as he was about to look up Mercedes pulled Sam back and they both duck. "Who was that?" Mercedes asked.

"Who's the fucking smartass up there?!"

"That's my agent."

"Don't make me come up there and find your ass!"

Mercedes placed a hand over Sam's mouth and he did the same to her when the both of them were about to burst out laughing. "Fuck it," Sam said against her hands as he snatched the water balloon from her other hand and threw it out the window.

"That's it your ass is mine!"

"Abort!" Sam whispered yelled as they quickly crawled away from the window and ran out the room when they heard the front door open.

* * *

><p>"I had fun." Mercedes admitted chuckling as she and Sam stood in front of her bedroom door.<p>

Sam grinned. "Let's just hope that Mike doesn't realize it was us that threw that water balloons from the second floor."

"Your secret is safe with me." She promised.

"It's good to know I can trust someone."

"Goodnight Sam." She kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Mercedes." He smiled at her softly and watched as she opened her door and walked in. _"I promise I'll find you someone nice, someone that can love you for you. I'm sorry I can't be that one."_

* * *

><p>"As you already know Brittany's heart belongs to someone else and Mercedes…I can't be her one." Sam frowned. "She deserves someone who would give his heart to her and that doesn't have a screwed up history with relationships."<p>

"Are those the ones you plan on letting go for the rose ceremony?"

"Don't remind me about that." He sighed. "How the hell can I choose to let one girl go when I seem to like them all? Only because I don't see them as girlfriend material doesn't mean that I don't care for them." He growled standing up from his seat. "I…don't want to let anyone go get."

"What about Rachel?"

"What about her?" Sam looked at the cameraman suspiciously.

"What are your thoughts on her?"

"I would like to get to know her more." He said without hesitation.

"We need to discuss the rose ceremony."

Sam looked over his shoulder to see Jesse. "There's nothing to discuss."

"Yes there is." He said holding a manila folder. "I have polls on who people want to see more."

"I thought I was in charge of choosing."

"You are, but we just want you to make the right choice."

"Bull shit." Sam glared at him.

Jesse looked at Mike helplessly.

"Sam, just listen to Jesse. He's not going to force the decision on you."

"Fine."

He opened the folder. "So far the most liked on the show is Rachel. After the cameras saw you carrying her back into the mansion bridal style the views skyrocketed again. People are dying to know what you guys did that night…"

Sam gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't planning on sharing.

"Next up is Quinn. She's pleasant to the eyes and a lot of people love the drama she can bring especially with her being Rachel's rival. Some can't wait for you two to spend time."

"Rachel and Quinn are rivals?"

"Well the rivalry seems to be kind of one-sided since Rachel doesn't bother to let Quinn get rise out of her. Then third is Santana, she simply badass and sexy…should I say more?"

"Keep going."

"Then it's Brittany. People loved how adorable you two were on screening. Some are even hoping that you will be able to win her heart over."

"Not going happen." A sad smile graced his lips.

"Then it's Mercedes. The both of you were funny on screen with your water balloons."

"So you two were behind it." Mike glared at Sam.

"Last but not least is Tina. Even though she is nice, she's very quiet and no one has seen much of her."

"Your most logical choice would be her."

"I'm not going to throw her out just because the both of you have some secret history." Sam glared at Mike. "I have my date with her today. Depending on how it will go I'll see. She signed up for this for a reason and I plan on giving her a chance because she deserves it." He looked away from Mike to look at Jesse. "Do you have Matt's number?"

"Rutherford?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I have it."

"Good because I'll need it later."

* * *

><p><strong>Week 1-Date T<strong>

"So let me get this straight?" Sam looked at Tina highly amused. "You're betrothed and the reason you joined was so you can move on because he doesn't feel the same about you?"

"Precisely." Tina met his gaze bravely. "I was hoping that maybe you could be the one to help me move on."

He had to give her credit for her courage. Now he knew why Mike was mad and giving her the cold shoulder treatment. But that still didn't excuse him for acting that way. How could he be angry when he hasn't reassured his own betrothed of his feelings for her? "Does he know about your feelings for him?"

"No, I haven't told him…I don't see the point."

"I understand what you are trying to say." Sam bit back a smirk. "So does your betrothed happen to be Mike Chang?"

Tina looked at him surprised. "How did you know?"

"That explains why he's being an SOB." He leaned forward smirking. "What do you say we have a little fun with him?" he whispered into her ear making sure the cameras didn't hear.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Sam asked glancing at Tina once the limo pulled up the driveway and saw Mike standing by the front door.<p>

"Yes." Tina whispered back nervously.

The car door opened and Sam stepped out before offering Tina his hand and helping her out the limo. "Act like I'm saying something funny to you." Sam said in a low voice so only Tina and his driver Puck heard him. Puck glanced at them amused, while Tina faked a chuckle that came sounding very genuine.

"You're so evil." She whispered to him looking at him through half lidded eyes.

"I know." Sam tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and looked at her with gentle eyes.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him hugging him close.

A soft smile graced his lips as he held her close. "He's an idiot for making you go through this."

"I know." She chuckled pulling away.

"Let's put him out of his misery." Sam grabbed her hand and twined their fingers together as they walked up the stairs toward the mansion. The look Mike was giving him would have any other man letting go Tina's hand and walking the other way, but Sam simply smirked at him and walked passed him with Tina entering the mansion.

And it took everything Mike had not to reach for Sam and deck him across the face for touching Tina in such an intimate way.

Santana glared at the clip the cameraman was showing her. It was of her entering the limo with Sam's driver Puck. "I don't have to tell you anything." She glared at him. "You show this to Sam before I have a go with him and I will end you."

The cameraman took a step back and shut the camera off knowing she meant business.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Ceremony<strong>

That night all the women in the household were dressed beautifully with evening gowns and their hair and makeup done. Mike stood next to Sam holding a silver tray that had five roses. "As you can see I have five roses." Sam looked at all women not wanting to go through this. He didn't want them to ever think they weren't good enough. "I will personally give one to each of the woman I wish to get to know better, but that doesn't mean that the one I choose to let go matters least me." He met each of their gazes to show he was serious. "You are still important to me and I thank you for signing up for this and spending time with me." He grabbed one rose from the tray. "Rachel."

Once again Rachel was caught off guard by him.

"You shouldn't be surprised that you're my first pick." He smiled sweetly at her as she walked toward him and grabbed the rose he held out to her. "And may I add that you look absolutely breathtaking." Not giving her a chance to comment he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek only to pull back and see a blush coat her cheek.

"Thank you." Rachel said quickly and walked away putting some distance between them, while trying to ignore the rapid beat of her heart.

"Santana." Sam smirked as the Latina walked up to him with an extra sway in her hips.

"I knew you couldn't resist wanting me." She winked at him grabbing the rose.

Sam watched her go with an amused look before grabbing another rose. "Quinn."

The blonde walked up to him smiling sweetly. "Sam." Her fingers brushed against his as she grabbed the rose.

"We haven't really gotten to know each other yet, but I can't wait until we do."

"Me either." With a strategic maneuver she brushed the rose against her neck causing his eyes to follow the movement.

"This bitch." Santana hissed at Rachel.

Rachel couldn't help, but to agree mentally as her fists clenched. It wasn't until the stem of the rose snapped in her hands did she realize she was angry at Quinn. She met the blonde's hazel gaze and saw the challenge in them. It had been a while since she stepped up for a challenge, why not now? A small smile promising retribution had Quinn thinking that maybe she has been underestimating her.

"Mercedes." Sam smiled as she made her way to him. "My partner in crime."

Mercedes chuckled as she took the rose he offered.

He took the last rose from the tray and walked up to Tina and Brittany. "You both know I care for you."

Both girls nodded knowing that there were no words they could say. Tina was a little nervous, while Brittany continued to smile brightly as if not minding that she is being considered to be one of the ones to go home.

"Brittany." Sam looked at her fondly. "I hope you understand why I can't give you this rose."

"I know." She nodded.

"I don't want this to screw up your chance with him."

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled into his shoulder. "I'm going to tell him once I get back."

"I know you will." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close not wanting to let go. She reminded him to much of his little sister Stacy that it hurt him to let her leave. "If he ever hurts you don't hesitate to call me." Sam whispered before pressing his lips against her temple affectionately.

"I won't so long as you don't become a stranger." She said while pulling away from him.

"I won't."

"You'll come visit me when all this is over?"

"I will." He promised and would make sure to ask Jesse for her address.

"Goodbye Sam." She pulled his head down again and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for everything."

Sam watched her go with a sad smile and not taking his eyes off her until she was no longer in the room before turning to look at Tina. "This is for you."

Tina could see the slight amusement in his gaze and knew he wasn't done bugging Mike.

What happened next no one saw coming. Mike dropped the tray and strolled over to where Sam was. Sam had barely turned around when he heard the noise only to be met with Mike's fist. Gasps filled the room. He staggered back two steps clutching half of his face trying to process that Mike had just punched him. Disbelief coursed through his veins as he met Mike's angry gaze.

"I told you not to choose her."

Anger replaced the disbelief. "You're really something else." Sam looked at Mike mockingly. "Maybe if you were man enough to tell her how you feel then she wouldn't come to me."

"You piece of shit!" Mike ran to him trying to spear him to the floor.

Sam anticipating his move grounded his feet to the floor. When Mike arms came around his waist Sam slammed his elbow onto his back repeatedly feeling Mike's grip on him weaken. He then grabbed Mike by the hair and punched him across the face.

"Someone stop them!" Quinn voice broke through the girls shock.

"Sam stop!" Tina begged just as Sam was about to punch Mike again.

Seeing an opening Mike took it and punched him on the gut knocking the air out him. Sam cursed through gritted teeth as he let go off Mike. Just as Mike was about to go after him Tina stepped between them glaring at him and Santana was able to kick his feet from right under him. As soon as he landed on his back she wasted no time on sitting on his chest to pin him down. Quinn rushed over to Sam and looked over his injuries. Mercedes turned to look across the room to see Jesse running in with three other men no doubt to do some damage control, but the situation had already been contained.

"Oh," Jesse said as four pair of angry eyes turned to him.

Rachel came back into the room with a two bags of frozen peas. "Do you think you can get us some ice packs?" she asked as Quinn snatched one of the bags from her and pressed it gently against the bruise on Sam's face. Rachel tried not to frown at the scene before her as she turned her attention to Mike who was having trouble breathing with Santana sitting on his chest. She gave him an apologetic look as she motioned for Santana to get up and helped him up when none of the other girl's offered to help him. "Thank you." Mike whispered to her as she pressed the bag of frozen peas against his cheek.

"You're welcome." She smiled at him sympathetically not noticing the way Sam's eyes narrowed on them.

"You heard the lady." Jesse turned to the three men. "Go get some icepacks."

* * *

><p>"I don't want to talk about what happened." Tina scowled at the cameraman.<p>

"He'll be fine."

"You don't have a right to say anything!" She snapped at Mike. "You hit your own client and you're lucky if he isn't going to press chargers!"

"I'm not going to apologize."

"You punched him because he didn't listen to you."

"I punched him because he touched what is mine!" Mike growled not caring that the camera was still rolling. "You're my betrothed Tina. I know we may not talk about it and I place my work before what is between us, but I thought you at least knew that I love you!" The look of shock on her face cut him deeply. "How can you ever think that I don't? There has been no other woman except you."

"Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

"I thought you knew without me having to say anything. We're always there for each other and even though it's been almost four years since we began to separate because of the lives we lead. But I…that never meant I stopped loving you." His hands clenched into fists. "What I want to know is if you feel the same way or has your feelings change? If they have I will talk to our parents and do everything I can to have the arrangement broken."

"Why?" Her voice cracked as her eyes misted with tears.

"Because I want you to be happy."

"You're an idiot." Tina threw him one of her pillows.

He let the pillow hit him. "But I'm your idiot." He told her affectionately.

Tears streamed down her face. "We really need to work on our communication skills if this is ever going to work."

"I'll take that as you feeling the same way for me."

"Yes, but you have to apologize to Sam, he was only trying to help." She said to him as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

><p>"That's the first time I have ever seen Mike lose his cool." Jesse said frowning at the dark bruise that marred Sam's face.<p>

"I should have seen it coming though. I was playing with fire, so where is he now?"

"The last I had seen of him, he was dealing with Tina's wrath."

Sam chuckled.

"Are you going to press charges?"

"No, there's no point. I provoked him and having Tina giving him an earful is enough for me."

"At least something good came from this incident. The number of viewers has doubled!"

"I guess that's a good thing." Sam lay on his bed. "I guess there will only be four girls now."

"What do you mean?"

"Mike won't let Tina stay after tonight."

* * *

><p>"I thought I'd find you here."<p>

Her lips curved into a smile at the sound of his voice. She looked over her shoulder. "Should I be worried that you were looking for me?"

"No not really."

"You don't sound so sure."

Sam was trying hard not to smile with her using his own words against him. "I guess you should be then."

"Why?"

"You went to Mike instead of me."

"You can't be serious." Rachel chuckled, but when she saw his frown she burst out laughing. "You are serious!"

"And I don't see why that is funny." He glared at her offended.

"Are you jealous?"

"No! I'm just pissed that you went to someone you barely even know and left me alone!"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought that maybe we were friends."

"Friends?"

"That's it." He threw his hands up in the air exasperated. "I'm out. Goodnight Rachel."

"Hold up." She grabbed his hand. "I was only messing. It will be nice for us to be friends."

"Really?"

"Yes really and to show you I mean business I'm going to give you a gift."

"A gift?" He followed her back to the fountain.

"I had a feeling I was going to meet you here." She grabbed an item from where she placed it by the edge of the fountain. "It's a good thing I brought this."

This time it was Sam's turn to laugh when she turned to him with an icepack in her hand. "I knew you cared."

* * *

><p><strong>Week 2-Date S<strong>

"So I guess this is where we part ways." Sam said standing with Santana in front of her bedroom door.

"And that is where you're wrong." Santana grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close until his body was flushed against hers with only her arm separating them. "I told Quinn that I will give you a night you won't ever forget and ruin her day with you. I plan to keep it that way." She hissed into his ear as she turned the door knob and stumbled into her room with him. Before he could even form a response she pressed her lips against his and began dragging him into her bathroom.

Once inside Santana slammed the door closed and pinned him against it. "You're going to listen to me."

"What? Why?" Sam looked at her as if she lost it. Perhaps any other guy would have been turned on by these events, but he simply felt out a little out of his element especially since he noticed the glares Puck kept giving him through the rearview mirror. It had gotten so bad that he pushed up the screen divider, but that did nothing to stop the worry that plagued him as he got out the limo with Santana and walked with her toward the front door. It seemed as if Puck would jump him at any moment. "The last thing I need is for Puck to pull another Mike incident on me. It's bad enough that two other girls already had men and if you're in that category I need to leave."

"Why? You think Puck might break through the door?"

"Can you blame me if I do?" Sam hissed at her. "I know you weren't blind to the glares he kept giving me throughout the day."

"I wasn't blind to them." She smirked. "I'll explain the situation to him afterward. Now will you listen to me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Fine." He caved in not feeling up for arguing. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"I want you to make Barbie believe that I gave the best night of your life."

Sam frowned confused. "What?"

"I told Quinn that by the time I'm done with you I'll ruin other women for you."

"That's a pretty huge statement considering I really don't feel like getting in the mood."

"You don't have to get in the mood. You just have to play the part." She walked toward the shower and turned it on. "We're both going to get a little wet and then step out the bathroom and into the bedroom where we will give the world a show they won't want to miss." Her wink and the saucy smile that curved on her lips had Sam having second thoughts about agreeing to help her.

* * *

><p>"You so owe me big time for this." Sam hissed into Santana's ear as they lay on her bed with only her bed sheet keeping them covered. He moved his hips against hers to make it look as realistic as possible.<p>

Santana ran her hand through his hair and fisted it. "Quit being such a baby."

"I'm not and you're lucky I don't just walk out right now."

"You wouldn't want the viewers to think you can't perform, would you?"

"You wouldn't dare?" He glared at her.

"I wouldn't say anything, but watching you walk away from a girl willing offering herself to you can start rumors."

"But you're not willing offering yourself to me."

"No I'm not, but the viewers don't know that."

"You're so fucked up."

"No I'm not and you know you wouldn't have me any other way."

Sam buried his face into her neck as he bit back a smirk.

"Oh Sam." She moaned her legs wrapped around his waist. "Don't stop! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Santana was shouting at the top of her lungs as if trying to make sure everyone in the mansion heard her. "Please Sam!" she begged her head thrashing around as her hands clutched onto his shoulders desperately. "Sam!" she screeched his name, her back arching off the mattress as she faked her orgasm.

"I'm really going to need a cold shower after this." Sam whispered to her as he rolled off of her and bent one knee under the covers to hide the fact of how much Santana's little stunt affected him.

Santana turned to him. "You can always use my shower."

Sam looked at her in disbelief. "You're going to be the death of me." He made a mental note to make sure to lock his bedroom door in case Puck tried to sneak in and castrate him in his sleep.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't explain why she had to stop herself from running out the mansion when she heard Santana practically screaming Sam's name when she climaxed. It hurt every time and she tried to find an answer as she lay in bed. Sleep was once again evading her and leaving her restless, so it was no surprise that she found herself outside staring at the fountain in the backyard. The one place she felt at ease, but now not so much. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she was missing something. The sound of familiar footsteps over wet grass filled her with a sense of relief that left her bewildered. She glanced over her shoulder and met his gaze. "I'm surprise you're still awake."<p>

"How come?" Sam looked at amused.

"I just thought you would be tired with what you and Santana were doing in her room almost an hour ago."

"You mean having sex?" He asked teasing her only to see her visibly tense.

"So, did she give you a night you will never forget?"

"She did."

"Oh…"

"Let me tell you a little secret."

Rachel stood silent as she watched Sam walk up to her and lean in. His warmth was intoxicating and seemed to wrap around her. A shiver went down her spine that had little to do with the cold air and more with his breath touching her ear.

"It was an act." His lips brushed against her earlobe. "We didn't technically sleep together since there was no form of penetration or orgasm."

"What?" The question slipped passed her lips.

"It was all an act for Barbie."

It took a moment for Rachel to process what he was saying before she chuckled. "Barbie? Do you even know who that is?"

"Rachel, I'm not stupid and it's nearly impossible not to know who Santana was referring to." He smiled when noticed then tension leave her body and the slight awkwardness that had formed between them in the beginning evaporated. "Were you jealous?"

"No!" Rachel stopped laughing as she looked at him shocked. "How can I be when I barely know you?"

"You don't have to know someone to be attracted to them."

"When did I ever say I was attracted to you?"

"You didn't have to, you're body language says it all."

"You lie."

"Can you honestly say that you're not attracted to me?"

"I'm not attracted to you." Rachel said defiantly.

"Look me in the eyes and say it."

Her hands clenched into fists as she gathered the courage to meet his gaze and tell him only for the words to die before she could voice them when she felt his lips press against her cheek. Her face became considerably warm when he pulled back just enough to meet her gaze.

Amusement danced in his eyes. "You can tell me just how much you're attracted to me when we go on our date." He said in farewell and smiled at her before turning around and slowly walking back toward the mansion.

Rachel remained in her spot not knowing how to react. She didn't know if he was playing with her feelings, so she didn't know how to feel. Not wanting him to win she ran after him. "You jerk!"

Sam stumbled forward from the impact of Rachel jumping on his back and trying to get him in a chokehold. "Rachel, what are you doing?"

"Don't play with me!" She growled.

"I like playing with you!"

Rachel tugged in his hair. "Wrong thing to say!"

"If you don't stop you're going to regret it." Sam warned.

"Try me."

He grabbed the back of her thighs catching her off guard and hoisted her up.

"Eeek!" Rachel tightened her thighs just above of his hips. The laughter that rumbled through his body as he walked had her realizing that she fell in his trap. "Put me down Sam."

"No, you started this and I'll end it." He said without breaking stride.

She knew she lost and lessened her tight hold on his neck until her arms wrapped gently around his shoulders. Her chin came to rest on his shoulder right beside his head.

"I won't hurt you Rachel." He promised as he gave her a piggyback ride back to the mansion.

Rachel simply buried her face into his neck as she tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart and hoped that he wouldn't feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Ceremony <strong>

Sam glanced at Mike suspiciously as he held the tray of roses. "I told you that I'm sorry." Mike broke the silence between them.

"I know I forgave you."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I can't shake the feeling that someone else is going to come after me tonight."

"No one else is. Tina isn't here anymore."

"I don't know Mike, but I really don't want to get punched in the face again."

"Don't worry this time I have your back."

"I feel tons of better."

Mike glared at him.

Sam ignored him as Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Rachel stepped into the room dressed glamorously. He really hated this part, how could they make him choose a girl to let go when they looked this beautiful. "Thank you girls for coming here and looking beautifully tonight. That's not to say that you don't always look beautiful, but tonight it shows more and I'm glad to have met each of you. As much as I would like to keep all of you here tonight I have to let one of you go even though it pains me." Sam grabbed one of the roses from the tray. "Santana."

Santana smirked at Quinn before walking up to Sam.

"After last night…let's just say I'm not ready to let you go." He winked at her as he handed her the rose and playing his role nicely.

'Thank you.' Santana mouthed to him knowing that he was putting on the act like he promised.

"Quinn."

Quinn didn't bother to spend Rachel a glance as she walked passed her and up to Sam.

"You're one of the sweetest and kindest women I have come across."

Santana faked a cough that had Sam biting back a smile. "Thank you Sam." Quinn grabbed the rose he handed to her making sure her fingers brushed against his.

Sam smiled at her politely before grabbing the last rose and walking up to Mercedes and Rachel. "Both of you are very important to me for the fact that I feel like I can be myself with you two. I find myself laughing in a way that I haven't for such a long time. I wish I could keep you two with me, but I can't. If I let you go tonight, please don't think it's because you are less important to me. I'm letting you go because I'm not the right one for you and there's someone else out there waiting for you."

Rachel grabbed Mercedes hand as they waited for Sam to choose. It surprised her how much in two weeks things changed. In the beginning Rachel didn't want to be there, but now she didn't want to leave at least not yet.

"Rachel."

She looked up to see Sam standing before her holding the rose to her. Her hands wordlessly reached for the rose as he leaned in closer to her.

"You still have to tell me how much you find me attractive." He whispered to her before pulling away smirking when he saw the blush on her cheeks.

"We'll see." She said with a cheekiness that had been absent the night before as she took the rose from him.

Sam turned to Mercedes and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I can't be the one for you, but trust me when I say that there is someone far better out there for you."

Mercedes blinked back tears as she hugged him back. "I hope you're right."

"There is." He pulled back and met her gaze. "You'll see."

Just as Sam thought this could end peacefully Puck stormed into the room.

"Sam!"

"Oh fuck." Sam whispered as he turned to face Puck. Just as Puck was running toward him Mike intercept by bringing the tray up to meet his face.

"Shit!" Puck cursed clutching his face.

"That might have been excessive force."

"Well I did say I had your back."

"Puck!" Santana growled walking toward him. "What are you doing? I thought we had an agreement!"

"That was until Jesse showed me what you and Sam did last night!"

"Remind me kick that instigating son of a bitch's ass."

"Will do Sam."

"When were you planning on telling me?" Puck growled the question.

"I was going to tell you today, but I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"Sam, you owe me a punch to your face!"

"Fuck you Puck! I don't owe you shit! She asked me to."

"What?" Puck exploded turning to Santana.

"Let's talk this out."

"We can talk after you fucking decide!"

"Decide? You can't be serious!"

"Me or him?"

"You're no fucking fun Puck." Santana threw the rose of on the floor and walked toward him.

Puck grabbed her hand as he glared at Sam before storming out the room with the Latina.

"How the hell did I manage to get in a fight with two of my closest friends?"

"Look at bright side," Mike turned to client. "At least you didn't get punched in the face."

"I'm so kicking Jesse's ass for this." Sam growled leaving the room with only Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn to look at Mike.

* * *

><p>Mercedes walked out the front door with her luggage only for the man standing there to reach out and grabbed them. She looked at him surprised when he smiled warmly at her.<p>

"Are you Mercedes Jones?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Mercedes returned his smile with one of her own.

"Sam called me here tonight to escort you back to the airport."

"Thank you." She said as they walked down the stairs toward the car.

He opened the trunk and placed the luggage inside. "It's not a problem."

"What's your name?"

"Matt Rutherford."

* * *

><p>"One thing I regret…" Santana glared at the camera. "Is not being able to stay long enough in the game to see Barbie lose, which is going to happen." She smirked. "My girl Rachel isn't going to go down without a fight." She looked at Puck who was standing beside her. "You are going to make this up to me." She hissed grabbing his shirt and pulling him near.<p>

"You have no idea how turned on I am by you."

Santana's response was a swift smack upside his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Week 3<strong>

Rachel was walking down the stairs when she heard the phone ringing. She noticed that none of the maids were around to answer it and without a second thought picked it up. "Hello."

"Hi, I was wondering if I could—"

The air rushed out of her lungs when she heard a familiar voice that she hadn't heard for years.

"Hello…is anyone still there?"

A voice that she had not wished to ever hear again because it invoked such heartache in her.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes." Rachel's eyes misted with tears. "I can hear you…Finn."

"…Rachel."

She remained silent.

"Rachel…I'm…we need to…I'm sor—"

"Goodbye Finn." She hanged up, but didn't move. When the phone began to ring again she took a step back and sat on the stairs. The sound of the phone ringing echoed through the silent mansion. How much she wished she could go to Sam right now and tell him what happened, but she couldn't. He was Quinn's for the day. Her hands clutched onto the railing desperately as she tried to blink back tears when the phone began to ring again. She thought she was over him, that the pain wouldn't hit her this hard like it did when he walked away. Maybe it was because she was finally coming to terms with truly letting him go. When she said goodbye she had meant it and it was the first time she had the chance of telling him that. Tears silently streamed down her face as the phone continued to ring in the background. She got up and ran to the back door putting distance between her and the phone. With each tear she was finally able to let go of her first love.

* * *

><p>Sam was barely exiting the garden with Quinn when Rachel ran out the back door and passed them. For a moment his gaze met hers and he could see the tear stained eyes, but she quickly looked away. He stopped walking and watched silently as she stopped by the fountain. She fell to her knees and her hands covered her face. He ached at the sight of her in such a state. He began moving toward her automatically only to stop when Quinn grabbed his arm.<p>

"Where are you going?" she asked innocently.

"Rachel."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's crying."

"And?"

"What do you mean and?" It was hard for him not to get annoyed with her.

"I'm your date for the day. You're only supposed to spend time with me."

"So what you're telling me is that, if I saw you crying and I'm with Rachel at the moment, you wouldn't want me to see what is wrong with you?"

"But that's different!"

"How is it different?" Sam asked though clenched teeth.

"She's Rachel."

"You're going to have to elaborate Quinn."

"I'm far better than her. I'm more important than her."

"That's where you are wrong." He hissed. "Rachel is more important to me than you are." Without another word he turned away from Quinn and continued to walk toward Rachel.

* * *

><p>Quinn wiped her tears away with a tissue. "She brainwashed him against me!" She cried at the camera. "I don't see how he could ever chose her over me! I'm better, prettier, and sweeter!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't you be with Quinn?"<p>

"No, I'm needed here." He took a seat beside her.

"Today is her day with you."

"And you're crying."

"So?"

"I thought you would know by now."

"Know what?"

"I will always choose you over all the other girls."

Even through her tears, her heart skipped a beat at his confession. "Is that you're way of saying you're attracted to me?"

"You can take it however you want because even I don't know exactly what that means." Sam glanced at her. "You want to share why you're crying?"

"Not really."

"Are they tears of sadness or happiness?"

"At first sadness, but now happiness." She wiped the last few remaining tears.

"Clearly it's because I'm here."

"In your dreams." She playfully shoved him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, you can."

"What is it?"

"Go with Quinn."

"What?"

"It's not fair that you're here with me when you should be with her."

"Life isn't fair." He mumbled.

"I just don't want her to have an excuse as to why she can interrupt us on our day together."

"Does that mean you're a little, so and so or very attracted to me?"

"You won't know until tomorrow so I suggest you go back to Quinn if you don't want our date to get ruined."

"Fine I'll go back, but never say that Sam Evans denied a damsel in distress."

Rachel watched him go with a smile.

* * *

><p>Sam sighed as he lay in his bed that night with the window open letting the cool night air in. The whole day Rachel did a bloody fantastic job at avoiding Quinn and him, she wasn't even there for dinner. Getting back in Quinn's good grace was pretty easy for him and so it made being in her presence bearable. Now he wished he hadn't given her that rose and instead gave it to Mercedes. At least Mercedes was fun to be around. He closed his eyes not wanting to go sleep too late since he had his date with Rachel the next day.<p>

_**How gentle is the rain**_

_**That falls softly on the meadow**_

His eyes snapped open when he heard a soft voice. He remained silent trying to see if it was his imagination or he really did hear a voice.

_**Birds high up on the trees**_

_**Serenade the clouds with their melody**_

Sam got up off his bed quickly and followed the voice to his window. The sight that greeted him took his breath away.

_**How gentle is the rain**_

_**That falls softly on the meadow**_

There she was standing by the fountain like the first night he saw her. The sunlight reflecting on the moon cast a heavenly glow making her appear divine.

_**Birds high up on the trees**_

_**Serenade the clouds with their melody**_

The sound of her voice tugged at his heart and just like all the other nights he went to her.

_**Oh! See there beyond the hills**_

_**The bright colors of the rainbow**_

The closer he got the better he could hear her voice and more beautiful it sounded to his ears. As the distance between them lessened his heart pounded more rapidly and he didn't know what to do about it. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in years and even so he gladly welcomed it.

_**Some magic from above**_

_**Made this day for us just to fall in love **_

As if sensing his presence she stopped singing abruptly and turned to him shocked. "I—"

"Don't stop." He said quickly noticing her loss for words. "Sing for me…please." His hand sought hers.

Rachel felt her heart beat rapidly as she was flooded with sudden warmth when he held her hand gently in his. She could comply with his request.

_**You hold me in your arms**_

_**And say once again you love me**_

The sight of her was entrancing. He couldn't look away even if he wanted to. Being so close to her, while hearing her sing was his undoing.

_**And if your love is true**_

_**Everything will be just as wonderful**_

That night Sam Evans accepted the fact that he was falling in love with Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>"I already know who I plan to choose." Sam looked away from the camera. "The question is will she accept me?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Week 3-Date R<strong>

"So which is it?" Sam asked grinning. "A little, so and so or very?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Rachel challenged.

"Okay. I'm very attracted to you." He leaned in. "Absolutely smitten."

"Now you're playing with me."

"I'm being honest."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Rachel bit back a smile. "Very."

Nothing could have stopped the smile that formed on Sam's lips or the kiss placed on the corner of her mouth.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised that a lot of people are rooting for Ken and Barbie."<p>

"They must be fucking blind if they are."

"Nonetheless views are skyrocketing and we predict it will double by tonight."

"And?"

"We think you should choose Quinn."

Sam almost choked on the water he was drinking. "What?"

"It will be a huge twist."

"You know exactly where you can shove that twist Jesse."

"Mike."

"I'm not getting in this. We agreed to make this show was to ultimately hook him up with another girl. The choice was always supposed to be his."

"You can't tell me that you honestly fell for one?" Jesse's smile fell from his lips when Sam didn't deny it. "You did…"

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Ceremony<strong>

Not wasting time for any pleasantries Sam grabbed the last rose and walked toward Rachel completely ignoring the look of disgust and shock in Quinn's gaze. "I told you that I would choose you above all the other girls." The surprise in her gaze had him smiling for a moment before he got nervous. "Now the question is do you choose me?"

"Sam." Rachel whispered his name seeing the same look in his eyes that she had seen the two night ago when she sang to him. His gaze filled with amazement and affection. For a moment she couldn't breathe. It had been years since she felt comfortable with another man looking at her in such a way. But Sam wasn't just another man, he understood her like no other had and had become a friend to her, but somewhere along the way he became something more to her, but she wasn't ready to voice the feelings she felt for him. Rachel reached for the rose, but that didn't mean she wasn't ready to face them. "I choose you."

The moment those words slipped passed her lips Sam pressed his lips against hers for the first time and Rachel melted in his arms. The rose clasped securely in her palm.

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Later<strong>

"Rachel."

"Yes?" She responded not looking up from her menu.

"You know I love you."

A smile curved on her lips. "You tell me every day at least once."

"Will you marry me?"

"What?" The menu fell from her hands.

Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's hand and looked between Sam and Rachel shocked. Blaine choked on his water and began to cough.

Sam stood up from his seat holding a ring box and walked toward her ignoring all the looks directed at them. He got down on one knee beside Rachel's chair and opened the box to reveal a beautiful emerald engagement ring. "Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

And just like when he gave her the rose she knew the answer she was going to give him. There was no other option; she couldn't imagine life without him. "Yes." She answered in a heartbeat as her eyes misted with tears. "Yes I will marry you." She pulled him into a searing kiss.

Sam pulled away grinning. "If I knew this was going to be your reaction I would have done this months ago." He took the ring out the box and placed it in her palm. "There's something written in it."

"Sam, I thought we agreed that you will give us a heads up." Kurt frowned at him. "I didn't bring my camera." As soon as he said that a flash went off. He looked at Blaine who smiled at him holding his camera phone. "I knew you were my soul mate."

Rachel smiled at Kurt's banter with Blaine as she looked inside the ring to see written in beautiful cursive, _"I know how to make love stay."_ A small gasped escaped her lips. She looked up to see Sam giving her a knowing smile. "I love you too."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged confused looks as Sam and Rachel held each other's gazes that spoke volumes on the love they held for one another.

_**Now I belong to you**_

_**From this day until forever**_

_**Just love me tenderly**_

_**And I'll give to you every part of me**_

_**Oh! Don't ever make me cry**_

_**Through long lonely nights without love**_

_**Be always true to me**_

_**Keep this day in your heart eternally**_

_**You hold me in your arms**_

_**And say once again you love me**_

_**And if your love is true**_

_**Everything will be just as wonderful**_

AN: This one-shot is for The Wonderful Mistique! =D I hope you enjoyed it and the song I put in it. I'm sorry it took this long, but hopefully the length of it made up for it. (^_^)

AN 2: I would like to thank: The Wonderful Mistique, hholley, MissBreePhoenix, LadyGigglesalot, Princesakarlita411, Lena, and EvanberryFTW for reviewing! =) You guys are awesome and I love hearing from you!

AN 3: Please don't forget to review! I would love hearing from you! The song I used in this one-shot is A Lover's Concerto by Kelly Chen. If you haven't listened to it you should give it a chance it's a really sweet song to listen to.


	19. Find Your Way

**Warning: Angst and slight adult situation. **

"_**I have twenty three tiny wishes."**_

The dark spots cleared from his vision as her voice echoed through the recess of his mind. Like the light at the end of a dark tunnel, it sparked hope in him and filled him with slight warmth as it fought against the cold grasp of the reaper who tried to claim his soul. He wasn't ready to leave the world of the living, not when she was waiting for him back home. He needed to get back to her; he wanted to see her smile.

The wasteland soiled with blood and corpses melted away before his eyes and he found himself standing in a balcony that over looked his kingdom, his home. Many would be awed by the sight of it and only few were ever graced with a sight so magnificent. The thin blanket snow that had fallen over night gave his homeland an ethereal glow, but it wasn't the sight that took away his breath. It was the young lady with dark chocolate hair cascading down her back standing by the end of the balcony.

"Rachel." Her name fell from his lips like a prayer.

Her head slowly turned around as she looked over her shoulder to meet his gaze. The smile curving on her lips made his heart ache. Even covered in blood and dirt she welcomed him. "Sam." Her voice felt like a caress to him.

He stumbled a few steps forward his arm outstretched to her as his hand sought to make contact with her. He needed to touch her, he wanted to hold her in his arms again.

"Prince Samuel look out!"

The image before him vanished in an instant at the blood curling scream. Once again he found himself in the wasteland filled with blood and the never ending amount of growing corpses. Sam barely had a chance to duck and miss the blade aimed to sever his head. He gritted his teeth when pain exploded in stomach at the sudden movement. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he brought his sword up with a blood caked hand and stabbed his assailant cleaning through the chest struggling only slightly to kick the body away from him as he pulled the sword out of the body. A hand grabbed his arm and helped joist him up. "Puck."

"You're losing too much blood." Puck said worried as he flung the prince's arm over his shoulders and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"It's only a flesh wound." Sam tried to make light of the situation as he applied more pressure to the wound to slow the bleeding.

"At this rate you'll bleed to death before we reach kingdom Auxilium."

"Then I suggest we hurry back. We don't want to keep our ladies waiting."

"Why did you come back?" Puck growled as they walked over multiple corpses. "You could have made it back safely with the main group when they retreated like you ordered."

"I couldn't leave my best men behind…I promised your wives that I would return with you by my side." Sam glanced at him. "What type of prince would I be if I broke this promise? What type of king would they believe me to be?"

"You would be a living prince."

"I am still alive."

"A safe one then."

"I'm safe as long as you and the others have my back."

"Then you would have lived to see the day you became a king."

Sam didn't have the energy to keep defending his point. It was taking all he had not to close his eyes and continue dragging his feet even with Puck helping him.

"Rachel is going to have our heads if we deliver your corpse to her."

A small smile curved on his lips as his surroundings melted away again and Puck's voice became distant.

"_**But you probably won't remember them all."**_

Her voice brought him to the garden they used to play hide and seek as children, but as they grew older it became a place for privacy. A place where they could both hide from the world and the roles they were destined to play. A place where the future of their kingdoms did not weigh on their shoulders.

"Sam!"

He turned around to see Rachel waving him over as she stood under the shade of a tree, but not just any tree. It was the tree they carved their names into as children to remain etched upon it for countless years. It was to remind them of how their lives will always be intertwined even if they got separated when they grew older. It was before they found out what their parents had planned for them. They had carved their names into the tree before he found out on his thirteenth birthday that Rachel was meant to be his bride the moment she was born. A smile formed on his lips as he jogged toward her.

"What took you so long, slowpoke?" she teased grinning. "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"Me forget about you…?" Sam took a moment as he pretended to ponder his own words and chuckled as he easily caught the fist she threw at him. "Never." He answered honestly holding her gaze.

A blush coated her cheeks prettily. "Sam," she whispered his name looking away as she tried to tug her hand back, but Sam wrapped his fingers around her wrist and tugged her forward. Rachel let out a small gasp as she lost balance fell forward and into his waiting arms.

"Shit!"

The curse brought Sam back to the present to see Finn ripping the bottom of his own shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make a makeshift bandage." Finn explained as he crouched down and wrapped the torn clothing around Sam's stomach tightly. "I'm hoping that it will help some more in stopping the bleeding."

"Did Mike find anything?" Puck asked noticing the paler Sam was getting.

"He found a few horses." Finn looked at the prince concerned when his head fell limp to the side before it snapped back up as if he were fighting to stay awake. "How long has he been like this?"

"Over an hour."

Finn bit back another curse as he stood up and looked over his shoulder. "Are those fucking horses ready?" He snapped.

"Yes they are!" Mike yelled back a few feet away. "Bring prince Sam over here!"

"I can still walk…" Sam protested weakly as Puck and Finn lifted him.

"You need to save your energy." Finn spoke up. "If we're lucky we'll reach Auxilium by nightfall."

"That does not sound so bad." Sam smiled weakly as he patted Finn's hand with his bloody one.

"Sam put your hand back on the wound and do not stop applying pressure."

"Sorry." He mumbled his eyes taking in the darkening azure sky.

"_**So I put them all together in one."**_

"Sam." She moaned his name as her hands fisted his hair.

She was everything divine the world had ever offered him. Her body fit perfectly against his, the way her legs wrapped around his waist, her back arched off the bed and pressed her breasts against his chest, her hands clutching onto him desperately. In that one moment they had never been closer, more united. He didn't know where she began and where he ended. All that mattered was her; all he could taste, see, and hear was her. She was the center of his universe. "Rachel." He groaned her name as he thrust in her with more force until all she knew was how to cry out his name.

"Sam!" His name ripped from her lungs when she climaxed and he didn't care if the whole kingdom heard him that night call out her name as he followed her shortly after.

One day he will be king, she will be his queen and he will lay all of Evalince at her feet. If that did not satisfy her then he will spend the rest of his life claiming exotic riches to shower her with.

"Sam."

Sam glanced down at his bride-to-be pulling her closer even though she already had her leg swung over one of his and her arm laying on his chest with her head on his shoulder.

"Come back to me."

"Rach—"

"Promise me that you will come back to me." Her hand curled over his chest where his heart lay beating strongly.

Sam placed his hand over her fist slowly easing it open and twining their fingers together. "I promise." He tugged her hand up and placed a kiss on it before laying them back on his chest where his heart lay. "I promise you Rachel." He knew he should have been sleeping hours ago considering he had to wake up before dawn to ride out with his men, but Rachel had come to him and turning her away was never an option. They usually just slept in the same bed, but this was the first time they made love to each other. He had wanted it to be special for her, but she wouldn't take no for an answer and he could not fault her when they both feared the same thing. This promised provided a small safety net and he would do anything possible to keep it. After a moment of silence he felt his eyes beginning to close.

"Sam."

"Hmm?" He replied sleepily and felt the pressure of her lips against his shoulder.

"I love you."

"_**I'd like to spend more time with you."**_

"I love you too."

Mike glanced down at the prince in his arms as he urged the horse to run faster. "You have to stay awake."

"I have to…get back to her." He needed to keep his promise, he wanted to make her wish come true.

"I know just hang in there." Mike pleaded as the horse ran through the night.

"Ra…chel." Her name slipped through his lips breathlessly.

* * *

><p>Rachel gasped as she sat up in bed waking up from a restless sleep. The sudden pain that pierced her heart did not ease. When the main army returned earlier in the day without Sam she feared the worst, but hope still burned within her. His best knights Puck, Finn, and Mike had not returned either. There was still a chance that they were alive and coming back. She threw the covers off of her and ran out the room barefoot and without a robe not caring that it was unprincess like.<p>

"Princess Rachel!" One of the guards said alarmed as she ran passed him.

She didn't know where she was going.

"Open the gates!"

She heard one of the guards outside yell and sounded the horn. Through the pain a slice of relief cut through. Maybe it was them returning. She skipped down several steps barely catching herself when she almost tripped. Even so she did not lose stride as she slammed through the front doors not waiting for the guards to open it for her. She was barely able to catch her breath as the gates lowered and black horses rushed in. Her heart beat rapidly within her chest as they neared. The moment she saw a pale Sam with his eyes closed in Mike arms she began running toward him not caring that the horses had yet to stop. "Sam!" she cried out.

Mike horse barely stopped from ramming into her. "Princess Rachel."

Rachel ignored him as tears streamed down her face silently when she saw the blood on Sam, but a small smile curved on her lips when she saw his chest moving as he took shallow breaths. "Bring him down gently and set him on the floor." She instructed the guards. When the guards did as they were told she removed the blood soaked makeshift bandage and placed her hand over the wound. A light glow radiate from her palm.

* * *

><p>Sam felt a wave of warmth flow through his body and drive out the pain as it tugged at his skin closing the wound. It was a familiar warmth, but what was missing was the scolding he would get at the same time for being careless enough to get so badly wounded. His eyes slowly opened as he tried to get a good look at his surroundings as the light slowly rescinded. Emerald orbs met tear-filled caramel orbs. His heart skipped a few beats. "Rachel." His hand moved on its own accord as it reached for her and caressed her cheek.<p>

"You idiot." Rachel tried glaring at him, but it was futile as tears continued to stream down her face. "I thought you…don't ever do this to me again!" She punched him on the chest knocking the air out of him.

"Woman!" Sam groaned. "How can you hit me when I was at death's door moments ago?"

"How can you make me cry like this?"

"I promised I would be back." He flinched when this only made Rachel cry harder. "Please don't cry." He pleaded as he sat up weakly. "Not for me…never for me."

"How can I not cry for you? I almost lost you!" She tried to move away from him only for him to tug her forward and her to fall into his open arms. "I love you so much it hurts Sam!" Her hands wrapped around him holding on desperately.

"It's okay. I'm here." Sam tried to soothe her by running his hand through her dark chocolate silky hair. "I love you too." He felt the tension slowly leave her. "I love you so much that the thought of returning to you was the only thing keeping me alive." She pulled away from him and met his gaze with a genuine smile gracing her lips. Even with her night gown bathed in his blood from their hug she still looked divine to him and nothing, not even the new set of tears glistening in her eyes, the blood partially coating her face or the multiple sets of eyes watching them could stop him from leaning in and pressing his lips softly against hers. It wasn't a passionately kiss, but something more. It was a kiss that burned their fears away and grounded them to the present. A kiss that proved he was alive and kept his promise and was well on his way of making her wish come true.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical error. I know I'm supposed to be working on What We Are, but school is taking up most of my time with finals about to begin in less than two weeks. Then there's work on the weekends, so as of right now my schedule is packed. The only reason I wrote this one-shot was because I was feeling down since I haven't been able to work my WWA like I wanted to. =( It was supposed to be a sad one-shot, but half way through it the ending I envisioned changed and as you can see this ending was the outcome. =) I hope you guys liked it! (^_^)

AN 2: A few other things I would like to address: The quotes in bold is from Aeris Gainsborough, who said it to Zack Fair in Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core. It's one of my favorite quotes and it's what inspired me to write this one-shot. =) Auxilium is the latin word for aid, help, assistance, support etc. Evalince is a world I created in which this one-shot takes place in and it's going to be the world in which my Evanberry fic Fire and Ice will also take place. Some things with be similar like the whole theme of monarchy and magic, but the characters role will be different and the plot will be far more complex than this. So I hope this little one-shot gave you a taste of what to expect in Fire and Ice. ;)

AN 3: I would like to thank: hholley (You are too sweet! Thank you!), Lena (I'm glad you liked it.), Jenn (I'm sorry about, but I will get around to it once finals are over.), Princesakarlita411 (Thank you!), The Wonderful Mistique (I'm so glad you enjoyed it!), and LadyGigglesalot (lol I thought so too.) for reviewing! You guys are amazing and I love hearing from you! =D Please don't forget to review! It can be small or big I don't mind! =)


	20. Perfection

Sam grew up around the idea that perfection was something that one will never be able to find in their lifetime. Nothing perfect existed, which was considered to be a universal truth and yet there were people who strive to reach that goal. Sam knew he was out of that league the moment Noah Puckerman (who had yet to become his best friend at the time) in third grade made fun of his big lips. It wasn't long before Santana joined in and the name trouty mouth came into existence. By the time they entered high school no one except for Santana continued to use that name, but even so it became an affectionate term for her to him. The name no longer affected him, but the damage had been done. He had become self conscious of his lips and did everything physically possible to not draw attention to them. It was rare if he smiled or shared a full blown laugh with anyone outside his family or group of friends. He worked out vigorously thinking that if he could draw attention to his own physique then no one would mind his unusual size for lips.

It wasn't until he met her that he found out the universal truth of perfection to be total bull. Puck couldn't understand his infatuation with her. Santana fought he was crazy. Quinn would simply shake her head and say, "I told you that lemon juice you used to dye your hair will affect you in some way." Sam didn't take their words to heart and he never told them the reason why she caught his attention like a whiplash. It would be too embarrassing for him to say. He didn't want them to know how truly self conscious he was. But the day he had bumped into her by accident while walking through the hallway to get to his math class, he helped her pick up her books and as he handed them back to her he couldn't help but to notice her slightly big nose. He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips and the blush that coated her cheeks did wonders to him. She whispered a quick thank you before walking away. It wasn't until she had left his sight that he realized her hadn't apologized for bumping into her.

A week later they shared their first conversation where he apologized and found out her name was Rachel.

By junior year they became close friends. He found out that she was also self conscious about her looks because of all the teasing, but unlike him she had come to accept it. She didn't let that stop her from dreaming big, excelling in school, and wanting more from life. They were each other's opposite and not just by looks. She was one of the tops students in their year with a 3.8, while he was struggling to maintain a 2.9, she loved Broadway, he loved football, she was very open about what she wanted in life, but didn't wear her heart on a sleeve, while Sam didn't share much about his dreams or plans for the future, but he did give small parts of his heart to his closest friends. One thing they had in common other than them having a physical feature that was slightly bigger than average, was their love for music. Sam would stay after school to play his guitar for Rachel as she sang. As he watched her caramel orbs practically glow with joy he debated whether giving her a piece of his heart was enough.

Days turned into weeks, which melted into months and the more they hung out together the more objections seemed to appear, some were simply ridiculous to him. She wasn't pretty enough for him. She was too small, had man hands, her hair was dull and her eyes were the color of mud. Sam was beyond pissed when he found out his family and friends had been trying to create a rift between him and Rachel. Did they not understand that being with her made him feel normal? That he didn't feel like he was being judged, that it was okay to laugh out loud and look ridiculous, to smile whenever he felt like it and not care that his mouth looked wider than usual when doing so.

So what if she was small, it made it easier for him to lift her in his arms when he hugged her, give her a piggyback when she was too tired to walk, throw her over his shoulder when she refuse to listen to him when he wanted to talk to her privately about a certain matter. Her hands may not be as soft as other girls, but that only made her stand out more to him, she was constantly moving things back and forth, it was rare for him to find her hands empty and it was ever rarer for him not to snatch the things that occupied her hands and carry them for her. Her hair wasn't dull, it reminded him of dark chocolate and he found himself constantly having to stop himself from touching it to see if it felt as soft as it looked. Her eyes were the second best feature to her nose, at least to him. They weren't mud color, but caramel. He remembered someone telling him that a person's eyes are a passageway to their soul and in Rachel's case it rang true. He could always tell when something made her happy or bothered her to no end by simply looking into her eyes that seemed to express what her body or mouth refused to say.

Years later standing in the doorway of their kitchen Sam watched Rachel fuss over a cook book as she tried to make dinner. She had yet to notice his presence and he didn't mind, he enjoyed seeing how quick her expressions would change, from frowning to her eyebrows rising and her mouth forming a small 'o' when she realized something. It was entertaining and soothing he needed to be calm and gather all his courage for what he was about to do. After all, everything that was between them took twelve years into the making.

He was sixteen when he met her.

Seventeen when he knew he wanted to be more than her friend and eighteen when he finally gathered up the courage to ask her out.

Two years later he got his heartbroken for the first time when they broke up. He knew he had fallen for her.

For two years he cut all ties with her wanting to find someone else, but couldn't. It wasn't fair for him to compare other girls to her, so he swore women off. After graduating and settling down he sought her out once more for six months only to cross paths and find out that she had also been looking for him. It took all he had not to kiss her right then and there. He had missed her more than he would ever admit.

For a year and a half they had been friends, but it didn't last long. This time she was the one to ask him out and he didn't let her finish the question by claiming her lips with his. She was all he ever wanted and so much more.

A year later she moved into his condo after he asked her if she wanted to, which she agreed to wholeheartedly.

After living with her for the three years and a half he knew he loved her without a doubt. It was about time he asked her the one question that would bind her to his side for the rest of their lives or make them reevaluate everything they have.

"Sam."

Her voice broke through his thoughts and once again he felt himself become a teenager when their gazes met. The mere curve that formed on her lips when she smiled never ceased to make his heart pound a little faster and harder for her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Her tone teasing as hands came to rest on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"For a while." He admitted seeing no point in lying.

"Hmm…" she tilted her head to the side, her eyes never wavering from his. "Is something on your mind?"

"You." The blush that coated her cheeks had him grinning and feeling more confident as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Is that right?" she asked looking at him curiously when he placed one hand on either side of her and trapped her between the counter and him. Her eyes began to close as his lips brushed against hers.

"Marry me?"

Her eyes snapped open instantly and met his emerald gaze as he pressed his forehead against hers. "What?" she asked as her pounded rapidly within her chest not thinking she heard right.

"Marry me?" he asked the question again, but this time pulling away to give her some space only for it to backfire when she practically jumped him and he was quick to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Yes!" she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Sam Evans finally learned what perfection is. It wasn't a certain criteria that applied to everyone and it must be met in order to be perfect. Each person has a different view of how they envision perfection. In reality it's a person imperfection that makes them perfect to someone. It was Rachel's imperfections that made her perfect for him. To him she was perfection and as he leaned forward to press his lips softy against hers he could see the joy echoing in her caramel orbs. Maybe, just maybe he was perfection to her as well.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed it! It was something that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me until I wrote it out. For those who have requested a one-shot please don't think I have forgotten. It may take a while for me to post it up, but I will. =)

AN 2: I would like to thank: The Wonderful Mistique, Princesakarlita411, Jenn, Keating's Disciple, Lena, LNCrow, and bahnannah for reviewing! I love hearing from you guys! =D

AN 3: Please don't forget to review! I get a lot of favorites and alerts, but I really would love to hear from you. From all my fics, DAT doesn't get that many, so please drop a review be it small or big and show some love/like for it. (^_^)

An 4: Those waiting for What We Are just be a little more patient. I can promise you that it's going to be completed this month! =) Also I have twitter! If you have one please follow me. I would love to talk you, answer any questions concerning my fics, or prompts that you may have for DAT. I made cover pages for all my EvanBerry fics! I would like to hear what you think of them, so if you want to see them you can on my twitter. The link is on my profile. =D


	21. Ghost

_**Take away the scent of flowers**__**  
>Cover up the sky of blue<strong>_

Elvis Presley's voice echoed through the lone mansion that mirrored its owner. A blond man holding a bottle of vodka paused as he stood by the doorway of the parlor. His eyes roamed the seemingly empty room until they landed on the female figure curled up by the window sill. The moonlight spilled through the window gracing her form making her appear far more transparent. Her dark chocolate hair curled around her becomingly. Her arms were wrapped around her bent legs as she hugged them toward her chest with her cheek resting on her knees as she looked out the window.

Sam walked toward her and took a seat across from her on the window sill mimicking her posture. He made sure that his feet didn't touch hers not wanting to intrude on her space. The open bottle of vodka still clasped in his hand as he looked out the window. The familiar weight of her gaze settled on him. He risked a glance to see her looking at him curiously. He knew he should have gone to bed and slept the rest of the night away, but the pain wouldn't leave. He just didn't want to be alone tonight. The next day he would go back to being normal and ignore her like he had for almost an entire year since he moved in.

_**Close my ears to tender love songs**__**  
>They remind me too much of you<strong>_

"I haven't seen you all day."

Silence was his answer. He just needed the company.

"Are you alright?" She craned her head to the side looking at him worried. "You seem sadder than usual."

His only response was taking a gulp from the bottle of vodka. She wasn't supposed to know that he could see her. He gave all that up the moment his wife died. His wedding band still remained on his finger reminding him of what he once had. The alcohol burned a path down his throat and made his eyes sting with tears he tried so hard to hold back. Another gulp had him closing his eyes welcoming the burn, but not the tears that spilled through closed eyelids.

"You're crying."

_**Hide young lover's warm embraces**__**  
>Keep stars and moonlight from my view<strong>_

His eyes snapped open to see her hovering closer to him. Her hand reaching out to him and more than anything he wished at that moment that he could feel her touch as she tried to wipe his tears, but at the last moment pulled back. Sadness lingered in her gaze. "I wish I could take your pain away."

Her sadness called out to his. "You can't." The words slipped from his lips on their own accord.

The shock in her face had guilt twisting his stomach in knots. "You can hear me?" She asked crawling to him until they were almost face to face. "Can you see me?"

Sam nodded and watched as her features lit up with joy. For a moment the pain eased.

"This is fantastic!" She exclaimed pulling away from him and standing on her feet. "I can't believe this!"

A small smile threatened to show as she spun around in a circle. The skirt of her white dress floated up, her arms were extended out at her sides as she grinned and continued to twirl. In that moment she appeared more like an angel sent to soothe his pain away instead of a ghost stuck in a state of limbo.

Abruptly she stopped and turned to face him. "I'm sorry."

He was caught off guard by her apology. If anyone should be apologizing it should be him.

_**Let me forget there are such places**__**  
>They remind me too much of you<strong>__**  
><strong>_

"You're crying and I am happy."

Sam shrugged. "You're happiness is not an unwelcome sight."

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

"It won't change a thing."

"It might help ease the pain." She said gently walking toward him.

"Might isn't a guarantee."

"You won't ever know unless you try."

"What about you?"

She looked at him confused. "What about me?"

"You must have some unresolved issues if you're still here." He took another drink from the bottle. "Unexpected death? Afraid to go to the light?"

"Would you think of me a coward if I said I was?"

Sam met her gaze evenly and took note that she had not answered his first question. "A tumble down the stairs or a murder most foul?"

A sad smile graced her lips. "The man I once loved stabbed me in the chest."

He instantly regretted ever opening his mouth.

"Right in the heart." Her hand came to rest on where her once beating heart laid. "Each beat drove the knife deeper." Her eyes held a faraway look. "I couldn't yell for help since my throat was clogged and there was no one around except for him."

"Why?" He couldn't help, but to ask. Sam couldn't comprehend how a man could have ever lifted a hand to hurt the vulnerable woman standing a few feet from him. The sadness surrounding her twined with his. "How could he?"

"I called off our engagement." She simply stated. "I knew he had a gambling problem and I tried my hardest to overlook it, but when he gambled away his inheritance I couldn't anymore. I couldn't be with a man who could endanger not only my future, but also what could possibly be our children's future as well. My career as a singer was taking off and I had places to go and people to meet. Two nights before I was to travel to New York I received a letter from him asking to meet with me. I agreed wanting to part with him on good terms especially since I probably would not be seeing him again and he was my first love…I never imagined he would…he kept repeating, "If I can't have you no one will. No one will love you like I do." A humorless chuckle slipped through her lips. "He was right."

Sam didn't know what to say. What could he say? No words or actions could change anything that had happened. Just like no amount of solitude, tears or begging could change the fact that his wife was dead.

_**Must I evermore be haunted?**__**  
>Day after day my whole life through<strong>_

"So now that you know about me, would you mind sharing with me something about you Mr. Evans?" She probed.

"You can call me Sam."

"…Sam…"

"I don't like being called Mr. Evans it makes me feel older than I am."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The mirth that mingled with curiosity in her gaze was a far more captivating sight than the sadness that had taken hold of her moments ago. It suited her more and it reminded him of how he secretly enjoyed stealing glances at her when he was in his study and she busy browsing through his books. The same look echoed in her gaze. "Today marked the third year my wife passed away."

She remained silent.

And it was her silence that helped him continue. "I have never been the same since. I stopped going ghost hunting."

"You stopped writing as well."

Sam looked at her surprised.

"I found a box you have hidden with the books you wrote. They are fascinating."

"She was my partner and publisher." He shook his head. "It was because of her I began to use my ability of seeing the dead to guild them to the afterlife. I knew her for eight years and for five of those years we were married." The bottle of vodka forgotten in his grasp. "I loved her…at times I wonder if she knew how much."

"I think she did." She took a seat beside him.

"How do you know?"

"She's not stuck here." A small smile curved on her lips. "No regrets…she's in a better place."

"She died an unexpected death in a car accident."

"But not a murder most foul." She consoled. "She would have gone to you if she needed help Sam, but she didn't. She accepted what happened."

A silence that spoke volumes settled over them.

"So, what is your name?"

The woman beside him chuckled. "Rachel."

"Rachel…"

"Rachel Corcoran."

Now that he knew her name there was no way he could back to ignoring her, but then again that possibility flew out the window the moment he responded to her. There was only one way to go and that was to guild her to the afterlife.

"So after ignoring me for months what made you change your mind?"

"I needed company."

_**By the memory of each moment**__**  
><strong>__**That I spent alone with you**_

"You won't be alone." Rachel reassured him for she herself was not ready to go. "I'll be here as long as you're here." Her hand reached for his, but instead of touching it because it would seep through his, her hand hovered over his.

"I can't do that to you."

"You're the first person I have spoken to in decades so that automatically makes you my friend."

"I owe it to you to help you cross to the other side." He felt guilty for not doing so before especially after finding out about the events surrounding her death.

"Which you will, but we can go together when the time comes." She smiled at him, she still had so much to experience even though she was no longer alive. "That way we won't be alone and scared when the time comes."

"I don't th—"

"You don't want to be my friend?"

The hurt in her gaze had him wanting to comfort her and responding honestly. "I would love to be your friend."

"Then it's settled. I'll stay here with you."

Sam knew there was no way to change her mind, so he accepted it by turning his turning his hand so that it was palm upwards and it seemed like he was grasping her hand. The corners of his lip curved just slightest bit.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed this small piece. I'm sorry for being MIA, but school has been keeping me busy with essays, projects and homework. Lately I have been feeling down and I don't know if it's because I am sick or sleep deprived. I barely have any time to write and I want to so badly, but can't. I wanted to post this up because I have been wanting to work on a fic for Halloween, but right now it's practically impossible so I settled on a small one-shot. Please don't forget to review I love hearing from you guys and right now more than anything I need to hear from you guys to help get me out of this gloom.

AN 2: MissBreePhoenix: I am sorry I haven't upload your one-shot, but I want you to know that I am still working on it. I don't plan to update any of my other fics until I am done with it. I promise. I owe you this and so much more. I'm really sorry for taking long I don't mean to.

AN 3: I want to thank: Jenn, Princesakarlita411, Lena, bahnannah, 19LoVeSpeLL93, The Wonderful Mistique, EvanberryFTW, LNCrow, LadyGigglesalot, and book freakz for reviewing. You guys are amazing as always.

AN 4. The song featured in this one-shot is They Remind Me Too Much Of You by Elvis Presley.


	22. Down the Rabbit Hole

"Rachel, sweetheart, are you sure about this?"

"Daddy nothing wrong is going to happen."

"You don't know that." Leroy said frantically. "Have you seen the news recently?"

"Yes I have." Rachel smiled at her father sympathetically.

"And?"

"And what?" She sat on her bed and slipped on her boots.

"This is around the time of year people go missing Rachel." Leroy took a seat beside her and grabbed her hand.

Rachel felt her throat go dry and her eyes burn with familiar tears. Eighteen years ago her dad Hiram went missing. They filed a missing person's report there was no sign of him and case had gone cold. She and her daddy spent majority of the time trying to find clues to his disappearance, but there was none. "I know, but it only happens at night."

"Now you're only assuming."

"Perhaps, but this is something I need to do." She kissed his cheek before standing up.

"Maybe I can g—"

"No." She cut him off gently. "You have to go work."

"You're right." Leroy sighed and watched her go with a frown.

Rachel always knew she wanted more from life. She just didn't know what exactly except that something was missing and it only became stronger as the years increased with Hiram still missing. Her deadline for her next novel was fast approaching and her creativity had run dried leaving her hanging. So with little left to lose Rachel walked out her apartment and tried to seek out inspiration. A world far beyond the confines that reality had on this one, a world filled with imagination.

It was by chance she stumbled upon an alley which led to an abandon building. The broken windows, decaying doors, and faded paint beckoned her to come inside. Something old that instead of progressing with time it lay forgotten as if trying to hide, trying to keep a secret. Without a second thought Rachel walked into the building taking careful steps making sure the floor was strong under her feet where ever she stepped and avoided cracks. She caught sight of a set of stairs that led to the second floor and began to climb them. Her hand grabbed onto the railing surprised that it was still sturdy. It was then that she saw it standing out from the entire building. The golden frame with intricate designs surrounded the mirror and shone like a beacon in the semi dark building that the only light source was the rays of sunshine seeping through the broken windows. The glass itself was surreal giving it an otherworldly feel. The closer Rachel got to it she could feel something in the air shifting, something that couldn't quite be explained.

The sound of scurrying behind her had Rachel turning around just in time to see a rat run close by her feet. She let an "Eek!" in surprise as she stumbled backward to create more distance only to end up hitting the frame with her foot and causing her to lose balance. Rachel closed her eyes body went tense in anticipation for impact, but instead of hitting the solid glass she felt her body slip through. Before she knew what was happened gravity got hold her of and began dragging her down. Her eyes opened to see she was freefalling down a dark hole. Her voice lodged into her throat not giving her the liberty to scream. _"Someone please help me!" _Her heart pounded rapidly within her chest making it hard to even try to breathe.

The hole just as quickly as it began it ended with her falling through an endless azure sky. _"I'm going to die!" _She thought as she continued to fall down toward what appeared to be a forest. Rachel closed her eyes willing for her mind to shut off so she wouldn't feel the pain. She got her wish the moment her body met the green grass not noticing that only the air had been knocked out of her and barely any physical pain assaulted her.

* * *

><p>"A beauty sleeping in the forest by herself." A male voice tsked. "That just won't do."<p>

Rachel stirred from her sleep at the sound of his voice.

"Only a mad man would leave her to lie in the open and let her be eaten."

Her eyes slowly opened, her mind still fogging and wanting to go back to sleep as her body protested any form of movement.

The man sighed. "Let it be known that I never deny aid to a damsel in distress."

Caramel orbs met emerald. The first thing she noticed that instead of pupils there was circular swirls. "You're eyes," She whispered without thinking. "They are like nothing I have seen before." Rachel wanted to fight back the sleep that was trying to claim her again…if only to look at his eyes a little longer.

"Of course not, it's rare for those that do." He crouched down beside her form.

"They look nice." If Rachel had fought a little harder to keep her eyes open she would have seen the slightly widening of his eyes with a hint of surprise.

"Sleep for now." Was the last thing she heard before feeling him gently lifting her into his arms, her head came to rest on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Rachel slowly opened her eyes to see two male figures peering down at her. She blinked several times thinking that she wasn't seeing right only to see them still there.<p>

"She's waking up." The one on the left stated. His Mohawk and the way his hazel orbs regarded her with suspicion caused her to feel uncomfortable.

"Are you sure she is?" The one of the left asked. His features were calmer with his dark brown hair combed forward and the front of it spiked up, and light brown eyes regarded her with curiosity.

"Her eyes are opened!"

"Well, she's not saying anything."

"Maybe it is because you are intruding on the fair lady's person space." A voice that sounded familiar said from across the room. "Twiddledum and Twiddledee please be kind and give the girl some space."

"Quit calling us that." The one with the Mohawk growled moving away from her.

The kinder looking one stayed where he was and smiled down at her warmly. "Hello."

"Hi." Rachel responded not being able to stop the smile that blossomed on her lips. He had an aura of innocence that made it hard for her to put her guard up and regard him with anything else but friendship.

"My name is Finn." He introduced himself. "And the one growling a lot is Puck."

She sat up and looked behind him to see Puck glaring at a blond man sitting behind a desk.

"So you're finally awake." The blond one said.

His emerald eyes engraved with circular swirls as pupils pierced her and she remembered him instantly. "You're the one who found me."

"Perhaps."

"Thank you."

The room became silent as he continued to look at her. The longer she stared into his eyes the more she wondered about him and how his eyes came to be in such a way.

"If you continue to look into his eyes you might just become like him."

Rachel tore her gaze away from Sam's to look at Puck. Her face heated up at his smirk. "What do you mean?"

"Don't listen to him." Finn reassured her giving Puck a disapproving look.

"Whatever Finessa."

"I never did get your name." Rachel said looking back at the blond man.

"Mad Sam." Both Finn and Puck said at the same time.

Rachel looked at them confused thinking they might be joking, but there was no trace of humor on their faces. She looked back at Sam to see a grin graced his lips.

"That is my name." He said calmly. "Do you think differently of me now?"

"No." she responded honestly. He had yet to show her a side for which to regard him weary or with fear. She only knew him as someone who had taken her somewhere safe while she was unconscious. He didn't have to, but he did and for that she was in his debt. "You helped when you would get nothing in return."

"Who is to say I didn't grab you because I wanted you for my own enjoyment?"

She didn't believe him for a second and met his gaze boldly. "If that was the case you would have already had your way with me."

Sam felt a jolt of excitement as she bravely faced him. It had been years since someone actually tried to and it thrilled him. "I could have been waiting for you to awaken."

"Then why haven't you?"

Puck let out a low whistle as Finn looked at Rachel shocked. "You're not from around here, are you?" Puck asked looking at Rachel with a hint of respect.

"Of course not." Sam responded for her. "I saw her fall from the sky."

"And that makes you automatically assume she's the pure hearted one from legend."

"She did stand up to Mad Sam." Finn said turning to Puck. "Maybe she can stand up to the Red Queen."

"She, become the White Queen's champion?" Puck snorted.

"Only a pure hearted one can." He said vehemently.

"That legend is complete bull!"

Rachel for a moment wanted to bury herself in the covers at his tone. The anger in his gaze was frightening.

"How can a pure hearted end a war that is filled with blood, sacrifice and has lasted for over a decade? In order for it to end the chosen one's hands must not be filled with blood, but must go to battle. How can that person bring the Red Queen to heel?"

"She is needed to slay the Jabberwocky! Without the Jabberwocky to aid the Red Queen, she loses. The people will rise against her."

"You're forgetting about her right hand man Dustin! Who is going to go against him?"

"I don't know, but the legend is our only guide."

"The legend is shit!"

Sam calmly got up from his seat and walked passed Puck and Finn who seemed to forget about the world around them as they argued. He smiled gently at Rachel and took a seat on the bed close to her. Their body's centimeters from touching each other and she could feel his warmth seeping into her calming her.

"I don't see why Mad Sam can't just go back to the White Queen. He was her father's champion and he can be hers as well."

"That's not possible." Sam voice cut through the argument instantly drawing attention to him. "I can't go back." He pierced Puck with a look. "You know that."

"That's only because she thinks you're dead. Why don't you go ba—"

"Because the Sam she knew is dead."

Rachel felt a chill go down her spine at his words.

"I can't ever face her again…not like this." Not with him standing on the thin line between sanity and insanity. "This discussion is over."

"Even if we have the new champion?"

"I thought you didn't believe in her being the champion." Finn looked at him curiously.

"I'm desperate for this war to end." Puck met Rachel's gaze. "I want to return to my White Queen."

Rachel knew she wanted more from life and that was why she wrote books because it allowed her to explore and create worlds without restrictions. Something that reality itself could not offer her. She wanted inspiration for her new novel, but she never imagined falling into an unknown place and become the hope that was beginning to wilt away in a world she never knew existed.

Sam simply glanced at her, but remained silent not knowing what to truly make of her just yet only that seeing her nervous and confused had him against the idea of involving her in any way or form. "There's only one way to know if she's the one. We must go see the Caterpillar."

"Artie?" Puck looked at him.

"Of course!" Finn grinned. "He would know for he has the scroll!"

"I suggest the two of you get ready we are leaving in less than twenty minutes." Sam stood up.

Rachel looked between the three of them knowing that she should protest, but a part of her feared that they would leave her behind. She had no idea where she was and she knew no one. She had to get back home, she needed to get to back home to her daddy before he had a panic attack when he realizes she will not be coming back tonight.

Finn and Puck left the room leaving both Sam and Rachel alone.

"What is this place called?" Rachel asked breaking the silence between them.

Sam walked over to one of the windows and pulled the curtain aside. "Welcome to Wonderland."

* * *

><p>The forest filled with vivid colors and life took her breath away. It was like nothing she had ever seen before; it appeared to be a place that could only exist in dreams. Rachel remembering what her dad had said about waking up from dreams by pinching herself and flinched at the pain causing Sam to look at her curiously. This was not a dream. This was real.<p>

"Puck, stay beside Rachel." Sam instructed as they walked through the forest with him leading. "Finn you're in charge of the rear."

"Got it."

Rachel looked over her shoulder to see him smiling as he walked behind them. "Where are we going exactly?" Rachel asked as Sam ducked under a branch. She didn't wait for Puck as she followed him. Before Puck could utter a protest she walked up beside Sam.

"You and the boys will be going to see the Caterpillar."

"And you?" she asked knowing that he was purposely leaving himself out.

"I have a message to deliver…the less you know the better."

"Will it take you long?"

"If everything goes well then I will join you and the others on your trip back to the lair."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I won't be joining you." Sam glanced at her to see her frowning. Something about that sight didn't sit well with him, but nowadays nothing really did and he would simply ignore it. "Why aren't you with Puck? It's safer."

"You're not as strong as him?"

"I am far above him." He said slightly miffed at her question.

"Then technically I'm safer with you."

The smile that was slowly curving on her lips caught his attention. "I suppose." He wanted to see just how wide it can get. He wanted to see it fully bloom across her lips and light up her face. "It was more of a precaution."

"So it's okay if I walk beside you?"

"It's your choice."

Rachel noticed the way Sam tensed and discreetly moved a step in front of her before she could say anything Puck grabbed her by the arm. He shoved her behind him with Finn standing behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see the innocence in Finn's gaze gone and in its absence was something cold and calculating that sent a chill down her spine.

The greenery a few feet in front of them rustled. Sam's hand closed over cool metal, his gaze never wavering from his target it was only by sheer luck the creature that stumbled through didn't get impaled.

"There you are!"

Rachel leaned to the side in order to see a boy who appeared younger than them. He had dark brown hair, a pale complexion and sapphire eyes.

"Rabbit, what are you doing here?" Sam asked breaking the tension that claimed the group.

Rachel noticed that the boy wouldn't look at Sam.

"Mike sent me." He fidgeted under Sam's gaze. "Sue has gotten impatient."

"Freaking Sue." Puck mumbled.

"The Red Queen attacked again and took prisoners."

"Prisoners…" Puck looked at him sharply remembering those he knew.

Rory simply nodded.

Puck cursed causing both Rory to tremble and Rachel to look between them worried.

"Finn."

The silent man standing behind Rachel stood to attention.

"You and Puck are still in charge of taking Rachel to Caterpillar."

Puck gritted his teeth knowing that even though he was pissed it wasn't wise to go against Mad Sam's orders.

"I'm going to go with the rabbit and deliver the message."

"Do we wait for you?"

"No, Rachel's safety is top priority for the both of you."

"What if she's not from the legend?"

"She's still a fair lady that needs protecting." Sam looked over his shoulder at Puck. "Is that clear?"

Rachel was mesmerized as the swirls in his eyes began to spin slowly as if trying to hypnotize them, but she knew that wasn't the case. She felt no tug or lightheadedness.

"Of course." Finn and Puck responded.

"Lead the way." Sam didn't bother to look back at them as he walked toward Rory who bit back a shiver and ran back the way he came from.

"Sam." Rachel called to him before he could disappear through the greenery ignoring the weight of Finn's and Puck's gazes.

He stopped in his tracks and looked back over his shoulder to pierce her with his swirling gaze.

"Be careful."

The swirls stopped spinning the moment the words slipped from her lips. His eyes regarded her with open curiosity and a hint of surprise that had her aching for him. It seemed like someone worrying for him was foreign. She had no idea that it had been years since anyone wished him well or wanted him to be safe. It had been years since he felt that he was more than a tool, a necessity to keep contact with. For the first time in years he was at a loss for words and wasn't sure how to act in this certain situation, so instead he nodded and walked through the greenery. In a matter of seconds his feet pounded against the dirt and closed the distance between him and the rabbit.

Rachel let him go with uncertainty. She didn't want him to go since he was the only one she felt comfortable with.

"Let's get a move on." Puck continued to walk the path Sam had been leading them.

Finn grabbed Rachel gently by the arm and began to lead her along when she made no move to follow Puck.

* * *

><p>"So you have finally decided to arrive." A woman with short blond hair and wearing dark blue robes sneered.<p>

"It's not like I had purposely delayed my coming here Sue." Sam inclined his head toward her in greeting. "Something important decided to drop from the sky today."

Sue frowned not knowing if he was talking literally or figuratively especially since Mad Sam rarely made any sense to folks with their sanity intact. "Okay…did you bring it?"

"Of course." He snapped his fingers and a small piece of paper appeared in his hand which he handed over to her.

She quickly inspected it only to scowl when there was no writing. "This is blank."

"I used invisible ink."

"What good would this do me if I can't even read it?" She snapped.

"Use. Your. Brain." Sam said each word slowly as if speaking to a child. Mike who had been silently standing to the side moved closer in order to grab Sue in case she tried to physically harm Sam. "If you use a drop of ink you will be able to see the coordinates. After a minute it will become invisible again and the drop of ink will have to be applied again."

Sue looked at him surprised, while Mike regarded him with unguarded admiration. "That's brilliant." He uttered.

"Thank you." Sam inclined his head to him acknowledgement.

"That way if it falls in the hands of the Knave of Hearts or any of the Red Queen's men they won't be able be to read it."

"Precisely."

"I admit I was too hasty to snap at you." Sue grumbled. "Even insane you are still a mastermind."

"You're wrong." Sam grinned. "It is because I am insane that I have a mastermind. I was a fool when sane and the price was my sanity. …Oh how far have the great fallen, while I continue to rise wallowing in what others fear."

"Fear?"

Sue glared at Mike.

Sam answered his question with a dark chuckle that sent shivers down the spine of any who caught wind of it. Just as abruptly as it sprang from his lips it ended with a grim line as he met Sue's gaze. "How much damage was done in this attack?"

"Another village burned to the ground and is slowly becoming ashes as we speak." Mike reported. "We tried aiding as much as possible by helping the villagers escape and grabbing as many injured as possible, but at the cost of losing some of our own."

"We have to get them back or we take down some of her men."

"An eye for an eye," Sue grinned. "I like that."

"Remember," Sam said in a sing song voice. "An eye for an eye makes the whole world go blind."

Mike smiled at the logic behind it.

* * *

><p>"Why does he have swirls for pupils?"<p>

"He's insane."

Rachel glared at Puck. "That's not a nice thing to say."

"I didn't mean it as insult, it's the truth. Those who have swirls for pupils have lost their mind."

"How?"

"Each person is different. Mad Sam has his own story and it's his to tell."

"You're right." Rachel frowned. She remembered how Rory cowered at the sight of him, how he wouldn't look at Sam as if his insanity was contagious and could infect one by just looking at him. She wondered if those reactions hurt him or if he noticed them at all. Did he notice that she had yet to cower when he set his gaze upon her? The fire that burned in his emerald eyes and the swirls that seemed to turn when he raged were hypnotic to her as they were frightening to others. To her he was a beautiful disaster and she had to be careful around him or she just might be willing to sacrifice her sanity to be with him.

Silence settled over the group as Puck led the way. Rachel tried to take in everything as she walked. The forest seemed alive with the branches moving, the wind humming a soft tune while it blew. Mushrooms of various colors surrounded them. Rachel had to constantly stop herself from reaching out and wanting to touch anything within arm's length. "Who is the Caterpillar?"

"You mean Artie." Puck commented from up ahead.

"He's all knowing." Finn answered her question.

"Ain't worth shit if you ask me."

"At least it's better than charging forward blinded with rage."

"Then he should be helping Sue make plans on how to raid the Red Queen's castle if he knows the future."

"He has his reasons Puck."

"Do you know them?" Puck glanced over his shoulder at them.

"No."

Rachel looked at Finn to see him frowning. "I'm sure it's a good reason."

Finn met her gaze and smiled. "I'm sure you're right."

Puck rolled his eyes at the exchange. The girl was babying Finn.

It wasn't long before Rachel noticed smoke on the floor. "What the…?" She looked further ahead to see a huge wave of smoke protruding the center. Instead of breathing in tobacco and burning her lungs a fruity smell invaded her lungs and caused her body to relax the more she inhaled. Her guard went down and she felt like she could curl up of the ground and fall asleep. It was a strange feeling and yet welcomed. As if sensing her train of thought Finn grabbed her arm gently and gave her reassuring smile. She knew that her reaction was normal if Finn was showing no sign of alarm.

"You will get used to it."

Rachel didn't know if she wanted to. The smoke cleared and she was caught off guard by the young man sitting on a red mushroom. "Who are you he asked?" Smoke slithered out his mouth as he asked the question. His eyes zeroed on her completely ignoring Puck and Finn who stood beside her.

"Artie?" She looked at him curiously instead of feeling on edge with his sharp gaze.

"You're not Artie." He smiled at her, his voice wise and gentle as if speaking to a child. "I'm Artie."

It was then she noticed what was causing the fruity smelling smoke as he took a puff from his hookah. Rachel didn't know if it was appropriate to laugh. Never in her wildest dreams had see encountered such a strange sight as the one before her. A young man, who had eyes that echoed with wisdom beyond years sat on a red mushroom smoking from a hookah.

"You look awfully familiar maybe I have drawn you." He leaned forward his hand grabbed her chin gently as he peered into her eyes. "Something is missing."

"Missing?" Puck looked at him curiously.

"Unroll the Oraculum." Artie waved to another mushroom. His hold on Rachel demanding her attention as his eyes continued to search her gaze.

It took everything Rachel had not to look away. She felt as if he was looking into the essence of her soul.

The Oraculum contained every vision Artie had which chronicled all the events that had taken place, are taking place and will take place in the form of a calendar. Puck cursed as his eyes landed on the day they were in. It was of a picture that showed him holding the Oraculum with Finn looking over his shoulder. Rachel stood in front of the mushroom Artie sat on with him holding her chin as they looked into each other's eyes. "She's the one."

"I knew it!" Finn turned to Rachel and Artie grinning. "You're going to slay the Jabberwocky on Frabjous Day!"

"What?" Rachel pulled away from Artie instantly. "I can't slay anything."

"Well, you're going to have learn." Puck walked toward her with the Oraculum and showed her the drawing for Frabjous Day.

Rachel couldn't breathe. Disbelief coursed through her veins as her mind tried to come up with a logical explanation for what she was looking at. The drawing showed her standing on top of a tower dressed in armor as she prepared to take a swing at a ferocious creature with wings that bared its teeth at her threatening. "This has to be a mistake."

"It's no mistake." Artie took another puff from his hookah.

"I wanted a sense of adventure, but not this!" Rachel looked at him desperately. "I didn't ask to have so many lives depend on me…"

"Things don't always go as planned Rachel."

"…You know who I am?"

"How can I not?" Artie gave her a sad smile. "I have had countless dreams about your journey."

"And the outcome…"

"Is not set I stone."

"What if I fail?"

"You will only fail if you hold back."

"I—"

"Come here." He waved her over.

Rachel took a hesitate step forward.

"What you are searching for you shall find."

It took only a moment for his words to dawn on her. "My dad?"

"Keep your eyes open and your heart strong."

"He's here." Rachel met his gaze desperately trying to find answers.

"The Red Queen has him along with many other men who are not from this world."

"Why?"

"Not many would fight for her. She needs an army. The crown holds the power to open the looking glass. It always remains open in her reign."

"Is that how Rachel stumbled through?" Finn asked.

Artie nodded before blowing out smoke.

Puck stepped up. "Why didn't the Red Queen get her?"

"The Red Queen didn't summon for her. She does not know Rachel is here."

"We must keep her hidden."

"Sam was right."

"When isn't he?" Artie chuckled. He met Rachel's gaze and winked. "You must go now for something wicked this way comes." He said in farewell. Before Rachel could utter another word a wave of smoke engulfed him.

Rachel, Puck and Finn had to run to another clearing in order to breathe. "I hate when he does that." Puck wheezed. Rachel leaned against a tree as her mind ran in circles with the new information Artie had given her.

"We should regroup with Sam." Finn looked around them still cautious about the parting words Artie gave them.

"He told us to head back to the lair."

"I know, but now that we know how important Rachel is we should go somewhere that has more protection and closer to the White Queen's castle."

"I see you're point, but if Sam begins to throw a tantrum I'm putting the blame on you—"

The sound of a growl echoing through the forest stopped their conversation. Rachel felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. A large white beast with black spots broke through the trees and landed a few feet from them.

"Bandersnatch." Puck spat like it was a curse.

It paused to sniff the air reminding Rachel of a dog and it didn't help that he resembled a bulldog with a long tail. When it caught sight of them it let out a roar revealing multiple rows of sharp teeth. Rachel felt her throat go completely dry as men dressed in red armor ran passed the Bandersnatch and toward them.

"Run!" Finn yelled shoving Rachel behind him as the Bandersnatch ran toward them.

Puck grabbed her arm and ran.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs as she looked behind to see Finn run up a tree and used it as a leverage to jump on top of the Bandersnatch. The creature didn't stop its pursue even with the added weight.

"Do something!" Puck yelled over his shoulder.

"I'm trying!" Finn yelled as he used one hand to take out his dagger and the other to grab hold of the creature's fur.

"Fun faster!" Puck dodged to the right yanking Rachel with him, almost dislodging her shoulder from the force of it.

Rachel tried her hardest to keep up with Puck, while they took another sharp turn her foot got caught in a fallen branch and sent her falling face first into the ground. Puck tried to cushion her fall by trying to catch, but at the momentum they had been going only succeed in falling on the floor beside her.

"Finn!" Puck yelled as the Bandersnatch jumped toward them and stopped in front of them. Its breathe fanning their faces and raised its hand to strike them.

Finn twirled the dagger in his hand as he lifted it and brought it down cleaning stabbing the right eye.

Rachel saw the paw move and quickly covered Puck. She couldn't fight, but she could protect him from this.

Puck looked at her surprised.

With a quick motion Finn was able to cleanly pull out the eyeball with the tip of the dagger.

On reflex the paw sliced the air.

Pain exploded on Rachel's arm.

The Bandersnatch let out a roar of pain and presses a paw against its wounded eye socket.

Finn didn't waste any time as he jumped off the Bandersnatch and landed beside Rachel and Puck. "We have to get going." He helped Rachel to her feet noticing the concern look Puck kept throwing her. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Rachel pulled away from him and began to run. "There's no time to waste!"

Puck didn't spare Finn another glance as he ran after her and Finn let the matter drop.

* * *

><p>A man dressed in black armor and a black cape trailing behind him walked through the recently raided clearing. His eyes caught sight of an abandoned scroll lying on the floor beside a crushed mushroom. He reached from for it and slid it open. His eyes widened with what was being revealed to him. He finally found it. An evil smile curved on his cold lips as he closed the scroll and walked to his black horse. The man hoisted himself up and kicked the horse's side signaling it to go.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn, Puck and Rachel stopped running when they reach a fork at the road to catch their breath.<p>

"What's the plan?" Rachel asked.

"We'll continue to south to Sue's encampment."

"No east back to the lair."

"The sooner we get to Sam the better."

"There's a chance Sam has already let the encampment. We will see him back at the lair."

"We can't just sit and wait for him there!"

"Rachel needs medical attention!"

The argument bled out of Finn instantly after hearing Puck's words. "How?" He turned to Rachel alarmed. "When?"

"When you stabbed the Bandersnatch in the eye." Puck answered when Rachel stayed quiet clutching at her wound.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." He looked at her beseechingly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Rachel forced a smile hoping to ease his guilt. The burn emitting from the scratch seemed to increase with each second.

"We'll go back to the lair." Finn turned to Puck.

Before Puck could respond the sound of bird cawing caught their attention. "Fucking Jubjub." He muttered turning to look at where the sound came from and saw a huge bird flying over them only to turn around.

"Get down!" Finn shoved Rachel to the floor as the bird dived toward them. "Find Brittany. She hosts a tea party that Sam always visits before heading to the lair—" Finn wasn't able to finish his sentence as the bird grabbed him and Puck. "Find Brittany and you'll find Sam!"

"Finn! Puck!" Rachel watched them go with a heavy heart. Tear burned her eyes as it finally hit her that she was all alone in a world that was filled with danger and she had no way of defending herself.

* * *

><p>"We're going to die! We're going to die! We're going to die!" Finn yelled over and over again as the bird dived dangerously close to a forest of dead trees where pointy branches of bark poked out. "I'm too young to die!" He grabbed onto the bird's leg.<p>

"Man up!" Puck yelled as he bent his knees and tried to hold them closer to his body to keep them from hitting the sharp wood.

"Pull up!" Finn yelled ignoring Puck completely. "Pull up you stupid bird!"

It seemed Jubjub understood him and dived lower.

"No!" Finn screeched. "You loveable, amazing bird please, pull up!"

The bird cawed and Puck could have sworn it was laughing at them as it flew a little higher.

"Oh shit!" Puck yelled as the bird flew high only to dive down at an alarming rate toward the ground. Jubjub extended its wing and glided over the ground barely missing rocks and causing Puck to lose what felt like ten years of his life.

"That wasn't so bad." Finn commented when the bird slowed down and cawed.

"Speak for yourself." Puck glared at the castle they were nearing. It was the last place he wanted to be.

"What doing you think she'll do to us?"

"If she was kind she would put us out of our misery."

"…But she's not kind."

Puck didn't bother to respond.

* * *

><p>"Off with his head!" The Red Queen ordered not caring for her servant's pleas. He had stolen something that was hers and for that he and his family will pay with their lives. Her guards grabbed him by the arms and began to drag him away as she walked to her throne. "Drink." She ordered after taking a seat. One of her servants stepped up with it already prepared for her. Terry took a sip and set it back on the tray.<p>

"Your majesty." A dark silky voice called out to her.

A smile she reserved only for him curved on her lips when she caught sight of him. "Dustin." She held out her hand to him.

Dustin clasped it gently in his and pressed a kiss against it.

"Where have you been lurking?" She asked when he met her gaze.

"I have found something of great interest." He pulled out the scroll he had found. "The Oraculum." It slid open.

"It looks ordinary." Terry commented as her eyes trailed over the various drawings.

"Look," He pointed at a certain picture. "On Frabjous Day."

She frowned. "Who is she?"

"I'm not certain myself. She does not look familiar."

"What is she doing to my darling Jabberwocky?"

"She appears to be slaying him."

"She killed my Jabberwocky!" Her voice echoed in outrage through the courtroom.

"Not yet, but it will happen if we don't hunt her down."

"Find this girl and bring her to me!"

* * *

><p>"Find the scent of that girl and the Red Queen will give you and your kind your freedom back." Dustin glanced down from his horse at the dark brown skinned woman who had yet to take her eyes off the horizon.<p>

"Do I have her word?"

"I would not be saying it if it were not true."

"It shouldn't be too hard to find her." Santana craned her neck to the side as her eyes closed and sniffed the air being able differentiate scents. It wasn't long until the wind blew and she caught scent of something new. Something she had not encountered before. The change hit her. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as bones cracked and rearranged themselves. It was exhilarating.

Dustin raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. Where moments ago stood a young woman a black wolf took her spot. She gave out a bark before running forward. The red knights followed her and Dustin watched them go with a smile gracing on his lips. The Red Queen had made no offer of freedom, but it was his job to get the prisoners to help and the only other option was to stain his hands with blood by trying to force them into submission through means of torture. After years of doing so it had become boring and tedious.

* * *

><p>It was already nightfall and Rachel continued to walk forward aimlessly. She had no idea which way to go to find Brittany. There had no luck in crossing paths with another living being in order to ask for directions, but at least she succeeded in pushing the burning sensation from the scratch the Bandersnatch gave her to the back of her mind, so now it was only a dull pain. Still Rachel wondered if she would be stuck in this forest until she fainted and died from dehydration. There was no water or food. Would she ever find Sam again before it was too late?<p>

Rachel didn't notice the air behind her shift as she inspected her wound trying to ground herself in the present instead of wallowing in despair.

"It seems like you crossed paths with something that has wicked claws."

She turned around instantly to see a young guy sitting on the branch of a tree and knew he had not been there before. He had long dark brown dreadlocks for hair and hazel eyes. Eyes that stood out like Sam's but instead of have swirls for pupils he had slits. They reminded her of cat eyes. The smiled he gave her revealed semi sharp teeth. Rachel regarded him with suspicion.

"What did it to you?"

"The Bandersnatch."

He stood up and took a step forward falling from the tree. He continued to walk without losing stride making it seem like he had simply climbed down a step.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a look." He didn't wait for her consent as he grabbed her wrist lightly and turned her arm so he could take a better look. "It needs to be purified by someone with evaporating skills or it will fester and putrefy."

"I'm okay." Rachel pulled away from him gently not trusting him. "I will be fine."

"At least let me bind it for you." He produced a blue handkerchief from thin air and proceeded to wrap it around her wound. "What is your name?"

"Rachel."

"I have not heard of your name before."

"That's not a surprise."

"You should be on your way now."

"About that…do you know where I can find Brittany?"

"The hostess of the tea party?"

"Yes. I have to meet with her in order to meet someone I'm looking for."

"I guess I can show you the way to her, but that is as far as I will go to aid you." He grinned. "It's nothing personal, but I would like to stay out of this bloody war."

"Thank you." Rachel gave him a warm smile.

For a moment he was caught off guard by her genuine smile, but quickly came to his senses and vanished before her eyes.

Rachel looked around alarmed not believing he left her after saying he would help.

"Aren't you coming?"

Relief comforted her when she caught sight of him several feet ahead of her. Not wanting to waste time she ran toward him.

* * *

><p>"I knew you would come."<p>

Rachel stopped by the end of the table as she looked at the blonde woman with azure eyes who sat at the other end of the table. A kind smile graced her lips and Rachel couldn't help, but to return it. The innocence she emitted reminded her of Finn and made her heart ache at the thought of what could have happened to him and Puck. "How—"

"Sam sent word of your arrival." She stood up from her seat and walked to Rachel. "It won't be long until he returns to check if you have come. Please come and take a seat." She led Rachel to the seat close to hers. "My name is Brittany."

"I'm Rachel."

"I'm so glad to finally have met you. After hearing Sam speak of you it was hard not to go into the forest and personally go look for you myself." Brittany poured Rachel a cup of tea. "But Sam said it was too dangerous for me to be wandering by myself and yet he goes off by himself looking for you."

"He went to look for me?" Rachel asked trying not to blush when Brittany met her gaze.

"Of course! He barely spared me five minutes before heading back to his liar only to return furious when there was no sign of you, Puck or Finn." Brittany cut a piece of cake and placed it on a small plate before putting in front of Rachel. "He went after Artie and that was when he found out what happened and came to inform me on the details. I am to look after you until he comes back."

"Can I have some tea?"

Rachel looked at the end of the table to see the young man from the forest sitting there.

"Of course." Brittany slid the teapot to him. "It won't be long till the bloody Red Queen is on her knees."

"What do you mean?" Rachel looked at her.

"It will be off with her head this time."

"All this talk about blood and killing has put me off my tea."

"The entire world is falling to ruin and heaven forbid the Cat is off his tea."

The voice that cut through like a blade sent shivers down Rachel's spine and familiarity in it made her heart beat faster. He stood a few feet behind the one he called Cat. His features were covered by the black cloak he wore, but when he looked up she could see the swirls in his eyes slowly beginning to move. His hand clenched the hilt of his sword as if at any moment he might pull it out and slay the one sitting at the end of the table.

"What happened that day was not my fault."

"Oh dear." Brittany whispered, but Rachel heard her clearing.

"You were out to save your own skin." He walked toward him. "You useless, spineless, godforsaken, damned," With each words Sam's voice increased. "Son of—"

"Sam!" Rachel yelled standing from her seat.

Sam's rant instantly stopped, but his eyes didn't stray from his target. The Cat watched with a hint of amazement as the swirls in Sam's eyes stopped moving. Sam took a step away from him and turned to look at Rachel as if barely taking notice of her for the first time. "I…thank you."

This was the first time she had seen him so angry. It unnerved because it seemed at any moment Sam would strike the other man. The way he snapped so quickly worried her. Not so much for the other's safety, but for his. She began to wonder if he had ever let his feelings take hold of him and hurt another. Did he regret it afterward?

"What happened to you Sam?"

"Joe." Brittany said in warning.

"A curse would barely leave your lips." Joe continued as if he had not heard Brittany. "You used to be the most noble, the most loved and respected in all this land."

A small smile graced Sam's lips. "Once upon a time…"

Silence settled over them.

"And?" Rachel asked.

Sam looked at her curiously. "And what?"

"What happened next?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you say, 'Once upon a time' it's usually said at the beginning of a story. How does the story go?"

Joe's laughter echoed around them. "It seems that you owe the girl a story now Sam."

"It seems that way."

Rachel didn't know how to react at the gentle way he looked upon her.

The moment was broken when a wolf's howl sounded from nearby.

"They sent in Santana."

"Who is Santana?"

"There's no time to explain." Brittany looked at Rachel sadly. "You must eat the cake."

"But—"

"Just do as she says." Sam cut her off. "The Knave is coming."

Rachel took one bite from the cake and gasped as she shrunk.

"Goodbye." Joe said before vanishing into thin air.

"What did you do?" Rachel asked panicking.

"It's okay." Brittany tried to reassure her as she grabbed her and placed her in an empty teapot. "It will only be for a little while. Please remain quiet."

Rachel watched as Brittany closed the lid carefully and remained silent trying to hear what was about to happen.

Brittany grabbed the teapot and placed it on her lap as Sam settled on the seat Rachel had been occupying moments ago.

Dustin climbed off his horse. "Well, what do we have here?" He asked strolling up to the end of the table. "If it isn't my favorite duo of lunatics, I knew you two would make an adorable couple."

Santana continued forward and sniffed around the table going underneath it.

"Would you like to join us?" Brittany asked politely.

"Don't bother Brittany. He's late for tea and that is simply disrespectful even more so that dares to interfere after tea time has begun."

Dustin glared at Sam. "I'm looking for a girl."

"Girl?" He asked feigning ignorance and curiosity. "What girl?"

"Does she have a name?"

"Not that I know of so far." Dustin stopped beside Brittany and caressed her cheek before his hand slipped down her throat and wrapped around it. "If I found out you are hiding the girl you will lose your heads." Cold metal pressed against his wrist.

"If you do not remove your hand from her throat in the next three seconds you will find yourself missing a limb." Sam stated calmly, but his eyes promised retribution.

He quickly let go Brittany's throat knowing that Sam's threat was not to be taken lightly and sneered at him. "This is far from over."

"I'll be waiting."

As Dustin retreated his eyes still locked on Sam's form. "I'm sure the Red Queen still misses you at night."

"I will have your fucking head!" Sam threw a teacup at him, which Dustin dodged before climbing over the table and toward the Knave.

The red knights ran forward to create a barrier between Sam and Dustin. That still didn't stop the blond man from trying to reach for the other man. "I will have both your heads off before the year is out!"

Sam's promise had a chill going down Dustin's spine.

"Should we take him in?"

Having Sam anywhere near him was the last thing Dustin wanted. The man was insane and had nothing to lose, which only made him more dangerous. But Dustin refused to deal with him at the moment. "Let him go." Next time he will have the ruined champion of the White Queen on his knees begging for death.

During the commotion Brittany had been powerless to stop Sam from going after Dustin since Santana had caught Rachel's scent. She let out a low growl in warning. "Santana…please." Brittany whispered to her.

Santana nudged her knee affectionately before moving away. She let out a howl and ran the other way. "Follow her!" Dustin yelled as he walked up to his horse and got on.

Once they were gone Brittany set the teapot back on the table and opened the lid. "I'll have to fix that."

Sam watched silently as Brittany pulled out some of Rachel's dress and began to make a new from the cloth.

"Try this." She dropped the dress in the teapot.

Moments later Rachel knocked from inside the teapot. Brittany opened it and pulled her out.

"You look absolutely precious." Brittany gushed admiring her skills and the way the light blue dress complimented Rachel form. "Don't you think so?" She glanced at Sam who had yet to take his eyes off Rachel.

Rachel feeling his gaze glanced at Sam to see him nod his consent.

"This is for you." Brittany handed him a hat. "Everyone knows the best way to travel is by hat."

"Great minds think alike." Sam smiled at her before motioning to Rachel to hop on the hat. "Your carriage awaits."

Rachel smiled at him before taking a seat on the brim of the hat.

Sam carefully lifted it up and placed it on his head. "I'll be seeing you later."

"Of course." Brittany waved at them.

"You're not coming with us?" Rachel frowned already missing her.

"No. I must stay and spread the word to any who will come visit me here. Hope must be sparked again if we are to succeed in taking down the Red Queen."

"I will miss you greatly."

"And I you, please be safe Rachel."

* * *

><p>"It was a time much like this when the leaves fall." Sam muttered as they walked through a dirt path surrounded by trees. Leaves were raining down upon them as they fell from the branches. "Laughter could be heard echoing from miles away. Pain and blood had yet to taint these lands."<p>

Rachel moved around the rim of the hat trying to climb down when she heard Sam's voice, but couldn't hear exactly what he was saying. "I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked hanging from the edge of it her feet dangling around until they landed on his shoulder.

"What was what?" Sam asked glanced at her coldly as she took a seat on his shoulder.

Rachel frowned when she noticed the swirls in his eyes moving rapidly.

"The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame. With jaws that bite and claws that catch. Beware the Jabberwock, my son."

She remained silent as his voice that spoke of grave words echoed around them.

"He took his vorpal sword in hand. The vorpal blade went snicker-snack. He left it dead, and with its head. He went galumphing back." Sam glanced at her again. "It's about you."

"How can you be sure?"

"Artie saw it."

"And so it must be…"

Silence settled over them.

"I don't how to even use a blade."

"That's a problem that can easily be remedied."

"You'll teach me?"

"Once we reach the White Queen's castle I will."

"I thought you didn't want her to see you."

"I still don't, but Puck and Finn have been captured."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They knew the risk. We'll get them back once the Jabberwocky is dead."

"Then everything will go back to how it was?"

"For most part."

"What do you mean?"

"Not everyone's lives will be able to back to how they once were. Many have lost loved ones and their homes along the way."

"Then we'll have to do our best to make it bearable for them."

"…We can try…"

"Can you tell me what the Red Queen has done?"

"It's not a pretty story."

"I can see that." Rachel said as Sam began to pass trees and houses that were burned down. "Did she do this?"

"This is where she took the White Queen's crown. She was barely eight when her older sister the Red Queen attacked her for it. I was not able to protect her and retrieve her crown at the same time."

"You chose her life over the crown."

"I should have tried harder. If I did countless of lives would have been spared."

"What happened afterward?"

"I went to the Red Queen personally as an offering to stop her attack on the White Queen. I thought by doing this the Red Queen would leave the White Queen and her people alone. I was wrong…so horribly wrong. I failed to protect her again…to protect all of them."

"It's not your fault. You tried."

"I failed."

"Anyone in your shoes would have failed because the Red Queen only seems to want one thing and that is to either get rid of her younger sister or make her suffer."

Sam remained silent contemplating her words. Even if Rachel was right it didn't change anything. Everything the Red Queen did, his failure, the deaths of so many still remained. Wonderland could never truly be the same.

"Sam."

The warmth of her palm touching his cheek gently tugged him out of his thoughts. "I…I'm okay."

"You don't seem so sure." Rachel said concerned scooting closer to him until she was able to lean her head against his cheek.

A howl sounded from the distance.

"Did you hear something?" His head snapped up as he looked around. "I could have sworn I heard something."

She looked around as well. "What was it?"

The howl came again but much closer.

"The red knights are coming." Sam picked her up from his shoulder and placed her underneath his cloak inside his breast pocket.

She couldn't see where they were going as he began to run. Rachel simply grabbed onto his shirt trusting him to keep her safe.

Sam took a left and hid behind a tree as Santana and the red knights ran passed. Once the coast was clear he continued to run not losing stride as he jumped over fallen barks. His feet pounded against the dirt, adrenaline coursed through his veins only to stop when reaching the lake. A howl echoed from somewhere behind them. Sam pulled off his hat and reached inside his cloak to pull out Rachel. He placed her gently on the brim of the hat. "You must travel south. The White Queen is just beyond Sue's encampment. They can personally escort you the rest of the way."

"Sam—"

"Hold on tight." He said in farewell before launching the hat into the air.

"Sam!" Rachel screeched as the hat spun and sailed through the air causing her to close her eyes to keep from getting disoriented.

"Down with the bloody Red Queen!" Sam's voice echoed.

When the hat landed Rachel stumbled to right herself. Her gaze sought Sam's form only to see him across the lake bowing as red knights surrounded him forming a circle. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out his name as they captured him and led him away. It was only until they were out of sight did she look at her surroundings. Night was falling again and she knew that traveling in the dark in such a small form was practically asking to get hurt.

Rachel lifted the hat and climbed under it deciding that tomorrow she will begin her journey to the south. She pressed her back against the wall of the hat and hugged her knees to her chest trying to keep warm. The faint scent of Sam lingered inside mingling with smell of grass lulling her too sleep and soothing her worries away with each breath she took. _"I have to get him back." _It was the last thought in her mind before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps approaching woke Rachel from her slumber. She sat up and crawled to the other side of the hat further away from the footsteps. Rachel prayed that whoever was walking would pass by not noticing the hat, but her prayers were not answered as the footsteps stopped by the hat and lifted it up.<p>

"There you are."

Rachel frowned at the woman standing above her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Santana."

"_Santana." _She remembered Sam and Brittany mentioning her, but when Brittany did something was sniffing at the teapot she had been hiding in. Then she remembered the howls. "You're the wolf."

"That's me."

"Brittany trusted you to lead them away!" Rachel snapped remembering how the red knights took Sam.

"They have my entire pack."

She instantly regretted snapping at her. Rachel was angry at how things were going, but they were not Santana's fault. "I'm sorry."

"It happens." Santana took a seat on the ground.

"Where did they take Sam?"

"To the Red Queen's castle."

"Were going to rescue him."

Santana shook her head. "That is not foretold."

"I don't care. He wouldn't have been captured if it weren't for me."

"The Frabjous Day is near. I am in charge of taking you to the White Queen's castle so you can prepare to fight against the Jabberwocky."

"Ever since I have arrived here all I have heard about is what I am supposed to do. No one has asked how I've felt or what I want to do!" Rachel glared at her. "Artie said the future is not set in stone meaning that there's a chance I can die facing the Jabberwocky, which is highly likely because I don't how to slay such a creature. I don't even know how to use a sword!" She took deep breaths to calm herself, but it was futile. "The only thing constant I have here is Sam…he promised to show me how to fight."

"Rachel—"

"If am to face the Jabberwocky I need you to help me help you by getting Sam back. Without him I don't know if I can try my best…"

Santana met her gaze and saw determination burning within them.

"I'm going to get Sam back with or without your aid."

"I can see why Brittany and Sam have taken a great liking toward you. Don't fret little one I will help you in whichever way I can."

Rachel watched in surprise as Santana shifted from a woman into a beautiful black wolf.

"Climb on."

She wasted no time in doing what she was told. "Can you please take the hat at well?"

"Fine, but don't forget to hold on tight."

Rachel hands curled into fists as she grabbed on to Santana's fur. The scenery became a blur as Santana began to run. The wind blew viscously across her face and yet Rachel had never felt more confident in herself as she did now ever since arriving to Wonderland. She would get Sam back no matter what…and maybe along the way she will find her father in the Red Queen's castle.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I can't believe I am finally done with the first part of Rachel in Wonderland! :D I'm supposed to be working on my course project for Poli Sci, my math homework and English essay that is due Monday, but I just couldn't postpone this any longer. I even went as far as to purchase the movie because Netflix and Hulu were not streaming it and AT&T U-verse was not showing it in any of the channels. This piece is a crossover between Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland and Syfy's Alice, so it's going to have elements of from both as well as its own twists. MissBreePheonix (my wonderful beta) this one is for you! I hope this makes up for my absence as well as the wait. I hope you guys enjoyed it as well and please don't forget to review! I love hearing from you and I have missed all of you greatly! (^_^)

AN 2: I would like to thank: .408 (You're the best for taking the time to review all of DAT's chapters and putting up with my random questions through PM.), Princesakarlita411(For always being there and leaving a review.), Keating's Disciple (for surprising, encouraging and leaving me speechless.), MagdaIsOnFanfic (for always making me smile and laugh) Lena (If I could I would hug you for being awesome!), SamchelLover44 (You're a sweetheart.), and LadyGigglesalot (I know I'm a dork, but whenever I see your screen name I can't help but smile. Thank you for being there.) for reviewing. You guys are the best!


	23. A Haunting

AN: This one-shot takes place in the universe of Ghost. I hope you enjoy. =)

**Warning: Angst.**

"_**Sorrow drips into your heart through a pinhole**_

_**Just like a faucet that leaks and there is comfort in the sound**_

_**But while you debate half empty or half full **_

_**It slowly rises, your love is gonna drown"**_

_**-Marching Bands of Manhattan (Death Cab for Cutie)**_

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked for what seemed like the hundredth time as he zipped his luggage bag and dumped it on the floor unceremoniously. "I can leave the following week."

"I'm sure." Rachel graced him with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

He remained silent as she began to easily drag the bag out of the room. Sam knew it was a lost cause to try stopping her. It's not like she ever listened when he did and he couldn't stop her physically considering the fact that she could walk right through him. After almost a year of living here and it had been a little over five months since he acknowledged her, he had gotten used to her presence. It was one of the reasons he refused to travel to haunted locations that were not within a five hour distance and that was pushing it. He liked returning home every day and seeing her sitting on the stairs waiting for him. He secretly enjoyed the way her face would light up with a smile whenever he walked in through the front door. He wasn't alone anymore and she became someone constant to him. Sam knew it wasn't a healthy friendship, enjoying more the company of the dead more than the living.

He still had a few friends and his best friend Puck came to visit on a regular basis. Although Sam had a suspicion it was more for Rachel than him. The first time Puck came to visit him and caught sight of Rachel he was instantly confused. He couldn't comprehend how he had yet to help guide her to the afterlife. When Sam informed him of the compromise Puck blew a fuse.

"_What are you thinking?" Puck practically yelled the question at him. _

"_I know what I'm doing." Sam responded defensively feeling Rachel's presence a few feet behind him._

"_You're being selfish!"_

"_How am I being selfish?"_

"_You're keeping her here with you!"_

"_I'm the one who propositioned him." Rachel's soft voice cut through their argument demanding their attention. "I'm the one who asked him to. If you want to blame anyone…if you want to yell at someone then it's me you must direct your anger at not Sam."_

_Puck looked Rachel before frowning at Sam. "And you accepted because of your sorrow and loneliness…"_

"_Puck—"_

"_No good will come out of this Sam." Puck pleaded meeting his gaze. "The living and the dead are not meant to coexist together."_

"_Then I will deal with the consequences." Sam said not backing down._

_Puck knew his best friend like the back of his hand. He felt guilty for not being able to be there for him as much as he would have liked when Quinn died. He had allowed life to get a hold of him and create a rift between them. Who was he to tell him that he couldn't befriend a ghost? Puck noticed the way Sam stood defensively, blocking Rachel from his sight. If the situation wasn't so serious he would have chuckled and reminded him that even if he wanted to there was no physical way he could hurt Rachel. "Fine." He sighed. "But don't say I didn't warn you." Puck looked over Sam's shoulder ignoring the glare directed at him as he did so and met Rachel's gaze. "Make sure to take good care of him."_

"_I know." Rachel smiled warmly at him._

_At that moment Puck was struck with her beauty. It was a damn shame she wasn't a living person for he would have gladly taken her out for dinner. She appeared to be the type of woman his mother would have approved of and he wouldn't have mind taking the time to court her. The sound of Sam clearing his throat brought Puck back from his revelation. "Remind him that he has to eat because he can be forgetful and make sure that he goes out for walks he needs sunlight."_

"_You make it sound like I'm a dog."_

"_I'll try my best." Rachel responded amused._

_Puck looked at his best friend amused and for the first time noticing how healthier he looked. There was more color to his complexion, he was filling out again instead of becoming skinnier, and his eyes shined a bit more with emotion than the dull look they had contained for the past three years. "That was never my intention." Without warning he pulled Sam into a hug. _

"_Just so we are clear no flirting with Rachel."Sam whispered to him._

_Puck should have been offended that Sam would think he didn't draw the line with female ghosts, but looking at Rachel watching them curiously with her head tilted to the side and her dark chocolate hair spilling over one shoulder had him reevaluating that line. "I can't guarantee that." He whispered back and winked at her before pulling away from Sam. _

"Sam!"

Rachel's voice echoed from downstairs bringing him back to the present.

"The cab is here!"

He shook his head and made his way out of his room and toward the stairs without dragging his feet. It's not that he didn't want to go. A part of him missed the adventure that came with researching the history behind haunted locations and helping those were stuck in a state of limbo to cross over to the other side. He missed writing and sharing his adventures with his readers. It's just that he felt like there something more important for him to do. Maybe it was the fact that in the past week Rachel's smiles had become more forced. When she thought he wasn't looking a frown marred her face and her gaze was unfocused as if her mind would drift elsewhere. It worried him for when he questioned her she would brush it off and change the subject.

Standing at the top of the stairs Sam caught sight of Rachel standing by his luggage making sure he wasn't missing anything. More than anything he wanted to take her with him, but it wasn't possible and he found out the hard way.

"_Sam I can't." Rachel protested weakly as they stood in front of the iron gates. _

"_We should try." Sam glanced at her._

_She shook her head. "I have tried. I can't go passed these gates."_

"_It won't hurt to try one more time."_

"_The outcome will be the same."_

"_How can you be so certain?"_

"_Why would it be different with you? Do you think your presence makes the difference?"_

_Sam unlocked the gate and stepped out before turning around and smiling gently. "I can only hope." He held out his hand to her. _

_Even though they could never touch her hand sought his by hovering over it. His hope and charming smile sparked hope within her making it hard not to smile back. She took a step forward and her smile fell, dread filled her as felt the same tugging sensation that always came when she stepped through._

_He noticed the look of horror in her eyes as her smile fell. In a heartbeat she vanished right before his eyes. "Rachel!" Her name ripped out of his lungs without thought. Fear coursed through his veins as his eyes searched frantically for her, but he could not find her. His feet pounded against the cement covering the distance between the mansion and him. He slammed the front door open hoping against all odds to see her sitting on the stairs, but she wasn't there. "Rachel!" _

"_I'm over here!"_

_The sound of her voice did nothing to ease his fear as he ran passed the stairs further into the mansion until he reached the parlor. He stopped by the doorway when he caught sight of her, his heart pounded rapidly within his chest from the adrenaline rush that mixed with fear, his mind was trying to calm his body's response by mentally reminding him that she was safe, she didn't leave, and she was still here. Sam walked further into the room only to stop a few feet from her. "Rachel." Her name slipped through lips as a whisper._

_She turned to look at him._

_The smile that curved on her lips nearly made him come undone._

"_I told you I was perfectly fine with hearing the places you've been to and seeing them from the photos you have."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be. It's not your fault."_

_He really wished he had listened to her. Why was it that he constantly screwed up when it came to her? When he tried doing something good it backfired and ended up hurting her? He clenched his hands into fists to keep from reaching out to her. It would hurt more at the moment to be reminded of the situation they were in when his arms would slip through her instead of holding her. _

"_This is why you should go ghost hunting again." Rachel met his gaze. "That way you can go back to helping the others and come back with more stories."_

"_That would mean I might be gone for weeks and maybe months."_

"_It's okay Sam. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself."_

"_I know you can." Sam sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. _

"_I'll be fine."_

_She may be, but he didn't know if he would be. It had been a while since he went ghost hunting and during that time he had a partner, he had Quinn. There wasn't a time that he didn't have her and the same applied to Rachel. He spent more time in doors or in the gardens with her instead of going out. Subconsciously he had chosen her as his next partner, but now he knew that was no longer a possibility. "Okay." He caved in. It was about time he went back to doing what he was best at._

_Silence reigned over them for a moment._

"_When you disappeared, did you automatically appear in this room?"_

"_Yes. Every time I walked passed those gates I would end up here."_

"_But why wou—" He stopped instantly as everything connected in his mind. The times he would catch her standing in the center of the room with the moonlight spilling over her transparent form at night, whenever she became a victim of her emotions she would come here, the night he acknowledged her was here and he finally connected the missing dot why she would appear in this room. To remind her of what she was, a prisoner. This room was where it all ended for her. "If given the chance I would kill him for you."_

_Rachel looked at him alarmed not expecting his anger. _

"_You deserved more."_

"_And so did many others." She answered simply. "But at least I have you."_

_This time it was Rachel who caught him off guard._

"_A friend."_

_Friend? Could he simply consider her that? Could he say that was all she was to him? If he were being honest to himself, then the answer to both questions would be a no. His response was to inch his hand toward hers and spread his fingers slightly when her palm hovered over his. His fingers curled as did hers giving the illusion that they were holding hands with their fingers intertwined. "I'll be here as long as you need me."_

"Sam." Rachel stood by the bottom of the stairs looking at him worried. "Are you okay?"

"_No." _"Yes." _"I want to take you with me." _"It's nothing." He responded walking down the stairs.

"I double checked everything. You should be good to go."

"Thank you."

"Don't forget to call."

"I will once I arrive over there. Puck should be coming over later tonight or tomorrow morning."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"He's won't be here to babysit you."

"Then what will he be here for?"

"To keep you company when I'm not able to."

A small smile graced her lips at his thoughtfulness. "You just worry about yourself out there."

"I highly doubt another ghost will trip me down the stairs."

Rachel frowned remembering the story he told her surrounding that one. "Is there any violent history to the house you're going to?"

"There may or may not have been a massacre."

"Sam!"

"You said you wanted an exciting story."

"But not when you can get hurt."

"It comes with the job." Sam hoisted his luggage bag over his shoulder before opening the door to see the cab on the driveway. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I can postpone the trip until next week."

"Why are you so reluctant to go?"

"Why do I feel like you're trying to kick me out?"

"I'm not." Rachel shook her head. "The sooner you leave the sooner you'll come back home."

She didn't say his home or her home instead she said home. She was right the mansion had become both their home. "Fine." Sam sighed. "Don't do anything risky."

"When do I?"

"Always." Sam responded grinning before walking out.

Rachel watched him go with a heavy heart as he placed his luggage in the trunk before walking back to the front door to her. "You forgot something."

Sam shook his head. He should simply close the door and enter the cab instead of dragging out their farewell, but this was the first time he would be leaving for more than two days. He wouldn't see her for almost two weeks. Something was wrong and once again he was hit with the sudden urge to stay. "Rachel…"

"Have a safe trip." She said in farewell smiling.

"Take care." He whispered back as she closed the door. Sam walked toward the cab and got in.

* * *

><p>Sam didn't bother to look at the collar id when his cell phone rang as he continued to look at the night sky through his open window in the back of the cab. He still had an hour to reach the airport and his mind continued to wander back to Rachel. Sam was going to let the call go to voicemail, but the cab driver lowered the volume to the radio and glanced at him through the rearview mirror. He answered the call. "Hello."<p>

"Sam…"

He sat up straight in his seat when he heard Puck's nervous tone. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know what day tomorrow is?"

"The twenty six."

"Shit. Rachel didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what Puck." Sam growled into the phone.

"It's the anniversary of her death."

His body went numb.

"In less than an hour she will be experiencing her death again. I plan to head over there, but I wanted you to know."

"Why? She told you not me."

"She didn't Sam. I did my own research. I thought she told."

"She told me what happened…the date wasn't mentioned and it slipped my mind."

"What's the plan?"

"Turn the cab around." Sam instructed the driver. "I'll handle it."

"I'll talk to your agent." Puck said in farewell before hanging up.

It all made sense now. The forced smiles, the frowns, and the avoidance of addressing the issue that seemed to make her sad. She had been trying to get him to leave and that stung, but what hurt the most was the thought of her being by herself as she relived her death. His hand clutched his phone tightly until his knuckles were white. "I need to get home right now. Can you go any faster?" It took all he had not to snap at the driver.

* * *

><p>Sam threw the cash at the driver in his haste to get out. It was already passed twelve. He ran to the front door and tried to quickly unlock it as he heard her voice echo. It was not a cry of pain but a sweet melody.<p>

_**Stars shinning bright above you;**_

_**Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'.**_

"Rachel!" He ran inside the mansion following her voice like a lost man even though he knew where she was.

_**Birds singing in the sycamore tree.**_

_**Dream a little dream of me. **_

He stopped just as he entered the parlor, her voice low and sweet casting a spell.

_**Say nighty-night and kiss me;**_

_**Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.**_

The moonlight spilled through the glass and graced her swaying form as she moved across the room following the melody of her voice.

_**While I'm alone, blue as can be,**_

_**Dream a little dream of me.**_

The sight was bittersweet and heartbreaking for this was the only moment she showed the true potential of what she once was. Sam had not been lucky to catch her singing or dancing and wondered if she stopped entirely because of how this day every year she was forced to do something she loved only for it to end in unrelenting pain.

_**Stars fading but I linger on, dear –**_

_**Still craving your kiss.**_

She literally took his breath away and even though she was the most beautiful sight with her voice echoing, her body moving slowly to the melody she created and her feet glided over the floor making it appear as if she were floating, he wanted her to stop. This wasn't her, this wasn't his Rachel willingly doing this. "Rachel." He called to her.

_**I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,**_

_**Just saying this… **_

She continued to sing as if she hadn't heard him and Sam knew that even if she did couldn't give a response. Even if she wanted to stop she couldn't.

_**Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you –**_

_**Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you.**_

Her body moved at a quicker pace almost violently, the spell slowly breaking.

_**But in your dreams, whatever they may be,**_

It was then Sam noticed the knife forming in front of her. His hands curled to fists knowing what was coming. He couldn't look away, he couldn't stop it no matter how much he wanted or ached to.

_**Dream a little dream of me. **_

The moment she sang the last line the knife plunged straight into her heart with enough force to send her on her tiptoes. Her cry tore through him, her name on the tip of his tongue, but his voice would not cooperate. She hovered for a moment before her knees gave out from under her and she collapsed on the floor with the knife stabbed into her chest. A choked cry escaped through his lips as he ran to her. Crimson stained her white dress and pooled around her. "Oh God." He whispered as his knees kissed the floor beside her. His hands reaching for her but they passed through her. "Damn it!" he cursed at the top of his lungs as his eyes burned with tears. He needed to touch her, he needed her to know he was there for her.

Her eyes lost their daze look. "S..am…" Blood clogged her throat and continued to rise until is slipped through her lips. Her body shook as tears spilled from her eyes and wet her temple and hair.

"Rachel." His voice cracked as her back arched off the floor. He couldn't hold her. _"Make this stop! Please let this stop soon!" _"I'm right here. You're not alone." This was all he could do for her.

"**No good will come out of this Sam." **Puck's words echoed in his mind.

Her body continued to wither. Pain echoed in her gaze.

"**The living and the dead are not meant to coexist together."**

Sam gritted his teeth to keep from crying out as her body gave one last spasm, her tears stopped and her eyes became dull. The blood seeped through the floorboards; the knife dislodged from her chest and vanished. He lay beside her, his eyes never straying from her form and his hand centimeters from hers. "Rachel." He whispered to her. "Wake up." She didn't move. "I need you to come back." She remained still. "Rachel!"

"Sam…" She whispered weakly.

He sat up instantly to see the blood has vanished from her white dress and her eyes blink as if waking from slumber. Sam leaned over her until each of his hands was placed on either side of her head caging her. His gaze peered into hers. "You're back."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back."

"You shouldn't have." She looked away from him when her vision became blurry.

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to see me like this. I was afraid it would change your mind."

"Puck was right. No good will come out of this."

"This was why I didn't want you to see."

"How can you keep this from me?" Sam snapped. "You were in pain! I saw you crying! How can you expect me to keep you around when you have to go this every year?"

"It's my choice!" Rachel phased through him as she got back on her feet. "I have to deal with it not you! And I have dealt with it all these years!"

"Then why stay?" Sam turned to face. "I can give you a means to end this cycle."

"Because I finally found a reason to put up with it!" She cried out. "I was alone for decades because no one would buy this place and then you came. I wasn't alone anymore. Even before we talked your presence comforted me. I was okay with simply being in the same room with you even if you couldn't see me. Then I found out that you could see me. For the first time in a long time I was happy. I was truly happy."

"Rachel—"

"This is but a small price to pay for being here with you and I would gladly pay it time and time again if it means I will get to spend more time with you." She kneeled on the floor in front of him so they were in the same eye level. "Don't send me away."

"I'm going to go straight to hell for this." He relented as his hands reached for her hovering over the sides of her face as if wanting to caress her. "I won't, but under one condition. You can't send me away during the anniversary of your death. I want to be here for you even if I can't ease the pain. I want you to know that I'm there for you."

Rachel nodded eagerly through tear-filled eyes. "Thank—"

"Don't." He cut her off.

"Sam." She whispered as she leaned in her forehead hovered over his.

"Hmm…"

Her gaze didn't waver from his as she uttered the words. "You're my precious person."

His heart pounded rapidly within his chest at her confession. There was only ever one answer to give. "You are mine as well."

AN: I would like to apologize for any grammatical errors. It's about to be 2am and I'm struggling with my eyes to keep them open. I wanted to get this one-shot done before the weekend came and I have to bury myself in homework again. Just two more weeks of school and then I'm done with the semester! =) I will be able to go back to writing my fanfics and I hope to have the sequel of Down The Rabbit Hole up by winter break. I hope all of you are doing great! Please don't forget to review I love hearing from you. (^_^)

AN 2: I would like to thank: Serena- Truncks 4- ever, Princesakarlita411, MagdaIsOnFanfic, ravenna. solo. 408, MissBreePheonix, RachelBerryLover, LadyGigglesalot, Lena, SamchelLover44, The Wonderful Mistique, and Jenn for reviewing! *hug* You guys are absolutely amazing! =D

AN 3: I can't believe that Dancing Across Time has finally reached over 200 reviews! From all my fics DAT is the one that gets the least amount of reviews so I was wondering if it will ever reach this stage and now that it has I can't help, but to get a little emotional. These one-shots mean a lot to me because I'm able to explore different scenarios that my multi-chap fics don't allow me to and also because a lot of you who reviewed have also helped me along the way by giving me a prompt to work on. =) Thank you for not only reviewing, but also for expanding Dancing Across Time. When I first started this I thought there would only be like ten with twenty one-shots being the max, but now there are twenty four! I'm hoping for there to still be more. My goal is fifty now and I hope all of you stay along for the ride by reading, reviewing, and giving the occasional prompt here and there (although I have already many on my list you can still request one, but it might be a while until I can get to it).

AN 4: The songs featured in this one-shot are Marching Bands of Manhattan by Death Cab for Cutie, Dream A Little Dream of Me by The Mamas and The Papas, and La Vie En Rose by Lisa Ono (I listened to this one while writing).


	24. Venom

Lightening lit the pitch black sky breaking through the dark clouds and lighting the gargoyles that were perched on the ledges of the cathedral. Their claws dug into the cement, stone glaring eyes stared down anyone who neared the cathedral, mouths were open revealing sharp stone teeth or a tongue sticking out, some had their stone leathery shaped wings curled around them and others outstretched. They alone were witnesses to the lone figure of a teenage boy limping away from a group of men. The distance between them wasn't that great, but the boy used the darkness to his advantage moving within the shadows whenever lightening lit the dark sky, so the men wouldn't see him. The sound of the rain pounding on the concrete covered the sound of his feet dragging over the pavement.

He pressed his palm against the stone wall of the cathedral and looked up through the rain as lightening lit the sky to see gargoyles statues glaring down at him as if passing judgment and disapproving of what he was. He scowled back not caring what they thought; they were monsters just like him. Maybe he finally found a place where he could be accepted even if it meant living with things that weren't even alive, anything was better than going back from where he had escaped. Images of being strapped against a table as needles tore holes through his skin injecting a dark substance that seared through his veins and organs making him feel as if he were being eaten alive inside out.

His lungs burned as an old familiar itch resided within his throat. The teenage boy pressed his hand against his mouth as he gritted his teeth and coughed. Something wet slipped through his teeth and lips and stained his hand leaving a foul taste in his mouth. He looked down at his hand feeling horror and disgust claw at him. Blood as dark as the pits of hell stained his hand reminding him of the question that plagued him ever since he could remember, _"What am I?"_

"Where is he!?" A man yelled through the roaring rain.

"We have lost sight of him!" Another man responded.

"Find him! We can't lose Sam!"

Their voices broke through his thoughts once he registered how close their voices sounded. Without a second thought Sam ran up the stairs ignoring the stabbing pain his body was protesting and the gargoyles that looked down at him. He pushed the doors open feeling relief wrap around him when they opened. It wasn't until the doors were closed behind him did Sam allow himself to truly breathe. Maybe they wouldn't look for him in here. He pushed away from the doors and limped passed various pews while taking in his surroundings. The candles lit at the altar and the surroundings statues of saints were able to illuminate parts of the cathedral, but it didn't reach the roof of it. Instead it left the top half of the cathedral pitch black. Not even his wet clothing or the coldness seeping within the cathedral from the rain outside helped subdue the feeling of every bone and organ in his body being burned from the inside. His body was convulsing and knew that it won't be long until his body fails him and would collapse on the cold cement.

Sam's walk soon turned into a limp as he neared the altar. _"Someone…anyone please help me." _He mentally begged not able to voice it as he struggled to breathe. His knees gave out from under him just as he reached the altar. The cold cement did nothing to ease the fire that burned in his blood and coursed through his veins. _"Is this the end…?"_

The sound of a door creaking open followed by a gasp barely reached his ears as his eyes began to close only to fight to remain open when he felt someone delicately turn him around. A girl, who appeared to be as old as he, with dark chocolate hair and caramel eyes tainted with an emotion that he couldn't identify peered down at him frowning. "You're burning." Her voice was soft and her hand against his forehead soothed him the tiniest bit.

His body trembled it was the first time he experience a touch that was not followed by pain. He was tempted to pull her close thinking that perhaps she could ease the pain he was in. "I—" A whisper slipped through his lips and sounded foreign to his ears.

She leaned in closer to hear him better.

His vision at the corner of his eyes darkened and was beginning to spread. Desperation gripped him, his hand grasped her wrist weakly not wanting to let go, afraid that if he closed his eyes he would wake up strapped on the cold metal table. "…hurt." The last thing he saw were her caramel eyes widening before everything went black.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors it's about to be 2am and I have to wake up in a little over two hours to go to Vegas to visit my godparents and cousins that live there. Good thing is that I'm finally on winter break, but things haven't gone as smoothly as I would like between having problems with my family and getting sick for over a week with a throat infection, fever and cough. I swear this just isn't my month. I am still working on Rachel in Wonderland and hope to have it uploaded in early January with the third part following shortly after. Once I'm done with that I will continue to work on Aut Viam which I only have two more chapters to write before it is completely written. I really can't wait to show it to you. I'm really sorry for my lack of updates but I will try my best to kick start the New Year with some long overdue updates. Even though this piece is small I hope you liked it since it's a small original piece I worked on last year and finally decided to convert it to EvanBerry. I am hoping to expand it with a series of one-shots and see where it takes me. Since I won't be able near my laptop until Wednesday I wish each of you a late Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! *hug* May this New Year be better than this year. (^_^)

AN: I would like to thank: ravenna solo 408 (sorry I haven't kept contact much, but I am still grateful that you take the time to leave a small review), Princesakarlita411 (no matter how small you never fail at leaving a review.), The Wonderful Mistique (Welcome back! *hug* I have missed you greatly.), MissBreePhoenix (I'm so sorry about the uphold up with Rachel in Wonderland! I will have it done no matter what and I can only hope that it is worth the wait), Lena (Have I ever told you how much I adore you?), EvanberryFTW (How I can I not? You're freaking amazing and such a sweet person! I love hearing from you!), Keating's Disciple (I hope you know that I have a huge soft spot for you. You have been there for me ever since I can remember, encouraging me along the way and making me smile whenever I hear from you), LivinLife (lol I hope this small piece can sate you until I upload the bigger piece) for reviewing! You guys are filled with all sorts of awesomeness! :D


	25. Rachel in Wonderland

Sam schooled his expression flawlessly with a smile etched permanently on his lips as he walked in the middle of the circle the guards had formed around him with his hands bound. His eyes took in the various expressions of sympathy, shock, disgust, and hatred. He remembered a few of the people, many were new faces, but all of them belonged in the Red Queen's court. When his gaze roamed passed those of the court he saw some of the servants and prisoners who had a chance to roam around in the castle. He caught sight of a shocked Finn and a frowning Puck. Sam discreetly shook his head when Finn made a move to walk toward him and Puck quickly grabbed him holding him still. _"I always thought that I would kill myself before ever coming back here as a prisoner." _An image of Rachel smiling at him stopped the negative thought. _"For her…for her I came back." _Unknowingly he lifted his head up causing those that had been looking at him to glance at each other confused. _"She should be meeting the White Queen soon." _His eyes danced with mirth causing the court to shift nervously. _"This will soon end and I must aid her." _He pushed his shoulders. _"But first I have to get out of here. I got out of here once…I can do it again." _His lips parted to show his pearl white teeth that gleamed almost feral under the candlelight as he smiled. _"Down with the bloody Red Queen!" _The chuckle that slipped through his teeth and slightly shook his shoulders echoed over the sound of metal footsteps and whispers filling the hearts of those who heard it with fear. Even the guards almost faltered on their footsteps.

Dustin who had been following at a distance fought back a shiver. How he wished that the Red Queen was not busy playing her game of golf so he could call for an audience with her and show her who they caught. Then Sam would be put back in his place and be reminded how little of a man he was.

* * *

><p>"This is it." Santana said after coming to a stop in front of the castle moat and placing the hat on the ground.<p>

Rachel climbed off and looked at the obstacle that stood before her. It was the only thing keeping her from sneaking into the castle and getting Sam out. "Those are statues, right?" She question when she took in the sight of what appeared to be multiple discolored decapitated heads floating in the body of water. A few had their mouths open as if wanting to say something, some had their faces scrunched up rin pain, but all of them had their eyes closed as if not wanting to see the very thing that would take their life away. Santana's silence only confirmed Rachel's fear. Those heads were real.

"Do you still want to do this?"

Her hands curled into fists as she pushed back the dread that was slowly building within her the more she stared at the heads. "Going back was never an option." Rachel ran as fast and hard as her small legs would let her before jumping when she reached the edge of the grass field and onto a forehead. She tried her best to ignore the cold flesh under her hands and thanked whatever higher being there was when the skin didn't sink in under her weight making her more aware that she was standing on a deceased person's face. _"I can do this." _She jumped onto the next head only for her foot to land in an open mouth filled with water. _"Don't think about it!" _She screeched mentally quickly taking out her foot and shaking it. _"Don't stop." _She continued to jump from head to head until she reached ground.

Not wasting any time she ran to the castle wall and caught sight of a crack big enough to squeeze through. Rachel looked through it to see a garden before turning around to look at the Santana who was standing on the other side. "The hat!"

"You got it." Santana winked at her before throwing the hat over the wall. "Good luck."

"Thank you!" Rachel gave her a small smile before going through the crack.

"Be careful Rachel." She whispered frowning for she knew that anything could happen in the Red Queen's castle.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked over the grass taking cautious steps not knowing what to expect. It didn't matter that she was very small and if she were to duck the grass would hide her from sight. She didn't want to risk it especially when she caught sight of a woman with dirt blonde hair dressed in a crimson gown with a crown on her head, who she could only guess was the Red Queen, holding a golf club and getting ready to swing. Rachel quickly hid behind the trunk a bush just as she took a swing and felt more than saw the white ball sail passed her missing her by centimeters.<p>

Applause and compliments echoed through the garden. The Red Queen took a moment to smile before calling it out. "Page, go fetch my ball."

"Yes your majesty." A young man said nervously before hastily rushing to go retrieve it.

Rachel cursed her luck noticing that the ball had landed behind her. _"I can't get caught yet."_ She rushed to it trying to push it away only to hear footsteps approaching.

"It's you."

She turned around when she heard the familiar voice only to see it was the young man Sam had addressed as the rabbit. "Rory."

He looked at her worried. "What are you doing here? Why are you so small?"

"I come to rescue Sam."

"You won't be able to. No one gets out."

"I'll find away."

"Well you won't be able to save anyone if you remain that small."

"Brittany gave me something to drink that made me this small. Would you have something to counteract this?"

"Actually I just might be able to help." Rory reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie.

"Do I even want to know why you have a cookie that can make you big?" Rachel teased trying to break through the tension that surrounded him.

"In case I ever starved and became desperate." He said seriously until he noticed her grin. "You're lucky I have this."

"Of course now give it here." When Rory complied she thanked him and even gave him a cheeky smile that made it hard for him not to smile back before greedily taking bites from it.

"Not too much." Rory warned too late and watched wordlessly as she dropped the cookie. A heartbeat later she began to grow and felt his face burn when her clothes ripped. He quickly turned around and walked out from behind the bush only to see the Red Queen approaching. Dread filled him as she looked over his shoulder to see a very tall woman standing there that she could almost swear was not there before.

"Who is this?" Terry asked looking at the tall woman suspiciously.

"This is Ra…"

"Ra?" She looked at him confused.

"Ra from Umbridge." Rachel quickly cut coming to Rory's rescue.

"What happened to your clothes?" Terry asked bluntly filled with curiosity.

"I out grew them." She decided to go with honesty. "I have recently hit a growth spurt. I tower over everyone in Umbridge and they make fun of me." She small frown curved on her lips. "I have come to you hoping that you would understand."

"My dear girl," Terry said kindly, "you are welcomed in my court." She could relate knowing how it felt to be unwanted. "Someone find her some clothes and use the curtains if you must." Her voice filled with authority echoed through the garden.

* * *

><p>After being able to change into a dress Rachel was escorted by the Red Queen's guards to another room. She looked with surprise and curiosity the further she walked into the golden room only to stop a few feet from a mirror that look exactly like the one she fell through except it was slightly bigger. The Red Queen was talking with a man dressed in a red lab coat as a group of men walked out of the mirror. They appeared dazed except for one. "I have to return to my wife and children before they get worried." He said looking around confused.<p>

"Don't worry." A woman dressed in a simple red dress walked up to him before spraying him with some of the liquid she had in an intricate glass perfume bottle she was holding. The man blinked several times as he inhaled it.

Rachel watched in shock as the man's eyes gained a dazed quality just like the other men. _**"**__**The Red Queen has him along with many other men who are not from this world."**_Artie's words echoed through her mind. She watched frozen as the men were lead away by a few guards. _"Dad…he had to go through this." _It felt like someone had her heart in a vice grip and was slowly and painfully trying to crush it the more she thought about her dad. The thought of all the lost time, how he was held against his will unknowingly and how much despair she and her daddy had drowned in the first few years he went missing left her feeling cold. _"Will he still remember me after all this time?" _Dread coursed through her veins at the thought of her dad forgetting about her existence. _"I can't think like that." _She shook her head._ "I'll get him back home no matter what." _

"Raw, are you okay?"

Rachel looked up to see the Red Queen frowning concerned. "Of course."

"That's good to hear. I would like for the both of us to walk together toward my courtroom."

"It would be a pleasure." She forced a smile and followed the Red Queen with her head held up high.

The walk was filled with silence that was only broken by the sound of trumpets as they entered the courtroom. Terry took a seat on her throne and motioned for Rachel to sit on the small chair that was to her left. "Sit."

Not wanting to get scolded or be in the Red Queen's bad grace Rachel took a seat.

"Leave us." She motioned with her hands shooing them away. The court quickly bowed and did what they were told glad to be out of her presence. "Where are the twins? You must meet them."

Rachel looked at her confused.

"Twins!"

"How many times must I tell you that we are not related?" A familiar voice growled as two men stepped from behind pillars.

Rachel had to bite her tongue to keep from uttering Puck's and Finn's name, but there was no stopping the small smile that graced her lips at the sight of them.

Finn surprised them both by staying beside Puck instead of running toward Rachel and holding her close glad to see her safe like he wanted to. But Puck was another story, the scowl that marred his features only worsened when he looked at Rachel.

It took all she had not to try and hide from the venomous glare he was directing at her. She knew he wanted her safe, but now her reason for entering the Red Queen's castle was stronger. She could get her three boys out.

"You act as if I care." Terry said dismissively before looking at Rachel. "They are handsome, but one has a bit of a foul mouth and the other is complete doofus." She smirked at them. "I wouldn't mind bedding them."

"As if I ever let you have your way with me." Puck hissed, while Finn paled considerably.

"You deserve a spanking."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a challenge?" Terry's eyes echoed with amusement.

Puck remained silent knowing that if he continued to taunt her she would most likely try to carry out her threat and he in all honesty didn't know if he could keep her from doing it. He was not willing to let his pride take a bigger blow than it already had with that fucking heart that had been imprinted on his forehead.

"I thought so." Her gaze turned to Finn. "What about you? Have you anything to say?"

Finn shook his head quickly.

"You don't say much." The lascivious smile that curved on her lips sent a chill down Finn's spine. "I wonder just how loud you can get in bed under my mercy."

Rachel had to stop herself from saying anything rude to the Red Queen when Finn seemed to sway on his feet like he might faint.

"I am only playing. I think I might feel guilty for even trying to touch you in that way, but it's a shame." Terry sighed as her eyes raked over his form one last time before waving them away. "You may leave."

Puck practically dragged Finn out the courtroom when he continued to stumble over his own feet. Rachel ached to go after them, but forced herself to remain seated. She looked to the Red Queen just in time to see a man dressed in black armor with a black cape stepped out from behind the red curtains and give a lingering kiss to her hand. For a moment Rachel wondered if perhaps they were lovers and quickly looked away to give them some privacy.

It was by chance that Dustin looked further to the left of Terry to a beautiful young woman with chocolate locks for hair and caramel brown eyes that not only caught his attention, but enticed him. He leaned toward Terry and asked, "Who is this lovely creature?"

Rachel feeling someone's gaze on her looked beside her to see the Red Queen frowning and the man in dark armor looking at her with a hint of lust.

"Ra, my new favorite."

"Does she have a name?"

"Ra."

"I believe her majesty has forgotten your name." Dustin said with a louder tone as he addressed Rachel.

"Her name is Ra you idiot!" Terry screeched.

"From Umbridge." Rachel said more shyly.

"Have you brought me any new prisoners?" Terry asked changing the subject as Dustin returned to his rightful spot.

"Yes I have." He smiled viscously. "I think you will have great pleasure with this one."

"Really?" She glanced at him amused. "Bring him in!"

The servants opened the door to reveal Sam walking with his hands and feet bound by chains that dragged over the floor. Three red guards walked behind him.

Rachel's body clenched as she forced herself not to run to him. She wanted nothing more than to hold him close and check if he had been hurt. She didn't notice the way the Red Queen sat up straighter in her chair fully aware of the broken man walking toward them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Terry didn't bother to hide the way her gaze hungrily roamed his body remembering just how well endowed the once champion was. "I thought I would never see the day that you would be standing in my courtroom again."

"If I had it my way I would never return and this castle would be burned to the ground."

"I see that you haven't changed one bit...except for your eyes." The smile that curved on her lips was cruel. "I heard from Dustin that you went insane the night you escaped, but I didn't fully believe him even after it took my servants almost a week to clean up the dead corpses and blood spilled you left on your way out."

For the first time since Sam walked into the courtroom he glanced at Rachel and met her gaze. A part of her didn't want to listen to the Red Queen's poisonous words, but Sam did nothing to prove her words false. The act of him meeting her gaze only proved how true her poisonous words were and yet she didn't feel disgust or shame toward him for she knew that if Sam were to do anything so drastic it was because they pushed him passed his breaking point.

"My biggest regret was not being able to see the way your pupils broke apart to create swirls. To see them spin for the first time." Terry stood up from her throne instantly demanding his attention. "I want to see them move and know that it is because I made them." She walked forward and stopped right in front of him. "How about we pick up from where we left off all those years ago?"

Rachel hands curled into fists as she was forced to watch the Red Queen run her hand through Sam's hair as a lover would do when separated for a long time from their significant other.

"I thought by now Dustin would be the one sharing your bed."

"You seem to forget that I respect Dustin while I hold none for you." Her hand went to his shirt and began to unbutton it.

His body shuddered when her hand slipped through the gap she made from unbuttoning his shirt and touched his skin. In that one instant he was assaulted by the memories he tried to so hard to bury. Having his wrists and ankles chained to her bed posts, being at her complete mercy as her hands touched his body, no amount of yelling, cursing or begging could stop her. The countless times the skin on his wrists and ankles cracked and bled didn't change the outcome. The worst past was the way his body betrayed him every time by getting aroused. He could do nothing when she stranded him and no matter how hard he tried to keep his hips from thrusting into her he was helpless to stop the way his body responded. The nights he spent in her bed were worse than any torture method Dustin used on him. After she was done with him she would make him walk back to dungeons naked and chained, while being escorted by her guards.

"So how about it Sam?" She smiled at him sweetly. "I can still remember the way you used to thrust inside of me."

This time Rachel couldn't stop the gasp that slipped through her lips drawing Dustin's and the Red Queen's attention.

"Would you like to see how a woman's touch can bring a man to his knees?" Terry asked looking over her shoulder and meeting Rachel's gaze as her hand traveled lower to where Sam's belt was.

Sam's body shook more violently.

"I'll even be gracious enough to share him." She unbuckled his belt.

"Stop."

"What was that?"

"Please stop." Rachel's voice cracked as she met Terry's gaze. She realized the anger burning in the Red Queen's gaze wasn't solely for Sam, but for her as well. She was trying to embarrass her for the attention Dustin had given to her moments before. Terry didn't know how cruel her actions were and just how much they were affecting Rachel by harming Sam.

"We were just getting to the good part." She unbuttoned his pants and lowered his zipper slowly.

Desperation clawed at Sam when he felt her hand about to slip into his pants. "I'll kill you." He growled. "I swear I will kill you slow and painfully."

Terry froze at his tone and took a step back only to see his hands going for her throat. The guards quickly grabbed his chains and yanked them almost causing him to fall on his knees.

"I will burn this castle down along with your fucking corpse. Everything that you ever knew and loved will become ash and the wind will blow it away leaving nothing behind. Years later all of Wonderland will forget your existence." The swirls in his eyes spun violently making his eyes appear inhumane and distorting his features completely. At that moment he didn't appear human Dustin and Terry could only think he looked monstrous, while Rachel could only see a broken man who lost his way. "It will be as if you never existed!"

"Sam!" Rachel yelled his name when he tried to make another grab for the Red Queen only for the guards to yank his chains and cause him to fall on the floor.

Sam cursed as he continued to struggle glaring the Red Queen.

"You must stop." Rachel called to him again this time his gaze sought hers and the swirls began to stop spinning, a few seconds later they were still.

"Take him to one of the bed chambers and chain him to a bed post, but release his hands. I want my pet to be able to move for the time being." Terry said regaining her composure and glaring at Sam. _"I will make you pay for this."_

Rachel remained silent ignoring Dustin's gaze on her as she watched Sam being dragged away. Once the doors closed Terry turned to Rachel. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't—"

"I want to thank you for calming that fiend down. If there's anything you want I'll do it for you."

"It's okay. I just want to be excused. I'm feeling a bit lightheaded."

"Of course." Terry signaled for her to take her leave.

Rachel didn't waste any time in making an exit and tried to catch up with the guards that had Sam.

* * *

><p>"Disgusting. Disgraceful." Insult after insult slipped through lips. "Foul. Loathsome. Vile." Each poisonous and sharp aimed directly at himself. "Abomination."<p>

The sound of the door creaking open to the chamber he was being held captive in pierced through his dark rant. Sam's anger gave way to curiosity when he didn't hear the familiar sound of metal footsteps of the Red Queen's guard instead it was light and feather like. He watched as Rachel stepped further into the room and wanted to curse her. Didn't she know that the Red Queen would have her head if she or any of the guards reported seeing her coming into this chamber? Anger once again coursed through his veins, but stopped its pursuit the moment her gaze landed on him and relief shined bright in them. The smile that curved on her lips took his breath away.

How could she still grace him with such a smile when the Red Queen revealed everything he had tried so hard to remain buried? He's nothing but an echo of a man who lives only for vengeance, but seeing her standing just a few feet away made him want for something more. He wanted to reach for her, touch her, feel her warmth surround him because she's the only thing that made sense to him. She was the only one who didn't cower under his onslaught of insanity when he spirals out of control; instead she grabs hold of him with her words and patiently keeps him still until he can see a streak of sense to reign in his chaotic emotions. Sam wanted to keep her next to him.

"I finally found you."

Before he could even utter a word Rachel ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Sam not expecting this collided with the cement wall behind him. He could feel the coldness of the wall seep through his clothes and contrast greatly with Rachel's warmth. This only proved to him that this couldn't be a figment of his imagination, that this was real. Her actions reminded him of a day so long ago when it was a girl much younger than Rachel with blond hair and hazel eyes that ran to him with a smile on her face. Her laughter could light up any room and make the day appear far brighter. He would grab the young girl with his hands and throw her into the air before catching her. He used to enjoy human contact greatly. That was until the Red Queen got a hold on him and twisted it into something that made him shudder with disgust and avoid it at all possible costs unless it was necessary. Yet here he was practically basking in such a contact that he swore away the moment he escaped the Red Queen's imprisonment. Instead of feeling disgust he ached in Rachel's warmth. He wanted her to soothe him, but he made no move to wrap his arms around her instead he swiftly turned their positions so she was the one against the wall. "Why?"

Rachel pulled back just enough to be able to meet his gaze.

She didn't pressure him to continue or get impatient in the silence that formed between them. _"Why do you look at me in such a way? Why do you hug me? Why do you come to me when I can no longer offer you protection here? I'm nothing but a tool, a dog in this place!"_ He wanted to yell and ask all these questions, but settled on, "How can you stand to look at me after everything she did to me? …It's all true."

"It's not your fault." Rachel answered without hesitation; her heart went out for the pain that haunted his gaze. "And to answer your question, how can I not when all I can see and want to see is you?"

Her words caused his body to tremble, ache even more for her warmth. It took all he had not to press his body flushed against her. His hands on the wall had fisted and his will power to keep a certain amount of distance between them weakened as he fell on his forearms. His body now centimeters from hers was tempting him so much more. "Rachel." He uttered her name like a prayer.

Her eyes fell shut. "Sam." His name slipped through her lips as a breathless whisper when she felt him nuzzle her neck.

The smell of strawberries overwhelmed his senses and made him wonder if she tasted just as sweet as she smelled.

Rachel craned her neck to the side giving him more access as his lips ghosted over it and his warm breath sent pleasurable shivers down her back. "Please…" She begged her hands fisting his shirt.

Sam pulled away feeling a hint of pride when he saw her eyes closed and her face flushed.

Her eyes opened and met his. "Kiss me."

His very being ached for her, every cell in his body was a aware of her, the blood coursing through his veins sang for her, his lungs burned with her scent, and his heart was doing an unfamiliar tap dance that should have alarmed him, but instead excited him. Even his insanity clawed at him more viscously than ever for a taste of her. Sam wanted nothing more than to cave in to her demand and his want, but knew that a kiss wouldn't be enough for him. He wanted all of her and didn't know if he could stop himself after just one kiss, but the desire that darkened her gaze called out to his own. There was no going back. He cupped the back of her neck and gazed down at her with lust.

A heartbeat later, Rachel sighed in bliss when he kissed her, deeply, possessively and seemed to brand her with his kiss.

A knock on the door had Sam growling as he pulled away. Without warning he grabbed the blanket from the bed and threw it over Rachel and himself motioning her to remain silent. He turned around in time as a guard entered the room.

"The Red Queen has requested you to her bed chambers for tonight. You have three hours to get ready."

"Of course, we wouldn't want to disappoint the Red Queen." Sam glared at the guard as he walked back out the room.

Since arriving in Wonderland Rachel's dislike toward the Red Queen had grown to hatred after finding out that not only was she responsible for ruining many lives and being the catalyst to Sam losing his sanity, the stunt she pulled in the courtroom only cemented it.

"Rachel." Sam looked over his shoulder when Rachel pulled the blanket off of them.

"Don't go." Her hand fisted his shirt.

"I don't have a choice."

"I'll get you out of here." She looked at him determined. "I won't let her touch you." The thought of Terry touching him again not only disgusted her, but angered her. She wanted nothing more than to get her hands on the Red Queen and hurt her personally.

She had no idea just how much her words affected him. He couldn't remember the last time someone tried to protect or rescue him. "You don't have to. I'll find my own way out you just have to worry about yourself."

Rachel shook her head. "I'm not leaving without you and that's final." Her hand grasped his.

A small smirk graced his lips. "Then you better be prepared to run for your life."

"I'm ready whenever you are." Rachel smiled as she pulled him by the shirt and kissed his cheek. "Be careful."

"I should be the one telling you that."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"But I will."

"Then I will just have to be extra careful just for you." She winked giving his hand one last comfort squeeze before sneaking out the room.

* * *

><p>"You seem to be very close to that man."<p>

Rachel froze when she heard that masculine voice.

"What do you see in him?" Dustin asked as he stepped out from within the shadows of the hallway. "A man who has lost his sanity…what he can offer you?"

"Why do you care?" She turned around glaring at him when their gazes met.

"I just want to know more about my competition."

"Competition…" Her gaze widened in disbelief. "You're delusional."

"No I'm not." Dustin lowered his voice as he stepped within her personal space. "I just know what I want."

Rachel took a step back only for him to cover the distance. "Are you going to tell the Red Queen?"

"I should but I won't." The smirk that curved on his lips filled her with disgust. "I don't want her hurting such a pretty thing."

Bile rose in her throat when his fingertips brushed against her cheek. "I don't need your help."

"That may be the case, but I will offer it nonetheless Ra." Dustin hissed placing both his hands against the wall by each side of her head caging her in. "I like you Ra."

"Get away from me you filthy pig." Rachel caught him off guard when she violently shoved him away. She didn't give him a chance to respond or make a grab at her as she ran down the hall.

Dustin bit back curse.

"Let her go."

He looked over his shoulder to see the Red Queen's left hand man dressed in crimson armor standing there with an impassive expression as he leaned against the wall. The low lit candles barely brought out the brown in his dark hair as his light brown eyes gazed over Dustin's shoulder to the girl that had stormed away seconds ago. "Hiram." Dustin said drawing the man's attention back to him. "How long have you been standing there?" He knew by experience the man had an uncanny ability to sneak around and gather information that could end many lives and bring towns to ashes.

"Long enough." Hiram answered simply.

"Are you go—"

"No." He cut Dustin off as he pushed off the wall. "I know how unstable our Red Queen is and if she finds out about this betrayal her reign will only worsen. All I ask is that if you decide to chase after this girl then you do it more discreetly. Take her into a room before you make any move on her. The walls have ears Dustin and many wander the halls looking for gossip. Don't fall prey to the wolves."

"Why do you care so much about what happens to me?"

"I don't care about you." Hiram smirked. "I'm looking out for myself. If she were to suddenly turn against you then that would mean I would have to take your place. The little freedom I have will be taken and I really don't want to become her lapdog." Not giving Dustin a chance to respond he turned on his heel and walked down the hallway. Neither man had noticed the female figure that had witnessed Dustin's treachery.

* * *

><p>"Send word to Sue that a wolf approaches."<p>

"Are you sure it's a wolf?"

"Look for yourself."

Mike grabbed the monocular and looked out in the barren horizon to see that a black wolf was running toward them. There was only one wolf that possessed that raven colored fur. He quickly handed the monocular back to the guard before running down the stairs of the watch tour. Once reaching the front gate he signaled the guards to open just in time to see the wolf skid to a stop at the sight of him. "It's nice seeing you again Santana."

"Likewise." She replied with a toothy grin.

"Brittany informed us that you were going to arrive with the Chosen One." He frowned. "Where is she?"

"About that…"

"Please tell me that what you are going to tell me won't have Sue chewing my ass?"

"Sorry."

Mike sighed dejected.

* * *

><p>"She did what!?" Sue's voice echoed through the tent.<p>

Mike noticed the guards that accompanied him to relay the message flinched, while he simply looked at his leader exasperated. "Rachel has gone to the Red Queen's castle to break Sam out."

"When the hell did Sam get captured again!?" She screeched in outrage. "Why the hell did Santana even listen to her!?"

"Brittany sent word of Sam's capture. Didn't you read the piece of paper?"

"Piece of paper?"

"The one that Brody had someone give to you."

"It was blank…" Sue's eyes widened at her amateur mistake. She had burned it when she saw it was blank. "Fucking invisible ink."

Mike bit back smirk. "As for Santana complying with Rachel's request, the Chosen One must be willing. She made it perfectly clear to her that she will not be able to fully cooperate without Sam's help."

"Just leave it to the Chosen One to fall for the insane one!" Sue threw her hands in the air. "We are so fucking screwed. Where the hell is Santana?"

"She went to report to the White Queen?"

"Do we send reinforcements to aid the lady in her rescue mission?"

"Santana didn't say."

"I guess we will have to wait for our White Queen's order. Keep vigilant."

Mike nodded before stepping out the tent with rest of his men.

* * *

><p>A young lady with blonde hair and hazel eyes dressed in a beautiful intricate white ball gown forced a smile as her court conversed around her. It was not that she didn't enjoy their company, but at that moment she craved more than anything to be alone and gather her thoughts. Brittany had arrived to her kingdom telling her that the Chosen One has finally arrived and that she would be coming. Their prayers had been answered the tyrannical rule of the Red Queen was coming to an end. When she caught sight of a black wolf approaching she couldn't stop her eyes from widening or the warmth that spread through her.<p>

"Would you all excuse me for a moment?" Quinn said to her court this time gracing them with a genuine smile.

They bowed to her acknowledging her wishes before dispersing.

When she noticed they were gone she picked up her dress skirt and began running to meet the black wolf halfway. Quinn fell on to her knees gracelessly not caring that it was not Queen like. "What news do you bring Santana?" Her hands touched the raven fur affectionately, missing her dear friend and guardian very much.

"Rachel is in the Red Queen's castle."

"Is that the Chosen One's name?" She frowned.

Santana nodded. "She went to retrieve Sam."

"Sam…" She looked at her shocked. "He's alive?" Quinn felt the familiar sting of tears at the thought of her and her father's once champion.

Santana instant realized her mistake. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Why not?"

"It's not my story to share."

The White Queen didn't pressure her to speak respecting her friend and once champion's privacy. "I understand."

"I'm sorry for helping the Chosen One divert from her path."

"Don't." A small smile curved on her lips as she ruffled Santana's fur. "That is exactly where she should be for she will find the vorpal sword there. We finally have our champion." Without warning she hugged Santana.

Santana gladly collapsed in her arms once the adrenaline ran its course and exhaustion caught up to her.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed in relief when she found the garden. When she ran from Dustin she didn't know where she was going, but was grateful enough to find familiar ground. Remembering about the hat Rachel walked further into the garden looking left and right, up and down. She couldn't stop the smile from blooming when she spotted it near a bush. <em>"Sam." <em>She thought fondly as she picked it up and dusted it off. It was time to form a plan, but first she had to gather allies.

* * *

><p>"We must find that girl Dustin." Terry frowned worried. "Without the Jabberwocky my sister's followers will rise up against me." She walked toward the balcony with Dustin trailing behind. "My ugly little sister. How can they adore her, but not me?"<p>

"I can't fathom it. You are more superior in every way." He said coming to stand beside her on the balcony.

Neither heard the door opening. Rory stuck his head in slowly to see the room empty but he could hear the Red Queen and the Knave conversing. His eyes landed on the oraculum.

"I know, but she can make anyone fall in love with her." She glanced over her shoulder for a minute to see anything amiss, but when nothing was out of the norm she looked back to darkened sky as lightening flashed followed by thunder roaring through the night.

"Even the King?" Dustin glanced at the Red Queen.

Terry met his gaze for a moment before looking toward the moat filled with decapitated heads. The golden crown still adjourned her deceased husband's head. "I had to do it. He would have left me."

Rory almost tripped on his feet after hearing her reason for killing the King. _"Something is wrong with her." _A shudder ran down his spine just as his fingers closed around the oraculum.

"Your majesty is it not better to be feared than loved?"

Just as silent and quickly as he came he retreated and snuck through the door making sure to carefully close it not wanting bring attention.

"I'm not certain anymore." She told him sincerely as he turned to him. "Let her have her rebels. I don't need them for I have my own army and I have you." She smiled him and wrapped her arms around him.

Dustin tried not to stiffen in her arms not wanting her to know just how much he despised her touch.

* * *

><p>"There you are." Rachel ran down the rest of the hallway when she caught sight of Finn and Puck.<p>

Finn met her halfway and enveloped her in hug that had her off her feet and giggling as he spun her. "I'm so glad to see you are safe."

"She's not safe Finnocent." Puck's growl had Finn instantly putting Rachel back on her feet. "She would have been if she were in the White Queen's castle." He glared at Rachel. "What are you doing here? Have you even treated your wound?"

"Somewhat." She answered nervously.

"You either did or you didn't." He hissed trying to not to snap anymore than he already had. It was bad enough that Finn and him got caught then to see Sam a prisoner as well made him sick to his stomach, but seeing Rachel in the Red Queen's court had the hope that slowly been building inside him begin to wilt.

"I put a cloth over it." The moment those words slipped through her lips she regretted them. Finn went tense beside her and Puck's hands clenched into fists.

Puck had to physically stop himself from trying to shake her. "You selfish woman." Anger coursed through his veins. "What don't you understand about being Wonderland's Chosen One? You could die from that wound or be killed with the Red Queen finds out who you are. Our future is in your hands. What could possibly make you come here and gamble with all our lives…with our future?"

"I didn't intentionally come here to destroy your hopes." Rachel glared back at him. She was not one let anyone accuse her unjustly nor let them get away with it. "I came here for Sam. He promised to train me and without his help I know without a doubt that I do not stand a chance. Without his guidance Wonderland is as good as dead for he is the only I trust in this forsaken world! I'm not going to let him stay for it's my fault he got captured."

"Rach—" Finn tried to intervene, but she cut him off.

"I'm not leaving him and I'm not leaving the both of you either. When I saw you in the courtroom I knew even more so that I made the right choice coming here. Now our main priority is to find a way out and you are going to help me.

"If I choose not to?"

"I'll have Finn knock you out and carry your body while we are making our escape. Staying behind is not an option."

During her explanation Puck's anger began to dissipate and he could only admire her determination, her strength. For the first time he could see the woman that will face the Jabberwocky and can come out victorious. "So what's the plan?"

His question caught her off guard. "That's it?"

"You gave me some valid points and you have gotten this far. If you say that you need Sam and that you refuse to leave Finn and I behind it's only logical that I help you as much as I can."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled at him gratefully.

"But you have to promise that you will get the wound treated the moment you are at the White Queen's castle."

"Of course." She turned to Finn grinning. "You in?"

"Do you even have to ask?" He graced her with a cheeky smile.

Since leaving Sam's side she felt even more confident about their escape. "First thing first we have to find something to break Sam's chain."

"A sword?" Finn met Puck's gaze.

"That should work." He glanced at Rachel. "The hard part will be getting our hands on one."

"Rachel."

She glanced over her shoulder to see Rory running toward them with a scroll in his hand. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's the oraculum." Rory replied handing it to her. "If anyone will escape it's going to be you. Give it to the White Queen."

"You're coming with us." Rachel smiled when he looked at her surprised. "You're one of us."

"Thank you." Rory sighed gratefully the thought of being free from Red Queen was glorious.

"Do you have any idea where we can get a sword?" Puck asked him.

"A sword?" He looked at each of them curious.

"We need it to break Sam's chains." Finn explained. "Preferably not from a guard, we don't want to raise suspicion."

"I know where one sword is. The vorpal sword."

Finn and Puck's eyes widened at the name.

"Is this an important sword?" Rachel asked noticing their expressions.

"It's the most important."

"It's the one you need to defeat the Jabberwocky."

Rachel met Rory's gaze. "Show me."

* * *

><p>Rachel followed Rory into the quad toward what appeared to be a doghouse with a gated door. Puck and Finn trailed behind them.<p>

"That smell…" Puck frowned.

Finn sniffed the hair and glared at the doghouse as Rachel approached it. "It's familiar."

Rachel peaked through the cracks and sucked in air through clenched teeth when she caught sight of the creature that slept inside. She took two steps back and bumped into Puck.

"What is it?"

"It's the Bandersnatch."

Puck cursed.

"Are you sure the sword is in there?" Finn turned to Rory glaring.

"I swear my life on it."

Finn took a deep breath as he turned to the door. "I'm going in."

"No you're not." Puck snapped. "That thing will eat you alive for taking out its eye."

He gulped nervously.

"I'll go." Rachel stepped away from Puck and closer to the door.

"Have you lost your mind?" Puck grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. "If anyone is going in there it's going to be me."

"It's better this way Puck." She told him calmly. "I need you and Finn to be prepared for our escape. I'm not good at fighting so I will be relying on both of you and Sam."

"And if that thing decides to finish you off, what then?"

"It won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not, but I will try my best to get out of there alive."

"That's not good enough."

"I don't care." Rachel pulled her wrist from his grasp and turned to Finn who had remained silent through the exchange. "Do you still have the eye?"

"Yeah." Finn reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

Rachel grabbed it from his hand smiling and handed him the oraculum and Sam's hat in exchange. "Wish me luck."

"Sam is going to kill us." Finn said to Puck and Rory as Rachel snuck into the dog house.

"We can't just stand here." Rory stood them nervously as he looked around to see if anyone was watching them. "We will look suspicious."

"Fine." Puck sighed still not believing that he let Rachel go. "We still stay near the doorways and keep our eyes and ears open for any sign from her."

Finn and Rory nodded before they each split up.

* * *

><p>Rachel made sure to not take her eyes off the Bandersnatch as it woke up. It glared at her and growled baring its teeth. "I have your eye." She said trying to keep her voice from trembling as she extended her hand and showed him the eye.<p>

A lower growl rumbled from him.

Rachel threw the eye near its paw and walked around it when it became distracted. A small dose of relief coursed through her veins when its anger was no longer directed at her. She walked to the end of the dog house to see a blanket covering something. Rachel wasted no time to fall on her knees and move it to see a locked chest. She grabbed the lock and desperately pulled at it when she heard a growl from the Bandersnatch. _"Please open!"_ She gave another desperate yank as her surroundings began to spin. The pain protruding from her wound increased viscously. Rachel fell into a sitting position against the wall feeling a dizzy spell coming over her. She pulled the cloth off her wound hoping the cool air would calm the stinging pain. _"Please stop hurting." _She looked at the Bandersnatch exhausted as another growl echoed. _"I can't…die…here." _Was her last thought before falling victim to the pain and her head fell forward limp.

* * *

><p>Sam made sure to keep his face emotionless as the Red Queen's guard escorted him to her bed chamber. Just as they were reaching her door Sam noticed her standing with a woman from her court. She was whispering something to the Red Queen before stepping away from her quickly. He couldn't blame her when he noticed Terry's face turning a vivid red. She turned to her guards and shouted. "Send him back to the other bed chamber! I will not need him tonight!"<p>

With that said she stormed into her bed chamber and the woman quickly left.

A foreboding feeling plagued him at these turn of events. He was glad not to be spending the night with Red Queen, but something about her violent reaction worried him. He could only hope Rachel was being careful. _"Where ever you are and whatever you are doing be safe."_

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up to someone with foul breath breathing on her. Her eyes slowly opened to see the Bandersnatch staring at her only a few inches from her. A scream lodged in her throat as her head snapped up and she tried to press herself against the wall more. Her fear slowly left her when it closed its mouth and looked at her without growling. It took a step back and she saw a key on his collar. She could only look at it surprised for it stood still as if waiting for her to grab it. Rachel reached for the key slowly.<p>

The Bandersnatch released a heavy breath that almost resembled a growl, but did nothing to stop her. Rachel smiled at it cautiously when she grasped the key and stopped herself from gasping when its tongue shot out and licked her wound. Each lick soothed the pain away and tears burned her gaze when it stepped back. She had feared it would kill, but instead it was helping her. "Thank you." Rachel had to stop herself from petting it not knowing if her action would ruin the small connection formed between them. "I guess this makes us even."

As if understanding her, the Bandersnatch nodded and let out a deep breath. Rachel trusted it not to harm her as she turned around and opened the chest. A beautiful silver word with white gems lay within. She grabbed the hilt and welcomed the sensation of cool metal on her palm. She felt her heart skip a beat as her veins coursed with excitement and a hint of something slightly warmer that seem to come from the sword. _"With this I will slay the Jabberwocky." _Rachel stood up and began to make her way to the exit, but stopped when reaching the doors. She looked over her shoulder to see the Bandersnatch looking at her with what appeared to be a frown as it lay on the floor. Rachel surprised the both of them when she approached it and scratched it lightly behind the ears in farewell. "Thank you and take care." She whispered to it giving it a final scratch before running out. If she had glanced over her shoulder she would have what appeared to be a grin on its lips.

Puck had been waiting for her and ran to her already checking for any added wounds. "I feared you were dead." He admitted without shame.

"I'm glad that your fear was unfound." Rachel grinned at him to reassure him that she was fine. "I got the sword." She carelessly brought it up and Puck with trained expertise took a step back barely avoiding getting cut. "Sorry."

"Careful with that." Puck warned lightheartedly.

"I will be. Where are Finn and Rory?"

"Finn is inside waiting for you." He motioned to the castle. "Rory is with Sam."

"Let's get this show on the road." Rachel strode into the castle confidently with Puck trailing behind grinning.

* * *

><p>"Ra forced herself on me." Dustin pleaded as he lay on the steps in front of the Red Queen and punched the ground. "I told her my heart belongs to you."<p>

Terry refused to look at him no matter how much she wanted to believe him.

"She's obsessed with me." He said desperately wanting her to believe him.

She finally turned to meet his gaze and glared only to see what she believed to be sincerity. _"How dare she try to take what is mine?" _Terry stood up from her throne furious. "Off with her head!"

* * *

><p>Rachel entered the bed chamber Sam was being held captive in to see Rory trying to pick Sam's lock, but was failing. "Stand back Rory." She lifted the sword ready to strike.<p>

"Wait Rachel." Sam said quickly once he caught sight of the sword she was using. "The vorpal sword mustn't be used for anything except to slay the Jabberwocky."

"You mean this sword is useless to help you escape?"

He nodded.

"That sucks." She frowned. "I can't believe I put my life on the line by sneaking into the Bandersnatch's home to get this sword only for it to not be able to help you."

In a blink of an eye Sam grabbed Rory roughly from the collar and pulled him near. "What does she mean?" He growled.

Before Rory could try forming an explanation Rachel intervened. "Look what I got for you." She said in a sing song voice as she placed the hat over Sam's head and wasted no time in prying his fingers off of Rory collar.

Sam knew what she was doing and watched her slightly amused as she shooed Rory out the room. "Mind explaining what you meant?"

"It's not important." She smiled at him. "Do you have any idea how we can break the chain?"

"A sword." Sam chuckled under Rachel's glare.

"You're not helping." Rachel tried to keeping glaring at him, but the way his eyes lit with genuine amusement made it very hard. For him to be in such a good mood could only mean the Red Queen had left him alone last night and for that she was grateful. It wasn't long until her own chuckle filled the air and entranced Sam. She was caught off guard when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close until she was standing between his legs.

His emerald swirls peering into her caramel orbs. "I want you to escape from here today." His fingertips touched her cheek gently. "Don't wait for me."

Her hand grabbed his and pressed it against her cheek. "Don't say things like that." She leaned into his touch. "I'm not leaving without you."

"I'm afraid you might not have a choice."

"How so?"

"Just promise that if you have to escape don't hesitate to take it."

"Sam—"

"Promise me." He growled pulling her down. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and touched his creating a curtain and basking his world in caramel and dark chocolate.

All she could see was his emerald swirls. They weren't spinning and yet they were still hypnotizing to her and caused her heart to pound almost painfully when she saw the hint of desperation in them. "I promise." She didn't want to ever hurt him. Rachel closed her eyes and pressed her lips gently against his.

Sam's eyes widened before closing and losing himself in her gentle kiss that made his heart pound rapidly against his chest.

A series of knocks had them pulling away, but their eyes remained on each other. Rory entered the room and glanced at them nervously. "We have company."

"What?" Sam had barely uttered the question before noise from outside answered his question.

"You have to go over my dead body first!" Puck yelled.

"That can be arranged."

"Puck!" Rachel tried to run to the door only to have Sam pull her back and shove her behind him as the door slammed open.

Rory bravery tried to fight the guards that entered only to end up pinned against the wall by two of them as Dustin entered the room.

"What is all this?" Sam narrowed his eyes on him when he noticed the way Dustin kept looking at Rachel.

"I'm arresting her for unlawful seduction."

The silence that followed that statement was deafening, but Rachel felt the way Sam went tense.

"That's not true." Rachel's voice broke the silence as he approached them with his sword. "You tried to force yourself on me."

"You touched her?" Sam asked dangerously calm.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Dustin had miscalculated how long Sam's chain was and so he could do nothing when Sam lunged at him.

Sam grabbed his wrist that held the sword and pulled him near before slamming his fist against his face. He wasted no time in shoving him across the room and away from Rachel and him.

"Rachel! Run!" Rory cried out.

"I'm not leaving without you." Rachel said looking at Sam who had yet to take his eyes off of Dustin.

"Remember your promise."

She wanted to yell at him, but he had a point. If she did not keep her promise he would think of it as a betrayal. "Be safe." She whispered to him before running toward the door narrowly missing the guards.

"Seize her!" Dustin yelled trying to run after her only for Sam to get in his way.

"Run!" Puck yelled when Rachel looked at him and Finn worried as the guards pinned them to the floor.

"You have to escape you're our only hope!"

Rachel nodded and ran the hardest she ever had already remembering the route to the quad. For a moment she thought she had a chance as she reached the quad only to see a group of red guards waiting for her. _"No!" _She thought despairingly as she lifted the vorpal sword and tried her hardest to look intimidating. They formed a circle around her.

"You have two choices."

She almost dropped the sword when she heard the voice. It was a voice that once long ago filled her with comfort and made her feel safe, but now it held a certain coldness to it. _"It can't be…"_

"You can either give me the vorpal sword now and I end your life quickly without the painful wait for death and the humiliation of having others watch your head being chopped off or I take the sword by force and throw you into the dungeons where you will have to wait to be executed."

Her heart broke at his words. "You're not giving much of a choice."

"Nonsense." The guards parted to give him space. "I'm letting you choose how you want to die."

Tears burned her eyes at the sight of him. "Dad." He looked just like she remembered him with his dark brown hair, but his dark honey eyes that used be filled with liveliness and warmth now looked dull, not one single emotion.

Hiram glared. "Your tricks won't work on me." He stepped into the circle. "I never had a daughter or a family."

"How can you say that?" Her voice cracked.

"I'm saying the truth."

"You lie."

"Believe what you want." He smirked. "Which option do you choose?"

"I'm your daughter." She whispered to him as she lowered her sword. Tears streamed down her face. "Do you have any idea how long daddy and I been looking for you?"

"Stop spouting lies."

"Do you know how many years we spent mourning you?"

"If you don't choose I will choose for you."

"You're supposed to protect me!" Rachel screeched slamming her fist against his armor and ignoring the pain that exploded across her knuckles. "You're not supposed to want to kill me!" She knew that any moment he could kill her, but the situation was too much. She had arrived with hopes of bringing her boys out and meeting her dad, but nothing had gone as planned. Her dad being this cold blooded soldier was the last straw. "I want my dad back!" She punched his armor again. "Give him back to me!"

Hiram knew he could easily back hand her and grab the sword or pull her by the hair and throw her on the floor. He could easily kill her in middle of her tantrum, but his body refused to cooperate. The pain in her eyes and the tears running down cheeks bothered him. He couldn't explain why. He had never seen this girl before. "Stop." When she continued to punch he yelled. "Stop!" The moment his hands grabbed her shoulders violently, an image of a four year old with the same dark chocolate hair and caramel orbs like the woman in front flashed through his mind. The little girl ran to him and he picked her up into his arms. Her giggle echoed in his mind. In a blink of an eye the image was gone and all that remained was the crying woman in his hands. Hiram had no time to contemplate the image as a vicious growl echoed around them before the doors to the Bandersnatch's home burst into pieces when it stormed out knocking guards out the way. He turned his back on Rachel making sure to keep her behind him as he raised his sword with expertise and faced the creature.

"Don't hurt it!"

Hiram felt dread course through him when Rachel ran passed him. _ "No!"_ The creature came to a halt in front of her. Her gaze met his one last time after she climbed the Bandersnatch. The sadness in her gaze called out to him and he couldn't explain why it touched him in any way. He watched silently as she ran off with the Bandersnatch. An image a man with dark brown hair and onyx eyes smiled at him along with the little girl on his back except she appeared a little older. The man turned around and ran down the stairs the girl's laughter echoed. He shook his head to clear his mind and yet a part of him wanted to go after her, but it was not about capturing her. He wanted to see her safe.

"What the hell happened here?"

Hiram looked over his shoulder to see a furious Dustin with what appeared to be a bruise forming on left eye. "She got away."

"You were supposed to capture her!"

"I said I would help." Hiram told him calmly. "I didn't expect the Bandersnatch to aid her."

"What?" Dustin looked at the empty dog house in shock.

"Good luck explaining this to the Red Queen." He called out over his shoulder as he left the quad to clear his head.

* * *

><p>Just as Rachel was escaping with the Bandersnatch, Santana was hiding behind a rock in her wolf form close to the border. "Take me to the White Queen!"<p>

Santana quickly got over the surprise of seeing Rachel on the Bandersnatch and wisely didn't ask her about the others, instead nodded and led the way.

* * *

><p>Dustin entered the courtroom out of breath. "Your majesty the girl has escaped."<p>

Terry stopped pacing and turned to him angry. Her hand met his face violently. She looked away from him thinking that was the worse.

He really wished he didn't have to tell her everything, but knew that it was a crime to keep things hidden from her. "On the Bandersnatch."

She backhanded him furious.

"With the vorpal sword." He wanted to keep his head intact.

Terry slapped him again. "How could you let this happen!?" Her voiced through the room.

Dustin looked at her in disbelief. _"This is as much your fault as it is mine." _He wanted to tell her, but instead said. "I may have underestimated her, but we have her co-conspirators Mad Sam, Rory the page, Puck and Finn."

Her hands clenched into fists. _"How can she have so many followers?" _They weren't just any followers. Three of them were known for being the crème of the crop in battle. _"She's just like my sister! I will take them from her!" _"Off with their heads!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p>Mike ran through the encampment toward the front gates as ringing bells alarmed them on an enemy approaching. "What is going on?" He asked one of his men who already had his weapon drawn and in position.<p>

"Brody reported seeing the Bandersnatch chasing Santana."

"You have got to be kidding me." Mike pointed at the top of the gate. "Make sure the archers are in position and ready to shoot if necessary."

"They are approaching!" One of the soldiers yelled from the top. "Should we shoot?"

"Hold your fire!" Brody yelled. "There's a woman riding the Bandersnatch!"

"Does she work for the Red Queen?"

"I don't think so!" Brody peered into the monocular trying to take any details. "She's carrying a silver sword."

"The vorpal sword." Sue whispered causing Mike to almost jump since he hadn't heard her approach.

"Don't shoot!" Santana yelled the closer they got to the gate. "I bring the Chosen One!"

"Open the gates!" Sue commanded over the cheers of her men.

The moment the gates open everyone went silent as the Bandersnatch growled.

"Shhh…" Rachel ruffled its fur. "It's okay they are our allies." The Bandersnatch let out a small whine, but settled down.

"It's about time you arrived." Sue gave her a once over not yet knowing what to make of her. "I thought you were sure as dead when I heard the stunt you pulled, but I guess your planned failed in the end. At least you were able to retrieve the sword and capture the Bandersnatch."

"Let's not forget the oraculum." Rachel met Sue's gaze evenly. "I have a request."

"Go on."

"I was wondering if it is possible for you to send any men to save Sam, Finn, and Puck."

"Let me get this straight you have everything you need to defeat the Jabberwocky in Frabjous Day, which is less than a week from now and you want me to spare some men from the few I already have to rescue some prisoners from the Red Queen. Might as well ask me to send them to their deaths."

"I will have everything I need to slay the Jabberwocky when I have Sam beside me again." She ignored the raised eyebrow Sue directed at the her, the smirk that curved on Mike's lips, and the various strange looks others were giving her. "In reality nothing is tying me to Wonderland and I have no obligation to save it." Rachel glared at Sue defiantly. "There's nothing here from me except for Sam." _"And my dad."_ She pushed back the despairing thoughts that threatened to overwhelm her again at any chance if she let her guard down. "Even so I'm choosing to do it from my own free will. All I ask is for Sam to be there for me and show me how to fight. I asked only if it were possible and I would never expect for another to sacrifice themselves for Sam and the others. I know some of these soldiers have family waiting for them. I'm not that selfish or self-centered."

Sue smirked seeing the determination in the Chosen One's gaze. She knew without a doubt that it will be this girl who end the age of crimson and bring forth a new beginning. "I can't promise, but I will see what I can do." She owed her at least that.

"That's all I ask." Rachel sighed not only feeling physically exhausted, but also mentally.

Sue and Mike along with the other men parted to make space for Santana, Rachel and the Bandersnatch to walk through. "You should go now. The White Queen has been waiting your arrival."

Rachel looked at all the men nervously. They looked at her with hopeful expressions and once again it hit her just how big her role is and what is expected of her. _"I can only hope I won't let them down."_ A small smile graced her lips hoping that they didn't notice just how nervous she felt.

* * *

><p>"Don't be nervous." Santana whispered to Rachel as a few of the White Queen's guards led them to the courtroom.<p>

"I don't mean to be." Rachel whispered back. "But I don't know what am I supposed to do exactly. Do I have to bow?"

The shape shifter glanced at her amused. "Don't fret over such formalities. My Queen does not care for them."

The Chosen One nodded and gulped just as the guards opened the double doors and announced their presence to the court. _"Don't trip! Just breathe."_ She walked into the room filled with various people dressed in white gowns or suits. At the end of the room where the throne was a young lady with blonde hair and kind hazel eyes sat there. A smile blossomed on her lips beautifully and calmed Rachel's mind. Rachel could not help but to smile back. She could now understand why Sam was conflicted with meeting the White Queen again, Finn swore his allegiance to her, and Puck held affections for her.

Quinn stood from her seat and approached Rachel as she walked up the stairs presenting her the sword. "Welcome to Memoria." She greeted her warmly.

"I believe this belongs to you." Without hesitation Rachel handed her the sword.

The White Queen took it gently from her grasp and felt the power of the blade sing through her veins. The familiarity as ran her hand gently over the blade caused her to close her eyes for a moment feeling hope flood her heart. _"This is it. The time is coming." _She opened her eyes and smiled at Rachel gratefully. "The vorpal sword is home again." Quinn stated before turning to her left and placing it on the hands of the awaiting silver armor. "The armor is complete." She turned to face Rachel and looked up to meet her gaze. "Now all we need is a champion." She leaned in closer and whispered. "You're a little taller than I expected."

"You can blame that on Sam and Brittany." Santana said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Quinn chuckled lightly. "That can easily be fixed and we can heal your wound as well." She held her hand out to Rachel. "Come with me."

Rachel took her hand and followed. They exited the room with Santana behind them. It didn't take long for them to reach the room Quinn wanted to take them in, which happened to be the kitchen.

"It's good to see that you have arrived safely." Brittany called out from the counter.

Rachel left the White Queen's and Santana's side as she ran to the blonde woman and hugged her. "It's good to see you are safe as well."

"A little birdie told me you went on a rescue mission."

"More like a wolf." Quinn teased as she began to work on the potion.

Santana simply shrugged and took a bite out of the apple she snatched from the counter.

"As you can see it was a total fail."

"No it wasn't." Quinn said soothingly as Brittany ran her hand through Rachel's hair like mother comforting her child. "You brought back the sword."

"And the oraculum." Santana added.

Quinn looked over her shoulder at them. "You have it?"

Rachel nodded feeling guilty for forgetting to inform her of it.

"That's a plus." She winked at her. "Make sure to give it to Artie when I take you to him."

"He's here?"

"Yes and he wants to meet with you. I'll take you to him once you are returned to your normal size and change into clothes that will fit you."

"Thank you."

Quinn inclined her head at her, but remained silent.

"What did you think of Red Queen?" Brittany asked curiously.

"She's a horrible person. You can't imagine the things that go on in that place."

"Oh yes we can." Quinn said mournfully. "But it will all come to an end soon."

"I will try my best." Rachel told her determined.

"That is all I ask for." She scooped up a bit of the potion in the cooking spoon and turned to face Rachel. "Blow."

Rachel did as she was told before drinking it. The reaction was instantly. She had to grab onto to her dress as she shrunk to her normal size to keep it from falling off completely.

Brittany clapped her hands grinning. "Now we must find you a dress that will make you look stunning for you know who."

* * *

><p>All Rachel could do was blush as all three woman looked amongst each other with a knowing look.<p>

Quinn had led Rachel to the garden. "You will find him right ahead."

"Just flow the smoke?" She teased.

"Oh yes. I don't doubt he would be sitting in the middle of it all." Quinn replied back playfully before waving at her in farewell and then walking off.

Rachel wasted no time in walking forward. Smoke filled the ground and only thickened in the air the further in she walked. This time she was prepared for the fruity smell that came with it and let herself welcome the side effects as the tension in her body bled away in each inhale. This time she knew not to let herself be lull to sleep with the smell. "Artie." She called out seeing a figure sitting on a bench.

"You finally came." Artie greeted her with a knowing look. "I knew you would."

"You know everything."

"Not really. Free will can be a real pain." He inhaled from his hookah and exhaled as he spoke again. "Come closer."

This time Rachel didn't hesitate as she came to stand before him. She looked down at him frowning.

"I can see a spark in there." His hand grasped her chin lightly and pulled her down closer to him. "It's slowly growing, but something is keeping it from reaching its true potential. Can it be fear or perhaps pain?"

"Both." She felt her eyes burn with tears again the more he continued to gaze into her eyes as if he were looking into her soul.

"Hmmm…" He tilted his head to the side. "There's more to it though. You no longer have that lost look to you. You have purpose even though there is a little confusion. But with what?"

"I…I don't know how to proceed."

"You slay the Jabberwocky."

"There's more than just that." Rachel pulled away from him. "What about Sam, Finn and Puck? What about Rory and the others imprisoned? They will most likely be dead by the time Frabjous Day arrives!"

"You should not concern yourself with them. They are strong."

"You see the future…tell me, do they escape?"

Artie held up a finger signaling her to give him a moment as he took another puff from his hookah. He looked up and slowly blew. "I don't remember."

"You're lying."

"Not once have I heard anything about your dad." Artie met her gaze. "I take that as a sign that you met him."

The subject of her dad was still raw, but she couldn't stop drop it. Artie at least deserved an answer since he had informed her of his whereabouts. "He's not the same. He's different…a cold blooded killer." She whispered the last part. "He wanted to kill me."

"You saw how the Red Queen gathers her men, did you not?"

Rachel nodded.

"Then you already know that he is under her influence."

"I know, but it's hard not to take his words and actions to heart. I haven't seen him for eighteen years and the first thing he does is give me the chance to choose the manner in which I will die."

Artie patted the spot next to him motioning for her to take a seat beside him. "It must have been painful, but you can't let this encounter sever your ties with your dad. After eighteen years you now know he's alive and because he's alive you have a chance to take him back home with you."

Rachel took a seat beside him and remained silent for his words were slowly easing the pain her dad caused her earlier in the day.

"Can you still remember the way he made you feel as a child?"

She nodded easily being able to recall memories of him being there for her. The joy she felt when he made her laugh and would chase her around. The excitement and nervousness she felt when he showed her how to ride her bike without training wheels. The way she felt safe and secure when he lifted her in his arms knowing that he would protect her, no harm would come to her as long as he was there. The pain and tears she cried when he went missing. Her hope of ever finding him or seeing walk in through their front door lessened as days turned to weeks that became months and melted into years, but never died out and yet her love for her dad remained constant and never failed to bring tears to her eyes. "Yes." She whispered trying in vain to wipe the tears that streamed down her face. She was through with crying!

"Hold those feeling close to your heart and now that he feels the same way even though he can't remember it. Above all else you have to believe Rachel."

"Believe…" Rachel looked at the darkened sky, but was having difficulty seeing it because of all the smoke.

"Believe that you can make him remember. Believe that you can break the Red Queen's influence on him just like you have to believe that you can slay the Jabberwocky."

Rachel took his words to heart. A comfortable silence settled over them. It was then she remembered about the oraculum and handed it to him. Artie looked at it surprised for a moment before gracing her with a chuckle. "Thank you." He looked at it mystified. "I honestly forgot about this."

* * *

><p>"We should have knocked out a guard, hid the body and taken a sword." Puck said from his cell.<p>

"That would have been a tad bit harder considering they wear armor and where would we have found any sort of item strong enough to knock them out without making a scene." Finn sighed.

"Not to mention they travel in twos." Rory piped in.

"Damn it." Puck hissed. "This is not how I envisioned I would die. I always thought I would die in battle."

"Or in the White Queen's arms."

"You're lucky we are in separate cells Finn."

Sam sat on the floor in his cells lost in his thoughts. _"This is the end..." _He thought knowing that he couldn't escape. They had bound his hands and feet tightly making sure not to repeat the same mistake all those years ago. Without a weapon there was no way to break through them except for magic, but he had none. Only hybrids were born with it and those were very rare especially after the Red Queen took the crown. She had tried to capture them and so they went into hiding and cut ties with the rest of Wonderland to keep safe. Only one traveled around freely, but Sam was not in the best of terms with him. _"I guess in the end I was always meant to die or rot here." _

The wolves across the cell from Sam heard and felt the air shift. A new presence had arrived. Jake came to stand in front of the younger ones protectively not knowing if the new presence was a friend of foe. Sam noticed Jake's defensive stance and looked out his cell taking in every detail no matter how small trying to figure out just what could have startled the wolf. A small gust of wind had the hair on the back of his neck rise. Someone was watching him. "Show yourself." He whispered.

"In a small poof of smoke Joe appeared in front of his cell grinning. "I heard that you gave Dustin a black eye."

"Did I?" Sam looked at him curiously the animosity he had felt for him gone. He was going to die soon there was no point in wasting energy with his anger. "I didn't really notice."

"I also heard you are to be beheaded."

"Now that is correct."

"What a shame." Joe sighed stepping through the bars. "I was hoping to see you battle the Red Queen's army in Frabjous Day. It would have been so exciting to watch." He took a seat across from Sam and glanced at the hat beside him. "What a nice looking hat. Since you are going to die tomorrow, would you mind giving it to me?"

"How dare you?" Sam grabbed his hat possessively. "I would like to look my best for this formal execution." It was the last thing Rachel gave back to him and it hurt that he wouldn't be there to help or see her rise to her full glory. Never had he felt more discourage with life in general with the bad hand he had been dealt.

"But I really do love that hat."

Sam like a child that didn't want to share his favorite toy held it closer.

"I would wear it on the finest occasions." Joe met Sam's gaze the grin that had yet to vanish from his lips widened more.

* * *

><p>"I love a morning execution, don't you?" Terry asked her court.<p>

"Yes your majesty." They answered at the same time.

She nodded toward Dustin to begin.

Dustin signaled the guards to bring the prisoners forward. The first one in line was Mad Sam with his hat on followed by Rory who was looking at the floor sadly. Puck went after him glaring at everyone attending the execution. Finn was last, but instead looking at the floor or at the people attending he was glaring at the Red Queen with pure hatred.

"Nice bruise." Sam commented a slight smile on his lips and his eyes down casted as he passed Dustin, who had to restrain himself from reaching out and hurting him.

Nonetheless the Knave felt a sense of satisfaction as Sam walked up the stairs to where the executioner was holding an ax.

Sam wordlessly got on his knees and laid his head down on stone. "I'd like to keep my hat on." He said only when he felt the executioner about to take it off.

"Suit yourself as long as I can get at your neck."

"We're right behind you." Rory whispered his voice cracking with emotion as the executioner lifted the ax.

"Off with his head!" Terry called out eagerly.

"Oh fuck." It took everything Puck had not to look away as the executioner brought the ax down to chop Sam's head off.

If anyone had looked Sam in the eyes they would have seen they weren't the same. Instead of having swirls for pupils they were slits. His eyes resembled those of a cat. The moment the ax came down the body instantly vanished except for the hat. Everyone watched in shock as the hat floated in the air not understanding what was going on until Joe's grinning head appeared. "Good morning everyone."

"Joe." Finn smiled relieved. "You sly dog."

He winked at him before turning to look at the Red Queen eagerly. "You should more wise when choosing your enemies."

A heartbeat later the breath rushed out of her lungs when she felt a hand grab her throat. It didn't squeeze, but the warning was there.

"I hope you didn't forget about me." Sam whispered from behind her. When she tried to stand he increased the pressure forcing her to remain sitting. "I'm not surprised that no one in your court is stepping up to defend you." He smirked glancing at them to see fear in their gaze.

Dustin finally caught up with what was going on and ran into the castle to try getting to balcony as soon as possible.

"It would be so easy to kill right now, but as you know it is against the rules. The only thing saving you now is that fact that you are the White Queen's sister and she is the only who can call upon your death, but mark my words," Sam hissed against her ear his hand tightening enough to leave a mark. "The moment she gives the order I will be the one to kill you. I will be the one to make you bleed and watch the life drain from your eyes." With that he said he let go and watched amused when he saw the fear in her gaze before using one of her poles as a leverage to jump from the balcony and land on the ground safely.

"The abused and enslaved in the Red Queen's court. All of you stand up and fight! Rise up against the bloody Red Queen." Sam's voice echoed through the vast opening capturing everyone's attention. His words fueled them to make a stand. "Down with her bloody vengeance!" He yelled and this time those around him joined in.

Terry watched in shock as cheers and applause burst forth. In just moments Mad Sam was able to make a rebellion. _"I will break you all!" _Terry met Sam's gaze. "Release the Jubjub bird!"

Silence instantly settled over them.

"Not the fucking Jubjub bird!" Finn yell followed by the bird's loud caw had everyone running for cover.

"You're right Dustin. It is better to be feared than loved." Terry said to him as he came to stand by her side. She watched with hatred and a small dose of satisfaction whenever the Jubjub bird picked someone off the door and let them go when it was in the air letting them fall to their death.

"Rory duck!" Sam yelled when he saw the bird diving for the smaller young man.

A figure from the crowd moved forward. He jumped up as a man, but came down on the Jubjub bird as a wolf. His sharp teeth bit into the huge bird causing it to shriek and scratch at him with its feet. The wolf whined as he let go and skid across the cement whimpering.

Sam cursed as he watched Jake tried to get back up and continue to fight. "Puck help Finn gather the young ones! Rory stay with Jake!" He turned to face the Jubjub bird. _"I only have one chance to get it." _The Jubjub bird cawed as it dived toward him. His body tensed ready for impact at the last moment a man dressed in white armor intercepted and swiped his blade cutting the bird on the chest. The Jubjub bird cried out before returning to the air.

"I knew you were insane, but facing the Jubjub without any weapon…" Mike looked over his shoulder that him. "I really need to stop being surprised when it comes to you."

"Mike." Sam looked at him surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Your woman made a request to Sue."

"Rachel." He had tried not to think about Rachel not knowing exactly where she was and only hoping she was safe. His only consolation was that she had not been captured. After hearing Mike's words he felt pride burn within him. Not only had she escaped and made it to the White Queen, but she also stood up to Sue by making a request.

"She made a pretty damn good argument as to why he needed you rescued all with the others." Mike turned to one of his men. "Ryder, give me your sword."

Ryder did as he was told before grabbing two of the children, while Brody assisted Jake who shifted back into his human form and was wounded. Tina wasted no time in using her sword to break through Finn's, Puck's and Rory's chains. "We are ready to go." She reported.

"Tina take the front with Rory and Finn. Ryder and Jake will take middle." He instructed before turning to Sam and Puck. "Puck take Brody's sword. You're going to help Sam and I protect the rear."

"Got it." Puck ran toward Brody.

"Seize them!" The Red Queen screeched as they began to move.

"Run!" Mike yelled just a man dressed in crimson armor came to stand at the entrance of the castle. He continued to look at him waiting for him to intercept them, but the man did not.

* * *

><p>"Prepare the Jabberwocky for battle." She informed Dustin as Sam and the others made their escape. "We are going to pay my little sister a visit soon."<p>

"Can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked breaking the comfortable silence between Quinn, Santana, and her.

"Go ahead." Quinn responded looking through her monocular.

"If the Red Queen is strong then so are you. Why haven't you slain the Jabberwocky or done something more drastic against her?"

"It is against my vows to harm another living creature." She frowned not for the first time resenting her vows. "I can only gather others to aid me." Trying to take her mind off of how useless she felt at times she looked through her monocular again. What she saw caused her to smile. "We have company." She handed the monocular to Rachel.

Rachel took a look and felt her heart skip a beat when she caught a glimpse of Sam followed by Puck, Finn, Rory, a handful of the White Queen's guards and a teenage boy along with two kids that she did not recognize. "They are safe Santana!" She turned to her friend smiling. "They made it out." Rachel gave her the monocular.

"My pack." Santana whispered fondly.

* * *

><p>Sam slowed his pace when he saw the White Queen walking with Rachel toward him and the others. He had told Sue and Mike that he would remain in the encampment, but they refused saying it was about time he faced his past. If he wanted to see Rachel again he would have to face the White Queen again, but now he didn't know if he made the right choice. All the doubts fled his mind the moment he saw Rachel running to him and knew he made the right choice when her arms wrapped around him and held him close.<p>

"You're safe." She whispered to him.

The tension left his body and relief coursed through his veins. This time he wrapped his arms around her content with simply holding her.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. This part was far longer than the first one close to 5,000 words more, so I'm really hoping this makes up for the long wait. MissBreePheonix, this one is for you. I really hope you like it and again I'm really sorry for the long wait. Sam and Rachel even kiss twice instead of just once like I had originally planned. I swear those two have a mind of their own when I write their scenes. I have to admit that this one was a lot harder to write than the beginning, but I'm still hoping it came out good. The third and final part should be up sometime next week, which is supposed to be the most exciting and heartfelt part because of the battle and so I will warn you in advance that there will be character death. Anyway back to a much lighter note, please don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I love hearing from all of you. (^_^)

AN 2: I would like to thank: Jenn (*hug* I'm so glad to hear from you!), Guest (Yes I do, but it's more for my Heroes fics. I have yet to go anything for EvanBerry there.), ravenna. solo. 408 (Thank you for such an enthusiastic review. I kind of have planned what's going to happen next after Venom I just haven't gotten around to writing it.), Princesakarlita411 (Thank you! I hope the year is going well for you so far.), Lena (Thank you! *hug* I am feeling much better. I really hope you like this one), SamchelFreak44 (You are so sweet! *tackles with a hug* I couldn't help grinning at your review.), RachelBerryLover (It's really nice to hear from you again! =) How have you been?), Guest (lol I'm glad you liked it) and last but not least Keating's Disciple (There are no words to describe just how awesome you are! =D) for reviewing. You guys are amazing!


	26. How Far?

**Warning: Dark Sam. **

"Is he ready?"

A fifteen-year-old blond haired boy with azure eyes looked up at his older brother who was older by six years. "Puck tied him to the chair." They both shared the same blonde hair, but instead of azure eyes his older brother's were emerald. "Do you think we'll have more luck this time Sam?"

"We can only hope so." Sam face went completely blank when his hand reached for the door knob and turned it to see his right hand man Puck wetting a hand towel in a bucket of water. "You have two options." He addressed the man tied to the chair. "You can cooperate with us and make this painless for yourself or we can force the information out of you by breaking one bone at a time." His tone nonchalant, for him it didn't matter as long as he got his answers.

"You're not getting shit from me!" The man spat at Sam.

Sam looked at the stain on his shirt bored as he walked toward the table and grabbed the gallon of water. "Tilt his chair backwards." He opened it and watched silently as his younger Stevie did what was he was told. Puck wordlessly wrapped the wet towel over the man's face. Sam began pouring the water on the man's face. The effect was instant. The man struggled against his binds and the room echoed with the sounds of choking.

After a thirty seconds Sam stopped pouring water and Puck pulled the wet towel off the man's face as Stevie placed the chair upright. The man coughed viciously as he tried to take deep breaths to breathe, but was failing miserably. Sam felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand as the sudden sensation of being watched came over him. He didn't bother to spare a glance at the two way mirror knowing that she was there watching him. A part of him didn't want her to, but another part cursed her wanting her to see what he was capable of, how far he was willing to go. Nothing will get in his way.

"What is it that you want?" The man asked weakly as his body shuddered.

"Ten years ago there was a hit on the Evans family." Sam noticed the way the man's face went pale. "I want to know exactly who called for it and why."

"I can't!" The man shook his head viscously. "You don't know who you are messing with!"

"Then enlighten me."

"This is far above you." Fear echoed in the man's eyes. "If you pursue this then death is the only thing that awaits you."

"I'm flattered about your concern." A smirk curved on his lips. "But I will be the one doing the killing."

"If you succeed in the end then this society will crumble. You will destroy the pillar."

"The pillar…" Stevie look at him confused a moment later it dawned on him what the man meant. "You mean the elders?"

When the man became silent Sam reached for the gallon of water. This time Stevie didn't have to be told what to do as he tilted the chair backwards and Puck wrapped the wet towel over the man's face again. Sam poured the water ignoring the man choking. _"One…two…three…" _He began to count the seconds mentally and with each number images slowly unraveled. Images that remained imprinted in his mind for the past ten years and haunted his dreams. But never once did he doubt his sanity, not when he hid under his bed as the sound gunshots echoed from outside his room, not when he found the dead bodies of his parents who had tried to protect him and his younger siblings, not when he had been too late to save his four-year-old little sister from getting shot in the head, and not when he found his five-year-old younger brother almost bleeding to death on the floor.

"_Forty six…forty seven….forty eight…" _That night he made a promise to himself, as he grabbed the gun from his father's study and pulled the trigger at one of the assailants that had returned, that he would avenge his family. His first kill was at the age of eleven and it certainly wasn't his last. He lost count after the amount became more than what he could count on both his hands. Blood paved the path he walked in.

"_Fifty seven…fifty eight…fifty nine…" _At sixty Sam stopped pouring the water.

The man coughed violently again, but this time he vomited on the table. Stevie looked disgusted, while Puck's face remained expressionless like Sam's, but his eyes glowed with a hint of amusement. "I don't know anything else I swear."

"Stevie, you can go." Sam stated calmly as Puck handed him a switch blade.

Stevie nodded and walked out the room.

"I thought you said you'd make it painless."

"I plan to."

* * *

><p>Stevie joined a woman with dark chocolate hair and caramel eyes in the other room and watched as Sam opened the switchblade. "You know Sam doesn't like you watching this."<p>

"I know." She responded her eyes never leaving Sam's form.

"Rachel." He placed a hand on her shoulder as her body went tense the closer Sam walked toward the man. "Don't."

Rachel knew what he meant, but she couldn't look away as Sam cut deeply into the man's throat. She couldn't breathe as blood oozed out of his throat. His eyes became dull in seconds and his body went limp. Blood coated the shirt and drops of it landed on the floor mixing in with the spilled water. She pulled away from Stevie's touch and walked out the room just as Sam grabbed a white towel and began to clean the blade. She had seen him do this multiple times and yet she couldn't get used to the sight, her heart broke knowing that with every kill he was slowly dying as well.

* * *

><p>"How can you stand to do this?"<p>

Sam continued to wash his hands on the sink. He had known the moment she walked in, it was hard for him not to notice and yet it was still difficult coming to terms with how aware he was of her. "Do you mind clarifying?"

"All the killing and the bloodshed."

"You have to have a strong reason." He looked at the mirror and saw her standing by the doorway, her gaze downward. "A reason that can't be easily broken or swayed, for if it is then it will slowly eat you inside out and destroy you."

"Is your reason strong?" Rachel looked up, her gaze meeting his through the mirror.

The genuine concern he saw in them caught him off guard. He was so used to people walking on eggshells around him and keeping to themselves by guarding their emotions, but she was not like that. Since the moment their paths crossed by accident, no matter what hardship life threw at her she still smiled and wore her heart on her sleeve. No matter how horrible his actions could be she still remained by his side and had even given him her heart, but he knew not what to do with it. He didn't even know if he was capable of loving her. His life was centered on the idea of avenging his parents and younger sister. He didn't care if he came out alive… that was until she practically forced herself into his life the moment she slammed into him as she ran from her assailants. He had disposed of them without hesitation and had offered her a place in his group when he saw the fear in her eyes.

After that day she trusted him with her life and Sam didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing. No matter how much he tried to distance himself she would still come to him and on rare occasions he would seek her out. Her presence comforted him and gave him hope for something better in the future after he avenged his family. "Yes, it has kept me going these past ten years."

"I know that you don't plan on coming back when time comes." A small sad smile curved on her lips. "Even so, I can't help but wanting to make you promise to return to me."

"I can't do that."

"I know."

Sam turned around to see her blinking back tears and closed the distance between them. "That doesn't mean I won't try my best to return to you." He owed it to her and wanted to. "I never said that I only had one reason that kept me going." It went without saying, as he grabbed her hand, that she was his second reason. The endless possibilities she presented to him, he wanted to try a few with her after everything was done. When he completes his promise, he will promise her his heart and soul because only then will he be able to commit solely to her.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. At the moment I was struck with a sudden inspiration to write a semi dark one-shot after watching Safe House (which is an awesome movie!). The torture scene was based on the same scene in the movie except I changed a few things, but the method was still the same. I hope you liked it even though it is short. I'm still working on part three of Rachel in Wonderland. I hope to have it up sometime this coming week, so be on the lookout. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hearing from you guys. (^_^)

AN 2: I would like to thank: Jenn, ravenna. solo. 408, SamchelFreakk44, Princesakarlita411, RachelBerryLover, MissBreePhoenix, Guest, LivinLife, Lena, Keating's Disciple, and BroadwayBabez for reviewing! Each and everyone one of you is amazing! You have no idea how much it means to me when you guys review. Thank you again. =D


	27. Sanctuary

"_**In you and I, there's a new land**_

_**Angles in flight**_

_**My sanctuary, my sanctuary**_

_**Where fears and lies melt away"**_

_**- My Sanctuary (Utada Hikaru) **_

"In here." A little girl with dark chocolate hair and caramel eyes said as she opened the door to her right and practically shoved a blonde haired boy with forest green eyes inside. Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, she quickly joined him inside and shut the door leaving them in darkness.

"Are you sure they won't find us?"

The girl responded by trying to blinding put her hand over his mouth but was having no luck instead she felt him grab her wrist gently and guided her hand to rest over his mouth. A smile tugged at her lips at his antics but quickly wilted away when the footsteps sounded closer to the door.

"Are you sure you saw them run this way?"

"I'm sure of it Finnessa."

"Take that back! My name is Finn!"

"Finnessa suits you better because you whine like a girl."

"I'm not a girl!"

Rachel latched onto Sam in the dark when they heard something heavy slam against the door.

"I can't believe you just shoved me!"

"Now who is whining like a girl, Pucknessa?"

"I'll get you back for that." Puck promised. "But first let's find Rachel and Sam."

"If Sam went with Rachel we won't be able to find them any time soon and they probably won't come out for a long time."

"You have a point… Do you want to go play with Sam's toys?"

"Sure!"

Rachel pulled away from Sam once she heard Puck and Finn leave. "That was a close one."

"You can say that again." Sam sighed relieved as he leaned against the wall of the closet room. "Thanks for helping me."

"That's what best friends are for. I'm supposed to protect you."

"No, that's a man's job."

"Says who?"

"My dad."

"Oh… but you're just a boy."

"And you're just a girl."

Rachel remained silent knowing that he didn't mean it as an insult. She couldn't remember exactly when they became friends because he had always been there ever since she can remember.

"It doesn't matter if I'm a boy I'll still protect you."

A smile curved on her lips. "Alright then, it doesn't matter if I am a girl I'll protect you too."

"Rachel, that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" She asked curiously.

"Why do you even want to protect me?" He asked avoiding her question.

"Because I love you."

Sam was glad that the room was pitch black as he felt his face burn and knew that it would be red. This wasn't the first time she said those words to him and it wasn't the first time he paused for a small amount before responding back with, "I love you too." His hand sought hers in the darkness and clasped it gently in his when he found it. This time he didn't jump or tense up when her head rested against his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later<strong>

Ten-year-old Rachel ran up the stairs frantically needing to see Sam. She had wanted to come over to his house right after the funeral of Mr. Evans, but her mother had kept her coming wanting to give Mrs. Evans and Sam time to settle before they had to go over and help them welcome guests. The problem was that when she arrived she didn't see Sam opening the door, in the living room or kitchen and she didn't want to ask Mrs. Evans who couldn't stop crying.

Once reaching the second floor Rachel ran toward his room and felt the breath rush out of her lungs and panic settle in when she didn't see him in his room. There was no sign of him being there. She closed her eyes when tears blurred her vision. _"I have to think! Where will he hide?" _Her eyes snapped open, her legs already moving out the room and further down the hallway. _"How could I forget?" _She stopped in front of the third door on the right and opened the door to see Sam sitting on the floor hugging his knees as his body trembled with silent sobs. Without a second thought she stepped in and closed the door behind her letting the darkness settle over them again. She remained silent as she kneeled beside him and wrapped her arms around him wanting to take his pain away.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, holding on to her desperately as he buried his face into her shoulder. Rachel could feel his tears through her shirt and the tears she had been trying to hold back came down in full force. "He's gone." His body shook more violently after uttering the words. Her arms wrapped tighter around him as if trying to keep him from breaking apart completely.

Dwight Evans had been a good man and amazing father. He had taken the role of a father figure for her since her own father had died when she was still a baby. She had pictures of her father and her mother would tell her stories of him, but it wasn't the same. Mr. Evans had been there for her when she got hurt and her mother wasn't around or when there was something she could not talk to her mother about. She could remember the handful of times Sam, Finn, and Puck would get in trouble for starting fights with other boys and exchanging vicious words with other girls when they teased her about not having a father. Those days Mr. Evans would call her over after school, greet her with a hug and simply spent the rest of the afternoon with her by placing her on the swing he built for Sam and swinging her on it. When she got older he showed her how to swing herself. She could remember the numerous times he had to take care of her, Sam, Finn, and Puck when Mrs. Evans made plans on the weekends with the other mothers or had to run some errands. He used to indulge them with sweets even though his wife was against it and would either order in or take them to go eat at a diner for lunch. Those days she was the happiest.

The thought of Mr. Evans never opening the front door with a smile, hugging her, or making her laugh… just the thought of him never being there again made her cry harder. He had always seemed strong, unstoppable, and invincible in her eyes. Nothing seemed to ever bring him down. One day he had been there greeting her with a huge hug that had her off her feet and kissed her temple in farewell before placing her back on her feet. He had turned to Sam and kissed him on the forehead before ruffling his hair. "You two make sure to place nicely. I'll be back before dinner," was the last thing he said before stepping out the front door and closing it behind him. That was the last time she ever saw him. If she had known he was never coming back she would have never let him go.

"I know." Her voice cracked.

This time Sam wasn't able to quiet down his sob. It ripped out from his lungs and reached every corner of the room.

It pierced into her heart and called out to her. She answered with one of her own.

Their sobs were the only thing that could be heard and they didn't let go of one another as they tried to keep each other from breaking apart completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Years Later<strong>

"Did you have to punch him in the face?"

"He forced himself on you."

"You make it sound like Brody was trying to rape me." Rachel glared at where she knew her best friend was standing even though she could not see him. "He only stole a kiss."

"You make it sound like it was nothing." Sam growled. He could still feel his knuckles burn from where he had punched Brody on the face less than two hours ago.

"I can assure you that he did not deserve a punch to the face." She sighed. "You could have at least given me the chance to slap him."

"You can't blame me for reacting. You didn't even push him away."

"He caught me by surprise."

"Well I didn't know that."

"Wait… are you saying that you weren't there when he kissed me?"

Sam remained silent.

"So you punched him without knowing that he had forced himself on me?"

"It doesn't matter Puck told me after I punched him."

"What if I was the one who kissed him?"

"You wouldn't do that." The _to me_ part went without saying, but they both knew it hung in the air around them.

"You're such an ass." She shook her head. "I don't even know how we are still best friends."

"I find myself wondering the same thing when I see those other guys after you."

"What other guys other than Brody?"

"There's Jake."

"It's not my fault Noah's younger half brother has a crush on me."

"It doesn't seem like a crush." Sam snorted remembering the looks the younger teen gave Rachel when she wasn't looking. "Then there's Joe."

"Don't you even go there!"

"Not to mention Ryder."

"You want to talk about guys that like me, then fine." She poked him on the chest. "We might as well talk about girls that like you too."

"You're crazy."

"Marley."

"She has a harmless crush on me."

"And you do nothing to stop it."

"Yes I have. I've told her we can only be friends."

"Yet you still continue to eat the chocolate chip cookies she gives you."

"It's not my fault she bakes amazing chocolate chip cookies."

Rachel gave no warning when she took a swing at him.

"Was that necessary?" Sam asked rubbing his right arm.

"You wanted those guys off my back then maybe you should hook one of them up with her."

"That's not such a bad idea… but even if I were to do that. There's still two other guys."

"Joe doesn't count. He likes Sugar." She punched him again. 'That's for making it harder for him to say anything to her because she's so busy going after you."

"It's not my fault I'm good looking."

"I knew Noah was going to be a bad influence sooner or later." Rachel messaged her temples feeling a headache coming. "That's still not a good excuse Sam and you're horrible for even saying that."

"So, you don't think I'm good looking?"

"Shut it."

"Okay I get what you're saying, but there's still Jake."

"And there's still Sunshine."

"Touché."

"I hope you know this is your entire fault."

Sam chuckled. "Oh, please enlighten me."

"If you would only decide what we are."

"I thought I already did."

"You made me sign a contract stating that if neither one of us was dating or married by the age of twenty five, we will marry one another so neither of us would be alone. You even made Finn and Puck sign as witnesses."

"The contract stated what I wanted."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been waiting on you."

"For what? I have told you countless of times that I love you and you are the only one I ever kiss."

"You only do this in here and not out there."

"I didn't know." She whispered. "What about you? You don't tell me out there either."

"I gave you the contract!"

"You made it seem like I was your last resort!" Rachel screeched at him.

Silence reigned over them. The only thing that could be heard was their breathing and at the moment for the first time Sam hated the darkness in the room. It had always been a comfort before, a shield that surrounded them and let me speak and express without prying eyes or hesitation. Now it was an obstacle because he couldn't see the damaged he had unintentionally done. He could open the door and let light in, but it at the same time he didn't want to give her a chance of running out on him. She could also open the door herself and walk out, but he chose to ignore that. "That was never my intention."

"I know, but it still hurt."

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Without warning Sam heard the door opening and light spill into the room. The conversation was over and he stood frozen as Rachel continued to open the door wider. Her shadow growing longer as she stepped out and he could see the rift that formed between them moments ago. He didn't want the conversation to end and the further she became panic broke through his numbness. He couldn't lose her! His hand shot out and grasped her wrist. He couldn't let her go. "I love you." The words slipped out of his lips on their own accord and never have they felt more right than they did now. For the first time he could see her eyes widened in surprise, her lips slightly move as if wanting to say something, but no sound came out. He had seen her look cute, pretty, and sexy but this time for the first time he saw how beautiful she was.

It was then standing in front of Rachel that he came to a realization. He had been idiot and it was his fault the rift had formed. That first time she told him she loved him was her way of giving him a clue that it was okay for him to have feelings for her more than a friend should. Now after nine years he realized that she had been waiting on him to make the next move, to make it public. The first time she had ever told him she loved him was in the dark so it was only fitting that he should be the first to say it in the light.

"Sam—"

He would never know what she had planned to tell him for at that very moment he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Years Later<strong>

"Sam I can't find it!" Rachel yelled from inside the closet room. Her hands searched frantically over the top shelf as she stood on her tiptoes. "Are you sure it's in here?"

"Yeah! It should be in there!"

"Aha!" She exclaimed grinning when her hand touched a piece of paper and yanked it down. Rachel took a couple of steps back so she was standing in the doorway and could use the light of the hallway to see what it was. She didn't have to read the letter when she saw her signature along with Sam's, Puck's and Finn's to know what it was. Before she could call for Sam a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off her feet. She was caught by surprise and didn't think to fight back as the person walked inside the closet with her in their arms. Rachel turned her head in time to see a glimpse of her boyfriend's sun kissed hair before the door closed and the room became dark. "You had me looking in this closet for almost an hour for that stupid contract."

"Contract?" Sam asked confused.

"The one we signed almost nine years ago."

"So that's where it went…"

"Wait, if you weren't looking for the contract, what exactly did you want me to find?"

"Nothing, I just needed time to find the ring that I had misplaced accidently."

"You lost a ring?"

"I didn't lose a ring I simply misplaced it."

"I hope you know you can always buy a new one."

"Not when it's 'the' ring. Do you have any idea how long I have kept it?"

"A few months." She snorted.

"Three years to be exact."

Rachel chuckled. "Loser."

"I'm trying really hard right now to remember why I'm with you."

"Because you love me and there can be no other for you."

Sam couldn't stop the grin that formed on his lips. He had been screwed the moment Rachel Berry walked into his life with a smile that made his stomach knot, his face heat up, and a smile curve on his own lips in response at a young age. "And you say I'm conceited."

She chose to ignore his jibe. "So you found the ring?"

"That's why I'm here." He said in a 'duh' tone.

She blindly smacked him on the arm.

"Woman behave yourself." Sam rubbed his arm. "How is that you still know where to hit me in the dark?"

"I'm that good." Rachel heard him choke back a laugh and rewarded him with another smack on his other arm.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts on spending the rest of my life with a woman that abuses me."

"You know you love it."

"Only in bed." He responded in a heartbeat.

This time it was Rachel's turn not to laugh, but failed horribly as she leaned against the wall giggling.

"So how about it?" Sam asked amused once she began to quiet down.

"How about what?"

"Spending the rest of our lives together."

"Is this your way of proposing to me?"

"I thought you already knew that since I did mention the ring."

"The ring… wait you lost my engagement ring?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I misplaced it?"

"It's the same as lost."

"No it's not. I have the ring with me."

"You found it."

"Do you want it or not?"

"I don't know Sam, losing my engagement ring could be a sign."

"Don't make me enforce the contract. You turned twenty five last month."

Rachel gasped. "You planned this! You sly bas—"

"You know you love me." Sam cut her off.

"You're very lucky that I do." She could do nothing but smile. She did enjoy when he turns the tables on her and he didn't mind playing dirty to get what he wanted. It was huge a turn on for her, but God forbid he ever found out. In the end she knew that if she wanted out he would let her go. Throughout the years they had their hardships and came close to breaking up three times, but in the end they would return to each other. He proved time and time again that he wanted her to be happy and she would do anything to make him happy as well. Marrying him was the next step.

"I know." He sighed and moved closer to her trapping her between the wall and him. "Will you marry me?"

Her hands moved up his chest, over his shoulders, over his neck until she cupped his face. "Yes." She tugged him down and pressed her lips against his. A groan rumbled from his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist and pressed her body flush against his. The ring was the last thing on their minds.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. Originally I was working on another one-shot for specifically for Valentine's Day that was supposed to be more adult oriented because of an adult situation that was going to be featured in it, but I haven't had much time to get around to finishing it. *sigh* I guess it will have to wait until later this year to be posted. I hope this small fluffy piece made up for it and that you enjoyed it. This one goes out to The Wonderful Mistique who inspired me with her one-shot You Belong With Me that can be found in Can't Keep Myself Away From You. If you haven't checked it out I recommend that you do and if possible leave a review to show some support for EvanBerry. =) I'm sorry for the delay in part three of Rachel in Wonderland, but I am still working on it. That is the reason why I have yet to update or work on any of my other fics except for Momento Mori I got half of chapter one written down already. I can't wait to share with all of you once it's finished! And on that note don't forget to review please! I love to hear what you think about this. (^_^)

AN 2: I would like to thank: ravenna. solo. 408, The Wonderful Mistique, Guest, Lena, SamchelFreakk44, and Princesakarlita411 for reviewing. You guys never fail to make me smile with your reviews. I know I say this a lot… but all of you are awesome! =D

AN 3: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope all of you are able to enjoy it with friends and loved ones.


	28. Under the Moon

**Prompt: Werewolf AU. **

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be counting stars**_

_**-Counting Stars (OneRepublic)**_

The night was young and the full moon called out to Rachel as she stripped away her shirt. The cool night air caressed her skin, sending a delicious shiver down her spine, welcoming her. She felt her body tense and burn, the first signs of the shift. Like a bow string that was being stretched, her bones popped and cracked under the pressure as she took a different form. She gritted her teeth feeling the slight sting of pain and like the bow string being released; the sweet release came suddenly as her body went from a girl to a dark brown colored fur wolf. Never had she felt more alive than she did then under the full moon. Rachel threw her head back and howled into the night sky.

A heartbeat later numerous howls responded to hers, her pack. She felt the earth tremble under her paws; she could feel her pack run. Even though they were several feet away from her, running deep in the forest Rachel could still catch their scent. She caught the whiff of spice and dark, the hint of something utterly masculine. A slight whine slipped through her lips as a pang of desire pooled in the pit of her stomach. Adrenaline coursed through her veins when the scent became stronger. The power of the Moon Goddess was always strongest during a full moon, filling the wolves with strength to hunt and mate. Since she was mated wolf, the need to mate and procreate hits her every full moon now. It has been two full moons since the last time she saw her mate and so she was forced to relieve herself to calm the ache. _"Damn him!" _She thought with a growl. _"If he thinks he can claim me without a challenge then he has another thing coming."_

Rachel ran full speed into the forest. Her paws pounded against the dirt. Howls echoed around her signaling the return of their alpha and only urged her to go faster. She knew it wouldn't be long for him to catch her for he was the fastest in their pack, but it was the principal that mattered. He made her wait, now he will have to catch her first if he wanted to have her. Her lips stretched into grin revealing sharp teeth, her heart pounded rapidly as she pushed herself harder, feeling her paws burn. A sweet familiar pain she welcomed that made her feel more alive. His scent much stronger this time filled her lungs once more, the sound of branches breaking and leaves crunching under his paws reached her ears. She took a sharp left and cut through the forest and back into a clearing. A stream was several feel from in front of her, a growl echoed from behind her. Another pang of desire hit her almost making her stagger, his heat and scent almost overwhelming her. She dived into the stream and welcomed the cold water letting it cool her desire for the moment.

Another round of howling echoed from the forest. Rachel turned around to see a wolf with fur as dark as the night sky and fiery green eyes standing just at the edge of the stream. His lips were pulled back, giving her a toothily grin and she wanted nothing more than to wipe it right off. A growl rumbled from deep within her, her paw shot forward smacking the water and sending a splash toward the other wolf. When the water landed on him and wiped the grin off of him, Rachel snorted in amusement and took a step back when his eyes narrowed on her. She took another step back when he took one forward into the water. The thought of running crossed her mind, but instead she settled on smacking the water again and getting him drenched.

His growl was the only warning given as he pounced on her. Rachel dodged to the left narrowly missing him, she knew that if he wanted to pin her he would have already done so. It should have angered her, the fact that he could so easily bend her to his will if he wanted to, but Sam was not like that. He was not like other alphas. He only exerted his will over anyone in the pack when there was no other alternative and that was one of the reasons that Rachel gladly fought all of the other bitches to be with him and prove her worth. She chose him as her mate and presented her belly to him when the time came and in return he gave her his loyalty and heart. Not once did he force himself on her and she knew there multiple times he restrained himself from doing so even when instinct dictated him to do so when she would place herself in a dangerous situation to defend their pack. He viewed her as his equal.

Rachel pounced on his back and sent them both into the water. She playfully nipped at his tail. Sam let out a teasing growl before rounding on her and toppling her onto her back. Her body shook with laughter as he nuzzled her belly. The gleefulness melted away, his snout moved north toward her neck and took a deep breath. A pang of longing hit her hard taking her breath away and it only eased when she felt his wet fur against hers, his warmth seep into her being. They moved back to the land and Rachel lay on her back as Sam continued to nuzzle and sniff her. She met his gaze when his head shot up and looked at her confused. She knew without him having to say that he finally caught on to the slight change in her scent.

As the night wore on the spell of the moon weakened and the shift was now optional. Her eyes closed in bliss as her body shifted back to her human form and she felt Sam's go through the same transition. His skin slid against hers, his body pressed down against hers perfectly, his breath fanned her neck, and his lips trailed a warm path over the column of her throat before claiming hers. Her eyes slowly slid open as he pulled away.

"I missed you." One of his hands grasped hers and twined their fingers together while the other was bent at the elbow to keep from completely crushing her as he peered down at her. "I tried to come sooner."

She had a whole speech prepared for him detailing why she was furious with him, that if he was going to take over a month to return then he needed to take more than just two members of the pack to accompany him when making negotiations with the neighboring packs. She needed him to be safe and his pride be damned, but when he said such things when he returned it was hard to get angry with him. "I missed you too." His smile melted her heart. Damn him and his cute dimple smile.

Sam tilted his head to the side and took a deep breath. "You smell different." To elaborate his point he buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

Rachel bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing and instead carded her hand through his silky blonde hair.

Sam was busy trying to figure out why his mate smelled different. It was a good kind of different. Most times any unfamiliar scent that surrounded Rachel caused him to frown and unsettled him, but this time it lured him in. It was not desire, he knew her scent when she was in heat. This was different, a scent that reminded him of childhood memories. A sweet smell that made him want to be more gentle and protective with Rachel. Hold her close and cherish her. His heart began to beat more rapidly, excitement coursed through his veins. It seemed that his body had come across the answer yet his mind had yet to come up with it. "Rachel…"

"Hmm."

"Can you tell me?"

"I thought by now you would have felt it."

He pulled away to meet her gaze, feeling the breath rush out of his lungs when he saw the mirth glistening in her eyes.

"You left me with a parting gift."

"There's a Sam Jr. growing in your belly?"

"What is up with you and Noah wanting your sons to carry your names? First off if it's a boy we are not naming him Sam Jr. and second we are having a pup."

"A pup…" his voice trailed off as he processed what she has just informed him. The grin that graced his lips could not be stopped even if his life depended on it. "We're gonna have a pup." Sam pressed his forehead against hers. "Ours."

"Yes—" She could no longer speak for he had captured her lips with his in a heat kiss that had her toes curling.

Sam smirked as he pulled away, "Just wait till Puck hears that we beat him to the punch."

"This is not a competition."

"Tell Puck that." He nuzzled the column of her throat affectionately. "Bragging about how his seed is strong."

"The both of you are dorks."

"But you love me either way."

The cheeky smile he gave her had Rachel grinning. "And you're very lucky that I do."

"How about we work on giving our lil pup a twin?"

She didn't have the heart to tell him that, that's not how it worked, but the heated gaze he directed at her showed his intentions and the quirk on the corner of his lips told her that he knew. "Why not," Rachel grasped the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

_**At last  
>My love has come along<br>My lonely days are over  
>And life is like a song<strong>_

_**-At Last (Etta James)**_

**AN:** I wanted to get my feet a bit wet by writing about werewolves before completely diving into Aut Viam again even though the dynamics are different. This was a small but very enjoyable piece to write. I can only hope that you liked reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now I am tempted to expand on it a bit more, but I'm afraid of ruining it. I need to give mad props to OneRepublic's "Counting Stars" and Etta James' "At Last" because it was these two songs I listened to nonstop while writing this piece. Maybe give both songs a listening to while reading this one-shot, it just might enhance the experience ;). With that said please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I love hearing for you guys.

Before I forget, I'm still open to taking prompts. So if you have any don't hesitate to drop them in a review! =D


End file.
